Dancing with Guns & Swords : Devil May Cry
by JinX.XIII
Summary: On the way home, Jazmin is attacked by something not quite human. Not the best plan to walk home at night alone, but a mysterious man in red is there to save her. When she is thrust into Dante's world of guns and demons, how long will she hang onto her life before she becomes a apart of his world? DantexOC later in the story.
1. First Meeting

Greetings human. This is my first FanFiction and i have been been writing it for a year now. I'm shocked at how much and at the same time how little I've written. It's still a work in progress so hang with me for the many grammatical errors. I'm warning you now, so... sorry. I have stared a rewrite of this incomplete story, (ridiculous I know) but the new various will fill in a lot of back story and gaps that this version has missed. _The Demons Inside_: *www*.*fanfiction*.*net*/s/9379101/1/The-Demons-In side (Delete the *s).

But anyways, I hope you enjoy my continuation of the Devil May Cry series with...

Dancing with Guns & Swords.

Enjoy.

* * *

.

* * *

**: one :**

.

A slight drizzle stared to fall on the city early on in the day before the sun had began to peak over the building tops. Even now, the sun had long retreated below the horizon, a slight drizzles left the streets cold and damp. A few people were ducking into a small awning, shaking there umbrellas to dispel the water clinging to them. Above them a green neon sign flickered, the elegant 'Melody, Jazz Club' reflecting in the puddles covering the street. Down the flight of stairs and through the entrance, the warmth of inside was always welcoming. The lights were dimmed and the smell of coffee and pine was as thick as the almost sweet smoke of cigars. The low murmur of voices was underplayed by the sound of music and singing.

Opposite of the doors, the small and well lit stage held most of the attention in the room. While the song was good enough, that wasn't the only reason for the devoted attention. The young woman holding the guitar was just as lovely as the song. Each cord she her delicate fingers expertly strummed, seamlessly flowing into a song. Her face, framed by her amber-brown hair as it hung around her shoulders, almost touched the guitar as she cradled it in her arms. With her thin pants and light sweater that hung around shoulders, her sender figure and curves were only accentuated. She had an alluring beauty about her, not it was only one someone grew to notice, as if the longer you looked at her the more beautiful she appeared. Her soft features and willowy figure making her making her seem as if she meant to be protected and pampered.

Her eyes opened, the usual intensity of those gray orbs lost in the song. She was far away as she turned from her fingers, leaning towards the mike.

"Ohh, the silence... Oh the silence I stand in..." she sang the last lines of the chorus, letting the music fade into just that; silence. As the room stilled, she leaned back from the mike and stood, guitar in hand. A bright and slightly embarrassed smile graced her lips when a soft applause filled the room. Ducking her head, she stepped to the side of the stage, stooping to put her guitar in its case as another performer stepped up to the mike. She didn't bother to glance over her shoulder but focused on gently closing the lid of the case over her beloved instrument. It had been a gift from her father when she was at school. That had been... five years ago? She counted back, trying to remember when she had started college as she stepped off the stage.

She was interrupted from her reminiscing as a few people approached her. It was not an unusual occurrence and She just smiled politely as they asked their various questions. 'How long have you been playing?', 'Do you come up with your own music?', 'Do you come here regularly?'. A common occurrence with the usual questions, the ones she always got, but all the same, she answered each politely and finally made her way over to the bar.

"Hey Jenkins." She said out of habit rather than necessity. She carefully leaned her guitar case against the bar which she then rested her elbows on. Lacing her fingers together she craned her head back slightly to smile up at the bar tender. Jenkins was a large man, not because he was heavy set or anything, but you could reasonably wonder if he had to turn to fit through a doorway. With arms that said he worked, out religiously, head shaven to a shine and a nice size mustache under his nose, Jenkins was an over all intimidating looking person. Or at least he could be if he didn't insist on wearing the white apron with the frilly edging. When Jazmin brought up the article's conflicting message, he always claimed it was a gift from his wife. Anyone who talked to that hulking man for more than ordering a drink, could tell he was all warm and gooey on the inside.

Jenkins turned, rubbing a glass with a towel, and gave the women a big lope-sided smile.

"Well hey there little missy," he said leaning on the bar, still rubbing at the glass, "And what brings a pretty little lady like yourself to a place like this." She laughed but reached up suddenly and snagged Jenkins ear between two fingers. She grinned and squeezed.

"What have I said about calling me 'little missy'? I am not twelve..." She questioned in a mocking tone before releasing Jenkins' ear as he started whining 'ow ow ow'.

"Eh, sorry Jazmin," He muttered with a little pout mostly hidden by his mustache as rubbed his ear a bit. The sad look in his puppy-dog brown eyes faded almost instantly though and he turned around, grabbing a coffee cup from counter behind him. "Well, here's your usual, for your wonderful performance." Jazmin giggled, the irritation dispersing almost immediately as she took the drink. Jenkins did know exactly how to appease her 'temper'. She stood on the stool foot rest so she could leaning over the bar giving Jenkins a little peck on his forehead.

"Thanks." She said with a bright smile and returned to her seat. Jenkins' smiled back, not at all embarrassed by the little blush coloring his cheeks as he returned to his work. Jazmin felt a chill when the front door was opened, people entered the club, and Jazmin ignored them.

"So..." Jazmin started, holding the mug close to her lips and letting the heat from the drink warm her through her hands. "How's your wife?" She glanced over the lip in an attempt to hide her knowing smirk form the bar tender. Jenkins moaned throwing his arms up before returning to rubbing the glass in his hand, starting his long list of complaints about his wife. He loved her (the apron was proof of that), but Jazmin knew he liked an excuse to whine. It was what couples did; love each other and complain. She hoped she would get to that stage with her significant other

At the point in Jenkins' tale where he was describing the way his wife had him organize the dish towels from the hand towels before washing them, the bell hanging over the door jiggling. The sound was almost unnoticeable in the club but the chilly breeze that snuck into the club caught Jazmin's attention once again. She noticed the person entering the club out of the corner of her eye but ignored them, sipping her hot drink and nodding to Jenkins. She had been very content to devote her attention to the bar tenders story but of course the person had to sit down right next to her. Well, to tell the truth he didn't sit, he dropped into the seat with such a dramatic flare she couldn't help and she but look.

The man that had just sat next to her could rival most... no, defiantly won the 'intimidating contest' against anyone. He must have been at the very least six-three, but Jazmin had never been good at judging height. While not quiet as board-shouldered as Jenkins, the man looked like he could handle just about anything, the air of power that he emanated only adding to that conclusion. Though, as dangerous as he looked, Jazmin wasn't uneasy in the least. The way he moved was too light to be scary. His movements (though all she saw was him do was sling the black guitar case from his shoulder and drop it to the ground next to her's) were elegant, and flamboyant but still controlled. She wanted to compare him to a dancer, but that wasn't right at all. The long, trench coat he was wearing swept around his body, the red adding to the flare to his movements. The tight, black shirt he wore was distracting enough without the way it just hugged the sculpted muscles just underneath. But, as distracting and attention demanding the rest of his, the was most 'eye catching' thing about him was his hair. Long and white, it was almost silver. And the way it hung in his face obscuring half his features in darkness made his eyes glow in the light.

Jazmin couldn't help but stare at this beautiful and powerful man that had just sat next to her.

She must have been staring longer than she had thought because he turned his head slightly and glanced at her from under those bangs. Jazmin blinked in surprise as she spun away quickly, smiling in embarrassment for being caught eying. He didn't return the smile but his icy-blue eyes looked at her from head to foot then back again, only then did a little smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. For a moment it appeared as if he was going to say something but his attention was turned to Jenkins who had stepped forwards to ask the man what he wanted. Jazmin kept her eyes intently focused on the mug in her hands; now she was even more embarrassed and she could feel her cheeks burning.

"One Strawberry-Sunday."

It was not secret who had said it and Jazmin dared to sneak a peak at the man through her bangs. He had said it in a completely serious tone. Jenkins raised an eyebrow at the odd order, giving the man a hard look before he held is hands up and shrugged.

"I'll see what I got..." Jenkins said slowly, looking the man over once more then walking away to help another customer before going into the back. She didn't say thing and tried to drink her coffee as normally as she could. Oh god why did she feel so awkward all of a sudden? Was it because she had been staring? He probably got stares all the time. Jazmin scowled at her drink. It must have been that little smirk he had given her. She was no good with dealing with attractive guys. Well... really, she was no good when dealing with guy that she thought were hot. And this guy was practically high on the list. How long had it take her before she had worked up the nerve to talk to her boyfriend? A month? It was probably closer to four. Ha ha...

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed slow movement. Without really registering what it was Jazmin turned suddenly and reaching for her guitar case as it slipped towards the floor. She wasn't quite fast enough to catch it, but someone else was. In the next moment their was a hand around the case, as well at the the black one that had caused the loss of balance. Jazmin looked up slowly to see the white haired man leaning out of his seat. As she looked to his face his eyes flashed up from the cases and he gave her a grin. It made her heart skip a beat. Hie eyes, seemed to hold her in place and she couldn't move. But then he was setting the cases back upright and returned to his seat, and Jazmin was released from whatever had held her frozen. Clearing her throat she reoccupied her seat.

"Thanks you." She muttered quietly and the man chuckled.

"Your welcome."

Oh god, even his voice was hot. What was she going to do with herself? Practically stumbling over her own feet (well she would have been if she were walking) because a guy had smiled at her. Her boyfriend was just as good looking as this guy. Well, he may have not been quiet as attention demanding, he was still good looking. But then again, Nathen's eyes weren't so piercing they made her feel like he could see her every move.

She sighed softly, staring at her drink for a while longer. Ah…whatever. She probably look like a bit of an idiot to this guy next to her, but who cared what he thought? And she probably wasn't ever gonna see him every again anyways so she might as well work up the nerve and talk to him. Jazmin turned towards him abruptly and started to speak only to bite her lip mid thought and then try again.

"Do you...um, are you going to play?" she asked more frustrated than embarrassed at her obvious difficulty. The man turned his head a little and looked at her threw his bangs once again. Jazmin couldn't help but wonder if they were a bit bothersome because at the moment she thought they were. She couldn't see his face properly with the way he was kinda hunched over, coat collar and hand hiding his face. He then frowned at her as if confused by her question.

"What'cha talkin' about?" he asked.

She faltered. Of course he'd come back with a question of his own.

"Oh.. ah, your guitar." She said pointing hastily at the black case next to hers. "Are you going to perform?" she restated and threw a thumb over her shoulder at the stage all the while mentally kicking herself for not making that obvious the first time.

The man tipped back in his chair so he could see around Jazmin before he returned to leaning on the bar.

"Sorry, I don't do public performances." He said, another smirk working its way onto his face.

"Here you go."

The musician nearly jumped out of her seat as Jenkins set a glass cup full of pink dessert topped with whipped cream and strawberries before the man. He immediately snagged the spoon and put it in his mouth in one fluid movement. The process seemed surprisingly graceful for just eating ice cream. Jazmin sighed at her reaction. High-strung nerves? Really? Was she guilty? But what was there to be guilty about? She was just talking to a guy who had happened to sit next to her in the club. It wasn't like she was doing something bad. Ah, relationships; she found them so confusing sometime. Jazmin brought her drink to her lip, glancing up at the clock. The mug was almost immediately slammed back to the bar, the dark contents splashing over her hand and the counter but she didn't even notice.

"Ah! It's that late already?" Jazmin was on her feet, grabbing her guitar case in an almost reckless manner as she rushed for the exit. "Hey, see ya Jenkins!" She called back over her shoulder. In her rush she almost run into someone coming in. She hurriedly jump out of the way, stammering apologies as she tore her jacket from the coat racket and rushing outside, the door jiggling loudly on her way out.

"Bye Kid." Jenkins called just as the door was closing and sighed. "That girl..." As he turned back to grab her empty mug and wipe up the mess she had left him, he noticed the man with the ice cream gazing after Jazmin.

* * *

Dante did watched the girl as she made her rushed and clumsy exit. She was a tiny thing as far as Dante was concerned and she was very relaxed with the idea of walking home... alone... at night... Even though it had been over a year since Sid had obtained the powers of Abigail and destroyed some… make that most of the town, that girl acted too… too at ease with the idea of walking around at night by herself. This city was still crawling with demons despite his 'best' efforts. Any demon would just love to take a bite out of that fine woman.

After a few moments Dante spoke up.

"Hey, bar tender," The large man with the mustache turned to him with a harsh look, though it was starting to seem to be a permanent expression when the man wasn't talking to a woman. "That girl, how long has she been livin' here?"

Jenkins, that's what the girl had called him after all, gave Dante a look; one that said 'I-will-kill-you-if-you-so-much-as-look-at-that-gi rl'. It was a father-figure kind of look. Dante guessed it was supposed to be intimidating, but he then again, never found humans very intimidating anymore.

"Around six months..." Jenkins said then pointed a finger in Dante's face, "but don't you think of messing with her or I'll skin ya alive." Jenkins warned. His suspicious about the look proven correct, Dante turned his attention from Jenkins and to the two men he had walked in after. They were talking quietly to themselves, and gesturing towards the door. Young, tall -still shorter than Dante- plainly dressed; they weren't really men who would usually attract attention. However, it wasn't their looks that had caught his attention; instead it was the way they were fidgeting in blatant agitation. Abruptly they left the Jazz Club almost as rushed as the girl had been. Dante sighed and grabbed his 'guitar case'.

"Well, I'd better get to work..." he muttered and walked out after them into the dreary night, leaving two dollars too little next to his empty ice cream bowl.

* * *

Jazmin shoved her hands deeper into her pockets, guitar slung over her shoulder, as she hurried away from the Jazz Club. She had completely forgotten about her cat. God, that little fuzz ball was not going to be happy with her when she got home. He was always mad when she didn't feed him at a particular time; she just hoped he hadn't tried to make a mess of anything.

Jazmin felt an unsettling chill ran up her spine, distracting her from worrying about the cat waiting for her at home. It wasn't the kind of chill you got from being cold, but rather the creaping kind of being watched. The ones that start at the bace of your neck, grew slowly and with a rush ran down your spine making your skin crawl under your clothes in the mostly unpleasent way. Jazmin shivered, rolling ehr shoulders in discomferted. She reached up and rubbed the back of her neck as she glanced over her shoulder and saw that the street was oddly…empty, and eerily silent. She frowned and hunched her shoulders against the cold as she tugged her jacket tigher and increased her pace. She suddenly received another chill that raced down her spine even before the crawling feeling of the last chill had faded. God. It really did felt like someone was watching her. Maybe if she ignored it it would go away. Yeah, if it went away that meant it was nothing; nothing to worry about.

The neon lights of the jazz club faded as Jazmin hurried one down the street. She wasn't that far from her home, only about a ten, twenty minute walk tops. Though sometimes she wished she did drive her car on nigths like this one. She let out a sigh, and shurgged, her stride growing longer with the thoughts of being home and with her cat. However these pleasant thoughts were far from what was going to happen int he next few minutes. There was a suddenly flash of movement to her left, causing Jazmin to jerk to the side, a knee-jerck reaction as she attempted to catch a glimpse of what had startled her. She never made it. The moment her head started to turn to the left, she was unexpectedly thrown to the side and slammed into the wall. She let out a cry of alarm as her head smashed into the bricks, pain flaring up through her body as the impact causing the guitar on her back crunch between her body and the wall. She then dropped back onto the street, first landing hard on her knees followed by her cheek smacking wet concert.

'What the…?' Jazmin felt something hot and sticky leaking over her scalp and threw her hair as it drip onto the ground, mixing with the water. It was dark but she could clearly see the growing puddle next to her face. Blood? That was blood wasn't it? Her blood. Her vision wavered as she tried to focus past the pain, clenching her teeth. There was…someone, -or was it two someone's?- around her, but she couldn't tell. She moaned loudly when she tried to move her entire body screaming at her in protest. She ignored the ach of her body moved her arms intending to push herself up off the ground. But as she moved, there was an enormous weight crushing down on her back, forcing the air from her lungs. The suddenly pressure and the feeling of her destroyed guitar biting into her back though the case and her clothes was excruciating. Jazmin ground her teeth but wasn't about to stop her scream in pain. The scream made her so light headed she almost passed out, her head dropping back to the wet street with a solid crack. Oh god... was she going to die? Ha, she wasn't even able to try and fight back.

"Hey!" The word seemed to ring in her ears long after it was yelled but it seemed to pull her suddenly back from the edge. The weight on her back suddenly disappeared, leaving Jazmin coughing and gasping for air as she tried to curl into a ball on the ground.

"Its not very nice to attack a young lady from behind you pricks...Why don't you take on someone like me? Or am too much man for you to handle?" Jazmin could barely concentrate on breathing let alone make since of the words or the strange and urgent noises around her. What the hell was going on? She forced her an eye open as she tried to control her coughing fit. She had to turn her head to see down the street from were she had just come. There was more talking but she suddenly starting coughing again and when she was able to focus again the black on the edges of her vision threatened to take over. But... she was able to see something. She could see a person, or at least something that was in the general, blurry shape of a person. She blinked, and had to force her eyes open. They wouldn't focus properly and the pain... the pain of her body was making it impossible to concentrate. She could see... a tall man, white hair, red coat.

Why... now why was that familiar? She squeezed her eyes shut again; her mind was so fuzzy, thoughts almost incoherent. She couldn't remember anything, she couldn't think properly. When she opened her eyes again she could the man was closer, then suddenly someone stepped over her, moving towards the man. The man in red moved fast, his hand going around his back and drawing something from behind him. The next instance, the street echoed with a gunshot… something that didn't quiet look human dropped to the ground…

Jazmin gradually lost the will to fight darkness that took over, her visions blacking out completely. The last thing she heard before nothingness enveloped her was…

BANG!

* * *

.

* * *

If you've read this before and loved it, you love this.

If you've liked the idea but thought the writing sucked, you may like this better.

If you totally hated this, I don't know how you made it to the end but you probably won't hate this more... Please check out _The Demons Inside. _ *www*.*fanfiction*.*net*/s/9379101/1/The-Demons-In side (Delete the *s)

_**Reviews are the aphrodisiac of authors. **PLEASE REVIEW! I know there are more chapters, but when you give me your opinion on each it helps me out so much more when I come back to fix stuff. The readers' opinion means so much to me. So being harsh is okay but along as it is constructive. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **I, sadly, do not own any characters from the various Devil May Cry series, nor do i make any money from this reproduction._

{Version Five}


	2. Memories: A Dude Another Dude and Lunch

_Okay, so here is chapter two for you... I had a real hard time trying to figure out where to cut this chapter up because after this more stuff happens in the same day... but I think that would make for a** really **long chapter. I hope that you guys like my twists, like Nathen... who was spontaneously thrown into the story and then just as spontaneously made into Jaz's dude ^^ I also figured out the overall theme for this story, yay!, and I hope you guys will like it... and maybe cry a bit to... I wish there was a way to add more genres to a story... two is not enough. Hopefully I'm keeping Dante in character, I have a mixed view of him cause I watched the anime and then played__ DMC 4... Let me know if you have any pointers of ways to better describe him._

_Love you reads. Reviews are loved as well. _

* * *

._  
_

* * *

**: two :**

.**  
**

_ BANG!_

Jazmin sat up suddenly, her eyes flashing open. The shock of being abruptly torn from a deep sleep left her heart racing and her breaths shallow. The moment her eyes opened she instantly winced, holding a hand up instinctive to protect her eyes from the bright light filling the white room. However, she only got her arm half way to her face before pain flared in her shoulder, the muscles and tensions screaming at her in pain. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as she dropped her arm back to the white sheets. On edge and disoriented it took her several moments before she realized where she was. A bland white walls of a hospital room, white sheets, white door, white everything was uncomfortably bright with the morning sun light that split into the room through the open window. Of course, the fact that she was in a hospital room did nothing to calm her frazzled nerves. What had happened? She couldn't remember coming to the hospital... actually she couldn't remember anything about last night that would explain what she was doing here and why her body was aching.

She was still hyperventilating and the monitors that where reading various vital signs, were beating at her madly. The annoying beeping to her right only served to agitate her more as did the biting pain of the needle in her forearm. There wasn't any kind of pain killer in that IV and she was very tempted to rip the thing out. Just as Jazmin had grabbed the end of the offending item, the door was suddenly jerked open causing her to jump, releasing the needle in her surprise.

A petite nurse rushed into the room only to stop short at the sight of her patient sitting up in bed. The intense look of concern faded from the older woman's face and she smiled after a moment. Jazmin was just as high strong as she had been moments before, the smile helping to calm her as much as knowing this was a hospital. She hurt, she was freaked out, and she was not a happy camper in the least. As the nursed crossed the room to her bed side, Jazmin thought about ripping off the annoying wires attached to her as well as the needle and get the hell out of there. She hurt but she was sure she could walk if she wanted to. She did not want to be in a hospital. Too clean, too white, too many people being too nice. She was still breathing through her teeth, looking around like a caged animal. The beeping had stopped and the nursed turned to her, slightly surprised by the fact her patient was still so high-strung.

"Miss Garrick, please clam down." The nurse said calmly placing a hand on Jazmin's shoulder, gently pushing her back down onto the bed. Jazmin almost shied away from the touch but caught herself, closing her eyes and forcing herself to take clam and even breaths. She was over reacting, acting like a child for no reason. She laid back and winced at how tender her back was. Wait, did she have bandages around her torso? Her entire torso?

"Wher- how did I get here?" Jazmin asked quietly as the nurse walked to the end of her bed and scribbled on the clipboard there. She ignored the question for the time as she came back to Jazmin's side and began removing the bandage rapped around Jazmin's head. Oh, that's why her hair wasn't in her face... Just as her patients began to wain

"A man brought you here, he said that you had fallen." The nurse said with a polite smile. Fallen? Hum, Jazmin didn't remember falling, not that she actually remembered anything at all. She had gone to… to the Jazz club and played… then, then… She winced a bit as the back of her head throbbed, the rhythmic pain coursing though the rest of her body as well.

"Are you alright? I guess your in pain aren't you." She questioned then turned to the IV and turned a nob so that the drip was fast. Oh, so many it was pain killers. "You may have some short-term memory loss; you hit your head pretty hard. You have a quiet a bit bruise on your back and a few cracked ribs." The nurse said quietly and continued with bandaging her head. She didn't move as the nurse worked. It didn't feel like bruising. Sure as hell felt like she had stitches or something... See, people being too nice. If she was hurt just tell her. No matter how she reacted she would rather know the truth than be lied to. She clenched and unclenched her hand, ignoring the lessening pain in her arm as she did so. After another moment she asked if the man who had brought her in had left a name.

"No ma'am. He was very mysterious though, stayed here all night though. Sat over there," She nodded to the chair in the corner. ". The few times I came in to check on you he was awake and seemed very tense. All night long, I swear he didn't move a muscle" The nurse said, her eyes looking off and she told her story. From the way she talked it seemed like the guy had left an impression. All night long? Why did he leave before she woke up if he had seemed content to stay up all night watching her. While as creepy as it was to have some guy watch you while you were sleeping... it was kinda sweet at the same time.

"He wasn't bald with a big mustache was he?"

"What? No, he had white hair. It surprised me because he was not old enough. I'm sure he dyed it." The nurse nodded finished her work on the bandages around her head. Jazmin glanced up, though she wouldn't be able to see before letting out a little sigh.

"Thank you." The nurse just smiled and patted Jazmin's hand before leaving to attend to other patients.

Hum, white hair. White hair… why was that so familiar? And why the had he stayed all night? And how in the world had she fallen and busied three ribs? And -ow. Jazmin's head started to throb and she moaned, closing her eyes and sliding deeper into the bed. As stale as the sheets were, the mattress was soft... maybe she would try to remember more…later.

* * *

Red coat, white hair. Hit her head. Guitar smashed to pieces. Tall man. Dark shapes. Fuzzy memories. The enormous bruise on her back. Tall man, red coat, white hair, red coat, white hair, red coat, white hair...

"Jazmin… Jazmin!"

Jazmin jumped at the sharp noise of the papers on glass as someone slapped a large stack of papers down on the edge of her desk.

"What?" Jazmin look up from the paper she had been staring at, an eyebrow raised disapprovingly at her friend Elisabeth. As she leaned on the raised edge of Jazmin's desk the secretary slide the paper she had been staring at under the rest effectively hiding the words 'red coat' and 'white hair' circled in the margin. Elisabeth, though she preferred Beth, often found every excuse to get away from her desk and to come bother Jazmin. Jazmin, Beth being one of her closest friends, didn't really mind but it was sometimes hard to concentrate on work when you would rather be laughing over some inside joke with your BFF. The other women leaned forwards, hands on her hips and gave Jazmin a disapproving look of her own.

"Don't tell me you were thinking of mister red and mysterious again." She scolded, flicking a few of those lovely dark brown locks back over her shoulder. Jazmin scowled at her friend, unable to stop the hint of blush across her cheeks, she spun on her chair to type on her computer.

"You were!" Beth almost cried and Jazmin new a mischievous grin was lighting up the other woman's face. She glanced back at her friend, pulling one of her best 'secretary looks' as she glazed at her over her glasses. Beth just raised an eye brow and leaned on the counter the formed the top of Jazmin's desk, cocking her hips dangerously. That woman had curves most women would kill for.

"Jaz, it's only been, like, two days… you can't keep zoning out to try and remember something at work. Mr. Johnson will get mad if you fall behind on your work." Jazmin sighed rubbing her face pushing her glasses up into her hair. It _had_ only been two days since she got out of the hospital, only one day since she came back to work. While she wasn't off vicodin quiet let, she couldn't sit at home and do nothing. That was even worse than working through the pain. After all, Jazmin was the secretary of Mr. Johnson, the CEO of a very large corporation, a corporation that had hands in just about everything from electronics to weapons to satellites. If there was any kind of programming or microelectronics required for something, the Johnson & Johnson Corporation probably had a part in it putting it together.

"What will Nathen do if he finds out your thinking of another man?" Beth teased and Jazmin gasped.

"You wouldn't! Beth you're horrible!" Jazmin said grabbing a stack of papers and hitting her friend on the arm, blushing at the idea. Beth laughed swatting back at Jazmin who stopped and composed herself sitting back down.

"Well it wouldn't matter because I'm just curious and trying to get all my memory back. That's it. He would understand." Beth raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms and made a disbelieving noise. Jazmin scowled at her friend who was just trying to rowel her up.

"Oh get out of here Beth, don't you have something to do other than bugging me?" Jazmin muttered with a little pout as she turned back to her computer. Beth just laughed, knowing she had 'won' she patting Jazmin on the head before walked back towards her cubical. Jazmin sighed, looking after her older colleague as she ran her fingers through her hair, knowing that it looked like a mess, it was hard enough to keep her hair all up and back in the tight bun she wore to work. She started to pull the clip out with then the large double doors to her right opened. She was instantly on her feet as few important looking men in suit exited the office.

"Have a good day gentlemen." She smiling politely and they nodded, muttering thanks before continuing towards the elevators at the other end of the hall. After the long moment she sat back down only to be interrupted again by a buzz from her phone. She pressed the button next to the glowing light under which read 'Mr. Johnson'.

"Yes sir?" She asked, glancing up to watch the elevator doors close.

"Please bring in those papers on the Citi-… citcda?…. citadel?…"

"The Citlali Satellite project sir?"

"Yes that one."

Jazmin smiled slightly as she clicked the button again and scooped up the manila folder that where requested. Walked around her desk and threw the double door –though she only used one– into Mr. Johnson's office. The office was large, black tiled floor that matched the hall outside, two of the walls were windows that gave a magnificent view of the city. Between the door and the elegant desk where two seating areas, both with white rugs and black, leather couches which appeared just as comfortable as they actually were. Everything with very crisp and modern, a feel Jazmin was starting to like. She paused, taking in the room as she often found herself doing the door clicked shut softly behind her bring her back to the job at hand. She walked quickly across the floor towards Mr. Johnson's large black desk, her healed shoes clicking softly.

She came around the side of his desk and waited till her moved the papers he was looking at to the side.

"Here are the papers on the Citlali Satellite project." She said handing him the first of the folders. "That is the over lay out of the plans, supplies lists, supporters, data on the research, ect, and everything else you asked for." She continued as he flipped threw the papers.

"And here is the data on there competitors." She handed him the second and third folders. Mr. Johnson raised a eye brow, leaning back in his chair a bit.

"I didn't say anything about competitors." There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he glanced up at her. Jasmin cleared her throat, and smiled.

"I was thinking from a business point of view."

"Well done." Mr. Johnson nodded and continued to browse the papers.

"What is this?" He asked after a moment pointed to something on the page. Jazmin leaned over, holding a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she looked at the paper. She frowned.

"That is just the fuel to weight ratio…" She muttered glancing at Mr. Johnson. Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed that he was suddenly leaning very close to her. He was smiling, his dark green eyes sparkling in the most charming way. Jazmin blushed, glancing away quickly before she slowly straitened. But a feather light touch on her cheek made her stop. Mr. Johnson slowly trailed his hand down the side of her face till he pulled her face forwards, his fingers under her chin. After a quick glance, his eyes softening he kissed her. Jazmin could have melted from the touch of his lips on hers and she eagerly kissed him back. They were always soft, as were his touches. He was always to gentle with her. After a moment he pulled back and smiled as her, pushing the pesky lock of hair around of her face and behind her ear again, it stayed for a moment before falling back into her face.

"Jazzy… I was really worried about you. You didn't call then when you did you were in the hospital. I-I... you have no idea how I felt." He said softly, his voice pained and his green eyes looking deeply into her's.

"Oh Nathen, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you." Jazmin cooed, her chest tightening with guilt for making him worry. She kissed him again, letting hand touch his face as well. But as the kiss deepened and she felt him wrap his arms around her she had to break the kiss, though she was already in his lap.

"Wait, we can't do this at work." Nathen looked a little disappointed at being rejected. "It was your rule." She added with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, you're right. Guess I was getting ahead of myself." Jazmin rolled her eyes but was smiling all the same. Nathen also grin, though much more mischievously and hugged her tighter, kissing the inside of his girlfriends neck and under her jaw. Jazmin giggled, complaining that he was tickling her. Of course his response was that was the point and continued. He didn't stop till Jazmin was breathless from laughing and then he was quiet content to just hold her, stoking her hair.

"So you all better?"

"From the hospital stuff?" Jazmin asked, tilting her head up so she could see him and he nodded. "Yeah for the most part. Though I think the bruises are gonna stick around for at least another day or two."

"Well you should get lot of sleep. And take a bath when you get home with that herbal bath stuff I got you. It really helps. And you should take more vitamins so you don't get sick or something. And-" Jazmin put a hand over his mouth and laughed. Nathen always worried to much. He treated her like she was a glass doll that would break if touched her to roughly. If anything, the bruise on her back should have disproved that idea.

"Will you relax? I have taken care of my battle wounds before silly." She smiled brightly at him and Nathen let out a heavy sigh hugging her again gently before putting her back on her feet. Jazmin striated her clothing, puling her hair out before before pulling out a few papers.

"Ah, I just need these singed by you so I can send them out." She said quietly, fixing her hair as she watched Nathen sighed the papers quickly. Clothing and papers in order she nodded.

"Well alright." Jazmin leaned down and gave him a little peck on his cheek. "Thanks Nathen." She smiled at him brightly before turning and exiting the room, all the way she couldn't stop herself from smiling like an idiot.

...

...Tall man, red coat, white hair... hum...

* * *

"Well I think he likes you." Emily, one of Jazmin's and Beth's co-workers, commented as they all sat eating lunch. They were at a small deli a few block from the company building. Beth had decided that, seeing as it was the first sunny day they had had in almost a week, they were all going out to eat and going out to eat meant eating outside.

Alexandria and Hannah nodded their agreement with Emily's statement. Jazmin just shrugged and Beth laugh, saying something like that was ridiculous, her acting better than Jazmin's in a situation like this. No one new about Jazmin and Nathen's relationship say for Beth and and their parents, though Jazmin had never meet the older Johnson and Nathen had only meet her parents twice. And so, Emily and Hannah being the biggest gossipers in the group, the 'Nathen X Jazmin' topic came up a lot.

"Yeah, I mean, I sometimes see him looking at you. Sometimes is all soft and sweet, makes me want a guy to look at me like that,-"

"Yeah me too!" Alexandria chimed in.

"-but other times..."

"Other times," Hannah cut in, "he looks like a hungry lion stalking a gazelle."

"Well I don't know about lion... He's more of a cheetah..." Emily said, tapping her chin in thought.

"No, more of a leopard, I mean with that dangerous looking body of his!" the girls all laughed and giggled. Jazmin smiled then shock her head at the 'ridiculous idea'. It would be considered very unprofessional to be dating her boss, so that's why Nathen recommended that they keep quiet about their relationship. Of course Jasmin had agreed, but mostly because she was just embarrassed about other people knowing about her love life… silly right? But then Jazmin had been always very private about her private life. She didn't make drama and no one really asked, which was just fine with her.

As the other girl's continued to chatter on about what creature of the animal kingdom fit Mr. Johnson the best, Jazmin zoned out, staring off into the middle ground and she thought about Nathen. He _was_ a rather dashing guy; tall, slender but still well built. He had dark brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes that a girl could just melt into… He also had this air of dignity, and power that was sometimes overwhelming. He was so sweet and sometimes, acted all awkward when he didn't know what to do, which she thought was so cute. Jazmin sighed happily, and the other girls laughed, bringing her out of her daze.

"Ha, thinking of Mr. Johnson? He deserves a look like that!" Hannah said and Jazmin scowled playfully, shoving her in the arm. Jazmin snagged a fry from Alexandria's plate which was enough to distract the girls. Beth gave her a wink and threw out another topic for discussion, Jazmin liked that fact the topic had changed and she listened quietly for a time.

Though it wasn't long before her attention was grabbed by a strangely familiar phrase.

"One Strawberry-Sunday."

"E-excuse me sir?"

Jazmin turned to see a surprised waiter looking down at a man… sitting at a table a few from her's… red coat… white hair…

Jazmin groaned as she felt a intense pain in the back of her head and she clamped her eyes shut, holding her temples as images flooded her mind. The tall guy in the red coat, sitting next to her in the club. Her failed attempt to talk to him like a normal person. Then she was rushing from the club... and then she remembered the pain of being thrown into the wall. The distinct feeling of her guitar being crushed into her back by some unseen force. And his blurred form outside when she on the ground. What had he said?; she defiantly remembered that he had said something.

"Jazmin? Are you okay?" Beth asked quietly, leaning closer to her friend who has still holding her head.

"Y-yeah Beth, I'm fine. I just remembered the guy in red though…" Jazmin swallowed. The other girl perked up, leaning closer to heard Jazmin's almost whispered words. "He's right over there…" She added, voice a little shaken as she pointed over her shoulder.

"No way!" Beth gasped and instantly turned around to conform. She gaped at the mystery man in red, obviously not being unaffected by his charm. He was leaning back at a precarious angle, his chair perched on just two legs, he feet up on the table, ankles crossed. The four girls stared. They didn't even try to hide it. The pain in hr head slowly faded only to flare up again when the girls squealed loudly. Jazmin wincing again, she glanced over her shoulder to see the man turning his head away from, them a little grin on his lips; probably a look from being checked out by a bunch of women.

"Wow, Jazzy your man in red sure is a hotty!"

"That's the guy you were talking about Beth?"

"Mm-hum."

"And he took you to the hositpal?"

"Hee hee he's like your studly protector."

"Or her knight!"

"Oh wow Jaz! Forget Mr. Johnson, you should get him."

"Ah! What are you guys talking about…. Shhh he'll hear you." Jazmin hissed, as the girl continued to chatter away excitedly.

"Well if your not gonna take him, I'm defantly gonna get myself some of that!"

Jazmin blushed at the idea of being with the other man. She quickly dismissed the idea as ridiculous... but even though, there was something awfully exciting about it. The idea of being with that mysterious, sexy, stylish man... She was sure he knew how to handle himself and- No! no, no, no. She was Nathen's girlfriend… and she shouldn't be having such unfaithful thoughts.

She should just ignore him. It would probably be better for her, she could tell a guy like that would only be trouble. She chanced a glance over her shoulder, glad she had let her hair down again she her bangs partially shielded her face. He was still leaning back, his eyes closed but as she continued to watch, one eye cracked open and flicked towards her. Jazmin didn't react like she had noticed but made it seem like she had been looking at something else entirely. She should ignore him but he had been there when she was... attacked is the best word she could think of. She definitely hadn't 'fallen'.

She let out a sigh and stood, pushing her chair back. Her friends gave her a weird look, but didn't say anything as she turned and weaved thought the tables, approaching the man in red. She closed her eyes and ignored the giggles of her friends behind her as they figured out what she was doing. Jazmin stopped next to him, his eyes were closed again and he didn't move even when her shadow fell over his face. Now that she was able to have another look at him, where she could actually see his face properly, she couldn't help but notice that he really was drop-dead gorgeous. His hair was pure white and with the sunlight shine on it it really did appear silver. She was very tempted to lean closer to see if it actually was dyed because from where she was she couldn't say. And thanks to the fact he was leaning back, hung out of his face. He looked a bit older than she was, with a masculine face that had a kind of foreign, exotic beauty to it. The slight stubble under his chin and jaw line only added to his masculinity. Jazmin started fidgeting as the moments dragged on and he still didn't notice her.

"Um… excuse me?"

The man in red cracked a brilliantly blue eye at her again, his hands laced behind his head. The eye slowly drifted down her body and then back up to her face, a little smirk growing on his face. His eyes widened in recognition when his gaze returned to her face. He sat up, almost falling back in his chair, but he quickly caught himself as he slammed the leg back onto the ground. Though, as he landed, resting and arm on the table top, he managed to made it look like he had totally meant to almost fall over. How he did that and still managed to be as charming and hot as a god she had no idea.

"What do you want?" The phrase usually would have been rude, but with the way he spoke, it came across as polite. Like, he was asking 'how may I help you' but it still had the gruffness that seemed to be his usual attitude. Her fidgeting didn't stop but only became worse as he watched her, his gaze unwavering. His eyes, that same icy-blue she now remembered from the club, were clear and bright but at the same time very intense.

"Um, I saw you at the Jazz club the other night... and then outside when I, um fell. Someone said that someone looking like you brought me to the hospital… Was it you?" Jazmin asked awkwardly, trying to control her fidget under his gaze, and under the eyes of her friends that she knew were watching. The man looked her over once more, which made her even more uncomfortable, and then he leaned back with a sigh.

"Yeah, I took you the hospital. What about it." He said, his tone becoming increasingly hostile.

"It was you? What happened? I don't remember much, because I hit my head, and- " Jazmin caught herself before she could banter on anymore. The man raised an elegant white eye brow (maybe he didn't dye his hair) before let out a short breath and then looked away from her.

"Nothing happened. You were bleeding so I took ya to a hospital." His tone was suddenly dismissive, like he didn't want to talk to her anymore. He shifted pretty quickly… Jazmin blinked, a bit taken back and irritated by his tone and the conflicting statement.

"No, I remember distinctly that you had been talking to someone. And I was smashed against my guitar, which is now in pieces… how couldn't I have simply hit my head and have smashed my guitar like that?" The man rolled his eyes at her. Was he trying to piss her off? Jazmin frowned but had to step to the side as the waiter returned, a Strawberry-Sunday in hand. The moment the sweet was on the table the man in red snagged the spoon and took a bite. That was when Jazmin noticed the guy's guitar case on the other side of the table. Why did he have that thing here? Was he going to perform?

"Listen, lady." He's voice laced with impatience, distracted her form her thoughts. "You hit your head; you memory is probably fuzzy. Nothing happened." He said inspecting his ice cream on the spoon before putting it in his mouth. He continued eating, obviously not planning on saying anything else. Jazmin scowled at him and spun back around, returning to her table supremely pissed off. What a rude guy! He seemed pretty interesting in talking to her at the start then he suddenly turned all rude like he had wanted her to go away. What the heck!

"Well?" Beth prompted as Jazmin sat down hottily.

"Well what?" Jazmin snapped, then blinked surprised at herself as did the other girls. "Oh, sorry. Yeah he was the guy to took me to the hospital but he's a total ass.

"Hum, that's a shame he's so hot... hey, wait... Where did he go?" Emily said in surprise and looked around. Jazmin blinked and spun around to see that the glass cup the ice cream had been was empty and the man in red was gone. What? He was gone? But he had just gotten the ice cream, and now her was no where in sight? How did he do that? But, more importantly he had eaten that ice cream in like forty seconds… he must have had a killer brain-freeze.

Jazmin took a deep breath and laughed softly, wow. Of course that would be the thing she'd get hung up on.

* * *

.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!** i know there are more chapters, but when you give me your opinion on each it helps me out so much more when i come back to fix stuff. The reader's opinion means so much to me. So being harsh is okay but along as it is constructive. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **I, sadly, do not own any characters from the various Devil May Cry series, nor do i make any money from this reproduction. If i did own these characters Dante would wear less clothing more often and Kyrie would have died... *thumbs up* _

{Version Two}


	3. Shadows aren't always just Shadows

_Well, here is Chapter 3, i promised that id have it up by Saturday and i stuck to my word ^^. Now this chapter is split into two parts, Jazmin's point of view and Dante's. I tried to make sure that everything worked together and stuff. Read, like, comment, review. Love you all for reading._

_**Disclaminer**: I do not own Dante or anything of Devil May Cry (video-game or Anime). I only own Jazmin and Nathen... and this plot so... mine. ^.~ _

* * *

:** three** :

Jazmin walked threw her kitchen and pulled open the fridge, leaning over as she looked in she knew she wanted something… but that something escaped her.

"Yeah, Beth I know what your talking about, crazy guys with their insensitive ways… uh-hu…" Jazmin muttered as her friend walled on the other end of the line about boy troubles. Jazmin grabbed the orange juice, looking at it's expiration date then remembering she had bought it the day before the hospital… still good. She poured herself a glass and took a sip, saying all the 'awws' and the 'muhumms' in the right places. After a few more moments Beth sniffled and gave a sign that her rant was finished, by giving Jazmin a chance to talk.

"So, how are you and Nathen?" She sniffled after the 'so' part. Jazmin smiled, sighing happily at the thought of Nathen.

"Oh we are good… I mean it's been a bit of a slow area right now. I mean… the last few weeks he had lot of dinner dates and movies, and night-time strolls and-"b

"No romantic nights at home?" Beth teased.

"T-that is none of your business…" Jazmin scolded into the phone, walking into her living room with her already half empty glass. "And for your information… we have…" She added quietly after a few minutes and Beth squealed with laughter. The phone beeped and Jazmin took the phone from her ear, looking at the caller ID on the incoming call.

"Oh Beth, Nathen is calling me on the other line…"

"Okay~! I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Kay bye." Jazmin said, noting that Beth's mood at greatly improved when the topic had changed to Jaz and Nate. She clicked the button to answer the other call.

"Hello? Oh, hey Nathen…" Jazmin said, blushing slightly.

"Hey, Jazzy," oh she loved it when he called her that… "I was just calling to apologize again… about canceling tonight. It was just my father, and I really don't want to stress you while your still recovering… and…" Nathen sounded like he was pacing and Jazmin giggled a bit, stopping him in his apologies.

"It's alright Nate. I understand, and besides… I think a quiet night at home was what I needed. I mean, not that I don't like spending time with you." Nathen sighed, relieved, on the other end of the line.

"Alright. I love you Jazmin. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, I love you too…" Jazmin whispered back, feeling all fuzzy inside, then waited for the click that signaled he had hung up.

After a few minutes, "Um… okay bye." Then he hung up. Jazmin smiled, practically glowing and set her phone down. Then she jumped, as there was a sudden hard knock at her door.

"Who in the world?" She muttered and hurried to look threw the spy-hole of her large mahogany door. Seeing no one she opened it and took half a step outside. Still no one… hum… Kids? She shrugged then shut the door and locked it.

A bit later Jazmin was curled up in her bed, with a horrible feeling that crept up her spine in the most unpleasant way. It had started after looking out side, maybe it was the damp air that gave her a chill, but as she started turning off lights she had the feeling she was being watched. She caught herself glancing over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs to her room. She almost knew that she would see someone in her mirror as she brushed her teeth. Her heart raced every time she glanced up into the glass, eye frantically searching for the phantom that was hunting her, and who wasn't there.

She tried to convince herself that it was nothing; that she was letting her mind run away with her and she was scaring herself. The dark shape in the corner, just her shirt over the back of a chair; that creak was just the house settling; that howl the wind threw the trees outside. But even with all her rationalizing she still, couldn't shake that feeling of being watched, stalked, hunted.

And when she finally did get to sleep, it was fitful and shallow.

But she had the right to feel uneasy, she wasn't alone in her house anymore. She wasn't ever alone anymore. The shadows in the corners of the room, darker than dark should be, shifted and moved. Sliding across the floor in fast streaks. The darkness pooled under her bed, silent as a slightly rumble of thunder echoed in the distance. The rays off moonlight that shown threw her opened window illuminated the darkness as it rose up from the room, shifting and flowing into a figure that loomed over Jazmin's sleeping form. A whispy hands reached out, drifting towards her face, contoured with uneasy sleep. The hand stopped inches from her face before the figure melted back into a pool and moved backwards, then up the wall under the wall. The darkness slipped under the window as a creature leaned over to look threw the window, it's eyes glowing red in the night, a flash of lighting revealing a toothy grin.

A demon, a demon hung outside Jazmin's window, its revolting form hidden by the darkness than seemed to emanate from it's being. The creature reached towards the edge of the window, intending to enter her bedroom, but its hand never reached its target. A deafening shot rang out threw the night, emphasized by a fast of lighting. Jazmin bolted up in her bed, awakened by the thunder that did not sound anything like thunder. Her attention was brought to the window as the demon screamed in pain and fell from her flew. She gasped, what in the world? Jazmin jumped from he bed, tossing the blankets to the side. She threw open her window and stared down to the dark figure lying on the ground. Who was that? What were they doing at her window… and did they survive that fall?

However, her attention was taken from the figure that had been at her window to the man approaching her house. He was hidden in the shadows of the houses on the other side of the street, but as he stepped into the light, a cloud past in front of the moon, and continued to hide the man from view. Jazmin frowned, what bad luck. The man then stepped onto her yard and walked towards the figure that now moved.

"Hey!" the man's head shot up, but Jazmin still was unable to make out any features. "Hey you!" The man moved as if to leave and Jazmin spun around, grabbing he robe as she raced from her room. She was half way down her stairs when she hear another explosion of thunder… that was not thunder… it sounded… like a gun shot.

Jazmin ripped open her door and took three steps outside when she found she was alone.

"What the -?" She then rushed to wear she had seen the fallen figure, but there was no one there, just an area of the grass that was dark and almost smoked with some black mist. She turned around, eyes frantically searching for the other man that had been there. Who was that? What did he do with the person? Where had he gone? What was going on!

Jazmin could have screamed in frustration. So many things in her life were becoming very strange, bizarre… she didn't know how much more she could take of this crazy would her was finding herself in… Jazmin sighed then flinched slightly as a cold drop of water splashed in her cheek. She blinked and whipped it away before looking up to the clouds that hide the moon and threatened her with more rain if she did get back inside. Another drop fell onto her face and Jazmin retreated back into her house.

She locked the door, and drew the blinds over the windows. And when she laid back down in her bed, she was unaware of how much easier it was for her to fall a sleep. Unaware of the uncomfortable feeling of being watched was gone. 

* * *

Dante was up again. He really slept at night now, the animal, the demon in him wanted to be out in the dark, prowling, stalking, hunting. And he felt comfortable in dark. The night did nothing to hamper his senses and on that note he sometimes felt that he could see better, hear better, move faster, at night. And heck, he wasn't complaining, besides he had plenty of sleep during the day… if Patty wouldn't bug him so much.

Dante sighed slightly thinking of the young, blond, annoying girl and shoved his hands into his pockets. Even though her mother had 'come back from the dead' and taken her out the orphanage, the little girl continued to bug Dante almost every day at the Devil May Cry. Though he could put up with her complaining as long as she kept cleaning his office and didn't try to get him to play poker, or pool, or anything else with her.

Though, recently, Dante had not been getting as many naps as he would have liked during the day. There had been an unusually high number of demons in the area. And while Lady and Trish took most of the jobs -the two of them having been noticed more that the Sid incident and didn't try to hide that fact, there for getting a lot of jobs—he had been taking the left-overs, or the one's the two women didn't think they could handle on there own. But really? There were so many demon problems…

There was a growl from an ally and Dante stopped glancing to the side. The demon that was hiding in the dark, chuckled, obviously unaware of whom he was laughing at.

"Prepare to die human!" It roared and lunged towards Dante, enormous clawed hands burring themselves into the man in red's chest. Dante grunted slightly then rolled his eyes.

"So uncool. You have no idea what a pain it is to get this jacket patched, prick." Dante growled then the sword that hung on his back, by some unseen forced, was in his hands. After a moment of confusion the demon yelled as bleed spurted from his chest and he fell back, before slumping to the ground, framed by a spreading pool of its own maroon blood. Dante tisked, flicking the sword, sending the blood that clung to it's surface into the ground, as the demon's remains started to turn to a dark mist and disappeared into the night.

"What a waste of time. No fun at all." He complained and swung the sword back into its place between his shoulder blades. And, as usual, the demons he ran into were not even a work out.

Dante continued his nighttime stroll, wondering how he was going to get some cash to get his red coat and now holely shirt patched. When he paid attention to where he was again he found himself in a residential area. Though the entire area seemed very calm, the storm in the distance making the air still. But the demon in him became on edge, why was that… oh… Dante then noticed the many shadows. Really? Shadow demons where not really dangerous -for him- or particularly entertaining either. They just had the ability to send out shadows to find, follow, and even fight. And unless you killed the demon, its shadows would just keep coming back.

Dante cursed under his breath and walked faster, hoping that the shadows would continue to concentrate on looking for who ever they were looking for, rather than take an interest in him. They seemed very, very intent on finding something or someone.

'_What would a demon be so intent on locating in this kind of area?'_ Dante wondered as he saw numerous shadows crawling over, and in and out of houses. The thunder rumbled in the distance, a slightly sound to anyone but Dante. There… Dante saw the movement of the demon as it's shadows returned to it and it crawled up the side of a building to look into a window.

Hum… whatever he's doing… its not allowed. Dante pulled out his gun and fire a shot, lighting flashing, and illuminating the night sky. The demon screamed and fell from the side of the house and landing with a loud crack on the ground.

He approached the downed demon, board, and watched as the demon's shadows quivered on the ground around it. He loomed over the demon as his hissed curses at him in its language; he rolled his eyes then moved his gun to fire again and put the demon out of its waking life when someone moved above him.

"Hey! Hey you!" Dante jerked his head up to see a women leaning out of her window. Shit. He turned his body to hide his gun, just in case, but the women disappeared from the window.

"The human is not going to live. You may have stopped me but more will come to devour her." The demon choked out with a chuckle.

"What? What do you mean? What's so special about her?" The demon's eyes widened then it laughed with pleasure.

"He doesn't know. The son of Sparta, destroyer of Abigail… doesn't know?" The demon continued to laugh as its breaths became shallow. Dante scowled, growling then shot the demon between the eyes. The demon gasped then went silent, its body fading into that same black mist as the other.

Then Dante heard the jingling and the turning of locks. He spun around to see the door being pushed open. Out of options he run towards the house and jumped, landing on the rooftop with a slight thump as the women stepped outside. Dante let out a sigh of relief; she looked like someone that would have given him and earful, even if she knew he had just saved her from being a demon's dinner. But what ever, he really got the thanks he deserved. He walked across the rooftop, before dropping to the backyard a few moments later, he jacket billowing out behind him as he landed. When now he had a new bit added to his title. Destroyer of Abigail? Hum, that had a nice ring to it he thought as he walked back towards Devil May Cry, the rains drops slowly soaking into his holely jacket.


	4. Not Getting Shot is Good

_Yay! Ch 4 the one i've been waiting for. i really enjoyed writing this one. Warning: There are hintings at love making and a bit of violence in this chapter, just a warning. _

_**Disclamer**: I do not own Devil May Cry (anime/videogame) and i don't make any more from it. _

* * *

**: four :**

_A few days later _

It had been a week since Jazmin had woken up in that hospital bed and most of the clarity of the memories had faded, push to the back of her mind as bad experiences. Jazmin had not had any other encounters with shadowy figures, though they were always just at the edge of the darkness.

Besides that and the now almost familiar feeling of being watched, Jazmin's life had continued normally. Though someone had become exceedingly absent; Charles, her cat. The silly animal had almost always been the friendliest little cat that sounded like a motorboat most of the time. He was a fuzz-bal of dark-gray fur with his white boots and gloves who always wanted to sit on your face and purr in your ear, as long as you feed him on time, but Jazmin had seen that Charles had be come extremely skittish, he was almost never around her willingly now, hiding in her down stares bathroom where she always left the light on.

And this morning Charles was what woke up them up. The little gray cat bolted into Jazmin's bedroom and jumped onto the person under the covers only to hiss and jump back off, racing from the room.

"Ah! What?" Nathen suddenly sat up, blinking sleepily, his dark brown hair sticking up in all directions. He sighed and ran his hand threw his hair, it fell back into a normal style and he scratched his bare chest looking around the room for the cat he knew woke him up. Jazmin said that hr cat loved everyone and he was on of the only people the animal didn't like, though that had recently changed.

"Mmm," Nathen look to her left as Jazmin smiled, eyes still closed and wrapped her arms around his bare chest.

"Morning Jazzy." he murmured and laid back down kissing his love's forehead gently. Jazmin giggle at his and opened her gray eyes.

"Morning? You mean evening? It's nearly six..." Jazmin teased and Nathen sat up slightly to look through the window to see she was right. Oh well, time got away from him when he was around her.

"Oh well... Um..." Jazmin smiled at him then moved closer, kissing him, he loved the brush of her soft skin against his. After a few moments Jazmin pulled back and glanced at her bed side table, the clock reading six, seventeen.

"Hum... I usually go to the Jazz Club today..." She murdered, a hint of sadness in her face.

"Yeah… um, isn't your guitar broken?" Nathen asked softly.

"It is... But I'd still like to go." Jazmin said, she enjoyed going but she knew that Nathen had to go back to work soon, he had already played hooky today to be with her.

"Well then I'll come with you." Nathen said suddenly and Jazmin's face lit up.

"Really!"

"Sure, it's healthy to skip work sometimes." He said with a smile, and Jazmin thought that maybe that smile was almost said, well not the smile but the look in Nathen's eyes, but after a moment the sadness was gone. Jazmin, dismissed the look and tapped her nose in thought.

"Well the club opens at six thirty but people don't start playing till around seven thirtyish..."

"Oh well than that gives up plenty of time." Nathen said a growl working into his voice and Jazmin blinked surprised. Nathen grinned at her and the look made her heart skip a beat; she sometimes wondered if her friends' speculations about Nathen being a wild animal weren't entirely without reason. She squealed as he jumped on top of her and began kissing her again, though not every time on her lips.

Thrump thrump thrump...

Nathen thought, oh crap, right before Charles dashed into the room and slammed right into him, knocking the both of them off balance and off the bed with a yell and flailing limbs. The two ended up a pile of bodies and blanket on the floor, laughing. Charles never liked Nathen. 

* * *

About an hour later Jazmin and Nathen walked down the street towards the Jazz Club. Jazmin hung happily on Nathen's arm almost forgetting her disappointment at not being able to perform at the club that night. Her guitar had been smashed to pieces the last time she had been here and now that she thought about it, it unnerved her. She felt that crawling on the back of her neck again, and it made her shudder. Nathen looked down at her with worry plain on his face.

"Jazmin, you okay?" She saw his eyes dart around the shadows that were growing around the street. She forced a smile and pushed that uneasy feeling of being watched from her mind.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." She said and pulled on Nathen's arm, walking faster. Obviously Nathen didn't believe her because she wrapped a protective arm around her, and squeezed her arm almost painfully. She looked back up at him and saw that her was glaring at something, but when she followed his line of sight, she didn't see anyone.

Only a moment later did then turn and walk down the stairs to the Jazz Club entrance. Inside, the air was slightly thick with smoke from a few cigars and burning incenses, the low lights and music from the first few performers setting a very relaxed mood. Nathen and Jazmin walked towards the bar and sat down, taking off their jackets as Jenkins walked over.

"Hey there Jazmin. Who's your friend? I'm not going to have to hurt him am I?" The large mustached man said giving Nathen a glaring once over, Nathen merely raised an eyebrow. Jazmin laughed softly at the two men.

"Jenkins, Nathen. Nathen, Jenkins." Jazmin said and Nathen offered his hand to the larger man.

"Nathen Johnson, nice to meet you sir." Jenkins gave Jazmin a looked then took Nathen's hand.

"Jaz, I'll never understand your choice in men." Jazmin shrugged smiled and Nathen gave her a looked that asked 'choice in men? What's wrong with me?'. Jazmin looked over the club as the two men continued to give each other looks that were meant to say one was more over protective of Jazmin than the other. It was a bit odd, she didn't recognize anyone here, well a few people were familiar but all the regulars were gone… She frowned, about to ask Jenkins about it, but was distracted by the drink Jenkins put before her, her regular thing.

"Oh thanks." She muttered, and turned back to the two, who were still giving each other looks, and asked Jenkins a question.

"Hey, where are all the regulars?" Nathen leaned over towards her and wrapped an arm around her, also looked behind them at the other people in the club. Jenkins shrugged, cleaning off a glass before filling it with some wine for Nathen.

"Not sure. They just didn't show up as much these last few days. I mean a lot of them come for the music but some other people we don't know have been booking the stage. Then most of the people you see know started showing up, it started a day or two after you last performed." He said then Nathen suddenly growled under his breath. Jazmin jumped and looked at him, concerned.

"Nathen?" He seemed like he was dragging his eye away from something and looked at her.

"What? Oh sorry…" Jazmin frowned at him and saw that Jenkins gave her a look that was almost like 'told you so'. Told me so what? Nathen did seem a little more tense than normal as he drank his wine, but after a few sips she was able to get him laughing as they talked. And then it was Jazmin's turn to growl.

The door opened and the tall man in red walked in, and he was just as dashing and dangerous looking as the last time she had seen him. She turned away from the door and kind of hid behind Nathen as the man glanced towards the bar. Nathen, noticing her weird actions looked over towards the man as well, Jazmin missed the look of almost hatred that pasted between the two before the man in red walked past the two and Nathen looked down at Jazmin.

"Who was that Jazmin?" His voice was deeper then usually, like he was angry.

"Um, just some jerk… I don't want to talk about him." Jazmin said, spinning her cup around on its bottom edge as she muttered. Nathen was silent for a few moments.

"He… he wasn't a past boyfriend… was he?" He muttered it and when Jazmin looked up he was looking down at his drink as well.

"What? No. No, no, no." Nathen relaxed, with a deep breath and smiled.

"Oh good."

"Do you know him?" Jazmin asked, interested at his reaction, what was so good about her not having dated that guy?

"I don't know him, but I know of him." Nathen said and glanced toward the man in red at the other end of the bar, who was eating a Strawberry Sunday…

"That man is a-" Nathen was cut off suddenly by someone putting their hand down on her shoulder, hard.

"What the-!" Nathen turned around, as did Jazmin, to see one of the other consumers. He was a larger looking man, but his skin was usually pale and his eyes looked almost red in this light. Jazmin gasped in surprise.

"Give us the women." The man said in a voice that was practically demonic.

"What? No!" Nathen said with virtually snarling back at the man. That did not seem to go over very well because the man suddenly gabbed Nathen by the front of his shirt and threw him across the club. Jazmin screamed as Nathen slammed into the wall on the other side of the room, smashing into a picture and fell to the ground unmoving, glass raining down on him.

"Nathen!" She yelled and jumped to her feet taking hurried steps towards Nathen only to retreat back towards the bar as the man started to change. His skin became almost translucent and her suddenly exploded into a horrendous monster, claws, teeth, red eyes the whole shebang. Jamzin screamed again as well as some of the other customers as other people in club preformed the same astonishing feat.

The man, or now, monster that had thrown Nathen took a step towards Jazmin with a growl, but was suddenly thrown back as his face was hit with buckshot. Jamzin's ear rang and she glanced over her shoulder to see Jenkins cocking a shotgun and move toward the door to help protect the other people trying to escape. The consumers were all screaming and running towards the exit, numerous monsters were smashing things and moving towards the bar. What in the world was going on?

There was a spine tingling cracking noise and the monster that Jenkin's had shot in the face was getting up. Jazmin stared at the creature in shock then her eyes looked towards Nathen's fallen form. She glared suddenly at the monster and turned, reaching behind the bar and grabbed the neck of a large wine bottle. She spun back around and the bottle smashed into the creatures face, a crack coming from it's jaw as wine, (white wine thankfully that would have been a waste of red wine) splashed the monster and floor.

Jazmin quickly ran towards Nathen, dropping to the ground and cradling his head.

"Nathen! Nathen, oh god! Please Nathen wake up." She said, whipping the hair from his face and trying to ignore the sickening feeling of warm liquid coming from the back of his head. They were an inhuman growl from behind her and she turned her head to see a monster reaching towards her, teeth shinning in the light. She crouched over Nathen's head, expecting pain but instead Nathen's eyes suddenly opened and her stood, smashing his fist into the monsters chest sending it careening backwards.

"Nathen?" Jazmin asked in amazement and shock.

"I'm alright Jazzy. Now you need to get out of here!" He yelled giving her a loving look and was suddenly slammed to the side as a monster tackled him, the two of them smashing threw a wall, two more of the dark monsters following them threw the hole.

"Nathen!" Jamzin shouted but was suddenly grabbed around the neck and dragged backwards. She winced, digging her nails into the almost black claw wrapped around her throat. What was up with these monsters and why were they bent on getting her?

"Hey!" Jazmin forced open on of here eyes at the familiar voice. "You stinking prick… how many times do I have to tell you guys to pick on someone your own size!" The last word was said like the owner was moving something heavy or with great force and Jazmin dropped a few inches back to the ground, the hand around her neck gone. She coughed rolling over to see the monster clutching at a stump that was suppose to be an arm, roaring in pain. Then she saw the man in red, his white hair specked with red, an enormous sword resting over his shoulder. The man gave her a look, and then he grinned… like he was enjoying this. What the hell was wrong with him?

But he didn't look at her long. The screeching of the monster that had lost an arm had seemingly called back all the other monsters. The man took two steps toward Jazmin and grabbed her arm quickly moving back towards the bar and dropping her behind him.

"Stay put." He ordered, leaning down so that his face was very close to her. Jazmin's eyes widened as he grinned again and turned around, the sword now hanging on his back by unseen forces, he pulled two pistols from under his coat. He monsters paused and for a moment it was oddly silent. Then the man pointed one of his guns towards the old jukebox in the corner and shot it. After a moment the whirring of the motors kicked and in a fast paced song started playing. The man in red tapped his foot and bobbed his head to the sound.

"No that's more like it." He spun one of the pistols on his finger then jerked his head at the monsters. "Bring it." The monsters roared and charged at him, he jumped to the side, firing his pistols rapidly. Jazmin winced as each shot hit and a spurt of blood fountained from the monsters charging towards the mad man. He landed on the stage, still unloading his guns into the monsters, when one that had been hiding back stage hit him from the side. He was thrown to the side, and on e of his guns flew towards the bar, clattering to a stop next to Jazmin who jumped.

"Oh that was dirty." The men muttered and punched the creature in the face, the crunch of bones breaking audible from wear she was. The man swung his sword from his back and hacked at the monsters, literally cutting one in half like he was cutting threw butter with a warm knife. At that grin, that little grin he had on his face like he was just mildly amused at the fact he was being attacked by horrendous monsters… Jazmin was shocked. Who was he?

That was when Jazmin noticed that the man in red was moving back towards her. It looked like he was being overwhelmed! A crunching noise distracted Jazmin from her fear for the man, she looked up and saw another monster, though different from the others, crawling over the bar and grinning at her with a mouth full of yellowed teeth. Jazmin gasped, her eyes wide and her heart racing with fear. She moved back, sliding away from the creature that seemed bent on killing her, she could just see the urge to kill in it's eyes.

It dropped to the ground and scrabbled toward her. She moved back faster then felt her finger hit something hard and metal. She glanced down and saw the man's gun. She snatched it up and fired a round, not even looking but instead clamping her eye shut. There was a hiss, and Jazmin opened her eyes to see the monster, pausing over her, claw raised, with a smoking hole between it's eyes. She scurried back as the monster fell onto the ground, dead, and turned into what seemed like burning black goo.

Jazmin's breath was coming fast and she took the gun in both hands, standing up and aiming at the monsters surrounding the man in red. She fired the gun again, and clipped a monster on its shoulder it turned and then received a shot to the neck. Jazmin wasn't the best shot but after a moment she and the man had reduced the monsters to burning black piles.

Jazmin shocked visibly and stumbled backwards, sinking to the ground, clutching to the silver gun. What the hell was going on?

"Hey?" Jazmin jerked suddenly bringing the gun up to point it in the face of the white haired man. He pulled his head back slightly and frowned at Jazmin.

"Um, I'd rather not be shot with my own gun…" He muttered and moved a hand towards her. Jazmin flinched at first but he took her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. He moved to take the gun from her but Jazmin couldn't make her fingers relax. She laughed.

"Sorry, I've never shot anyone before. Where though monsters?" She asked, the man to grabbed her arm again as he noticed her tittering.

"Um, no… they were demon." He said in his husky voice.

"Oh, well thanks goodness. Only demons, demons trying to kill me. Ha!" Jazmin said and laughed again and the man gave her a weird look.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Am I okay? What about you, your spinning with the rest of the room, you much be dizzy… oh…" Jazmin said then her knees gave in as she passed out. The man in red caught her and gave a look over almost irritation.

"Wonderful… I have this woman… again… unconscious… and I didn't even get to finish my strawberry Sunday." He sighed and prided the fun from Jazmin's hands and putting the gun back in its holster. He then scooped the women up in his arms and left the Jazz Club, or what was left of the Jazz Club.

* * *

_About twenty minutes later:_

Nathen suddenly crawled back through the hole in the wall he had been thrown threw earlier. He took a deep breath and dusted a bit of rubble from his shoulder. Then he noticed the cut on the back of his hand. Oh, what a pain. He licked the cut as she walked threw the destroyed Jazz Club. A number of other people were their, police, firefighters.

He saw Jenkins and moved towards the bar tender that was sitting down, his face in his hands.

"Jenkins." Nathen said sternly and the larger man looked up

"Oh its you. Is Jazmin with you?" He asked suddenly standing and putting his hands on Nathen's shoulders. Nathen's eyes widened with a flood of worry and he shock his head. What had happened to Jazmin? He had told her to get out then that demon had tackled him threw the wall.

"Wait… weren't you threw across the room but the man, monster?" Jenkins asked frowning and looking at the younger man who seemed to be just fine.

"Um… yes I was. It wasn't that hard." Nathen said suddenly, taking a step back from the other man. "I'm going to go look for Jazmin." Nathen said, turning and leaved Jenkins before the man could ask any more questions. Oh, he really hoped none of the demons had gotten to her… 

* * *

_So, what do you all think? heehee _

_Love all you readers ^^  
_


	5. Not My Sheets

_Sorry -to you readers as well if you don't read Lumous...- about being to slow on my updating. I've been busy and my moms house dose nothing to help me with my writing... anyways... I thought this chapter was a bit interesting, telling if i fit Dante's character well... its kinda hard to write when i had to so many little motions the characters do in my head.. Hope you guys like... i'll try to have another up sooner than later. Reads and Reviews are loved! _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I Do Not own DMC bla bla bla or Dante bla bla or make any money from this... bla... ^^_

_

* * *

_

****

: five :

Jazmin took a suddenly deep breath her eyes opening and darting around her. She didn't moved from the blackest and pillows she had kicked into a nest around her. She had been dreaming, and it had been an awful dream. She had been running away from monsters, like the ones that had attacked her at the club. She had just gotten away from them as she turned a corner and the suddenly runs into Nathen. In the dream she felt so relived but he suddenly turned monstrous and attacked her.

But now… where was she? These were not her blankets or sheets, and this bed was far softer than hers… though she thought it was very comfortable. She rolled over and took a deep breath of the scent that lingered in the pillow. It didn't smell like Nathen, well very slightly, but she liked it… maybe too much.

Jazmin sat up and looked around the small, a quiet messy, room. The bed took up most of the space, being larger than a king-sized bed. The only other things in the room were a bedside table and a dresser, though most of the contents of said dresser seemed to by all over the floor.

Then Jazmin looked down and found, much to her dismay, she was not wearing the shirt she had been wearing the night before. She was still wearing her pants, shoes and socks gone, but her shirt! Her bra was also gone… She looked around the room and then saw her black under garment sitting on top of the dresser. Blushing, Jazmin jumped up and put the thing back on under the black long sleeved shirt she now had on.

Now… where in the world was she? She quietly opened the door and stepped out into a little hall. To the left look like another room or two and to the right were stairs. Jazmin glanced towards the other doors then hurried down the stairs. The wooden stairs looked like they were old, the wood was worn smooth from years of use. Jazmin stepped off the last stair and found herself in a large open room. It was almost barren with the pool table off to the side. There were two couches around a table to her right under a metal staircase and landing next to some windows, a jukebox was in the corner and opposite of the double doors was a huge desk.

She walked around to the desk and stared at the man sitting behind it. He was leaning back in his chair so that it was balancing on only two legs, his feet propped up on the desk and a fashion magazine over his face. He was obviously the man with the red coat, though he was just wearing a black long sleeved shirt, like was she had one, and a red vest, the red coat was hanging up behind him.

For a moment she was distracted by the ornate… thing hanging on the wall. The more she stared at it the more she was compelled to touch it, break it, smash it into a million little pieces. She took half a step towards it but Jazmin spun around when the door behind her was opened with a jingle.

A little blond girl was standing in the open door way. She was wearing a cute pink dress and a bow in her ringlet curls.

"Oh… who are you?" She asked, stepping inside.

"What? I'm Jazmin. Um where am I?" She asked turned away form the desk and looking at the little girl.

"At Devil May Cry, detective agency." The girl said and gave her a confused look like, 'shouldn't you know where you are?' The little girl then walked past her and threw the other door in the room, which didn't lean to the stairs. Jazmin returned her attention to the man sleeping at his desk, opening her mouth to wake him up when…

"DANTE!" Jazmin jumped and so did the man in the chair who jerked back then suddenly sat forwards to catch himself from falling over.

"What! Huh…? oh god…. What is it now Patty?" Dante rubbed his face, sighing deeply then glancing at Jazmin.

"That's a little bigger on you than I though it would be…" He muttered and Jazmin frowned at him.

"Oh really? Well I'd like to know just how I got into this shirt!" Jazmin growled at him and leaned on the desk glaring at him in shuck a way that Dante's eye's widened and he leaned back. He opened his mouth to answer him when the little girl, Patty, came back out of the other room.

"I told you to clean up the kitchen after you eat but NO! You leave it all a mess!" She shouted at him then threw a dirty rag in his face.

"Hey!" He growled back, grabbing the rag off his face, "It's my kitchen I can do what ever I want with it." He then leaned back in his chair ignoring the words of Patty as she went back into the kitchen, and from the sound of it, started cleaning.

He looked back at Jazmin who was still leaning on the desk glaring at him. He gave her a look that asked 'what?' and she gestured at the shirt again.

"Oh yeah, right. My friend Lady did that…the shirt you had been wearing was stained…" He said, leaning back in his chair and putting his boots up on his desk. Jazmin leaned back slightly as he swung his feet and gave the boots a disapproving look.

"So you didn't..."

"No." Dante said suddenly giving her a look, and it made her believe him. "You passed out," she nodded remembering that bit, "and I didn't think it would have been good to just leave you there, besides demons seem to be very attracted to you."

"S-so those were really demons?" Jazmin asked quietly and Dante nodded.

"Yep they are the real thing." He then sighed and leaned forwards, looking closely at her. Jazmin took a step back from him and the desk.

"Now, why do the demons want you? You're not part demon are you? No crazy, creepy family members who visit cults on the weekends? No mysterious artifacts you own or have come into contact with?" He listed off these things as he did standing and walking over to look at her more closely. This made Jazmin extremely uncomfortable. She found his extremely attractive for some reason. She would have never put him in a category with Nathen but there was something about Dante, maybe his air or the presence he gave off… but it reminded her of Nathen. She had never meet anyone that filled a room like Nathen and, as far as Jazmin was concerned that was just fine. But Dante was so similar, but at the same time something completely different. He scared her.

She shock her head no to all his questions, moving backwards as he moved towards her, though neither of them seem to notice that they were moving till Jazmin bumped against the wall and stopped. Dante stopped as well and took a step backwards, striating.

"Well I have no idea what wrong with you then." he was about to say something when Jazmin scowled.

"Wrong with me? Wrong with ME! This whole thing is messed up! And you," she jabbed at him with her finger and he gave her a look that was almost, oh you did not just poke me...

"I mean... Demons... Demons want to kill me... What I going to do?" Jazmin said not paying attention to Dante and walking around him. She held her head and tried to clam her racing heart. What is they got her? What if they hurt someone close to her? Beth, Nathen!

"You should stay here for a while. I mean it will be easier to protect you if you are around rather then somewhere half-way across the city." Dante said hands held out at his sides in an obvious gesture.

"What!" Jazmin was distracted from her worrying over Nathen by the idea of staying around this…this man.

"It'll be safer…" He said and sat on the edge of his desk. Jazmin glared at him for a few moments then pointed at the phone.

"Dose that thing work?"

"What? The phone. Yeah… why?" Dante asked, watching Jazmin as she sighed and walked over to the old fashions phone. She pick it up then began spin the dial to enter Nathen's number. She messed up twice and had to restart.

"I'm calling my boyfriend… so he doesn't worry." Jazmin didn't see Dante's expression but the tone in his voice said he was surprised. She turned her back to him and held the phone her ear as the phone rang.

"Boyfriend? You mean that guy you were with at the club?"

"Yeah." Jazmin said shortly, turning around to see him with an almost sympathetic look on his face. "Why? Do you have a problem with that?" Jazmin asked daring him to say yes. Dante held up his hands, and walked around the desk and towards the door to the kitchen where more noises where coming.

"No, you're just in for a surprise." He said and disappeared into the other room. Jazmin frowned and was about to call after him, to make him specify what he meant but the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello?" Jazmin let out a sigh of relief at the sound of Nathen's voice even though it seemed stressed.

"Nathen! It's me, Jazmin. I-"

"Jazmin!" The release in his voice tore at her heart, had he been worrying about her? "Oh Jazmin where are you? Are you okay? What happened? I came back and you were gone. No one knew what happened to you… Are you okay?" Ah, that was Nathen; spill every question he had at once.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I- I-" Should she tell him? Should she tell him Demons where after her? That she had witnessed a man kill them and she had helped? No, he would think she was crazy, or hit her head or something. "I don't really remember what happened last night. It's all kinda fuzzy." She said softly, scratching her head and making a thoughtful face, playing the part even though no one was around to see it.

"I woke up here… I'm at the um, Devil May Cry : Detective Agency." She paused again hoping she would hear some kind of reaction out of Nathen before continuing. "Dante said that I passed out at the club and he thought it best to bring me here."

"Dante? He didn't do anything to you?" Nathen said suddenly, sounding very tense.

"What? No. He didn't do anything… Nathen are you okay?" She did remember everything and now that she thought about it Nathen had been thrown across a room and then slammed threw a wall by demons. Why hadn't she thought about that? Was he in a hospital? Was he seriously injured!

"I'm fine. I'm at home with Dad. We… were just concerned about you… seeing as you disappeared and didn't call. Are you sure your fine? He didn't do anything?"

"No, he didn't do anything, besides being rude. Jerk, that's what he is." Jazmin said into the phone and Nathen chuckled, though it still sounded stiff. Jazmin was now sure there was something between Dante and Nathen and they were hiding it from her… she didn't like that at all. All the same… she's have to figure that one out later.

"Um, Dante said that it might be a good idea for me to, um stick around his shop for a while. Is that okay with you?" Jazmin asked tentatively, hoping that Nathen didn't take it the wrong way; she would never cheat on him…

"Hum? Yeah I think that's a good idea too." Nathen said quietly, now sounding even more tired than before. What? He was okay with it? "I mean, I don't want you to stress yourself if you hit your head again."

"Oh… okay." Jazmin said and the two of them were silent for a few minutes.

"OUT OUT OUT!" Patty yelled and Jazmin turned around to see the little girl beating Dante with a mop as she retreated from the kitchen, a stiff looking pieces of pizza in his mouth.

"Ah! Fine! You're worse than the demons! I swear…" Dante grumbled and walked over to his desk to sit down noisily. Jamzin glare him a glare and her shrunk back slightly, then mouthed 'sorry' before eating his pizza.

"What was that?" Nathen asked.

"Nothing, just Dante and his maid…"

"Dante has a maid?" Nathen said sounding extremely surprised and a bit skeptical.

"Yeah… alright. I see you in a few days, kay?" Jazmin asked glancing at Dante who nodded at the time limit. Nathen sighed then agreed saying he'd just have to figure out a day at work buy himself. Jazmin smiled then said bye and hung up.

"So…?" Dante asked glancing at her over his pizza.

"So I'm staying till you can figure out what's up with me and the demons."

"Alright then… I guess I'll get Lady or Trish to go by your house and get you some clothes." He said then took a bite so large Jazmin was sure he would choke.

"Who?"

"My 'friends'…" He muttered past the pizza then grabbed the magazine from the top of his desk. Jazmin sighed, more then a bit frustrated and forced herself from stooping over to the kitchen.

"Hey… Patty, would you like a hand?" Jazmin said from the kitchen.

"Would I?"

Dante sat in his chair chuckling softly at the fact he had two women in his kitchen… cleaning… and he wasn't banging either of them. Ha… if only that worked with Trish and lady then he'd have women hunting demons for him as well.

* * *

_OMG Soooo much talking ^^_


	6. Cats and Diners

**_Edit: _**_so you all know i re-read this chapter and caught most of the mistakes..._

_Thanks to you readers.. sorry i've been having a really hard time writing recently. I blame it on no music to write too... anyways. Here is chapter six its kinda a filler and i hate it... but hopefully you all like it... _

_**Disclamer:** i do not own Devil May Cry or the character nor do i make any money from this..._

_only Jazmin and Nathen are mind... and the plot... enjoy! _

* * *

**: six :**

The doors of Devil May Cry opened letting in a gust of wind that stirred the stale air inside. Jazmin looked up from the pool table, -where Patty was trying to teach her how to play and not look like an idiot while she did it- to see who was coming in.

"We're back." Lady said, shoving the door farther open with her shoulder. Jazmin hurried over and relieved Lady from a few of the numerous bags she was carrying. They were her things, Jazmin's, Lady and Trish had gone by her house and gotten everything she would need for the time being. Jazmin would have gone herself but Dante said it was saver for her to just stay inside. She was sure he was just being lazy and didn't want to go anywhere.

Lady muttered her thanks and Jazmin held the door open with her foot. "Where's Trish?" She asked looked outside to see the other tall women struggling with a crate. There was an animalistic yowling coming from the box as it shook in her arms.

"Your cat wouldn't let us touch your things… I thought it would be better if you just had him over here anyways. But he hates Trish." Lady said dropping the bags nosily to wake up Dante, who was once again, sleeping at his desk.

"Huh?" he moaned sitting up just in time to see Trish shove the crate into Jazmin's arms. The small cat inside stop his loud noises, resorting to just hissing while hiding in the back corner of his cage.

"Stupid cat…" Trish muttered then slicker her hair back and putting her hands on her hips. "So any other chores you want us to do while we are here Dante?" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, would you mind getting some pizza and beer?" He asked and grinned wickedly. Trish and Lady exchanged a look then turned around and left.

"Um, Thanks!" Jazmin called after them before their motorcycles rumbled to life and sped down the street. Jazmin close the doors and walked over to the pool table setting down the animal crate in which Charles was still hiding. Patty came to her side and stared at the front of the cage with wide blue eyes.

"You have a kitten?"

"Yeah, he's usually very friendly." Jazmin said then opened the door on the cage only to be attacked by a fuzzy ball. All of Charles' hair was on end and he was visibly shaken as he clung to her face.

"Oh poor Charles. Sorry I left you alone." Jazmin cooed at the cat and held him, rubbing the cat's head till he calmed down. Once his hair was no longer on end, Charles poked his head from the protective ring of Jazmin's arms to looked around. Patty giggled at the cat and tentatively patted his head. The black cat purred loudly crawling from his hiding place to begin his investigation of everything around him. Jazmin smiled, seeing that the cat was clam, entertained and would be given a good amount of attention from the girl following him around. Then she looked at Dante and wished he had a camera. His face was priceless.

"You… have a cat."

"Yeah, I do. Is that a problem?" Jazmin asked as she began to gather her bags to take them upstairs to her the spare room that she would call home for the time being.

"Well… no…" Dante mutter and scratched the end of his nose, starring at the cat, a little glint in his eye. Jazmin smiling knowingly- Dante liked cats- before hurrying up stairs, shuffling her things and dumping them all on the floor in her room. She stared at the pile then around the blank room only to sigh and decided to organize it all later, though she doubted she would actually do it anytime soon.

When she came back down stairs she found a particularly interesting sight. A stand off, just about to reach a climax. Charles' inspection of the room had finally brought him towards Dante's desk, Dante had turned and had held a hand out to the little animal who could have been compared to a very gloomy and pissed off rainbow, the way the cats back was arched towards the ceiling. Charles slowly inches closer to the finger offered to him, skittish and eying Dante. Charles got close enough to stick out his nose and sniff the very edge of a finger before he suddenly hopped back a few inches and spat at Dante, racing away and diving under the couch. Everyone froze for a few seconds and then Jazmin laughed.

"Don't feel bad Dante." She said because of the almost hurt look he had on his face. "Charles does the exact same thing with Nathen."

"Oh, well that cats smarter then you are in that area." He muttered and stood heading towards the kitchen to obviously look for something in his fridge he was going to find not there.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean anyways?" Jazmin barked after him only to receive a chuckle and a little dismissive wave. Jazmin scowled and stopped her foot in frustration. That man! Patty giggled.

"I think you to would make a cute couple."

"Ha! As if, beside I have a guy. A guy who is perfect and kind and not a JERK!" She yelled, grabbing a pool stick. "Come on lets finished this game…"

* * *

Jazmin soon found out that not very much occurred at the Devil may Cry Detective agency. Some people came and went, most of the people being Patty, Trish and Lady. Dante did a lot of sleeping and eating and what seemed to be very little work. And there was defiantly a lot of cleaning, though how the devil hunter was able to make so much mess and still sleep all the time she was unsure.

She had felt quite comfortable with the situation and how things happened at Devil May Cry, and being a particularly adaptable person Jazmin thought she would do well. Day one was fine. She survived day two, but day three she was starting to fidget. Staying inside for so long was driving her crazy, though she didn't really notice the twitching and tapping she was almost constantly doing.

Patty was not there seeing as it was a weekday; she guessed the girl was at school or something. _'Wonder what grade she was in? Where is her school? Who are her parents? How did she meet Dante? Wouldn't most mothers disapprove of her hanging out around a person like him all the time? I would… Maybe I could clean something, no... that may wake up Dante. He's being increasingly more irritated when he wakes up. Maybe he's not sleeping well. Well most people don't sleep in chairs. Probably gives him back problems. Or weird dreams… Maybe I should organize my room? Though I already did that yesterday. Maybe I could go out for a walk…. It looks nice outside. Just a little shouldn't hurt, if I stayed close…_'

"Oh GOD! Will you stop your fidgeting?" Jazmin jumped at Dante's chair slammed onto the ground loudly and he stood up. Only then did Jazmin realize that she had been rapidly tapping the tabletop with her nails, as well as shaking her foot as she stared outside. She put her hands together and pushed them into her lap.

"Oh, sorry…" She muttered and heard Dante sigh loudly. When she looked up he had his hand around his chin like he had paused in running it down his face and stared at her thoughtfully.

"What?" Jazmin asked, starting to fidget again. She really hated the way he looked at her. The gaze of his icy blue eyes always made her skin crawl, like he could, like he wanted to eat her or something.

"Come on." He commanded as he was pulling on his jacket. "You're obviously not going to let me sleep at all so we might as well go get something to eat." He said as he grabbed his pistols and spun them in his hands before sliding then behind his back. He scooped up his guitar case, which Jazmin now knew held his sword- not any sort of musical instrument-, and walked towards the door. Jazmin was uneasy for a moment before jumping up, grabbing her own jacket as she hurried after Dante, she had wanted to go for a walk anyways.

He didn't wait for her or even slow down as he walked quickly down the streets. His long legs just ate up the distance with each long stride and Jazmin found her self having to jog ever so often to keep up with him.

"Dante, could you slow down?" Jazmin asked softly. He didn't. But after another ten seconds he blinked and stopped altogether, turning around to see that Jazmin had stopped walking and stood, arms crossed, glaring at him. That little smirking grin that was a regular expression returned to his lips as he looked at her and she uncrossed her arm, continuing down the sidewalk. She walked past him, trying her best to ignore the look.

Dante chuckled softly and run his finger threw his silver locks, '_If looks could kill_.' And he followed after her quietly, though at Jazmin's much slowly pace this time. After a block or two Jazmin glanced over her shoulder, she could feel eyes on her back but she couldn't hear the click of Dante's boots behind her like she could when they are on wood. He noticed the glance and then was caught off guard by the question that followed.

"So, you haven't been sleeping very well? Or have you been sleeping at all?" Jazmin glanced over her should again to look at him. She was sharper than he had given her credit for. That or she was just good with reading people… but that latter could be contradicted quiet easily, exhibit A: boyfriend. All the same, she had been right. Dante was rarely sleeping now a days. When he did sleep at night, he would wake in odd places other than his bed or where he had gone to sleep. He was quite sure his other self was restless, more restless then he was, but he wasn't sure what was causing the change. Was it the increase in demon activity? Was it Jazmin? Was it just that time in his life? He really had no idea, but it kept him up at night, no pun intended.

"No idea what your talking about Jazmin." He lied. She didn't need to know, she had enough on her mind: boyfriend, cat, demons, living, work. Heck he could barely deal with just the work and living part in his life.

"Liar."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Jazmin muttered, looking away from Dante. He had heard what she had said, but it was more human to ask questions like that.

"That where we're going." Dante said as they turned a corner as he pointed at the little diner across the street.

The jingle from the door triggered a greeting from the man behind the bar. "Welcome to… oh its you Dante, the usual I guess?"

"Yep." Dante answered and sat down at the bar, dropping the guitar case on the floor; Jazmin walked around behind him and sat on the next bar stool. The dinner was on the small side and quiet authentic with the old fashioned vibe that dinners gave off. After a moment the man behind the bar slid a large dessert down the bar towards Dante who caught it and snagged the spoon depositing it in his mouth.

"One strawberry Sunday… per usual. Oh hello." The man said to Jazmin. "Can I get you anything to drink miss?" Jazmin smiled politely at the man and said that a water would be just fine. The man nodded and walked off, coming back a moment later with her drink and a menu.

"So how do you know Dante? A pretty lady like you could do much better if your dating him."

"Thanks for the support." Dante muttered eating his ice cream.

"Well its true, you can't even pay your tab." The man said waving a finger in Dante's face, but he just ignored him.

"She's work."

"Oh good. Maybe when your don you can pay me."

Jazmin raised an eyebrow at Dante and he glance her, looking slightly embarrassed. "What?"

"You really are in debt… Lady wasn't kidding." Jazmin said and grinned at Dante.

"Hey, don't listen to Lady. She's out to get me." Dante said waving his spoon in Jazmin's face.

"You just don't know how to mange your money." The man behind the bar said.

"I thought it was weird he only ever eats pizza and take out." Jazmin said to the bar tender.

"Yeah, he works up tabs everywhere." The man said with a grin and Dante started to sulk in his strawberry dessert.

"Go ahead, gang up on Dante why don't ya…" He muttered seemingly trying to hide behind the disappearing ice cream. Jazmin looked at him for a moment in surprise then giggled, so Dante could be cute, at least when he was embarrassed.

* * *

_this chapter i guess if mostly for some setting up of later stuff. *hatehatehate* i think ill like the next chapter more so i think it may be up much sooner than i hope. like maybe later tonight... or tomorrow... if i get the time.. and some good music.. *shoots self* Love you readers who make me write. Reviews are very much loved! It lets me know you are reading... and that you want more... i know... i have bad grammar..._

_**EDIT::**^^ sorry for the pissed-ness...  
_


	7. A New Toy

_Sorry it took a little long to finally type this up than i thought it would... But here is chapter seven! This chapter is from Dante's point of view ^^ yay! and if you read ch 6 and then this one you can REALLY tell the difference in my writing when i do and don't have muse ^^ _

_Oh **warning**, there is some **gore**, just a little blood, in this chapter... i think its retarded but i wanted some in there to emphasize the fact that its violent... Let me know what you think of that bit... Love you readers and reviews and such!_

* * *

**: seven :**

Dante stepped from his room, rubbing his hair, which was deciding to not corporate with him at all; instead it stuck up in all directions like he had actually slept on it. This, however, was not the case; he had not really slept more than an hour, two tops, the rest of the night he had been out working, surprisingly enough. And today he actually had a job he had to go do. Someone with to much time and money on their hands, did stupid things, which got them in big trouble. All the same, it made him lots of money. This particular job was supposed to be easy, a one day thing, though he had no intention of bring Jazmin with him, she would be in more danger there with him than here alone for a few hours.

Morisson _had_ said to look presentable, what ever in hell that meant. Its not like he would look any different that he usually would. Who gives half-a-shit about what some rich prick thought anyways? Well, obviously, Morisson. Dante groan loudly and turned around to walk back into his room. He quickly took off his shirt, leaving on his leather pants, which he had slept in… again-, and grabbed a clean looking towel. Looking nice meant showering; showering meant having shampoo… did he even own any soap? He should probably shave as well. Dante groaned again then paused at Jazmin's door. After a moment of indecision he rapped on the door lightly.

"Eh-hem… Jazmin?" He asked, cleaning his throat. No answer. He knocked again a bit louder. "Jazmin?" Still no answer. Dante's brow furrowed and he turned the door handled and slowly opened the door. He peaked threw the crack and saw no one in the bed. "Jazmin…" He said slowly, pushing the door the rest of the way open and found the room empty. Even Charles wasn't there to hiss at him.

"Jazmin." His eyes instantly went to the open window and he cursed, taking the few steps it took to cross the room and look outside.

"Jazmin!" He yelled out the window. Shit. Had a demon gotten her? That cat would have probably attacked it like attacking demons was going out of style. Would he have slept threw that? No, he would have heard. Shit. Maybe she just went for a walk… with her cat… Shit! He turned around and rushed from the room only to stop suddenly and find his worrying completely over the top and unnecessary. Jazmin stopped just outside her door, towel on her head, as she rubbed her wet hair.

"What are you yelling for?" She asked her tone incredulous and almost exasperated as she looked up at him, Charles was sitting behind her, giving Dante pretty much the same look his master was, though Jazmin was nicer to look at.

"Um, no reason." He said, tossing his towel over his shoulder then looking away after a moment. He was sure that if he kept looking Jazmin would noticed, and then she would remember what she was wearing, a very light shirt and shorts that were as short as the shirt was thin.

"I have a job to go to today. So I'll be leaving you here." Jazmin's eyes widened suddenly.

"Me, here, alone? Are you sure that's safe?" She didn't mind some alone time, but he had really been a stickler for her staying in or going with him when he left.

"I'm sure. As long as you stay inside I doubt anyone will even think about coming around here." He said with a reassuring tone and looked back at her. She blinked and then he saw her blush slightly, looking away.

"What?" He asked looking down at himself to see if something was wrong.

"Oh nothing… your just in my room without a shirt and I just got out of the shower so…" She gestured like she wanted into her room.

Dante's eye widened and his little grin, more provocative than usual, returned as he got it, or rather got what she was thinking. Grinning, nevertheless, was probably not the smartest thing that Dante could have done because Jazmin scowled the moment she saw it.

"That's not what I meant you ass!" She yelled and grabbed him by the arm yanking Dante from her room and into the hall. Then she was slamming the door in his face even as he tried to make up some kind of excuse. He sighed smacking himself on the forehead then glancing down at the cat that had been left in the hall.

"Is she always like that?" He asked Charles, the cat blinked then turned and walked away from Dante with a little twitch in his tail. He waved at the cat dismissively, and left the hall to take a shower.

* * *

"Dante. Dante!"

"Alright, alright. God, Morrison… I'm coming." Dante growled as he came down the stairs, grabbing the guitar case and slinging it over his shoulder like it was weightless.

"You're like a cattle driver Morrison." Dante muttered as he stopped by the door.

"I have to be with you." Morrison commented back as he walked out and got in his car. After a moments pause, Dante heard someone at the bottom of the stairs. Dante turned around and looked at Jazmin who was leaning on the wall, standing on the last step, arms crossed.

"Relax. You'll be fine. I'll be back before dark." Dante said then walked threw the open door, waving over his shoulder. "Adios." And the door closed behind him.

Dante sat down in the passenger seat of the car and immediately pushed the chair all the way back, and also leaned it back. He didn't like car, they were a pain because he was so tall. They were restricting and it would hurt like hell to be in an accident in one of these metal contraptions.

Morrison turned the keys in the ignition and that car roared to life before he sped away from the Devil May Cry. Dante put his feet up on the dashboard and leaned back, hands behind his head; he was hoping to catch a few winks before getting to the job site, Morrison had other plans. After about fifteen minutes on the freeway he started talking.

"Jazmin is much prettier than you had said."

"And that is important why?" Dante asked irritated.

"Because you usually talk about women when they are hot."

"Shut up, Morrison." Dante muttered and rolled over facing the window.

"Well I'm just saying. She doesn't look like someone who will shot at you. I was starting to be worried with you only hanging out with those two women, who are obviously not interested. And you're never with any other women-"

"She has a boyfriend Morrison."

That shut him up. Dante was mostly bothered by the fact that Morrison had noticed he was never with anyone. It was none of his business but that fact was that most women were too… human. Trish and lady were very right, but then again they were Trish and Lady both of whom had shot him, impaled him, swindled him out of money on a regular basis… so they were no long on the list of candidates. On the other hand, Dante wasn't looking. So how gave a crap if Jazmin was take or not. But why the hell was everyone putting them 'together'?

Morrison did say anything again for a long while, which was nice because Dante ended up getting some sleep.

"Dante. We're here." He said some time later and Dante felt the car slow.

"Oh great, I was staring to get a kink in my neck." Dante said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. "Whoa…" he muttered as he looked out the window of the car and up the stairs to the fount door of the mansion they had stopped in front of. Dante sighed, '_Rich people…_' he thought annoyed and stepped out of the car. Morrison was leaning on the top of the car, looking up at the mansion as well, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Well this is the place. The Francis family owns this estate, though only one of the sons is living here now. They are very well to do and have a lot of important friends. You don't be an ass like you usually are." Morrison muttered.

"So much faith." Dante said in sarcastic modesty and stepped away from the car with a little bow. "There's no party out here, so let go in. Maybe they'll give us a drink." Dante said with a grin, rubbing his hands together and hurrying up to the door.

* * *

"I'm so glad you were able to make it Mr. Dante." Said a young and well dressed man as he rubbed his hands together nervously. He was sitting on the couch across from the one Dante and Morrison were on, but, he was continuously looking over his shoulder and jumped at the slightest noise. His face was pale and though his suit was very nice, it was unkempt and wrinkled, like he had been wearing it for more than just today.

Dante leaned forward suddenly, choking on what he had in his mouth at what Eric Francis called him. '_Mr. Dante? What the f-_'

Morrison spoke, stopping Dante mid thought. "Mr. Francis, would you please explain to Dante what you told me on the phone?"

"Of course. I, being a popular man, am expected to throw extravagant parties for friends of the family." The man started and Dante leaned back, draping his arms over the back of the couch. He already hated this guy, well he didn't like him from the start but guys like him just got under his skin. "And some parties can sometimes get out of hand. At the last one, I- the entertainer was recommended to me… by a 'friend'... of the family- and the performance got out of hand. The 'entertainer' ended up summoning a demon and though he said he had exercised it, strange things have been happening all over the house."

Yep, Dante was sure of it. He didn't like this guy… at all. To bad he was loaded or else he would have just turned down the job. Anyways, the man was obviously hiding thing from him, which was never a good sign, but whatever.

"So, where have these strange things been happening?" Dante asked, standing.

"Where, umm, in the… I mean on the grounds. And, and the west wing… mostly. You must find the devil. I think it's after me!" Eric whimpered and looked around nervously again.

"Ah… I see." Dante muttered as he walked over to a bookcase and poked around the few odd objects in the shelves. He then ran his finger down the top of one of the books. Most of the books were covered in dust but this one was not. He pulled it out and looked at the cover, eh, poetry, but that wasn't important, what was, was the line of white chalk on the shelf under the book. Dante turned around with the book in hand then paused thoughtfully.

"Was this 'friend' of the family previously not a friend?" He asked his eyes locked on the opposite corner of the room, which was unnaturally darker than the rest of the room.

"What? Um yes… but how did you know?" The man asked and looked at Dante in confusion, Morrison also turned to look at Dante but then noticed his directed look and quickly turned around to see the dark corner, which was ever darker. Morrison stood and took half a step towards Dante and the door.

"Well, the 'friend' is still not a friend. He had the performer summon a demon on purpose, and the west wing wasn't the only place he put a summoning circle." Dante said coolly and walked towards his guitar case. By this time Eric had noticed what the other two men were looking at and now he was also on his feet staring at the dark and swirling entity that was filling the corner of the room.

"Now I'm guessing that that 'friend' was someone your family ran out of business and seeing as your father is not in the prime of his life, and having you, the eldest son, out of the picture would be just great for his company." Dante continued as Eric ran towards the double doors that led from the room only to find them locked. Gradually, an eerie chuckle could be heard emanating from the darkness in the corner of the room.

"You're quite the talker aren't you? And smart." Said the creature that began to pull itself from the shadows. It was a large devil, with something like a mask covering his head; the two opens for his eyes glowed orange. He also had some kind of spiked armor over his shoulders, the shadows still clung to his body like they didn't want to let go, but he was slowly stepping away from them.

"Morrison."

"Yeah?"

"Please get that blithering idiot out of here would ya?" Dante asked and then Morrison glanced at the crazed man who was shaking on the floor, staring in horror at the demon. The demon make a noise have between a blood curdling scream and roar as it reached for the incapacitated Mr. Francis. Suddenly the handles on the doors exploded as a bullet tore threw the metal and wood.

"Thank you." Morrison yelled and grabbed Mr. Francis' collar before dragging him quickly from the room, other hand on his hat. The demon roared again in frustration, but it's cry was cut shot as a bullet bounced off his metal mask, slamming his head to the side.

"Hey, it rude to ignore people who have come over just to see you." Dante scolded the demon then grinned wicked as the demon turned his glowing eye towards Dante and growled.

"Hi." He cooed wiggling his fingers at the demon who then smashed the couch aside and pulled his feet from the shadows as he charged at Dante. The devil hunters just grinned and slide his hand into the guitar case, pulling out Rebellion to catching the demons clawed hand on the blade in the nick of time. The windows and other breakable objects in the room instantly shattered around them, Dante raised an eyebrow and looked around the room.

"Hum, you think he'll charge me for damaged property?"

"You shouldn't be worried about that, I'll just take your head off!" The demon yelled and swiped at Dante with his other hand. The devil hunter leaned back; dodging the other hand before he quickly took a few steps back and point Rebellion at the demon before resting it on her shoulder.

"As appealing as that sounds, I think I'll have to pass." The demon chuckled then reached over his shoulder, revealing a sword of his own. Dante brushed his nose with the back of his hand and chuckled before gesturing at the demon.

"Bring it." And oh, he brought it. The demon lifted his sword into the air, the blade started glowing red, but that wasn't the best part. A much larger apparition of the blade appeared around it, a faded orange that could be seen threw. The demon then lifted the sword over his head, it stuck into the ceiling but the hole was the size the orange aura around the blade. Dante raised an eyebrow as the demon swung the sword forwards; tearing threw the ceiling like it was butter. Dante turned around and quickly from the room, turning the corner right as the swords slammed into the ground, shattering the tiles and floorboards edging the hall.

Dante stopped and turned back around, spinning his swords with a dramatic flare. The room had been small and confined, 'had been' because now it was falling apart. That was one thing Dante hated about fighting inside, things- aka walls-, getting in the way while he was fighting. But, fighting inside some rich person's house was a bit different. They like things to be big, and, as following the stereotype, so did the Francis family, so they had a lovely front hall that was opened up to the seconds floor.

"Now isn't this much better for dancing?" Dante asked gesturing around as the demon smashed his way into the hall. Of course the demon was interested in small talk, and he lunged at Dante with his sword. The devil hunter grinned and held up his sword, catching the tip of the demon's sword with the flat of his blade. The force of the thrust pushed him back a few feet, but he then shoved back against the sword, making the demon stumble back a few steps. Dante grinned and dashed forwards, sword out to his side. The demon was just in time to block Dante's blade as he struggled to keep the devil hunter from relieving him of a limb or two.

Dante saw a flicker out the corner of his eye and he jumped back as the demons tail smashed into the ground where he had just been. Dante landed with a light tap on the railing of the second floor that lined the walls. The demon looked around for a moment before the devil hunter gave away his position by speaking.

"Now see, what I don't get is why you've waited so long to kill the owner of the house. That is what you were summoned to do, right? And on top of that, why are you still hanging around here? But you're not the kind of demon who is summoned anyways, you're to strong for a human to control you… why are you here?" Dante paced on the railing for a moment before turning towards the demon and point at the demon, demeaning an answer.

The demon laughed at Dante who gave the demon a glare for the reaction. "You like to talk. If you beat me I'll tell you." The demon growled then threw his sword at Dante. The devil hunter easily dodged the huge sword, jumping back down to the floor, though he never made it to the floor. The demon sung his tail around, hitting Dante mid-air and sending him crashing in to wall. The wall crumbed around him and a plum of dust filled the air. The demon laughed loudly, convinced of his victory, then walked towards his sword to retrieve it.

"Not so tough…" he muttered only to spin around suddenly at the sound of moving rubble. The dust was settling as Dante stepped from the hole in the wall, dusting of his jacket. He turned his neck and it popped sharply before he rolled his shoulders.

"That was dirty… alright. No more messing around." Dante said with a grin. The demon started at him for a moment astounded before he turned and ran for his sword, intending to jump to the second floor. Dante shock his head and tossed his sword in the air, adjusting his grip as he caught it before hurling it towards the demon. The demon shrieked as the sword stuck him in the back, the tip emerging from his chest.

Dante grimaced as the scent of demon blood quickly filled the air, the smell was almost revolting for his human self, but… but his other half craved it. Dante dashed towards the demon, and grabbed Rebellion's handle and wrenched it from the demon's flesh. He felt the spray of blood hit his face and he could fell it soaking threw his gloves as the dark blood ran down the blade and handle of the sword. The demon yelled, and struck at Dante as it turned to face him. Dante easily evaded the shaky attack, stepping back as the demon stumbled towards him.

"No, it's not possible. You should have died from that..." The demon muttered threw his teeth before he coughed, blood bubbling over his licks and spilling onto he tiled floor.

"You own me an answer, while you are still conscious." Dante muttered, glancing at his blade, which was still tainted red. He shouldn't have looked away. The demon still had some fight in him and he took at moment of waving attention to drive his tail into Dante's chest. Dante gasped, surprised then coughed slightly as he grabbed the demons tail. He glanced down and his look of surprise turned to one of extreme frustration.

"Really? You decided to impale me? Seriously? Shit." He then tightly his grip on the tail and pulled it from his chest with a slight groan. Then he slung the demon threw the air and slammed him back into the ground, the tile cracking around the demon. The demon groaned, coughing again as Dante inspecting his shirt.

"Dang-it! I'll never be able to fix this. What wrong with you. At least you could have stabbed me in the head and not killed my shirt!" Dante complained tapping his forehead as he leaned over the demon. The demon chuckled and Dante quieted.

"You are defiantly not human, and if you are a demon you are the strangest demon I've ever met. Concerned over a shirt and not because you were stabbed." Dante made a face that could be considered embarrassed. "Tell me devil hunter. What is your name?"

"Dante."

"Ah, I see. I guess I never had a chance against a son of Sparda." The demon sighed deeply, a bit of blood began to pool around him from the wound in his back. "I guess I will answer your question. Look up." Dante eye the demon for a moment but decided that he wasn't going to attack him again so he did look up. Dante then saw a summoning circle, partly hidden by the paintings on the ceiling, but it was defiantly there.

"The summoning was nerve finished, I had to have the blood of the named to fully enter this world. The named was the owner of the home. As for why I hadn't attacked him yet was because before that book was on that last part of the summoning circle in that part of the house, the rest had been cleared away. And the man avoided the rest of the house so I was not able to get to h-him." The demon rolled slightly to his side, coughing again.

"Why did you allow yourself to be summoned by a human?" The demons coughed turned into a chuckle.

"Every demon is trying to get into this world. I was a lucky one who was able to kill the other demon being summoned and get threw first."

"But why are you all trying to get here?"

"Ha, you don't know? The son of Sparda doesn't know!" the demon laughed only to fall into a fit of coughs. Dante was starting to become impatient with this. This was the second demon to laugh at the fact he didn't know something that every other demon seemed to know.

"There is something in this world, something that if a demon obtained it they could not only challenge the demon kings but would have been able to stand next to Sparda as an equal. Everyone can feel it, smell it. The power. I can smell it even from here." Dante froze. Sparda's equal? No, that could not be possible. What could it be? And why hadn't his demon side been able to sense it? Or had it?

"All the same, son of Sparda. Take my soul, maybe I'll be of some use in this world in your hands, son of Sparda." The demon muttered before he faded, leaving behind a sphere of light. Dante frowned, but knelt and grabbed the sphere of orange light. As he stood the light turned into two swords, like short katanas, and both where connected by some weird ribbon. Dante stared at them for a few moments in confusions before sighing and heading towards the front door.

* * *

As he pushed the front doors open and stepped outside he saw no signs of Morrison or his car. Dang-it… did he take off without him? Dante growled and irritably swung one of the little swords threw the column to the right of the door. It went threw perfectly and the column slid to the side a bit. Opps… the devil hunter quickly descended the stairs, shoving the weapon into the guitar case he had pulled from the rubble of the other room, before he could do anymore damage to the house.

Morrison ended up being at the end of the very, very long drive way.

"Dante? Oh good your fine… that's not your blood is it?" Morrison asked and Dante gave him a death glare that made Morrison hold up his hands in surrender before Dante opened the passenger door. Only then did he noticed the still very frazzled Mr. Francis, who now appeared even more pale, when he say the blood all over Dante's face and shirt. Dante raised an eyebrow then gave the man a sarcastic smile.

"Well, your house is devil free now. All good. I even got ride of that summoning circle on your ceiling." Dante said and pulled the man from the car before sitting down in the seat with an emotionless face that seemed more pissed of than emotionless. Eric blinked and tried to stammer something to Dante before the devil hunter pulled the door shut.

"I'll be back by soon, Mr. Francis, to collect our fee." Morrison said with a diplomatic smile before he got into the car and also closed the door. The engine of the car started moments after and the two men drove away leaving Mr. Francis coughing in a cloud of dust.

"How did it go?"

"Fine… besides getting partially impaled and that demon laughing at me for not knowing something everyone else seems to know…"

"Damage?"

"Eh…"

If they had not been in a car driving away, the two would have probably heard the cry of aguish of the rich man seeing the damages inflicted onto his house.

* * *

Jazmin heard the jingle of the door opening; she gasped and rushed from the kitchen, stopping by Dante's desk to watch him as he waved at Morrison before closing the door. He turned around with a sigh and then stopped short when he saw Jazmin. She stared at him for a moment, noting his hair was a bit wet and his jacket was buckled closed, then rushed over and hugged him about the middle. Dante eyes widened and he opened his mouth three times, attempting to say something, thought no words came out but 'um'.

Jazmin took a step back from Dante and pointed a finger in his face, glaring at him. "You said you'd be back by dark." Then she pointed towards the window where it had obviously been dark for a while.

"Um, sorry. Morrison got caught in traffic?… what are you wearing?" Dante asked after a moment, confused by what was coving Jazmin's dark pants and shirt. It was white, and looked like flour but Dante knew for a fact that he _did not_ own any flour. Jazmin gave him a little bit of a glare, but she had a pouting look on her face as well, and he noticed she had more -what he was becoming more and more convinced was flour-, on her face as well.

"I'm wearing clothes, but your home, so come here." She said and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the kitchen.

"No, not your clothes, I mean what's all over… them… my god!" Dante was dragged into the kitchen to find something he had never seen, it being used. There were pots and pans everywhere, measuring things and ingredients; flours, eggs, milk… the whole shebang. But… but where did she get it all?

"Sit." She commanded and forced him into a chair before turning about and digging in the refrigerator for something.

"Jazmin… where did you-?"

"Try this." Jazmin said then shoved a spoon into Dante's mouth mid sentence. He pulled back in surprise but them tasted the sweet, smooth substance in his mouth. He rolled his tongue around; chocolate, raspberry a hint of vanilla. He then swallowed after a moment.

"Well?" Jazmin asked, practically looming over Dante, the bowl of whatever she had feed him in her hands.

"It's good." Dante said almost meekly and Jazmin grinned turning back around, putting the bowl back in the fridge before working on something else on the counter.

"Um… Jazmin…" then he was interrupted again by the oven beeping. Jazmin dropped whatever she had been doing a moment before a walked over to the oven opening it and leaning over to look at what was inside. It was only a moment before the scent of baked cherries and apples filled the room. Jazmin grabbed oven mitts and pulled out two pies; Dante was on his feet and looking over her shoulder as he pricked each with a toothpick. Then she flittered over somewhere else to do yet another thing and then she was back pulling yet another thing from the oven. This one looked like a normal cake, she set it on the counter and began to cut at the edges for a moment before she froze. Dante blinked then leaned back as Jazmin turned around and looked up at him.

"Sit." She commanded and pointed at the chair with the knife she had in her hand. Dante held up his hands in surrender so she didn't think it would be necessary to stab him with it and returned to his chair. He watched her as she carefully cut the cake and set it on a plate then she went the fridge and grabbed two bowls then she stood in such a way that he couldn't see what she was doing. It kind of pissed him off so he crossed his arms and glared at the other sweats the covered the tables, none of which seemed to have any strawberries.

"Done." Jazmin said happily and Dante looked of to see her set the plate she had been working on in front of him. "Strawberry short cake." She said with a grin and Dante just stared at the dessert for a moment. Jazmin turned around and went back to a bit more cooking and cleaning as he inspected the thing before him. The plain cake he had seen her take out had actually been white cake with sliced strawberries inside. She had what much have been hand-whipped cram and them more sliced strawberries around the cake and what he guess to be a strawberry sauce drizzled over it all.

"What…But… what?" He stammered then the fork was in Jazmin's hand and she scooped a bite and put it in Dante's mouth.

" 'What' what? I thought you liked strawberries." She said with a little frown but Dante took the fork from her and ate another bite of the shortcake. That made Jazmin smile.

"Glad you like it."

About fifteen minutes later the sink was full of dirty cooking devices the fridge was full of sweets and the rest the kitchen reasonably clean. Dante had another bit of shortcake and the bowl of strawberries in front of him and Jazmin sipped on some tea.

"So where did you get all this stuff to cook with?" Dante asked waving his fork in Jazmin's face.

"Oh, Trish went to the store for me."

"And why were you cooking?"

"Um…" Jazmin fidgeted for a moment. "Because I had already done everything else… your jukebox is fixed now by the way." She muttered then took a drink of her tea to hide.

"What?" Dante said and turned around to see his jukebox was light up and not dented in odd place.

"I fix stuff and cook when I'm nervous…" She said after another moment and sighed.

"You must have been really nervous today." Dante said. The two continued to sit there in silence as the night darkened around them.

* * *

_^^yay!, that last bit was just kinda a bla moment... it was cuter in my head but now that its typed out it kinda retarded... Anyways... _**People who review and readers who don't review, i really need your guys' impute..**_**.** what do you all think of Nathen? Do you like him? Think hes annoying, cute, a sweet heart, a jerk? What! I really need to know so please tell me what you think of him. What you say will effect how i write later chapters ^^ kay thanks. Love you all!_

_**edit**: thank you 88Drgon06 for telling me about the wrong name bit... i fixed the swords names... i was retarded and originally called Dante's sword Oblivion instead of Rebellion.. but is fixed now..  
_


	8. Whispers in the Night

_(Jinx) i wrote this all in one day! o.o_

_(Kain) Thumbs up for Jinx *sarcasm* *puts thumbs up*_

_(Dante) Hey, go back to your own story kid..._

_(Kain) Fine *leaves*_

_(Dante) *stupid grin* *is shot in the side of the head*_

_(Kain) ^^ *waves from door with M4 in hand*_

_Anyways... that was my fun for the day... anyways Ch 8 yay! *Kain throws confetti at Dante*I very much enjoyed writing the chapter... for the most part... the last bit felt a little forced... but i think i figured out a pretty good ending for this chapter... Back to school on Monday so writing will more than likely slow... XP hopefully i'll get the next chapter up soon cause Ch 9 is actually a chapter i've had planned for a long time.. it was actually the original climax for the story but that would be boring... and short... _

_(Dante) Boring? Doesn't she not know that I - *is tackled and sat on by Kain* _

_So without further ado and attempts at spoilers... CH 8~~~!_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**: eight :**

When one stays up late enough and thinks long enough, the strangest things can pass threw one's mind; only the sound of ones breathing to dictate the passage of time. Though when you are waiting, waiting for something you know you couldn't possibly hear, something that you've told yourself you could not have heard, time sure seems to pace far slower. Jazmin was waiting for one such thing, though as silent as she was and as hard as she listened, she couldn't hear anything say for the creaking of the house and the soft breath of Charles at the end of her bed.

She wasn't sure what was happening. For the time she had been at Devil May Cry Jazmin had found herself being woken up by something every other night or so. She knew what she had heard but denied it, tried to convince herself otherwise. The first time she had dismissed the happenings, the whispers in the night, as something she was just dreaming up. When it didn't happen again the next night she was sure it was just a dream, and over the next two silent nights she had almost forgotten about it, but it came back. The whispering had woken her every night till the night Dante had got out for his job.

Now Jazmin was lying awake, listening and waiting for the whisperings to start again. She sighed heavily and rolled over a bit to glance at the clock on the nightstand. 12:14… She let out another deep breath and slowly closed her eyes.

~ _j a a a z m i i i n _. . . . ~

Jazmin eyes flashed open as the sound of her name, whispered darkly, mockingly. She sat up and looked around the room, her eyes falling on the clock. 1:47, but it felt like she had just closed her eyes.

~ _o h - h o_ . . . _j a - h a z m i i n_ . . . ~

Jazmin tossed the blankets aside and jumped from the bed. Her heart raced and her breath became shallow as she heard the whispers yet again.

- _d o e s s h e h e a r u s_ _?_ -

~ _o h i t h i n k s h e d o e s_ . . . ~

` _w o n d e r f u l _,_ w o n d e r f u l !_

Jazmin hurried from her room and ran her hand along the wall to keep her from tripping in the unnaturally dark hallway. Who was talking? She had heard three distinct voices, she was sure of it… this was the first time that had happened. She slowed as she approached the stairs. She glanced towards the closed door of Dante's room for a moment before peeking down the flight of steps. The front room was dimly light, the windows letting in enough moon light for her to see the couch and table, but that was all she could see from the top of the stairs. She could still hear soft chattering; the whispering voices quiet as if they were talking to amongst themselves, but she could see nothing that gave away the movements of someone downstairs.

Jazmin took a few deep breaths then moved to take a step forwards only to shriek and spin around.

"Mreooow…"

"Charles! Shhh." She hissed at the cat that had walked about behind her and touched her leg with his tail. The cat mreow once more, in the odd was he did, before descending the stairs. Jazmin leaned back against the wall, eyes closed, hand on her chest, as she tried to clam her fluttering heart. It was only a moment more before she hear Charles yowl at someone and he was suddenly back up the stairs, and thump, thump, thump, back into her room.

` _s i l l y a n i m a l . . . c a n w e_ - - `

~ _s h h s h h_ . . . ~

Jazmin frowned, her curiosity slowly over coming her fears and suspicions; they didn't go away but were merely pushed to the side. She slowly walked down the stairs, hands trailing on the railing as she heard the whispering voices arguing quietly. She stopped again, at the bottom of the stairs and took a deep breath before she stepped into the room and look around. No one. What?

"H-hello?" She asked quietly, walking towards Dante's desk. There was no one here, but is was odd. She felt that feeling, that crawling feeling, that runs up the back of your neck when someone is watching you.

` _h i_ `

Jazmin gasped and spun around at the voice. Sitting on Dante's desk was a young looking boy, his clothes were old fashion, like old English, but were tore and tattered. Though, the more extraordinary thing was that fact that the boy seemed to glow a faint blue and was practically see threw. She quickly took a few step away from the boy and the desk, sure the boy was a ghost, but he blink and smile at her so kindly that Jazmin stopped.

` _i t i s s o k i n d o f y o u t o c o m e d o w n a n d t a l k t o u s_ `

He boy said and then Jazmin say two more boys appeared, one sitting in Dante's chair and the third leaning on the desk. Jazmin took another step away from the desk, her fear starting to get the better of her. She didn't like ghosts. She thought they were unnatural. All spirits had a place to go and shouldn't linger in the realm of the living. All the same, she had never seen ghosts like this before. The other two boys seemed very close to the age of the first. The one leaning on the desk, however, was most obviously the eldest, he also had far more modern clothes on. They all smiled at Jamzin sweetly, and she blushed slightly, feeling bad for thinking they were evil things. Nothing evil could have suck sweet faces... could it?

~ _h e l l o j a z m i n_ ~

Said the eldest and the one in the chair waved at her childishly. Jazmin relaxed a bit more and smile hesitantly back at the three.

"Um, hi. W-what are you all doing here?" Jazmin asked after a moment and the boys faces fell slightly.

- _w e a r e t r a p p e d h e r e_ -

` _d a n t e t r a p p e d u s_ `

~ _t h i s_ . . .~

The eldest gestured to the ornate thing hanging on the wall behind Dante's desk.

~ _k e e p s u s a l l t r a p p e d h e r e_ ~

` _p l e a s e m i s s_ . . . `

- _b r e a k i t !_ -

` _s e t u s f r e e_ . . .`

~ _s h h s h h_ . . . ~

The eldest whispered, quieting the other two who look at him then looked down, pouting slightly. Jazmin blinked in surprise. Dante trapped them? They were just children, Dante didn't seem like someone that would trap the souls of children. He may be an idiot and a bit of an ass, but he wouldn't do something like that without reason.

"What do you mean trapped?" She asked, crossing her arms because of the chill in the air, and took a little step closer to the ghost boys. They seemed like they could move just fine from where she was, but the eldest chuckled softly.

~ _w e c a n n o t l e a v e t h i s p l a c e_ . . . ~

` _w e c a n n o t e v e n g o u p s t a i r s_ `

- _t h a t i s w h y w e c a l l e d to y o u, s o y o u c o u l d h e l p u s_ -

Jazmin swallowed and stopped herself from taking another step forward, though she had not even noticed she was still walking forwards till the boy sitting on the desk reached towards her, still smiling. She felt sympathetic for the boys and had an unusually urge to help them, to break the thing on the wall. No, no… Dante would have a good reason to do something like this. Wouldn't he? Well she thought he would… but did she really know him that well?

` _p l e a s e h e l p u s_ `

The youngest said with wide eyes that Jazmin could have sworn were about to spill over with tears.

"I-I shouldn't." Jazmin said, trying to take a step back, away from the boys but instead her foot slid forwards.

~ _i t w o u l d b e e a s y . . . t h e r e i s a g u n i n t h e b o t t o m d r a w e r . . . o n e s h o t . . . j u s t o n e a n d w e w o u l d b e f r e e_ ~

Jazmin frowned, slowly shaking her head no. No, she had decided, but she couldn't look away from the eldest boy, his eyes held her gaze and his smile seemed so knowing; his voice was just pulling her towards the desk, towards the boys, towards the gun.

"N-no, no, I'm not going to." Jazmin said, shaking her head no, and concentrating, telling her feet to stop to turn around and walk away, but they wouldn't, they wouldn't stop.

- _h a h a ! y o u g o t h e r C H A O S_ -

` _s h h D E S T R U C T I O N h e i s c o n s e n t r a i n g_ `

Jazmin's breath started coming faster, she couldn't stop. She wasn't in control of her own body anymore. What was going on? No this wasn't happening. These were no innocent boys, and what were they calling each other? Chaos? Destruction? Those weren't names of children; they were names of… names of monsters, of demons. Dante hunted demons for a living didn't he?

"Grrr, No!" Jazmin yelled and stomped her foot down, stopping her movement forward, though she was still unable to look away from the eldest boy, let alone blink. She saw his smile turn sour, his face contorting with rage.

~ _c o m e o n . . . i t w i l l b e e a s y . . . j u s t o n e l i t t l e p u l l a n d w e w i l l b e f r e e . . . f i n a l l y f r e e_ ~

- _c o m e o n_ . . . -

` _c o m e o n_ . . . `

Jazmin shock her head, her eyes locked with the eldest starting to brim with tears. This was bad. These boys must have been demons, the spirits of demons, and what ever they were going to make her do was bad, very bad.

"Jazmin?"

Jazmin's heart skipped a beat as she heard Dante's confused voice behind her followed by the click of the door closing.

` _n o o o o !_ `

- _d a n t e !_ -

The boys said in horror and then, the eldest glanced away from Jazmin, breaking eye contact. Jazmin yelped as she suddenly flew back, whatever that had been pulling her forwards now gone. She scrabbled backwards, trying to get away from the desk and the boy who were suddenly reaching for her, but then Dante was between her and the boy who had been sitting on his desk, Dante's silver gun pressed to the boy's shocked face. Jazmin flinched, turning her head away and closing her eyes as the gun fired.

The other two boys suddenly screeched, a sound that rang in her ears and left her shacking. The gun fired again and again. Dante stepped back and bumped into her foot.

"Jazmin… Jazmin! Get up." Dante command. She looked up and gasped, the boys were no longer boys; they had become animalistic, glowing eyes, horns, teeth. They really were demons. She frantically pointed at them scrambling back again before grabbing onto Dante's arm as he pulled her up.

"Ah! Dante look out!" Jazmin screamed pointed over his shoulder as one of the boys jumped towards the devil hunter. Dante sighed, and turned around, pointed the gun at the demons pulling the trigger a number of times. All three of the boy, who weren't boys anymore, ended up flat on the floor, still, unmoving.

Jazmin clung to Dante's jacket, eyes wide as she stared at the creatures. She gradually slowed her breath to a normal rate and then she noticed that fact that Dante's jacket was wet.

"Are you alright?" Jazmin jumped slightly and looked up at Dante who was watching the bodies. He was completely unfazed by the fact he had just killed three creatures in his own home. She swallowed and let go of his jackets, taking a step back.

"Yeah… sorry."

"Did they hurt you?" He asked returning his gun to its holster and looking Jazmin over.

"No, they were just trying to get me to get me to break that." She said gesturing towards the wall, then she saw her hand, stained dark red. She took another step away from Dante bringing her hand close to her face and was instantly overwhelmed with the smell of blood.

"Dan…te?" He took a sharp intake of breath.

"Its not mine." He said, trying to be reassuring but Jazmin's eye only widened in shock and fear. "Wait, no, I mean. It's not human…"

~ _h e h e h e h e h e_ ~

Jazmin jumped and Dante immediately stepped between her and the desk again, a hand resting on his gun. Jazmin peaked around the devil hunter to see the demons slowly sitting up; bones popping back into place, injuries healing.

"Get back in the seal. How did you even get out?" Dante growled at them, glancing between the three then towards Jazmin.

~ _w e l l t h e r e w e r e f o u r o f u s_ . . . ~

The eldest said as he jerked his neck to the side and Jazmin winced at the horrendous pop. Dante cussed and relaxed his defensive position. He jerked the gun towards the seal again.

"Yeah well get back in there before I shoot you again."

- _y o u t h i n k y o u r s a f e , h u m a n ?_ -

` _y e s y o u t h i n k y o u r s a f e b e h i n d y o u r d e a r d a n t e, __ h a h a h a _`

"Shut up, don't you talk to her." Dante yelled, then shot the middle demon in the head again, he fell back and lay on the floor, twitching in spasms.

~ _s o s a f e , y o u t h i n k , b u t y o u a r e s o w r o n g . . . s h a l l w e s h o w y o u w h a t h e r e a l l y i s ?_ ~

The eldest said then all three of the demons started to fade, their blue bodies turning into a slightly mist that floated back towards the ornate seal on the wall, but Jazmin felt Dante tense suddenly.

_ _h a h a w e a r e t h e s a m e d a n t e_ _

The demons said together as they faded away, disappearing from the room. Jazmin let out a sigh of relief, was that it? Was it over? She hoped to God it was, having demons appearing every few days was really doing a number on her nerves. After a moment she looked at Dante noticing the unusual stiffness in the way he was holding himself. He was so still, it almost like he was in pain. Was he even breathing?

"Dante?" She asked and tentatively reached towards him.

_~ Don't touch me! ~_ He suddenly… growled? Jazmin jumped, hurriedly stepping back. What? Dante's voice had changed, no longer that smooth and husky tone she was finding herself liking, instead it was deep and guttural. He suddenly yelled in pain and leaned over, arm wrapped around himself and Jazmin heard the unnatural sound of cracking bone, a sound she had already heard too much this night. Jazmin backed away from him as she watched Dante change.

"Shit, no, shit! How did they… AH!" Dante roared in pain as red armor spread over his flesh. His coat literally became part of his person, hardening around him as Dante turning into a demon.

Jazmin stared in silent shock but then she got it. Dante was a demon, like the rest of them. He merely looked more human that the rest, and… and he was just going to try and kill her like the rest of them. There was a suddenly pain in her chest at this thought but Jazmin pushed past it, glancing to the desk then back at Dante. He yelled as another wave of pain flooded his body. Slowly, panting, he looked up; his blue eyes brilliantly bright as they gazed at Jazmin and she felt the pang again. His eye looked almost... mournful.

"Ja—Ah!" He hunched over in pain again. Jazmin suddenly dashed towards the desk knowing he couldn't move. She ripped open the drawer, tossing the unneeded items out of the way before she pulled out the gun, exactly where the other demon had said it would be. '…_i t w i l l b e e a s y . . . j u s t o n e l i t t l e p u l l_…' Jazmin shock her head to dispel the words and walked around the desk, the gun aimed at Dante… at the monster he had become.

Dante crouched on the floor, panting hard; Jazmin could see a dark liquid on the floor beneath him. Blood? Had the transformation been that violent? His hair, still silver, hung down, almost to the floor, and over his shoulders. Slowly his breathing returned to normal and he began to stand. When he was finally on his feet he turned to see Jazmin pointing a gun at him. His eyes widened slightly, but then a look that was so mournful it made Jazmin's hands waver filled his eyes. She swallowed and took a deep breath, the gun was loaded, cocked, all she had to pull the trigger. Easy right?

Dante stared at her for a few moments, unmoving, but he then turned towards Jazmin and took half a step towards her.

"Stop! Don't… don't." She said, her hands beginning to shake even more.

_~Jazmin, please… I'm not… its not…~_ The words could have been comforting, if they had not come from that mouth, not with the voice. He took another step towards her and she took three back suddenly.

"I said stop!" She yelled, finger tightening on the trigger, Dante stopped this time, holding up his hands in a gesture that was meant to seem passive. Jazmin took a sharp breath and steadied her hands, aiming right at Dante's head.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered as her finger tightened on the trigger, the hammer clicked, flying forwards. The gun jerked back as the bullet rushed from the barrel, and Jazmin closed her eyes. The next thing she heard was nothing, the silence after the shoot followed shortly by a dull thump as Dante fell back and hit the floor.

Jazmin gasped, dropping the gun from her hand and taking a few steps away from Dante's body. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, but she ignored it for a moment, letting the liquid glide down her face and fall from her chin. She sniffed suddenly and whipped her face frantically. She staggered over to the phone and put in a number, the first number that came to her head.

The phone rang twice before going to the answering machine.

"N-nathen? Nathen… oh god Nathen…" She paused, taking a moment to breathe and collect her thoughts. "Nathen, I need you. I shot… I shot Dante. He's not human… oh God. Please Nathen you have to call me back. I don't know what to do. I… I'm scared." She set the phone back down, her hands shaking worse now than they had moments before. She had shot Dante. Dante! Someone who said they would protect her then he turned out to be one of the things she needs to be protected from. And she had shot him. What was she going to do with the body? Oh god! She was a murderer! What if Morrison was a demon? Lady? Trish? Patty? She wouldn't be able to shoot that little girl…

Jazmin, sunk to the floor and pushed her hands between her knees, trying to stop them from shaking. Every time she closed her eyes she could see Dante's face, and then that look he gave her, such a sad mournful look. And she had shot him…

He was dead and was never... coming... back...

"uhhh…" Jazmin stiffened suddenly at the moan. What? She slowly looked around the corner of the desk to see Dante… sitting up. He had a clawed hand on his head and he was cringing in pain.

"Shit… that always hurts like hell!" he whispered then look around. Jazmin jerked back, hiding behind the desk, though her breathing was not very stealthy. He was alive! He was not dead? She had shot him in the head, she was sure, and now he was sitting up and talking like being shot was common? What the hell!

"Where did Jazmin go?" He muttered then she heard him stand. Her eyes darted around frantically and she saw the gun she had dropped. The gun! She took a deep breath to clam her nerves a bit before she suddenly dove towards the gun. She grabbed the it by the barrel and quickly tried to correct her grip and cock the gun at the same time but he hands were shakin so much and she was so frantic all she managed to do was sit up.

"Jazmin. Jazmin!" Suddenly Jazmin felt an arm around her waist, lifting her to her feet. She yelled, throwing back a fist only to have that wrist caught. Jazmin spun around, intending to smash the gun into the side of the devil's head but the gun was knocked from her hand and she was suddenly on the floor, both her hands pinned next to her head.

"Jazmin!"

That was Dante's voice, not the voice of a demon. Only then did Jazmin realize she had had her eyes closed. Slowly she opened them, expecting the voice to just be a trick and to find that red devil looming over her. But no, she just found Dante, his silver hair turned slightly red, a bit of blood down his face, but defiantly Dante.

"Dante?" Jazmin muttered in confusion then her confused look became a glare and she began to struggle under him. "Get off, get off! Let me go you demon!"

"Half." That made Jazmin pause.

"What?"

"I'm only half demon. My mother was human." He said and Jazmin gave him a look, a very long look. Half devil, half human? Was such a thing possible?

"If you're done trying to shoot me, I'm going to let you up." He said slowly then let go of her hands. Jazmin didn't do anything that made it seem like she was going to attack him so Dante stood before offering her his hand. She didn't look at him, instead swatted his hand away and stood on her own. The two of them stood there silently, Jazmin dusting herself off, Dante watching her closely.

"You're a demon?"

"Yeah."

"And you kill demons?"

"Following in daddy's foot steps." Dante said in an almost mocking tone, the put his hands into his pockets and looked down at Jazmin, that ridiculous grin on his lips again. "Have you ever... heard the legend of the Dark Knight Sparda?"

* * *

_(Dante) get of me you punk ass kid!_

_(Kain) *grins* No, Jinx said to keep you from giving away any spoilers. _

_(Jazmin) *nodnod* its good for you_

_(Dante) Being sat on is good for you? Damn it! Go back to your own story kid!_

So much love *sigh*


	9. House Meets Demon Wreaking Ball

_Hey, hey, hey. Its been awhile i know, and i majorly own you guys some chapters, i know. So let me first throw out a few excuses for my lack of writing. Finals. Ta da! That is my major excuse along with procrastination with my Ap Art stuff so that got and entire week of just consecration pieces so i didn't fail the final and the Portfolio review... which i still don't know what i got on... And then finals took another week of my life. And when i had any free time my muse for this chapter was dead. I bet you can tell... *headswall* i hate having to make all you guys wait then giving you this LOAD OF CRAP! *coughcough* excuse me... _

_(Kain) your excuse._

_(Jinx) Thank you Kain... _

_Anyways... I noticed a got a few more followers. Thank you, thank you. It always made my days so much happier when i got the notification email. So i will hopeful be getting feed back from you readers who haven't ever said anything.. even if its just 'yo' it would be awesome! And to all you people who read my stuff regularly, Binky, Dragon, Heavens, thanks so much for being patient... if i hold out on your guys again, you come after me, alright? Alright. So enough with my stupid ranting, you guys want to read the story! SO yay! Here you go, Chapter 9... Jazmin's House meets the Demon Wrecking Ball!_

_(Kain) oh that sounds interesting *claps*_

_(Dante) she just made it up..._

_(Kain) what?_

_(Dante) she just made it up. It vaguely has something to do with what happens... she just trying to get attention... _

_(Jinx) is that a bad thing? _

_(Both) yes!_

_(Jinx) *shoves both in closet and turns out the light* *pouts*_

* * *

: **nine** :

_"Have you ever... heard the legend of the Dark Knight Sparda?"_

Jazmin had listened quietly as Dante told the story of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda, protector of the human race and defeater of the Demonic hordes. He was a powerful devil that rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human world over two thousand years ago. He defeated countless demons and even their Emperor, Mundus, before sealing the gateway to the demon world, sacrificing both his own blood and that of a mortal priestess. He now is a legend in the human world, to those who still remember, gaining the moniker of The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

Near the end of his life, Sparda settled with a human wife, Eva, and fathered twin sons. Both twins inherited the powerful demonic blood of their father. They each received a powerful, enchanted sword from their father. While it's unknown as to how he died, no one really knows, but among the people there is a lot of confusion surrounding Sparda and who he truly was. However what is known is that Sparda was a righteous, honorable, loving, courageous and mighty demon who loved his wife and sons, as well as all of humanity.

Dante focused in on one of the sons of Sparda, delving into the younger twin's story, which also had the sounds of a legend. This son received the sword called rebellion and used the powers he gained from his father to fight against the demon that were still leaking into the human world. How he helped other, though he usually was 'forced' into the situations and seemed to complain about them a lot.

It actually took her a lone time before she realized that Dante was not actually just telling a story, but he was telling her his life story. All the hardships he had been through, the battles he had fought, the people he had meet and those he had lost. The tale he wove with his husky voice and flowing words was amazing. Jazmin actually didn't really believe that all the things he talked about could actually happen; had actually happened and were not some story he pulled from the pages of a book.

When Dante finally fished his tale, morning light was leaking into the dusty room through the poorly closed blinds. During the narrative, Jazmin had made it a point to be seated away from Dante. The entire time she never relaxed and ended up curled around a pillow on the far end of the decrepit couch; her eyes half lidded as she attempted to remain awake. They didn't move for a time, both silent; Jazmin hadn't even realized she had closed her eyes till she felt two strong arms slide around her and abruptly lift her from the couch. She disapproved of this action very much and made it know by squirming and making herself generally difficult to hold onto. Dante merely sighed and held her against his chest, moving like she was nothing more than a feather and carried her up stairs.

* * *

-_rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik-rik_-

The quiet and reparative creak of the fan was the only noise that fills the room.

-_chink-chink-chink-chink-chink-chink-chink-chink-chink-chink-chink-chink-chink_-

The systematic click of the clang as it swayed overhead.

Jazmin stared up at the ceiling, unseeing. Dante had brought her to her room and she may have slept for a few hours, thought it didn't feel that way. She felt like she had not slept for days, like she had run for hours and suddenly stopped. She could feel the stress working its way through her body, the muscles tightening and not relaxing; the uncomfortable tightness that was slowly driving her crazy. She couldn't stand it. She couldn't stay. Not now. She just had to get away from this place. It seemed as if her senses had become more refined, sensitive, focused. She could see details that she would have never thought existed. She could feel the fabric of her shirt against her skin as she slowly inhaled. And she could smell him, everywhere. In the office, the hall, her room. That smell of cologne, leather and gunpowder; it was everywhere. It was in the air, the walls the floor, it seemed to sink into her clothes and soak into her skin. Jazmin had enjoyed this smell before; it was still pleasing. It made her feel safe, happy... But while those feelings still remained they were muddled together with fear and anger. She finally started to understand the uneasy sensations she would every now and then get from his gaze; the need for a strong, sturdy wall to press her back up against when she didn't know where he was.

Dante was a demon and the smell of him was driving her crazy.

She needed to get out.

But she didn't move. She remained motionless on her bed, fingers laced together and resting on her stomach. She stared, watching nothing. Down stairs the unexpected ring of the phone broke the silence in the room as well as the rest of the building. Jazmin stiffened faintly. Was it Nathen? The ringing was cut off be a loud bang and then she heard Dante's smooth voice; for more than one reason she felt shivers race up her spine.

"Devil May Cry." A pause. "Yeah, sure... Whatever. The pay? Huh? Double that. Yes. I'm 'fucking serious'. Well do you want it done or not?" then there was the clack as the phone was tossed back into the receiver. A loud noise -or at least it sounded loud; the large chair scraping over the wood floor and it was pushed away from the desk and onto all fours. She could hear each step as Dante walked across the office then thumping up the stairs. She could hear it all and it seemed as if he was moving agonizingly slow. The heavy footsteps came down the hall, stopping outside her door. Jazmin could have sworn she hear the dry rustle of his jacket and his even breathing. His smell seeped through the door. She could practically see it just before the thick scent filled her nose. Her reaction was to hold her breath. The handle jiggled and Jazmin swiftly sat up look, glancing towards the seemingly thin piece of wood between her and the man just outside. Jazmin heard Dante sigh and the handle stopped moving.

"Babe, I got a job."

Jazmin remained silent. She didn't say anything, she didn't even breathe.

"Babe? Hey Jazmin." He rapped on the door with glove-covered knuckles. "If you don't answer I'm gonna kick this door in."

"Okay." Jazmin said quickly, not wanting to lose the barrier. She could hear the rustle of his jacket and an aggravated sigh. The image of Dante running his hand through his sliver locks flashed into her mind, for a moment Jazmin was able to relax, but the image of the devil he had turned into almost instantly replaced the more appealing likeness. The fear returned. Dante must have been frustrated because he didn't say anything more; he simply turned and left the space outside her door. A few minutes later she heard the door open and close with a jiggle.

Alone... Now what?

* * *

Dante walked down the street quickly. There were two types of emotions he didn't understand or like to deal with, silence and fear. When women cried he was not any good with dealing with that, he was never sure what to saw or do. He could always fall back on being charming and intimate, that always cheered things up. Unless they had someone, like Jazmin did. The silence, well he was never sure what they were thinking. He could read men and demons as easy as can be, but women? It was like they were an entirely different species. With all their tests and games. They say one thing and mean something entirely different, they say to be honest, but really want to you lie. Confusing is what they were. But sadly, he still couldn't get enough of them.

Dante turn and pushed open the door to a club apply named Indulgence, the sound of bad music and cheep perfume came spilling out. Dante frowned slightly and ignored the few women who approached him.

"Enzo upstairs?" he asked already walking towards the dark staircase behind the desk.

"Yeah, but why don't you spend sometime with us?" One of the wemon asked sexily but Dante ignored her, disappearing upstairs. Down the hall, third on the right, he banged loudly on the door.

"Yo, Enzo. Open the door fat ass. I don't like it when I have to come here."

No answer. Dante sighed irritably and took a step, raised his foot and kicked in the door. It came off its hinges and clattered noisily into the room. Enzo jumped in surprise, rolling off the bed he had just been sleeping on. Dante growled for real, deep and demonic.

"I said that I would be over in minutes."

"You took too long." Dante said as Enzo struggled to get his pants back on.

"You seem more pissed off then usually Dante."

Dante have him a glare, wrapping his fingers around the hilt of his sword.

"Whoa Whoa whoa. Alright you don't wreak anything."

"Lets go, where the hell is this job anyways?" He growled turned around walking back down the hallway leaving Enzo the hurry after him.

* * *

_-jingle-_

Jazmin spun around at the chiming cause by the doors being opened. She was expecting Dante. She had been expecting Dante to come back through those doors from the moment she stepped out of her room. The antagonized waiting had her jumpy and agitated.

"Jazmin?" but no, instead it was Patty. The little blond girl looked at Jazmin curiously. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." she forced out a nervous smile and the words practically trembled off her lips. She really was worrying herself into a fit. She ignored the little girl and turned back to Dante's desk where she was trying to write him a note. At first she hadn't even know what to say, well it had taken her long enough to actually get down stairs and decided what she was going to do. The final action was pretty much a constant but then what to say, how to say it? 'See ya, I may not be back'? No, that just wasn't right. He had been there for her, helped, saved.

She sighed heavily then scribbled a few words on the paper.

_Dante, _

_ I need some time. I can't stay here right now. I will _

_ Come back eventually. Thanks for everything. _

_ Jazmin_

It wasn't a piece of poetry or anything; she just hopped it got her feelings across. Not really wanting to think about it anymore she turned and started towards the door. Patty met her there, hands on her hips.

"Dante said that it's safer for you to stay inside." Jazmin swallowed and looked hard at Patty. Trying to find something in the little girls eyes that would say if she was a demon or not. She saw nothing but two bright blue eyes, very human, very unthreatening.

"Patty. Do you know what Dante is?"

"Oh course I do. He hunts demons. The best devil hunter, even better than Lady and Trish put together."

So she didn't know… Jazmin sighed again, hating the fact that she was so suspicious. It didn't seem like Patty knew, or at least wasn't letting on if she did.

"I need to go out for a bit. Get some air. I'll be fine." She said and forced another smile before walking around the little girl. Patty frowned. Jazmin defiantly did not look like she was all right. Hands still on her hips, she looked around the room with her usual attitude, well she had to do something about that didn't she.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Dante growled sword resting across his shoulder. The demons had just run away. Not even a bit of a fight. He waltzes in and they just ignored him, ignored him! Now he was Really. Pissed. Off.

"Maybe they were late for something?" Enzo said in an attempt to keep Dante from breaking anything, mainly himself.

"What could be so damned important..." He trailed off as a car screeched to a stop behind Enzo's ride. Dante new that car very well and he felt an odd feeling grow in his chest when Morrison jumped out of the car. He was practically breathless; his common-placed hat, missing.

"Morrison?"

"Patty called me. Jazmin just left Devil May Cry."

"WHAT!" Dante practically roared, the feeling in his chest suddenly making it hard to breath. Why, why would she leave? She knew it was dangerous, stupid woman.

"Get in and we can—Hey Dante!"

Dante didn't even wait for Morrison to finish his sentence. He swung his sword onto his back and took off down the street leaving to the men to stare after him.

* * *

In all the advertisements, the town was called quiet, peaceful, a relaxing get away from the usually crime of big cities. Well the reason crime was down was because most of the people in this town didn't go out at night, and that was because most of the people who wanders alleys, intending to commit acts of violence and general not-so-nice-ness… And they were usually eaten by demons.

Jazmin yelled furiously, swinging her baseball bat in a wide arc before the end connected with the face of a demon. The horrendous creature flew back and was quickly replaced with another dark skinned monster. Jazmin panted heavily, letting one of her arms hang lip at her side. Her sleeve had turned crimson a while ago and she was almost continuously wincing from the blood that ran into her eye. The rest of her was cut and bruised… and situation wasn't looking any better.

Why had she left? Why had Patty followed her? Why did she let the girl come with her? Patty was curled in the corner behind her, surprisingly enough, not crying. Jazmin had practically made it to her house before she had noticed the feeling of being watched. Only a few moments after they stepped into the house they were joined by demons in the living room. They chose to come threw the windows instead of the front door, how rude.

Another demon lunged at Jazmin and she sloppily swung the bat again, hitting the demon on the shoulder. The blow made her hands shake but the demon was still dazed enough to stumbled back. When Jazmin quickly swung back, the demon she was aiming for opened its mouth and caught the bat.

"No!" Jazmin ground her teeth together and tried to wrench her weapon free. The demon grinned before the bat was bit in half, shattering in Jazmin's face. She yelled, stumbled back, holding up her arm to protect her face and receiving a few more cuts from the flying wood. She regained her balance and stood protectively over Patty. She couldn't believe she had brought her into this. If Patty got hurt… well… it just seemed the Jazmin would never forgive herself because the way things were happening it didn't seem as if not getting hurt was an option. She mind flashed to her cat, she had left him alone. Her friends, she would never get to explain anything to Beth. Nathen… Dante…

And then the demon jumped for her. Her life didn't flash before her eyes like in all those books and movies. No, instead time seemed to slow. Jazmin could see the demon's muscles flex, the glint of hunger in their eyes. She could hear Patty's soft whimpering breath. Smell the acrid stench of the demons and the scent of her own blood.

She growled and tt wasn't her usually sound of frustration. It started deep in her chest and rumbled in her throat. She clenched her fists, her muscle flexing with abnormal power. For some reason she suddenly felt like she didn't need to be afraid, she felt as though the demons should be the ones who were afraid the this power growing within her. She watched as the demon's mouth opened in a roar, claws reaching for her and she wasn't afraid. She could see it all, hear it all, smell, feel… she could do this. She felt like she could rip the demon to pieces.

BANG!

Jazmin flinched, turning her head to the side as something cut her cheek. She looked down to see the demon bleeding and in spasms as it lay on the ground. She slowly turned to the window. The gunshot had left her ears ringing but she knew all the demons were silent, as they too looked at the man in the red coat, white hair…

"Dante…" It was just a whisper that left her lips. The awareness and feeling of power was gone, but replaced with relief. But, the word broke whatever spell had frozen the room. The demons roared, most jumping at Dante. Jazmin only had enough time to see him pull out his other gun before a demon blocked her view. She stuck out, an immediate reaction, and punched the demon in the face. The creature didn't even seem fazed, jumping onto Jazmin, knocking her to the ground. She yelled, trying to hit the creature again and kick it off. Her yell abruptly turned into an agonizing scream as the demon sunk its teeth into her shoulder.

The weight of the demon is suddenly gone and Jazmin his jerked to her feet.

"Jazmin!" Someone shook her. "Patty, get up. Jazmin!" She is shaken again and then suddenly dragged to the side. Jazmin blinks, finding that her eyes were closed and looked into the icy-blue eyes of Dante who was staring at her intently. She blinked again and the moment seemed to last for a very long time before a screech made them look away from each other.

"Go, go, go!" he yelled grabbing Rebellion from his back. Jazmin stumbled up the stairs after Patty before glancing back to look for Dante. Instead her eyes fell on something else. One of the demons, to be exact, the demon that had bit her shoulder. It was crouched on the ground, all the other demons had began to back away from it. Jazmin could hear the suddenly snap of bones followed by a guttural moan.

"Dante?" She whispered and he held up his hand.

"Hide."

"What."

"Hide right now!" He suddenly yelled as the demon exploded. He didn't actually explode but ripped out of his dark colored skin, becoming exceedingly large. Dark maroon wings tore from its back, claws digging into the closest demon before consuming it in a bloody mess. Jazmin didn't wait any longer to turned and run down the hall. She grabbed Patty's hand as she heard the sound of guns shots, the bite burning like there was acid in the wounds.

"Quickly Patty!" She said, pushing the girl into the room then wincing at the pain that ran down her arm like a wild fire. She groaned and suddenly slid down the wall, digging her nails into the shoulder; a hopeless attempt to dull the pain. It hurt, so much… it was like the world had become dark and all that was there was burning pain.

"Jazmin!" the pain flared up and Jazmin jolted from unconsciousness. Patty dropped her hand from the arm she had just shook, the mostly uninjured one, and looked at Jazmin worriedly.

"Ah, Patty…" she could hear the sounds of fighting just beyond the door. "Quick, in the bathroom, under the sink, the… the brown bottle." The little girl got up and was back before Jazmin noticed she was gone. On the edge of passing out again Jazmin grabbed the bottle and opened it as she moved towards the bed. Patty watched her nervously and kept jumping every time a gunshot ran through the house or a demon screamed. Jazmin ignored all of these things and snatched a pen of her nightstand. Putting it between her teeth, she took a deep breath then tipped the contents of the brown bottle onto her shoulder.

She screamed, teeth clamping down as the peroxide bubble and hissed over the wound. She couldn't see anything through the tears that liquid brought to her eyes but she lifted the bottle again and washed the bite marks again. The burning sensation stopped, fading into a dull throb. After a few breathless moments Jazmin pushed herself up.

"Patty, under the bed."

"W-where are you going?" She whimpered.

"Under the bed." she said again, pushing the girl towards the bed, nervously glancing towards the door and the awful noises coming from beyond it. And suddenly… there was silence. Jazmin stiffened with fear and worry. Was it over? Was Dante okay? She carefully turned the handle and peaked into the hall. The moment the door was wide enough for her to see out, a suddenly gust jerked it from her grasp, slamming it into the wall.

"Watch it!" then Dante was in front of her, sword catching the enormous hand that reached for her.

" 'Thought I told you to hide." He growled and then shoved the demon's arm back. The demon roars down stairs then the arm, which was all that could fit up the stairs and into the hallway, smashed up and through the ceiling. Wood and plaster flew everywhere as the demon continuing to make the space bigger. Dante cussed under his breath and jerked Jazmin from the doorway, grabbing her about the waist and jumping back as a section of the roof slid into the hall.

Jazmin clung to Dante's jacket and she didn't move away or even let go of him when he set her feet back on the floor. He didn't let her hold onto him long. His sword was returned to his back and his guns were out, firing rapid at the demon that had pulled off most of the roof so he could get at them. The devil didn't seem hampered in the slightest as the bullets tore into its shoulder and chest. Enraged, the demon swated at Dante. The devil hunter kept the claws from his face with the guns but was slammed into the wall.

"Dante!" Jazmin yelled. Then there was the clatter of metal on the now wood covered the floor. She looked up and saw Ebony. That's it. She would help. She was not helpless and she would help. She wasn't going to let anyone, especially not Dante, be hurt because of her.

The demon chuckled and Jazmin clenched her fists, ignoring the screams of protest from her wounded shoulder.

"You should be worrying about your self and not the Son of Sparda." The demon said in a voice laced with venom. "Because you about to die right now and I'm going to kill you!" It screeched and reached for her. Jazmin took a deep breath and ran forwards, right at the demon. There was a flicker of surprise and- was that fear?- in the demons eyes before she suddenly dropped, disappearing under a misplace piece of her house. The demon's hand smashed into the wall at the end of the hallway as Jazmin slid from the under the rubble on the otherwise, right next to the gun. She snatched up the weapon, taking it in both hands and pulled the trigger. While Dante was the experience demon hunter, he was still stupid sometimes. When you opponent's eyes are the size of dinner plates, you should take advantage of that.

The demon jerked back, trying to free his stuck hand now on the outside of the house, as Jazmin squeezed off the few shots. The bullets missed, not surprising, this was the forth time holding one. She slowly rose from her back to her feet, not even feeling the recoil of the gun or the pain in her shoulder as the bullets started hitting home. Clipping his shoulder, neck, face... Finally two shots struck a bull's eye, hitting the demons' eye. The devil screamed in rage and pain suddenly wrenching its arm from the wall and grabbing Jazmin. The clawed fingers tightened around her and Jazmin screamed in pain. The gun clattered back to the ground as Jazmin struggled uselessly in the monsters grip.

"You stupid human! I will make you suffer before you die."

The grip became even tighter making it impossible to breath and she could feel the blood running down her arm from the bite. Her vision became blurred and hazy, unconsciousness threatened to claim her mind again.

"Heh-YAH!"

Jazmin felt the world spin and the grip suddenly loosen. The demon screamed and she forced her eyes open. Oh, there was Dante, a bit dusty and a little banged up. His blood-covered sword rested his shoulder as the demon clutched at the stump where an arm should have been. What? Where had its arm gone- Ah! She looked down to find the dismembered appendage lying beneath her.

"Sorry I didn't catch you. I have to deal with this problem now." Dante said, then moved so fast she nearly lost sight of him, actually she did loss sight of him. Then he was on the other side of the demon, boots tapping lightly on the floor as he landed. The wind seemingly caught up with him and his jacket whipped around him for a moment as she looked back at the demon as it split in two.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Dante asked, looking down at Jazmin. He was kneeling in front of her as she sat, leaning against the wall.

"Y-yeah I think I'll be fine..." She muttered then glanced toward the remains of the demon, now more like a pile of dark, smoking ooze. She gagged. "On second thought I think I'm going throw up." She said then leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Dante chuckled ever so slightly. How could be laugh about this? Then again if she wasn't in pain and sick to her stomach, she may have been laughing as well.

"Alright... I'm gonna get Patty. And then we can get out of here." He said then she could hear him stand and pull his sword from were he had stabbed it into the floor. Jazmin sighed; the dull throb of her shoulder was still there. At the moment, it didn't seem like it was ever going to fade.

"Jazmin!" Patty cried before she ran over and threw herself unto Jazmin, hugging her. "Oh my god, I heard the screaming and the demon and I thought you were going to die-i-i!" She sobbed. Jazmin hissed in pain, but sat up slightly and patted the girls back.

"Naw, I'm just fine. Dante was there the whole time and besides," the girl looked at her with teary eyes. Jazmin wiped at them and glanced up to Dante. He was not looking at them. He was staring at the remnants of the demon, arms crossed and very serous, like he was deep in thought.

"…Besides, I'm too tough for that demon." Patty sniffle then hugged her tighter making her wince again. Jazmin heard Dante sigh and he grabbed the back of Patty's dress, hauling her off of Jazmin.

"She's hurt so stop smothering her." He said putting the girl down then helping Jazmin to her feet. "Lets get home."

Home? Yeah, home... The thought that she had somewhere else, somewhere to be... made her happy. She wondered if she would ever live in this building again. I mean it had been ripped to pieces by demons… Best neighborhood in the city her ass.

* * *

_Did it suck? I thought it was really so-so. the next chapters are a bit iffy on order, i know whats going to happen but there are somethings i want to add but they really won't add to the plot and may screw with the plot line so idk... either way, the next chapter will be up in fa less time than it took to do this one. _

_Read, review, love... _

_A side note: I have an idea for a one shot story for Dante and someone random as well as a story where Virgil is the main heart throb ^ ^ If you guys would like or would be interested in see such things let me know so i actually start to write them down... at least the outlines._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry nor do i make any money from this reproduction.


	10. Men are Immature

_one day? Anyone happy? Lol yeah.. its kind bla but needed. i'll end up coming back and fixing stuff when i have muse. Love you guys im hoping for more reviews soon. LOVE NATHEN! LOVE HIM!_

* * *

: **ten** :

Dante pulled out a shirt, black, long sleeved… and full of holes. He growled under his breath and took note that the majority of the holes… well, actually all the holes... were in the sleeves. Frustrated and tired of the lack of 'complete' shirts in his wardrobe, the devil hunter tore off the sleeves and pulled the now sleeve-less turtle neck over his head. It was Sunday and he really had no plans of doing anything… at all, so who cared if he was 'dressed properly'. He was surprisingly not in too foul a mood –beside being a tad perturbed at the shirt situation- because of the fact that he had actually slept last night without waking up to find that he had been sleep walking again.

He paused at the door, glancing back over his room and then his unkempt bed. He took a deep breath and left. He was going to make the bed eventually. Yeah, just like he was going to eventually clean out the spare room, and organize the attic, oh and fix that leaky pipe in the bathroom. If you hadn't figured it out, 'eventually', in Dante's dictionary, meant… never going to ever happen.

He wandered downstairs, ignoring the condition of the office. It was starting to get messy again. Patty hadn't been around, due to her mother's horror at the fact Patty had almost been killed… again… by demons. So the little lolita was not going to be gracing the Devil May Cry with her cleaning for a while. Trish and Lady were also oddly absent. Then again that was fine with Dante, cause they only ever brought him crappy paying jobs or took his money, of which he had none to begin with. The only reason Jazmin hadn't done any cleaning was because he had threatened to lock her in her room if she didn't stay there and rest. Seeing as she refused to go see a doctor and instead had used up almost all the peroxide in the house, he thought it was be better for her to just lay down and rest. That was want normal people were supposed to do when injured after all. But then again she had been up the morning after the ordeal. It blew his mind. She was just human and while she was still all bandaged up, banged and bruised from head to foot, she was still trying to cook breakfast. He had to hand it to her though; she was tough, tough as nails.

He went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. He grabbed one of the many sweets that were getting old and walked back into the office as the doors jiggled.

"We're closed today... huh?" He stated then looked up, a little shocked by the shape of the man leaning on the door. He was panting, and a bit sweaty. Though his suit looked very nice and expensive, it was unkempt and messy as if the guy had slept in it. The two stood there, staring at each other for a few silent moments, Dante periodically taking a bite out of the piece of cake and the other guy's breath becoming more even.

"You're not dead." The man said then walked in, tugging at his suit in an attempt to straighten it. Dante wasn't sure why, but the moment the guy opened his mouth it pissed him off. Stupid rich prick… he almost acted like he was better than Dante, if the guy hadn't been the exact height as he was, Dante was sure the man would have looked at him down his nose.

"Nope." Dante said then walked over to his desk and sat down. One could have called the action of him sitting down, leaning back and kicking his feet onto his desk a dramatic flare, but that was really just how he did things anyways, no show intended… most of the time.

"Don't see why I should tell you. Don't even know who you are."

"I'm Nathen." He practically growled, giving Dante a death glare. Dante just raised an eyebrow and looked the guy over again. He took a deep breath and sighed. Yep, that was definitely Jaz's boyfriend, he recognized the smell of the guy, and his voice was a bit familiar now that he was thinking about it. Oh what ever… he let the guy glare for a few moments before he leaned back in his chair a bit and called up the stairs.

"Jazmin!"

"Why is she still here?" The guy asked, his fists noticeably clenched. Dante frowned at the guy, what was his problem? He had agreed for her to stay here after all.

"She is safe here."

"She didn't sound like she thought it was safe when she called me."

"She called you?"

"When she shot you." Nathen said, crossing his arms and continuing to give Dante a harsh look.

"Oh…Well she is still safe here. What are you doin' here?" Dante asked eating the last of his cake and licking off his fingers, brushing off any more looks the boyfriend was trying to give him.

"I've come to take her home."

That actually made Dante laugh out loud.

"She [i]will[/i] not be any safer with you."

"Yes she will."

"Well who says I'm going to let you take her?" Dante said, standing up and walking around the desk to face Nathen.

"She is coming with me." He said sternly. Dante ground his teeth in irritation, then pulled one of his guns from behind his back. Slowly, he pulled back the hammer and pointed it directly at Nathen's head.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I think I should just shoot you now. Save me the trouble of finding out later." Nathen didn't even flinch, but just raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms and actually smirked at Dante. The guy had guts, Dante would give him that much. Then he figured out why the guy was being so cocky when a shoe hit him in the side of the head. He spun around to see… Jazmin, at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dante! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She scolded, then looked at the other man. Her face lit up when she recognized who it was.

"Nathen!" She smiled brightly and practically ran, as best she could, over and hugged him. Nathen's face also lightened and he wrapped his arms around the woman. Dante had a moment of surprise when he saw genuine admiration fill Nathen's eyes. Oh well…

They stopped hugging and Jazmin stepped back a bit, both of them were still smiling like idiots when Nathen glanced at Jazmin's shoulder, which happened to be wrapped in bandages, form her neck to her upper arm.

"Oh my god! What happened?" He asked suddenly, reaching out as if he wanted to inspect her arm then thinking better of it and drawing his hand away from the injury. Jazmin blinked, then looked down at her shoulder as if she had forgotten it had been hurt not more than a day ago.

"What? Oh, um… it's nothing. Really." She said and actually blushed a little bit. Dante, who had walked back to his seat behind his desk, had said that it would better if they didn't have to talk about her injury. It wasn't like they could just say a dog bit her. If anyone seriously looked at the bite, they would see it was blatantly not a dog, or any other creature the normal word knew about for that matter.

"That is not nothing.'

"I'm fine, it's not a big deal." She insisted and actually turned ever so slightly away from Nathen, as if to hide her arm from his view. "But wait. You were out of town, out of the country for a big meeting with your father. What are you doing here?"

"You called." He said, as if that explained his actions. "I got on a plane as soon as I could. I'm just sorry I wasn't here sooner." He said softly, and then took her hand in his, squeezing it softly. Now it was Jazmin's turn to be surprised. He had come to her just because she called? She glanced over at Dante then it clicked. She had called after she had shot Dante.

"Wait, wait, wait." She said taking a step back and pointing at both men. "Why aren't you freaking out cause he's not, ya know… dead?"

Nathen looked away and scratched the back of his head. "Um, I knew about Dante and his line of work."

"You knew he was a demon, and yet you left me with him!" Jazmin growled, suddenly angry.

"Half…" Dante said, but was ignored.

"I thought you would be safe here. I was wrong."

"She was safe." Dante interjected again, flipping through a magazine that had seemingly materialized into his hands.

"Safe!" Nathen practically yelled, turning on Dante. "You call that safe?" He then violently pointed at Jazmin's shoulder. Dante just shrugged, not looking up from the reading material.

"She left, it wasn't my fault. I kept her from getting her head ripped off, didn't I?"

"What?" Nathen said in shock, then suddenly turned back to Jazmin. She took a breath and turned away, crossing her arms and scowling at the floor. After a moment she glanced at Dante, who was already watching her, and he nodded. She sighed and turned back slightly, letting her arms drop.

"I… I'm being hunted my demons. I don't know why, nor does Mr. Devil Hunter over there."

"They don't come here 'cause they're scared of me, but she takes one step outside and they're all over her." Dante said then turned the page.

"I was a little overwhelmed when I found out Dante was one of the things that had been trying to eat me, so I left. I went to my house. They attacked me… but Dante saved me."

"And this was after you shot him?"

Jazmin nodded, and looked at the floor as if it was very interesting. Nathen sighed and looked away from her to Dante.

"And you let her leave? Even though you knew? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey! I was-" Dante started, pointing a finger at Nathen before Jazmin cut in.

"No, I left. It wasn't his fault Nathen."

Even though she said this, the stress and the anger she could see in Nathen's stiff shoulders didn't fade. It actually seemed like he was getting angrier, glaring at Dante, who had again returned to his magazine though she was sure he had read that thing at least five times. While Dante seemed to be 'ignoring' Nathen she noticed him move his hand towards Ivory, which was tucked back into his pants. Nathen clenched his fingers so hard that his knuckles turned white. Wait, was he going to try and fight Dante? Even though he knew what Dante actually was? And… and was Dante actually going to fight back?

She suddenly stepped between the two, facing Nathen and holding her arms out.

"What is wrong with you guys?" There was a tense moment then Dante sighed. She glanced over her shoulder to see him pull out Ivory and drop the gun on the desk next to his feet. Nathen then relaxed as well, and ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"Sorry…" He said, then held out his hand for Jazmin's. After a moment she took his hand and the two of them walked over and sat on the couch. "Jazmin…" He stopped talking for a moment, holding her hand gently, like he always did. "I would like it if you came to live with me. I don't want for you to have to stay here any longer." Jazmin closed her eyes, she looked like she was about to cry as she shook her head no.

"Oh… alright…" Nathen said quietly, deflating. "I see… I'm… I'm sorry I asked."

"Oh, Nathern, no its not like that. I, I couldn't bare it if you got hurt because of me, because these demons are after me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She said, then forced a sad smile, squeezing his hand. At this point of the conversation Dante actually started listening. She had said no. It was ridiculous and immature but he somehow felt like he was winning. Winning what? God… sometimes he was so stupid.

"Oh…" Nathen also forced out a little smile. "Well I still don't want you staying here anymore. With…" he dropped his voice to practically a whisper. "Dante." Jazmin made a face that actually made that feeling of winning leave suddenly.

"Don't worry Nathen. Dante is just Dante; a friend with an attitude and demon fighting skills. You are the only one who has my eye." She said tenderly and touched the side of his face softly. Nathen leaned into the touch as though he had missed the feel of her skin and sighed softly.

"Alright." Jazmin leaned forwards and kissed him. She had missed him truly and wished to kiss him more intimately, but a sudden feeling of guilt welled up in her stomach. What? What was this? Guilt? Why? She didn't have anything to be guilty about. Did she?

Nathen sighed and leaned back, pushing his forehead to hers. "I missed you Jazzy." Jazmin hummed her agreement.

There was then a loud sound as Dante stood, the legs of the chair grinding over the worn wooden floor. Jazmin glanced over and watched as he disappeared into the kitchen and she heard the fridge door open. Nathen was also looking towards the kitchen when Jazmin turned back to him.

"Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Yeah." She said with a little smile and they both stood, Jazmin following Nathen as she started towards the door. Nathen paused and glanced towards the stairs, Jazmin followed his gaze and saw Charles sitting on the bottom step. Nathen grimaced slightly, then the cat arched his back, hissing at Nathen and dashing off towards the kitchen.

"Hey cat." Dante's voice drifted out of the kitchen, then...

HISS!

"Ah! You stupid cat!" Charles came dashing back out of the kitchen, Dante right behind him, reaching for the cat as if he planned on ringing its neck. He stopped abruptly when he noticed Nathen and Jazmin standing by the door.

"You leavin'? Thought you were taking her with you." He said almost mockingly. Jazmin frowned, wanting to smack him.

"She said she'd like to stay." Nathen replied coldly, he turned away from the door and suddenly kissed Jazmin again. He over did it, kissing her far longer than necessary before he smiled and left as quickly as he came. Jazmin stared at the doors for a few moments, breathless.

"Jack-ass…" Dante muttered, and turned around. Then he was smacked on the back of the head. He ducked and held his wounded skull.

"Owwa!"

"You're one to talk." She growled at him, then walked towards the kitchen. Men… they could be so immature sometimes.

"Hey… you need to be resting. Jazmin? Jazmin!"

* * *

Edited by: Lolita! ^.~

You're welcome in advance!


	11. It is only the Beginning

_H-hi...__yeah i know i said sooner... but i guess i was lying __ sorry guys.. Well here is Ch 11... its a bit 'o.o' and i put in a stupid plot hole dang you plot holes! But i thought ti was necessary. I think this chapter could have used a little more work but i finally finished it and thought you guys would rather have it right away and would get over the stupidness that it me. LE GOODNESS this chapter is important... but as always you kind have to know what your looking for. I think i've already said this but i am confirming that Vergil and Nero will be coming in later. And for you people who wanted a Vergil story... im working on plotiness and stuff as well a bit of writing... but nothing that is good enough to look at. Thank you all for reading. I love you all to bits... you new followers PLEASE review ^ ^ you guys make me happy when i get a random new fav or follow. Yep so no here you go... let me know if my transitions are to jumpy , i may have a short chapter up within the week.  
_

* * *

**: eleven :**

_"Jazmin! Patty, get up. Jazmin!" _A flash of icy blue, a firm grip on her arms, the warmth of a touch, the comfort of a look.

Jazmin slowly opened her eyes, the almost rhythmic throbbing of pain emanating from her shoulder. She glanced down at the offended area and sighed. The pain was slowly getting worse. The bite itself didn't look any different, well it didn't look any worse but… still the pain was becoming more substantial. But, thank god for pain pills. She had been keeping the pain to a dull throb back consuming a few more than the recommended value.

Jazmin carefully got out bed and walked over to the dresser, snatching the bottle of store bought pills. They were Dante's, she had snagged them from the down stairs bathroom which was mostly for Dante and guest… though why he thought anyone besides himself would really want to walk into that mess she was unsure. And why Dante would need pain pills she didn't know either. He was a half-demon who could sit up from a gun shot to the head. Jazmin winced at the unpleasant memory, she chest tightening for a moment with regret and guilt. But, maybe the pills were for hangovers? Dante did drink a lot… wait… could he even _get_ a hang over? She rolled her eyes and popped open the cap, tapping out three before she downed them all with a grimace. Shaking her head a bit she returned the bottle to the desk and set about putting on more suitable clothing for the day.

She pulled a sweater over her head, thinking absently about the dream she had just been having. It had been about the attack at her house three nights before. For some reason, now all she could remember of the dream was the intense Dante had given her. While all hell had broken loose in her living room, he was still able to make her feel safe…

She sighed heavily, walking out of her room. Her socked feet thumped quietly as she came down the stairs. She paused for a moment at the bottom, holding on to the handrail when her stomach tried to come out of her throat. Whoa… what was that about? Sudden sickiness and then 'oh never mind, just kidding'? Jazmin frowned but shook off the confusion, may be it was just cause… of… something. She stepped off the last stair and into the office to find Dante staring at a very large and fancy bouquet on his desk, Charles staring at Dante. She glanced at the two of them thoughtfully as she headed fro the kitchen. Dante didn't say anything, didn't even look at her, he just stared at the flowers with a worried look on his face. She opened the fridge, leaning over a bit to look inside.

"What's that?" She asked loudly.

"It's a bouquet." He called back. Jazmin rolled her eyes at the response. Nothing really popped out at her as appealing so she stood, snagging a soda. She straitened, kicking the door shut and was suddenly dizzy. She paused for a moment before shaking her head, '_Stood up too fast…_' she thought to herself and popped pen the can.

"Well I can see that. What's it for?" She asked again walking from the kitchen. She stopped by the desk hand on her hip as she inspected the flowers. Hum, lilies… her favorite. "Is it Trish' birthday or something?" She muttered taking another sip of the soda. She frowned at the can then, the drink tasted off… maybe it had gone bad, who know how long Dante had had the stuff.

"Naw, someone delivered them this morning. But who the hell would get me flower?" She set the can on the desk and glanced at Dante. He shook his head in disbelief, before running his fingers threw the sliver locks, scratching his head as if trying to remember some past lover. "May be it was the wrong address…" he muttered after a few moments and leaned over to stare at the flowers more intently.

Jazmin tilted her head to the side when a piece of paper tucked among the flowers caught her attention. She pulled it out and read the elegantly written words off the front.

"My love." She smirked and raised an eyebrow at Dante who almost grimaced. When he didn't move to take the letter from her Jazmin tore in open, pulling out the card inside. She read the first line and sighed heavily. She continued reading, walking towards the couch, pausing to smack Dante on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that?"

"Its from Nathen." She said, sitting down on the couch, with a thump.

"What?" Dante yelled, looking back to the flowers with a horrified expression on his face. Jazmin sighed again, rolling her eyes and Dante's self-centered attitude.

"Relax, they are for me."

"Oh…" He muttered, he looked back at the flowers, almost scrutinizing them before walking over and sitting in the chair next to the couch. Jazmin glanced at him and the unnecessary flare as he sat and kicked his feet up on the poor old coffee table, then thing literally sagged to the side because of the added weight. For a moment Jazmin stared at the table concerned it might break all together when her shoulder suddenly throbbed with more pain than expected. She winced for a moment till the pain faded back to a tolerable level. That was… weird… She glanced at Dante. He was leaning his head back, eyes closed so he must have not noticed her reaction. She pulled her eyes away from Dante and back to the letter, which she started reading again.

She read the letter again, and then once more. Smiling softly she went to read the letter again, but she couldn't quiet focus on the words, the letters almost seemed to fall off the paper. What was going on? It like every few minutes something new happened that she couldn't explain. She continued trying to read the letter not letting on that something was wrong saw for the growing frown of frustration.

Pain flared up from her shoulder, making her wince again, and lean away from her shoulder as if the movement would actually get her away from the ache. This pain was more intense and it lasted for far longer than was tolerable. Jazmin clenched her teeth, barely breathing for a few moments before the pain dulled back to a more bearably throb.

"How's your shoulder?" Jazmin jumped slightly, looking over to see Dante leaning forwards, watching her with a knowing expression on his face. Hesitantly, Jazmin reached over and rubbed her arm, slightly afraid the touch may bring the pain back, but it didn't and she dropped her hand after a moment.

"It's been just fine." She said with a weak smile. The room seemed as if it was spinning before her eyes. That was no good. She blinked hard a few times trying to get the world to stop moving abnormally but her attempts were futile. "Yeah its just gr-Ahh!" The suddenly wave of intense pain that flooded her mind made her feel like she was going to pass out. She ears were ringing, the room seemed to still be spinning and the edge of her vision was darkening.

Dante was abruptly on his feet, taking the two steps to be looming over her. No that he was really looking he could see the sweat on her brow. What that hell….

"What was that?"

"I… don't know… m-maybe those pills are wearing off? Ah-ha!" Jazmin said quietly, her words almost slurring together before she moaned again in pain. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back to rest on the couch like she didn't have the strength to hold it up any longer. Dante quickly pulled Jazmin's sleeve to the side, stretching the neck to show her shoulder and the bandages wrapped around it. The edges of the bandages were damp as he hurriedly ripped threw them, while still being careful to to move her arm at all.

"Shit…" Dante said under his breath when he finally relieved the wound to the air. The skin around the bite marks had become swollen and an unnatural red, but that was far from the worst of it. The tooth marks themselves had become black and oozing, puss practically filling the deep holes, the small veins that trailed away from the wound were also black making the skin close to the tooth marks a more gray color. This was so. Not. Good.

"What?" Jazmin asked breathlessly attempting to turn her head and look down at her shoulder. Dante glanced from the festering wound to Jazmin's face, which was slowly becoming wet with sweat. "bu…" she panted. "but it didn't look like that last night."

"Shit." Dante said again and pressed his hand to her head. Even with his glove on he could feel the heat coming off her skin. "You're burning up." What the hell was going on? Just moments ago she had been just fine. He had seen the bite the other day, it was not where need this, it hadn't even looked like it was even heading in this direction. This would only make since if the demon's bite had been poisonous but why the hell had it not taken affect immediately? Why was it suddenly flaring up now?

"Really? I feel cold…" She muttered, laying her head back on the couch, slowly closing her eyes before wincing slightly once again. Dante froze fro about five seconds before he stooped and scooped Jazmin into his arms, practically kicking the coffee table out of his way as he rushed towards the bathroom. He flipped on the light with his elbow, hurriedly sitting Jazmin up on the toilet lid. He then turned and practically tore the cabinet apart, throwing everything and anything that wasn't what he was searching for onto the floor.

"Peroxide! Jazmin where did you put the peroxide?" He asked when the contents of the cabinets and shelves where scattered on the floor. She didn't answer. Dante turned to her suddenly seeing that she was leaning back, practically slipping off the toilet, eyes closed. For a moment he couldn't tell if she was breathing.

"Shit, Jazmin." He kicked an object out of the way before leaning over her, gently smacking at her face. No reaction. He smacked a little harder. Jazmin started, blinking her eyes open suddenly, almost trying to pull back like Dante had awoken her form a deep sleep. For an instant, Dante's hands tighten around her face. Had her eyes just been red? She stopped blinking and stared up at him almost frightened but still very disoriented. No, they where dark gray. He must have been seeing things.

"Huh? Wha'… Oh… I ran out yesterday…" She muttered her awareness seeming to slip as if speaking required a great deal of strength. Dante cussed angrily, her face almost scolding the skin on his hands that wasn't covered with gloves. She let go of her face, flipping the shower on to full blast, in but a few moments the water blasting from the showerhead was steaming hot. He then grabbed Jazmin again, gently laying her in the shower, though careful to keep her sitting up and her in a position so that her face might not get so wet. He then ran from the bathroom, and leapt up the stares three at a time. An instant later he ripped open the locked door to the spare room, the handle being ripped from the wood door along with the locking mechanism that would have kept it shut. The room was a complete mess, practically packed from ceiling to floor with boxes of inane shit. However this did not stop the man devil, he merely crushed or threw anything in his oath, out of it. Aiming for the back of the room and the old antique roll desk, which was oddly absent of dust unlike everything else in the room. He pulled open the desk, puling out all of the drawers, pulling out and dumping most of there content onto the floor. Where was it? Where was it? He had put it away for safe keepings, not that the stupid stuff would do him any good, but stuff like that was handy to have around. He suddenly pulled out a skull that looked frighteningly like a human's skull. He growled and tossed it over his shoulder, going back to his frantic search. However, when the skull hit the ground a high tinkling sound from within it, causing Dante to freeze and looked over his shoulder. Really? He would put it in that, wouldn't he? Dante snatched up the skull, holding it up and shaking it violently till a small vile was jostled from within the skull and threw the small hole in its base. He shook the vile, trying to move back to the door, glancing at it. What? Hadn't it been like silver… not an ugly yellow color? Ah shit... but this had to be it… there wasn't anything else in that desk and… and… he gave up trying to think about it and rushed back down stairs.

The bathroom was completely filled with steam and he pulled Jazmin's limp body from the tug. She was wet from head to toe but didn't seem quiet as hot, could that have been from his desperate attempt to cool her down? Or was that because… she wasn't breathing. Dante first held his hand over her mouth desperately hoping to fell the movement of air. When he did not he dropped his head, pressing his ear desperately against her chest. _Please_..._ please, please Jazmin…_He didn't hear a heart beat. Without thinking twice Dante lifted the little vile to his mouth, pulling its cork cap out with his teeth and carefully tipping the liquid into her mouth. For a moment he thought it work but then a bit of the odd yellow liquid trickled out of her mouth and down her chin. He gritted his teeth then suddenly tipped his head back, taking the rest of the liquid into his mouth. He held Jazmin's head with both hands and put his mouth to her, kissing her. After a few moments she pulled back suddenly, staring intently at her face.

"Come on… come on, come on, come on…" He pleaded quietly. He held his breath for what seem like too long. He felt his heart drop… my god… he hadn't been fast enough… He felt something run down his face, he told himself it was just a bit of water dripping on his face.

"Hhhhhha!" Dante jumped when Jazmin suddenly sucked down a breath, her entire body going ridged for a moment before relaxing again. He wrapped his arm around her, sighing heavily. She really was one to make a guy wait wasn't she? He hugged her gently, stroking her wet hair and listening to the beat of her heart.

* * *

_that 'haaaaaa' is like a gasp... im no good at sounds... _

_anyways LOVE YOU GUYS! please review and tell me what you all think. _

_oh.. and yes... Jaz did just die ^ ~_


	12. Still not my Sheets

**: twelve :**

It was dark. So very completely, dark. A inky blackness that she couldn't see anything in. You know how when it is dark but over time to can see the outlines of shapes or if you close your eyes you can see patterns and what seems to be lights? That didn't happen. It was just almost black. She couldn't see anything, she felt like she was numb. She tried to move but she couldn't tell if she could, or if she was just stuck… just thoughts in this darkness. She had no idea how long she was like this, stuck in the darkness. There was no way to tell the passing of time. Maybe… this was all that there was? That was all there ever had been… and that she should just stop thinking and rest.

_i d o n t t h i n k s o . i a m n o t f i n i s h e d w i t h y o u y e t . _

She was confused by the foreign thought. It was not hers… where had it come from? She wanted to ask but then she felt something, a soft warmth pressed against her lips. She could feel the pressure, the pleasure of the touch and she remembered what it was. A kiss. Suddenly images of her mother and father flashed before her, her mother and father kissing, a loving touch. Then, like a screen she saw images flash before, images of parents, of kisses, of love. Then a man appeared. It was a face she knew very well though sharp but kind eyes, that soft looking hair, a dashing smile. This someone was very important to her but for the life of her she couldn't remember his name…

Subsequently, she felt a tug, well more of a soft stead pull on her mind. For a moment she couldn't breath, the pulling becoming harder, making her move faster until she was pulled from the black… into to… the dark? Well it was still dark but… there was still light. She could feel things as well. And well the first thing Jazmin could feel… was her head. It was throbbing almost painfully; a rhythmic pounding, a rhythm that had been oddly missing when she was in the darkness… Her mouth was dry, and her tongue felt fuzzy and fat, the tastes of something awful lingered as well. Her hair felt damp and wet and cold well the rest of her, say for her feet, was oddly warm but still quiet damp. She tried to move. Nothing happened. She told her arm to move up to rub her face. Still nothing. She tried something smaller, a finger. She concentrated as hard she could without busting a blood vessel but still nothing happened. She frowned… or at least she thought for frowning but her face didn't move to mimic the emotion. What the…? She couldn't move at all. She couldn't even get her muscles to twitch in response to her commands.

Completely frustrated Jazmin was becoming increasingly distracted by the muffled sounds she was beginning to hear. It was almost like she was listening to someone talking through a wall or underwater. She listened closely, what? What was that it sounded like… oh… after another moment she was able to hear someone regularly once again. The voice that met her ears was familiar and it took her a moment before she recognized it as Dante's voice.

"Yeah I know. I know… what do you mean I shouldn't have used it?" He was talking to someone on the phone it seemed because she was most defiantly hearing only half of a conversation. He sounded irritated and angry, almost like he was arguing with who ever was on the other end of the line.

"She was dead! She actually died. No pulse, dead. Stone dead… what do you not get about the word dead. d-e-a-d, DEAD!" What! Who was dead? Who died? What did she miss? Dante was obviously agitated. She could hear his boots thumping on the floor as he paced back and forth, more likely than not next to his desk. She could 'see' him, glaring at the floor, a hand on his hip, pace, pace, pace. She good have smiled because the image was not unlike an angry child, though most angry children didn't kick down door or destroy builds when they didn't get their way. Oh, but now he was back to yelling.

"The fuck you mean she wasn't worth it? Of course she is worth it! I don't give a _fuck _how much it was worth. Her life is worth more." He was yelling very loudly and Jazmin was sure she heard a bit of his demon leaking into the words. He stopped talking again, and panted angrily for a few moments before he seemed to calm down a bit.

"Well its not like it would have done me any good anyway… yeah… I accidentally swallowed a bit. Yes is serious. I couldn't get my fingers to work for like an hour. Trish would you tell Lady to shove that gun in her mouth and shut up? God… I can't even think with her chattering the background…" He muttered the last bit as if talking to himself.

"What? No I'm not-… yeah, yeah… I know." He sighed heavily. "Yeah alright. Well I guess I don't really want to know do I? Just get ahold' that old lady and get 'er to call me will ya? Yep, yep, alright." The phone clattered noisily back onto the receiving telling Jazmin that the conversation was over. Well the hell? Who was this old lady? And why was Dante so pissed… an who in the world had died! This was all very confusing and uninformative, not being able to talk and all.

Jazmin could hear Dante's heavy footsteps again as he came towards her. She tried to move again, anything at all. Cooomme ooon! Nope… nothing. She heard Dante sighed again and then the crinkle of leather before there were hands on her shoulders and he was lifting her into a sitting position on the couch. Oh that was disorienting… she hadn't even relived she had been lying down. He pulled what ever had been wrapped around her keeping her warm, she concluded it was a towel, and stared rubbing her hair and none to gently either. She would have winced and told him to stop… if she could…

"Your clothes are all wet…" He muttered after a moment, the towel being left on her head but the hand leaving. He was silent for sometime and Jazmin knew that this would be a moment when she would usually blush, but she did not feel the warms of a blush across her cheeks. He was probably thinking dirty things again… dang it… she was almost glad she couldn't see his face, it would have just made things worse.

"I doubt you're gonna be happy with me when you wake up." He sighed and stood, scooping her up and carefully cradling her against his chest. She was unable to do anything about her head lulling against his chest so that she could feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. She could feel him slowly moving up that stairs as her mind was staring to slip back into unconsciousness, the steady rhythm of his breathing putting her to sleep. No, no, no staying awake was a good idea at the moment. Though despite her resisting, she had fallen sleep before Dante reached the last step.

Sleeping was awesome, waking up? Not so fun. Jazmin woke up slowly, awareness that she was laying down gradually registering along with the fact her entire body was aching.

She moaned softly, not bothering to open her eyes she tried to stretch but the required range of motion to move her entire body at once was too much and nothing happened. Jazmin frowned, again attempting to move and receiving the same outcome. However, the second attempts brought to surface the presence a heavy weight pushing down against her waist and around her legs. What was that? She gradually forced opened her eyes to find... a slightly tanned and very well sculpted chest. Humm… imagine that. Her eyes widened in slight shock and Jazmin swallowed hard. Okay no big deal, just waking up in the arms of… a… guy? She slowly pulled her head back, now noticing the chin resting on it, the bit of stubble on said chin tugging a bit at her hair, making it more chaotic than it already was. She first looked down and found that she was dressed, completely and it was rather uncomfortable. He clothes where stiff and clung to her skin like they had been wet and dried onto her. She wanted to tug at the cloth, make it lay properly, but even if she could get her arms to move at the moment she wouldn't have been able to actually fix anything with the arm over her waist. She then looked up.

Ahh... make 'a guy', Dante. She sighed softly, slightly relieved by the fact she did know the person she was in bed with. After a moment she peaked back at his face before stared at his sleeping face meekly, a bit of blush coloring her cheeks at the intimate embrace. He was so... quiet when he was sleeping. Compared to when he was awake, he looked so much more peaceful... For some reason the urge to kiss him rose in Jazmin's mind. Oh wow… where was that coming from? Well yeah, he was a good looking… a very good looking… oh who was she kidding? He was down right sexy. His attitude was one that could take quiet a bit of getting used to but his body? Stunning. His face? Gorgeous. And at the moment, she was being held in his arms, safe, warm, protected. It was almost romantic, that is if she wasn't seeing someone else. All the same she couldn't help but look. His lips appeared so soft, warm, and she absently wondered if they would taste like strawberries. This thought was followed by her biting her lip as hard as she could. Though, at the moment, that wasn't very hard.

Jazmin took a deep breath and willed her arm to move. Surprisingly… it obeyed, inching across the small distract between her body and his to slowly flatting against Dante's chest and pushing gently. Of course nothing happened. Her mind said push but her body continued to ignore her commands. How annoying… Frustrated and flustered by the fact she couldn't escape the arms of sleeping man she blushed even harder. Now what was she supposed to do? She doubted her could shake Dante to make him want up and she really didn't want to say anything, not that she was expecting her voice to be anymore than an embarrassed whisper. Now she was starting to over think things and her heart was beginning to pound in her chest. She was sure if anything that might wake him up. She could smell him; that almost sweet, husky smell peppered with the aroma of leather and gunpowder, which was Dante. This smell, from the time she figured out that he was a demon… made her crazy, in more ways than one.

"Merrrow!" Jazmin would have jumped and flipped over to look at the door she knew was behind her and more than likely the little white paw reaching under the door, but she couldn't move so she just thought about looking over there with a little sigh. Oh so that was what woke her up… Dante suddenly moved, something else that would have made her jump is she could have before he moaned softly in irritation.

"Mmm jus wanna shleep…" he murmured almost incoherently with a little sigh. He tilted his head back a bit, eyes still closed, and yelled quietly at Charles. "God cat… _shut up_…"

He then went to put his head back and tighter his grip around Jazmin, starting to pull her closer to him when he stopped, realizing that the head his chin had been on was no longer there. He relaxed his arms and opened his eyes, blinking sleepily. He smiled at her and she proceeded to glare at him, though her glare came across as a pout.

"Morning."

"Dante, why am I in your bed?" Jazmin asked quietly, trying to be subtle about pulling her hand away from his chest. Instead he glanced down as she slowly moved her hand, her fingers stiff so they softly trailed over his skin instead of moving away immediately like she had wanted.

" 'Cause your bed is too small for the both of us." He muttered reaching down and grabbing her hand before bringing it to his face and kissing her palm, making her blush brighter and try to pull it back away from the Devil hunter's face.

"Dante." She stressed his name, sounding agitated and a bit serious. He glanced at her then took her hand away from his lips, but not letting go, instead slowly kneading her palm and rubbing her fingers.

"Your clothes were wet. I was sure you'd get pissed if I took them off…" he said chuckling a bit and propping his head up with his arm. Jazmin looked away from his self-satisfied face, though her only other options where his chest or lower which would obviously put idea in his head so she looked back up.

"That didn't really answer my question." She muttered, after a moment, still not comfortable looking at his face.

"Humm? Oh, well I didn't want you to catch a cold so I thought I'd be your personal heater for the night."

"O-oh…" That was kinda… sweet of him. She blushed ever harder and was sure she would have been fidgeting under his grin. Dante chuckled again and moved so that he was laying down again, eyes closed why he continued to softly rub her hand. She watched him and for the moment it seemed like he was content to go back to sleep. For a moment his shoulder moved evenly as if he had, though Jazmin was very tempted to say something so that he would let her get up. Nevertheless, she never got the chance because Charles meowed, in that weird way he did, outside the door again. Dante suddenly growled under his breath before cussing quietly and suddenly standing up on the bed and stepping over Jazmin to stomp loudly onto the floor. The cat meowed again and he opened the door violent, which cause yet another meow.

"Fine you stupid thing I'll feed you. God, get out of the way or I'm gonna step on ya. Move…" He said loudly, his voice quieting a bit as he walked down the hall followed by a chorus of happy meows. Jazmin sighed heavily clenched her hand tightly. Oh… she clenched her fist. She did it again, quickly opening and closing her hand. Oh that was weird… she could move her hand just fine now. Maybe she was better? She tried to roll over, only to end up on her stomach, face uncomfortably pressing into the pillow. Dang it…

"Oh well that's attractive." Oh god Dante… she was going to punch him as soon as she was able to move properly again… and had time to get a cast.

"I can't move you ass!" She yelled, thought it sounded more like a bunch of muffled noises because of the pillow.

"Oh." He understood all the same and quickly picked her up, laying her down on her back and in a slightly more 'sitting up' position. "What do you mean you can't move?" He asked picking up one of her arms before dropping it. It flopped uselessly back onto the bed.

"I can't move mean's I can't move. What else does it mean?" She asked irritably because he picked her arm up again and repeated his experiment. When Dante finally realized she was actually meaning what she said and not over exaggerating his face become serious and suddenly worried.

"Can you move at all? Can you feel your body?" She frowned at his suddenly change in attitude from amused to intense.

"Yeah I can move my arms a bit and I can move this hand just fine." She said and she wiggled her fingers dramatically. Dante seemed to deflate slightly as if relieved. Oookay? What was that about? He suddenly stuck a thought full pose; hand on his chin as he looked at her. Then after a moment he walked to the end of the bed and sat, grabbing on of her feet.

"What are you doing-!" He rubbed his thumb up the middle of her foot. "Ah! Don't do that. Haha! That tickles!" Jazmin said loudly, unable to jerk her foot away from Dante's grip. He just smirked at her and continued to rub her foot, toes arch, heal up her ankle and slowly up her calf. He stopped there and moved to the other leg repeating the process, ignoring Jazmin's loud protesting and complaining about how much being tickled was not enjoyable.

"You are totally taking advantage of this situation aren't you?" She asked, pouting as she watched Dante's hands as they rubbed her legs.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said quietly, not looking up from his work. Jazmin sighed softly then look back down her heart suddenly speeding up when she noticed how close Dante's hands were to the edge of her shorts. She bit her lip, watching as his fingers got closer and closer and closer and….

"How is that?" He asked, suddenly taking his hands form her legs and moving so that he could massage her arm. Jazmin blinked and she could feel the blood slowly coloring her face. What had she been thinking? My god… She couldn't believe she had been thinking that something like that. She was so distracted by the shock of her own thoughts she completely missed Dante's question. It wasn't until he asked her to give him her other hand that she realized she could move again, seeing as she, though slowly, moved her arm to let Dante continue his work. She looked down surprised by the fact she was able to move again. She experimentally wiggled her fingers then glanced down at her toes, which also moved on command.

"See." Dante said and she glanced at him, embarrassed once again. She must have looked childish or her hair wasn't messy enough because Dante ruffled her head and got up from the bed, walking to his dresser to grab a shirt after tossing two others on the floor. Jazmin sighed and, with some effort, was able to move her legs to the side of the bed and went to stand up. She was vertical for about three seconds before she tried to take a step forwards and her leg was no able to hold her weight. She yelped, closing her eyes and holding out her arms to try and stop herself from hitting the floor but Dante happened to be fast than gravity. She peaked when she stopped and frowned, letting Dante help her back into the bed. How annoying. Being able to move again but still being useless. She sighed deeply and Dante chuckled at her.

"Hey, relax. Just rest a bit will ya? Its not like you actually have anything to do… busy body." He said teasingly and left before she could protest. Jazmin pouted, crossing her arms hottily.

"I am not a busy body." She muttered, but after a few moments of silence she wiggled back down into the covers. After a moment she pulled the blanket up to her face and inhaled. Hum… smelled like Dante… She rolled her eye at herself. Well of course it would smell like him, it was his bed. She rolled onto her side and slowly let her eyes close again. Jazmin had a thought after a few moments. What would Nathen think if he knew what was going on… She sighed heavily. Well he would probably be pretty pissed off; maybe yell at Dante and possibly even jealous… thought Nathen didn't really seem like the jealous type. Hum what would Dante do if the positions were switched? She wondered just before she falling sleep.

Jazmin awoke to the sound of the bells jingling down stairs followed by the sound of the doors closing. She took a deep breath and frowned. It smelt like something had been burning. She rolled onto her back and stared absently at the ceiling for a few moments. Hum, something was missing. What was it? What was it? She reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to think. She gasped and looked down at her shoulder. It didn't hurt. Not even a bull throb. She suddenly sat and pulled the neck of her shirt to the side to expose her shoulder. She gasped in shock. She had been expecting to see angry red holes, or possibly gray skin and green ooze, even if the arm had been completely gone she would have been as surprised as she was now. Healed… her shoulder had been healed! What the hell was going on? The tooth marks that had once been deep gapping holes were not shallow depressions round her shoulder, a little more rosy and shinny than the rest of her skin. Not to mention she had what seemed to be complete range of motion. What in the world?

She quickly tossed the blankets to the side, and jumping to her feet. She paused suddenly, remembering what had happened last time. She leaned on the night table and took a hesitant step. Her leg still seemed weak but was able to bare her weight. Jazmin continued from the room, leaning on the wall and using the railing as much as possible. She stumbled off the last step, almost falling into the office, startling Dante who was sitting at his desk. He sat up suddenly, legs dropping to the ground. Charles, who had been snoozing on the Devil Hunter's desk bolted from the room, startled by the sound.

"Jazmin?" He was suddenly on his feet. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You should still be resting; I mean you d- um… I mean…" he started to say something and stopped short as Jazmin straitened and look up at him, a bit concerned.

"What is this?" She asked, ignoring his stuttering as she tried to finish his sentence. She pulled her shirt to the side to show him her shoulder. He raised an eyebrow, giving her a serious look before leaning over a bit to inspect her shoulder.

"Well that's you shoulder," Oh god… he was gonna kill her… "And those are the bite marks you got from the demon. You remember that tight?" He looked her in the face, fists on his hips as he glared scrutinizingly into each of her eye individually as if looking for some hint to what was going through her mind. She leaned back as a result of his close proximity and frowned at him.

"Of course I do." It was kinda hard to forget demons ripping your house apart to try and eat you.

"H-how long was I asleep?"

"Um…like…" He leaned back and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully for a moment, his lips moving but no sound coming off of them, as he seemed to be counting to himself. "Thirteen?"

"Days?" Jazmin gasped, horrified. How had she been asleep for thirteen day!

"What? No. Hours." He said like she was completely insane. Jazmin frowned and looked away from Dante in confusion. Thirteen hours? She felt like she was going insane. No one healed that quickly… She started fidgeting as she began to over thing the entire situation.

"Dante… what happened to me?" She asked quietly then glanced up to the Devil Hunter. His eye widened suddenly and Dante quickly looked away, turning around and walking to the kitchen. She frowned after him because he really didn't look like he had a reason to walk away from her. She stumbled over to the desk and leaned heavily on it.

"Dante. Answer me." She said a bit more sternly and then his head popped out of the kitchen. He frowned at her for a moment then sighed, rubbing the back of his head and leaning on the doorframe.

"Ah… how do I put this? You…" he paused, almost dramatically but now wasn't the time to be dramatic. For some reason, Jazmin felt her skin crawl, like the words he was about to say where not good, not good and jolly at all.

"Ya… ya died Jaz."

* * *

_herp derp... i dont really like the end of the chapter. it feels very forced. Idk but i may take it down and re write it when im not falling sleep on my computer. Kay ta da! Hope you guys like. _

_Please review! I love it so much when you guys do~!_


	13. Death may lead to turning Purple

_OMG CH 13. Sorry it took me so long... i was having such a hard time writing this bit herp derp. Yeah but i do have a surprise to tease you all with. I drew pictures~! Yesh i drew a few of Jazmin and a lovely portrait of Nathen which im sure will get him more fan girls lol and a few of Dante as well. The ones with Nero and Verg in them are done yet but hopefully i will have a good scanner that wont warp the pictures so i can show you guys soon. 3 and ways love you all bunches._

* * *

**: thirteen :**

_"Ya… ya died Jaz."_

She blinked a few times rapidly. What? She had died? No way. She scoffed at the idea, thinking Dante was trying to make a joke. That was ridiculous, her dying. She was completely fine, well besides the fact that she had awaked this morning to find she couldn't move and all motor function was null. Eh, maybe that was just from the bite or what ever. He was just joking she decided. After all, he was the kind of person who liked to test the waters with crazy shit like that. Jazmin shock he head with a little grin, she was gonna come back with something witty or laugh at his sick joke but she actually paid attention to his expression. She stopped, her face losing all good humor. He was stone cold serious, a look she had yet to really see on his face. She swallowed hard the realization hitting her; he was telling her the truth.

"I… I died?" She muttered in shock, her hands began to shake and she could feel the blood drain from her face. She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself but it was like her lungs wouldn't take in enough oxygen and her head started to spin.

"Yeah… I was—whoa!" Dante started only to reach forwards, grabbing Jazmin's shoulders as she suddenly began to lean to far one side, threatening to fall over completely. She must have been close to fainting because it didn't seem like her legs were working at all as he held her up. Oh yeah, good plan… just spill the beans why don't ya. Dang it… She was obviously not taking this well at all. Shit.

"Hey, don't go passing out on me or anything…" He muttered, quickly lifting her off her feet and walking over to the couch, sitting her down so he didn't have to worry about her falling over again. He stared at her for a moment before sighing and rubbing the back of his head. He was really going to need to get better with the gradual explanation of stuff like this… Jazmin was as pale as sheet. Dante frowned in anxiety she was pressing her shaking hands together, staring at them as if she was going to will them to stop moving altogether. After another moment he sat down next to her.

"Hey Jaz…" She looked up from her hands giving him a wide-eyed look.

"Hey relax… It wasn't that bad, and your fine now." He said reassuringly, giving her a little smile. She didn't return the lighthearted look but let her gaze drop back to her quivering hands. She wasn't taking this as well as he would have expected. She was usually pretty good with coping with situation of any kind. Wasn't she the women that had picked up a gun and shot at demons on more than one occasion? Dante grabbed her hands, holding them between his own-gloved ones. Jazmin's attention finally rested on her face, remaining there, though her gray eyes were dark and cloudy with thought.

"Jamzin, relax. Come on babe your just fine. Look…" He lifted her hands a bit and squeezed them until she winced slightly, trying to tug them away from his. "You are still here, nothing bad happened." Slowly her gaze cleared as she stared into Dante's icy-blue eyes, her hands stop shaking and she finally took a deep breath, her shoulders dropping as she relaxed.

"You better?" He asked and she nodded, smiling weakly for a moment before Dante was convinced. He let go of her hands and she flexed them slightly, dropping them to her lap again. He let out a heavy sigh, leaning back on the couch, draping his arms across the back in his usually comfortable fashion. Jazmin on the other hand remained sitting up for a time, hands clasp together as she stared intently at the poor coffee table, which had been taped back together after events the other day. While she had obviously physically relaxed, she still seemed intense, like she was thinking… extremely hard. After a few minutes of her not moving or saying anything he spoke up.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself." He muttered jokingly. Jazmin looked back at him over her shoulder then sighed and also leaned back. Dante stiffened slightly when she actually leaned on him a bit. She usually didn't willing touch him or got so close to him. She actually hadn't protested when he had picked her up to move her to the couch, but that may have because she was freaking out of the fact she had died. All the same, he didn't say anything now; just let her nestle closer to him for the time. It appeared she needed the comforting touch of someone else at the moment. As the minutes seemed drag on, Dante's eyes actually started to droop; the comfortable warmth of Jazmin besides him was making him sleepy. It was… comfortable, but then she suddenly sat up, hoping a bit so that she was sitting on her knees on the couch and facing him, that intense look returning to her eyes.

"Dante, you have to tell me exactly what happened."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, I need to know." She said her eyes almost seemed to dance with unnecessary anticipation, like, if he held out on her any longer she would explode. He frowned at her for a few moments but when her look didn't fade he sighed, running his hand back though his hair.

"Alright fine, but don't freak out on me again." He said point a finger in her face so that Jazmin had to lean back a bit or be tapped on the nose. She stared at his finger cross-eyed for a moment then back to his face and nodded.

* * *

"Okay let me get this strait…" Jazmin said slowly. The two of them were still on the couch, Dante in pretty much the same position as he had been when he had fist sat down though now he had one foot up on the other knee. Jazmin was now sitting cross-legged on the edge of the couch, facing the devil hunter.

"The demon that bit me just happened to have a poisonous bite which normally would have killed me."

Dante nodded.

"For some reason, the poison didn't effect me until yesterday."

He nodded again.

"And then I died…" Jazmin paused for a moment frowning hard as she stared off into the middle ground. "And you brought me back to life with a little vial thingy."

"Um… yeah pretty much." He said with yet another nod then switch which foot was up. Jazmin whistled softly then leaned back on the couch, though this time farther away from Dante. They were quiet again for a time.

"Nathen?" She asked hesitantly.

"He doesn't know." Jazmin let out a sighed or relief. Nathen would have not dealt with that idea of her dying at all. He was usually more concerned with her health than she was.

"Good, I'm pretty sure he would have… freaked out."

"Yeah… and I would have gotten an earful." Dante said with an irritated tone edging into his voice. Jazmin glanced at the devil hunter and he crossed his arms not looking at her.

"But what was keeping the infection away?" Dante tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

"To tell you the truth… I have no idea. Were you doing anything else to it besides the peroxide?" Technically the peroxide wouldn't have done anything to prevent the poisons from spreading thorough her system and killing her. It was a man made substance, not demon, and the only thing it could have done was keeping the wound clean.

"Well, I was taking some pain pills." Jazmin said then hopped up from the couch. She paused for a second, holding her hands out as if trying to keep her balance before she walked, a bit slowly now, to the stairs. She came back down stairs with a bit more of a bounce in her step and she tossed the bottle of pills at Dante as she sat. He caught them with on hand, watching Jazmin all the while. She seemed a little too energetic… but maybe that was the after effects of the vial stuff.

"They are yours." She said pointing at the bottle at which point Dante actually looked at the little container in his hand. He blinked in surprise as he recognized the bottle. No way… she had been taking these to keep the pain away?

"What?" Jazmin leaned forwards a bit, concerned. Maybe they had been special pills that she shouldn't have been taking.

"Oh… um its nothing. Just a little confused." He muttered and before he could say anything more, the shrill ring of the telephone bounced through the office. Dante stood, slipping the pills into his pocket as he walked over to his desk and grabbed the phone.

"Devil May Cry." He said, instantly into the handset. "Oh, hey old lady. Yeah whatever… Well she's better but I'd still like for ya to come take a look at her. Well I used that, um stuff you gave me." Dante suddenly winced and held the phone away from his ear. Jazmin, still sitting on the couch, could hear someone yelling into the phone on the other end. After a moment Dante held the phone up to his other ear, wiggling his finger in the one that had been yelled in.

"I didn't have much of a choice. God…" He switched the phone back and put his empty hand on his hip. "Yeah…. Alright. See ya." He rolled his eyes and tossed the phone in the general direction of the desk as she turned away. Jazmin watched in slight amazement as the phone clattered back on to the receiver.

"Who was that?"

"An old… um friend, I guess. She is a doctor of sorts. She's gonna come by to make sure your not going to turn purple or anything." Jazmin stiffened and sat up a little striated.

"That could happen?" She asked suddenly very worried that he was being serious. For once she would no be surprised if something insane like that could actually happen. Dante ignored her and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Dante? Could it? What did you give me!"

The fridge door swung shut with a dull thump followed by the pop of a beer can being opened. Dante walked out into his front off, can in hand, he glanced toward the couch were Jazmin was sitting with the old lady doing all kinds of doctor type stuff that he was not interested in. The old lady, Tanith, though he never really liked to use her real name for various reasons, was an acquaintance of sorts. He had owned her favors and she had ended up owning him favors, and because of her 'talents' Dante called on her in situations such as this. He watched for a moment as the old lady asked Jazmin, who answered in a more the necessary perky attitude. Taking a long swig of his beer, Dante walked over to Trish who was occupying the wall between the jute-box and the door. She glanced at him as he came to stand next to her, arms crossed only serving to make her scarily covered bust appear even larger. Her blond hair was up for once, possibly because she had borrowed Lady's motorcycle to come over. The both were silent for a time, watching as the Tanith muttered something and throw a hand full of odd objects onto a board on the table. Jazmin was watching with thinly disguised fascination at the whole process.

Dante sighed heavily, looking to the can of beer in his hand before knocking back the rest of the golden liquid. Trish gave him a glance, knowing he was about to say something. Her time living with him made him an easy person to predict… at least, some of the times.

"I just thing its crazy." He muttered, crushing the can a bit and tossing towards the trashcan next to his desk. It missed but he didn't bothering going to get it.

"What? That a human survived a bite like that?" She turned her glaze away from the other devil hunter and back to the women sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, but there is just too much coincidence around her. She's shot my guns, on multiple occasions, like they are little toys. Then she is 'taking pain pills' and run around doing shit like she got stung by a bee, not had a chuck taken out of her shoulder by some fucking demon." He growled in amazed frustration, putting his hands on his hips. Trish just shrugged, still watching Jazmin as she nodded about something and started talking to the old lady.

"Well you know the medicines the humans are coming up with now are quite good."

"That's the thing. They weren't pain pills," He sighed in aggravation, running a hand back through his silver locks then fished the container Jazmin had given earlier from his pocket. "They were just sugar pills to keep Morrison off my back about shit…"

"What?" Trish muttered, the astonishment at the situation starting to set in on her as well as she took the bottle. She glanced over it quickly then glanced back towards Jazmin. "You think someone is watching her?" She asked, quieter now.

"Not sure… Her boyfriend's a shady one if you ask me. But I think there is something else going on around here, something big we're all missing."

"Boyfriend?" Trish muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Nathen Johnson. What to look into him?"

"Yeah I'll do that." Trish said with a nod, pulling her black sunglasses from the top of her head and over her eyes. Dante watched for a moment then crossed his arms, nodding back.

"Thanks… I haven't had the time. You have no idea, she almost as bad at Patty." He said with a little chuckle, shaking his head a bit. While Patty just rode him about cleaning and things like that Jazmin was… so much more to have to deal with. At least Patty wasn't being hunted by demons anymore… nor did she ever threaten to shot him. After a moment he glanced at Trish and frowned. She was smiling, that cocky knowing smile that she got from being informed on everything.

"Mmmhum…" She hummed. Oh that smile pissed him off sometimes.

"What?" He almost snapped at her with an icy glare.

"Nothing."

"Nooo," He said dragging out the 'o' as she shock a finger at her, taking a step closer to loom over the other devil hunter. "You had that, 'Oh I know something Dante doesn't' look and that usually means I'm gonna get shot or other kinda of physical mutilation which will make it necessary for me to by a new wardrobe. " He growled at her. Her grin just grew and she winked at him, obviously not intimidated by him or planning to answer his question.

"Uh-huh..." She hummed and turned away from Dante, heading for the door, leaving him to glare after her. "Bye Jazmin." She said, hand on the door. Jazmin looked up from her what appeared to be a palm reading and blinked a few times.

"Oh, bye Trish." She glanced quickly between Dante and Trish then nodded to the demoness. Trish smiled almost sweetly before leaving the Devil May Cry, the door jiggling shut behind her. Dante throw up his arms and spun around returning to the kitchen and thus the fridge. He needed another beer.

After one, and then another Dante walked out the kitchen, a piece of cold pizza hanging from his mouth. He walked towards his desk, kicking his chair that had previously been on its side into the air. The old thing spun through the air only to land on two legs in its proper place. Dante slid onto the chair, even as it moved to fall back, kicking his feet up and thumping them down on the desk. Dramatic and stylish quotas filled for the moment, the Devil Hunter took a bite out of the pizza, looking back towards Jazmin and the old lady who were still on the couch. Jazmin was looking at him wide eyed, and had been distracted from whatever the old lady had been doing. Dante gave her a cocky grin and winked at her. She rolled her eyes, but was smiling.

"Alright Jazmin my dear. I'm done with you. You seem more fine." Tanith said sanding as she swept a few things into her hands and off the decrepit coffee table. "Though, more sleep would be a good thing for you. At least until the side effects of the elixir wear off."

"Okay," She said with a bright smile. "Excuse me for a minute." She then said and hopped up, hurrying up the stairs. After another moment Dante hear a door shut, most liked the bathroom.

"So? What's going on old lady?" Dante called from his desk, licking his fingers absently. Tanith gave Dante a glare and pointed a bony old finger towards him, her almost white hair wispy around her head.

"Do no call me that young man. You still need to learn to respect you elders." She scolded harshly, her old green eye glinting with more fire than would have been expected at her advance age. Dante rolled his eyes, waving his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tanith sighed, still giving the man a fed-up look. No matter how many years were between their meetings he was never any different, maybe a different 'outfit' but still that cocky rude devil hunting demon.

"Dante just because you are a devil hunter that I own a few favors too doesn't mean that you can be rude. You need to take better care of your lady friends too." She said, approaching his desk, her bag full of odd objects slung over her shoulder, which was unbent betraying the strength she still had. Dante raised a slender eyebrow at the old lady then blinked in surprise. Lady friend? Oh she thought Jazmin was his lady friend… well she was a friend and she was a woman but it wasn't quiet like that.

"What? Wait, um no… Jazmin is just a job, um wait I mean just a friend." He stammered out quickly, dropping his feet from the top of his desk to the floor, leaning on the desk with his elbows to point at the old lady across from him.

"Alright then." Tanith said after a moment, dropping the topic but the disbelieving tone in her voice denying Dante the satisfaction that the conversation would come up again. He leaned back away, crossing his arms with a little sigh.

"So… it she…?"

"Human? Yes." Dante let out a deep breath he found himself holding. It was good news that she actually way a human. If the report had indicated something else he wouldn't have know what to do about it. Jazmin a demon…Ha... that would have been a very interesting turn of events.

"As far as I can tell she is a normal human woman. Though the scaring on her shoulder is a bit odd. I wouldn't have expected the serum to work like that." Tanith muttered, her face becoming thoughtful.

"Then what's it 'posed to do?"

"Well…" The old lady never got to finish because Jazmin came thumping down the stairs happily, Charles on her heels. She smiled at them both then scooped up the cat cooing at him as she walked over. She came over, letting the cat roll out of her arms when she stopped by the desk. Dante still thought she was too perky.

"Hey, so I'm not gonna turn purple?" She said and grinned at Dante. He couldn't help but chuckle at her; she really was a pleasant person when she was happy though. He stood, taking a step from behind his desk and a bit closer to her.

"Doesn't look like it Jaz." He said, giving her a wink, and ruffling her hair a bit as he passed, moving towards doors. Jazmin blinked in surprise. She swallowed slowly and felt the blush creeping over her cheeks. He had just called her 'Jaz'. That was the 'first' time he had called her by anything over than her full name. She swallowed again and started fidgeting.

"Oh, um well…I… I'm gonna go cook something." She said then quickly left the room. Dante frowned at the odd reaction and watched her rush from the room over his shoulder. _Hum… what was that about?_ He wondered, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Don't be a stranger Dante." He turned back towards the doors, seeing the Tanith standing before them.

"Hey, you leavin' so soon? But I wanted you to read my fortune." He said teasingly with a grin. The grin was returned with a dark look from the old women. Dante held up his hands in submission.

"Hey, hey, now. Don't be putting any curses on me. I got enough problems already."

Tanith shock her head, not being able to keep the little smiled from gracing her lips again. "Take care Dante." She said as she approached, grabbing the door for her and holding it open wide.

"You too." He replied and closed the door behind her as she also left.

* * *

Dante was sure there was something interesting going on in the kitchen. Jazmin had been in there for far longer than an hour, which meant she was probably baking something. He inattentively flipped a page of a fashion magazine. The thing happened to be Patty's and it just happened to be the first peace of reading material he could get his hands on. The phone suddenly rang, followed by a loud clattering in the kitchen. Dante ignored the loud sounds from the other room and flipped another page in the magazine. On the second ring he thumped his foot down on the desk top, making the phone jump from the receiver only to clatter back down, hanging out on who ever was calling. He flipped another page a little more impatiently. The almost intoxicating smell of strawberries was coming from the kitchen. Damn Jazmin and her cooking. He was dying to know what she was up to in there and when it would be done. He had found her to be an excellent cook slash baker and she seemed to make it a pint to put strawberries in the things she made. He was sure it was to butter him up, but most of the time he didn't care.

He sighed, tossing the magazine down on his desk and glaring towards the kitchen. His curiosity was getting the better of him, not to mention his stomach. He sighed again and pulled his feet off his desk, planning to go investigate and brave the possible attack of a wooden spoon or something similar when Jazmin exited the kitchen, plate and fork in hand. She was staring hard at the sweet that was piled on the plate, as if looking for any story of imperfection on it… but Dante knew she was really just thinking hard. She seemed to stare at the object in front of her when she was thinking about something she felt was important. She quickly set the plate on this desk and Dante almost eagerly leaned forwards to see what she had whipped up this time. It looked similar to the strawberry shortcakes she had done before but the cake was not white but almost black, obviously chocolate.

"What's this?"

"Gâteau de Chocolat avec les Fraises." She said, adding a bit of an accent to her voice before presenting him with the fork. Dante have her a scrutinizing look before taking the fork. He stabbed at the dessert then inspecting the sweet as he held it before his face.

"Yeah but what's it for?" Jazmin just smiled sweetly at him, the looking making him more nervous than he would have liked.

"What? I can't make you sweets as a thank you for saving my life?" She asks innocently and bats her eyelashes in a very natural manner. Dante frowned at her for a moment then the fork and the dessert on his disappeared into his mouth. Dante blinked in surprise. It was even more delicious than he was expecting. After the first bite the rest of the treat quickly vanished from his plate only to be replaced by another serving. S he dug into the second he began to notice Jazmin because of the fact she was fidgeting… and staring at the desk, very intently. After another bite she suddenly took a deep breath.

"Actually… I want a favor."

"Ha! I knew it!" He yelled, suddenly triumphant as if he had been waiting or the excuse to point dramatically at her and be loud. He leaned back in his chair, tilting the thing back onto two legs for a moment before leaning back forwards again, making it thump loudly on the wood floor. He then faked a serious face, pointed the fork at her and saying the next bit very quickly.

"No I will not have sex with you."

"DANTE!" Jazmin screamed in almost horror, her face turning red at just the mention of having sex... with... Dante... Her face suddenly became all the more red and she slapped her hands over her face, turning away from the grinning Devil hunter. He couldn't help but laugh loudly at the reaction. She only turned back glaring at him and then smacked at his shoulder.

"Ah sorry, sorry..." He said, leaning away from her hitting, holding his hands in defeat. After a moment she stopped hitting him but was still all puffed up about the statement. "Shesh... Talk about an unforgiving humor." Jazmin glared at him for a few more minutes, arms crossed. He took another few minutes, glancing at her now and then, chuckling a bit all the while. He paused as the dessert began to dwindle from his plate. She pointed at her with the fork again, swallowing before asking a question.

"So what do you want?" She didn't answer right off the bat, obviously will wanting to be mad at him, but her resolve faded quickly and she sighed, letting her arms dropped from her chest and put them on her hips instead. She looked away, and actually scuffed at the floor with her foot.

"I want you to teach me how to use a gun."

* * *

**_MT BETA:_**_ U have gotten myself a wonderful beta who is very helpful and awesome in most every way. 3 she has been helping me with my writings and such__ not to mention she mentioned me in her DMC FanFiction. So, i thought id return the favor. 'Don't Look Back' by xxWARxx . I love her story and her idea are very original ^ ^ check her out, it would make her happy ^ ~  
_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!** i know there are more chapters, but when you give me your opinion on each it helps me out so much more when i come back to fix stuff. The reader's opinion means so much to me. So being harsh is okay but along as it is constructive. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **I, sadly, do not own any characters from the various Devil May Cry series, nor do i make any money from this reproduction. If i did own these characters Dante would wear less clothing more often and Kyrie would have died... *thumbs up* _


	14. Busy Body vs Workaholic

**: fourteen :**

_"I want you to teach me how to use a gun." _

Dante froze, his mouth open, the fork and food almost there. He stared at her for a moment, a bit shocked. Had she really just asked that? Maybe he had heard her wrong… Jazmin started to fidget again at the response, or lack there of so she stated her request again.

"I want you to teach me how to use a gun." Dante sat back suddenly; no, he had heard her right. Shit…

"What? Why? No." He then stood, fork and plate in hand as she quickly moved towards the kitchen, hoping to escape the question. Maybe she would just drop it? Oh, but then this wouldn't be Jazmin.

"What!" She practically whined, like she was a child asking for a bit of candy not grown woman asking for a gun, and walked after him, determined.

"Why not Dante?" She pestered, stopping in the kitchen doorway as Dante actually dropped the dish in the sink then turned around to face her, his face in a disapproving sulk. She seemed like she was really going to follow through on this one. He ground his teeth, and looked away from her, leaning back on the counter and crossing his arms.

"Because you don't need one."

"You have two."

"Exactly, you don't need one." He said with a satisfied nod, and then stood from his place on the counter.

"I think I do." She continued as she walked toward her and the exit from the kitchen. She crossed her arms and started up at him with a 'I am going to win this' look in her eyes.

"Why?" He asked, pausing in his attempt at escaping from the kitchen. He put on hand on his hip, the other on the wall above her head so he could lean over her a bit, not really trying to be the big bad devil hunter he was, but succeeding anyways. Jazmin gave him an amazed and irritated look, throwing her arms up a bit before dropping them to her own hips.

"Maybe because I'm attacked by demons on a regular basis?" She said sardonically, the look in her eye just making him want to push back. He growled under his breath, turning away from her and slipping past her through the doorway. Yeah, while he wanted to push back, and not just with words, he knew she was right about that bit. He stopped a few steps away and turned back, pointed a finger at her.

"That's why I'm here."

"But your not always here!" She griped back, turned to face him and walking towards him again. She swatted his hand to the side when she got close enough and come closer, so that she really did have to 'look up' at him, that same defiant spark in her eyes. He glared back down at her, not even going to bother back up.

"I'm here when it counts." She raised an eyebrow then gestured to her shoulder, then looked back up at him. Dante faltered, leaning back just a bit.

"You-y... That was your fault."

"And if I had a gun it wouldn't have happened." He doubted that… Yeah Jazmin wasn't half bad with a gun but she was still no the best shot in the world, though she was when it counted. But she still would have not been able to take care of that many demons by her lonesome.

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't left." He countered wanting to but thinking it better not to piss her off too much by making those facts known.

"That's besides the point Dante." She muttered with less fire, crossing her arms and glancing away for a moment but not backing down. Dante crossed his arms as well, raising an eyebrow at Jazmin and hoping she'd back down. There was a pause. The two of them still standing closer than would have been normally necessary but not deemed awkward cause they were too worked up. After a moment Dante sighed ever so slightly.

"You not going to be able to shoot a gun that will do anything to a demon."

"Why's that?" It was his turn to be amazed and irritated.

"Cause they are big guns!" Most _men_ couldn't shot one of his pistols without the recoil going over there head, let alone shot both of the guns at the same time, with one arm. And if they could, no one's reaction time would be fast enough to effectively fight multiply targets simultaneously.

"Are you saying that because I'm a woman?" Jazmin almost growled.

"Yes... Wait no..." He said quickly, holding up his hands when Jazmin gave him a look at could have melted rocks. He was sure she was about to chew him out about some kind of sexist stereotypes and how he was an obnoxious ass, but she didn't. Instead she death glare turned into a victorious grin. Dante wasn't sure if he liked that look any better.

"I shot ivory." She was just oozing victory with the smug little look her was giving him.

"What?" He said quickly looking away and trying to vain ignorance.

"Mm-hum, you know what I'm talking about." He growled under his breath, that little smirk was really starting to frustrate him.

"You can't have one of my guns." He growled at her, not even trying to hold back the edging of demon that was leaking out. He was a bit surprised at himself, not many people could argues him into a trigger but she was doing a good job. The only person she had actually triggered with over a verbal dispute was Trish but that was because she was a demon and his demon was trying to show its dominance.

"I don't want any of yours." She said quickly, only a flicker of worry flashing in her eyes at the not to human voice leaking in around his husky one.

"I'm not going to buy you a gun." He muttered trying to keep his demon from leaking out any more.

"I'll by myself a gun." He sighed in frustration; she really was pushing this. Maybe he could just let her…

"No... No no no no no." He said suddenly, turned away from her and waving his hand almost dismissively.

"What! Why not?" She whined again, starting to follow him.

"I said no and that's that." He said with a tone of finality. He then left her, going up stairs to his room, closing the door and locking it behind him. Down stairs he could hear Jazmin yelling 'quietly'. He sighed heavily, doubting this would be the end of the conversation, though he really wished it was.

* * *

-RING-RING-RING-

Silence… followed by the inevitable…

-RING-RING-RING-

"Hell." Dante whispered quietly. The infernal phone just wouldn't be quiet would it? Ring, ring, ring, it was almost a constant noise. How annoying. He took a deep breath, blinking his eye open and glancing around the room. It was dark, but he could still see easily. His room was messy, but he was not going to bother with trying to clean it. After a few moments he let his eye fall back closed. He was tired… far too tired for what would have been reasonable for not doing anything all day. And he was sore too. He was never sore… and that was just pissing him off. Oh, well maybe he could just go back to sleep and then sleep it away… yeah that would work…

-RING-RING-RING-

Dante cussed loudly and rolled out of his bed suddenly, practically slamming his feet on the floor. Who ever that was, he was gonna rip them a new one. He violent throw open his door, not even bothering to look for a shirt, let alone buckle his pants. He paused in the hall, stretching his arms back, his muscles practically rippling under his skin. Hum it was dark out already…He rubbed the back of his head, first to loosen his hair but then to scratch at his scalp, one hand joining the other as he glanced towards Jazmin's room. The door was closed, which probably meant to was asleep, other wise it was open… he was sure she had some kind of irrational fear about open doors when she was sleeping but what ever. He continued to ignore the phone, as it rang down stairs, walking towards the door to Jazmin's room instead.

The devil hunter paused, listening for a moment then knocked softly on the door. No response saw for a slight murmur and the whisper of moving fabric. Dante carefully turned the nod and opened the door just a crack. The light from the hallway light, which was always on, spilled into the room, creating a column of yellow in the room. There was a bit of movement and a furry hair poking up from somewhere amongst Jazmin's legs. The cat blinked slowly at Dante, one eye then the other, both glowing eerily from the light. Dante grimaced slightly, that was so weird… why did cats do that? He opened the door a bit more and peaked inside. The room was as tidy as always and the window was open, even though he had told her _not_ to do that. He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head, turning back towards Jazmin. He blinked slowly staring at her for a moment. She looked… very… well very beautiful when she was asleep. He knew she was a good-looking woman, but she looked so different when she was sleeping, like she was giving off an aura of power and tranquility. He found it slightly unbelievable that this fragile, little human was being hunter by hordes of demons, had fought demons and had come out of it still in one pieces…well mostly.

Then there was silence. The ringing of the phone had stopped. Dante stepped back, pulling the door shut quietly as before. Wow, he just realized he had been staring at Jazmin while she was sleeping… what a creeper he was turning into… maybe it was cause he had been so long without anything. Maybe cause he couldn't bring girls home cause she was here. He sighed, running his fingers though his locks and thumbed down the stairs. It was cooler down stairs that it had been up in his room, and the air gave him a chill, making him shiver slightly. The fan overhead was making its usual repetitive -rink-rink-rink- noises. He sat at his desk, throwing his feet up onto the desk, the dramatic flare not needed but always present. He settled back in the old thing, clearing his throat and letting his eyes fall closed again.

-RING-RING-RING-

Dante growled irritably, eyes flashing open. He stood suddenly, snatching the phone as he leaning on his desk, not really caring at the moment how noisy the chair was when it fell back to all fours, or how loudly he yelled.

"Devil May Cry, what the _hell _do you want?"

"Its about time you answered your damn phone."

"Oh, its you Morrison." Dante muttered, the festering edges of his anger fading a bit. "Why are you calling me so late?" He asked, the sleepy tone returning to his voice and adding a slight slur to his words. He returned to his chair, leaning back too tired to remain angry. He wasn't sure why he was feeling to tried… it was strange he usually couldn't sleep at all, though it had seemed like he was needing more and more sleep. It was annoying. While being up all night was annoying, though quite productive because he actually did stuff, it was starting to be the preferred compared to this exhaustion. Being tried and the soreness that came with being tired, was really going to start warning on his nerves… maybe that was why he had been so easily irritated with Jazmin this morning…

"Why else would I take the time to call you? I've got a job but you have to have it done by tonight." Dante could tell he was driving; the dull roar of the engine and the hiss of the wind as it snuck into the car threw a partially open window. Yeah, he was driving. Dante sighed heavily; maybe a job was what he needed to get rid of this bothersome exhaustion.

"What's the pay?"

"Double your normal rates." Morrison said quickly, sounding a bit distracted. Dante sat up, moving the chair back at he stood again. Guess he wasn't going to sleep anymore.

"Alright. I guess I'm gonna have to drive myself?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good…" He muttered grabbing his jacket from the coat rack. He slung it over her shoulder, not going to bother going up stairs to get a shirt or his vest. How long had it been since he had had driven himself? Ages… hopefully the old thing still worked. He held the phone between his shoulder and ear as he scribbled down the address of the job and then were he was supposed to go to get his pay. He snatched up the little scrap of paper, reading over a few times, turning away from the desk. The devil hunter shoved the little note in his pocket and tossed the phone carelessly over his shoulder. It clattered back onto the receiver, per usual. A moment later he was out the front door, slipping into her crimson jacket, the door jiggling shut behind him.

* * *

Wahoo! Getting paid was great. Working all night long was not. Dante had expected the job to be a harder one; especially because of the fact the employer was willing to pay double, right off the bat. But still, working at all hours of the night, as well as having to actually fighting demons that weren't exactly small fry… You could say he was more than tired now. He would have kicked down his front doors but that seemed too much, not to mention it was early… and he was worn out. So he just walked in, the bells jiggling overhead. Hum… it was close to ten, Jazmin would have been up by now and her opened his mouth to call out but then he saw his desk and stopped.

"What the hell?" He muttered walking closer to inspected his desk. It was being used for something other than a footrest. There were papers and folders all over the place, notes and scribbles; even an elegant silver lab-top was sitting on the edge. The only thing was that all this stuff was facing the door, not his chair and one of the chairs from the kitchen had been dragged in. He continued to frown at all the stuff when he heard something talking, and coming down the stairs. Dante turned towards the stairs, trying to look intimidating but mostly confused about who shit this was and why it was all over _his_ desk.

"Well yes I'm sure that was not the case. Yes I understand the shipment was delivered incorrectly but that was not Mr. Johnson's fault." Jazmin walked off the last step talking to someone sternly, in the tone she used when Dante was bugging her while she cooked. It was all hotty and full of commanding, but obviously she wasn't talking to him at the moment. Dante relaxed a bit when he says her but the questions only grew. What was she wearing? Her short hair was done up in a bun, most of it trying to be keep out of her face and she had little glasses on. Glasses? Since when did she have use those? The next weird thing was her attire. She was wearing pajama pants, which was normal enough but then she had on a gray top that was very business-like and unflattering. Dante opened his mouth to say something only to stop and scratch his head before trying again.

"Jazmin?" He started. She didn't even look up at him but waved a hand and held her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. Dante frowned and put his hands on his hips, a little pissed off at being 'shh'ed. Well how the hell was she talking to anyways? She didn't have a hand pushed to her ear; she just had her fists on her hips as she stared hard at the ground. Dante leaned to the side inspecting and noticing the earpiece that was blinking blue every now and then. Ohh…

"No, no of course not. Well… yes sir I have been out of the office for some time. It was for personal reasons." She then nodded a few times giving the person confirming 'mmhums' and 'uhhuh's. "Well I am back working sir so something like that will not happen again I assure you. Yes, yes of course." Now she was smiling, whatever the man on the other end had been complaining about cleared up.

"I'll get right on that and let Mr. Johnson know. Have a great day." She then reached up and clicked a button on the side of the bluetooth then sighed. "Good morning Dante." She said with a bright smiled that made him blink a few times in surprise.

"Um Good morning?" He muttered watching as she went over to _his_ desk and sat in front of the computer and began to click away. "Jazmin what is all this shit you got on my desk?"

Jazmin looked over her shoulder at him, giving him a very interesting look over her glasses. For a moment he felt like a little kid that had talked to loudly in the library, but is that was the case Jazmin was the sexy librarian and the library must of been infested with demons or over run with hot chick in bikinis for Dante to actually be there. He only gave her a look back and crossed his arms.

"It's not 'shit' its work."

"Thought Nathen said you didn't have to work?"

"That's true," she said turned back to the computer and beginning to type away at something. "But the secretary he decided to get was completely incompetent. The corporation already lost four points. Its like she was trying to sabotage Nathen all together…" She complained clicking around on the computer that Dante had lost track of what she was trying to do.

"And besides… I can't not work anymore. I'm going to go crazy without something to do around here." She muttered, pausing in her working. Dante scratched at the bit of stumbling on his chin. Hum, well she looked like she knew what she was doing, clicking away and then occasionally looking through the papers for something only to go back to typing. Dante watched for a moment more then wandered into the kitchen. He needed a beer. When he exited the kitchen Jazmin seemed like she was waiting for him.

"Did you try and cook something the other day?"

"What?" He popped open the can and walked to sit at _his_ desk, though stopping himself from throwing his feet up as he usually did.

"The other day, when I couldn't move, did you cook something?" She asked again, glancing up at him for a moment. Dante frowned, looking away a tad bit embarrassed.

"Yeah… I tried to cook you breakfast. But it caught on fire so…" Jazmin stopped what she was doing and looked up Dante, a little shocked. He had tried to make her food? Besides pizza? He never cooked anything. She smiled brighter and brighter until she laughed.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me. Cooking is hard and I'm sure all the shit in there is out to get me." He growled pointing at her then gesturing vaguely towards the kitchen. Jazmin continued to laugh, holding her stomach as she tried to rein in her giggle fit.

"Ha Ha, sorry Dante. It's just, your face~! It was so cute," She laughed again, leaning back in her chair. Dante just glared at her, crossing his arms. Well see if he ever tried to cook her something when she was sick…

"Ah… sorry Dante," She said, still suppressing a left over giggle every now and then. "Thanks for trying though. I just was asking cause there were some, um burn marks on the wall. Has Patty not been around? I know I've been kind out of it but I haven't seen her around." Jazmin said, her voice back to a normal consistency as she started working again.

"Oh Patty," Dante muttered, with all the crazy stuff the last few days he had kind forgotten about the little blond. "After you two were attacked, her mother decided it was better for Patty to not hang out here anymore." Nina Lowell had been convinced it was Dante's fault Patty had been attacked again, though of course she had failed to take into account that Dante had not been around when the demons started showing up _and_ he had been the one who saved the younger Lowell. If she had anyone to blame it was…. Jazmin? Not it was Patty's own fault and if one really wanted to, with a few leaps and bounced they could point back at Dante for causing the mess… those leaps and bounces being long and many.

"Oh, that's too bad." Jazmin muttered, partially distracted with whatever she was working on.

"Well at least she not yelling at me for not cleaning anymore."

Jazmin glanced up at him over her computer, "Dante, everyone knows you like her company…" She suddenly frowned and sniffed. "Wh-what is that smell?" She asked horrified suddenly grabbing her nose.

"What?" Dante looked down at this jacket for a moment before lifting it to his nose. "Whoa! I guess I got more of those demons on me than I thought." He said with a cocky grin. Jazmin just gagged.

"Oh god Dante! Get out of here go take a shower or something. God!" Dante laughed at her reaction, but stood anyways.

"Alright, alright, don't over react or anything." He chuckled sarcastically and started to remove his trench coat, walking towards the bathroom.

"Take that thing with you!" She cried, still holding her nose. God, it was an awful stench. How could Dante not have smelt that sooner? Did all demons smell that bad? Well, that was obviously not true because… because Dante was a demon and he did not smell bad at all. Jazmin swallowed and glanced towards Dante at the thought only to have her breath taken away, literally. He had taken off his jacket only to stop and pushed a head against the wall to brace himself as he pulled off his boots. His back was that hard rippling muscle that normal people had to work constant to keep looking that way his did- she was sure he just had it- and how he had his arm up it made his shoulder flex beautifully. Jazmin was sure if the devil hunter didn't heal like he did, his back would have been laced with silvery scars, but instead it was completely flawless. She stared for a moment longer than reasonable and then realized what she was doing. Blush colored her cheeks and she looked away suddenly, trying to make herself busy as Dante walked into the bathroom, red trench coat over his shoulder.

When the door shut Jazmin let out a little sigh and shock her head, smacking her cheeks gently. What was that about? She really needed to get over Dante's beautiful body. She froze; blink a few times then moaning. She had just called his body 'beautiful'! What was wrong with her? Okay, okay, all she needed to do was think about Nathen, no big deal, looking wasn't bad… was it? Jazmin could hear the shower from the other side of the wall. Did Dante take his guns into the bathroom? She suddenly stood up and glancing around the desk. Ah! Ebony and Ivory were in their holster, draped over the edge of his chair. Absently wondering when he had taken the holster off she grabbed the holster grinning evilly. Okay… what did she do with them now? Gosh, she hadn't really thought this one through had she? Jazmin looked around the office quickly, trying to find the best place to hide the weapons, somewhere where Dante wouldn't think to look. Ah! She turned around and ran into the kitchen.

When she came back out she had a victorious grin on her face. He would never think of looking in there and she was prepared for the crap she was going to get for taking his beloved pistols hostages. She was just about to sit down when the sound of the shower stopped.

"Hey Jazmin!" She jumped, when Dante called her name, instantly thinking he knew about her thievery, but the was highly unlikely.

"Yeah?" She called back, trying to sound busy.

"Hey, would you get me a towel?"

"How did you forget a towel?" She yelled, glad for the distraction and taking the stairs two at a time, heading for her bathroom. Dante yelled something back at her, the reply lost between the office and the stairs. She snatched a few towels and took her time back down the stairs.

"Here." She muttered, tapping the door and facing away from the bathroom door, holding her hand out towards it. She heard the door click open and the warm damp air from inside coming billowing out. She blushed lightly at the idea of Dante behind her… naked but then he snatched the towels.

"Thank you." He said playfully and the door clicked shut. She threw a looked over her shoulder before returning to her work. She needed to call Nathen and talk to him about some of this paperwork… not to mention she was missing him. She actually grabbed her phone, fingers hovering over the dial pad for a moment. Then Dante bust out of the bathroom making her jump again. What the heck? Had he just had the urge to kick a door off the hinges? Luckily he had failed to actually to that but still.

"Dante!" He looked towards her with a meek look, erratically rubbing his still wet hair. "What that entirely necessary?" He turned, still rubbing and looked at the still intact door for a moment, the towel sung around his neck whipping around with the action.

"Oh, completely." He said with a grin, dropping into his chair dramatically. Jazmin rolled her eyes at him, sighing a bit and going back to type a few more things. They were silent for a time, Dante working to finish drying his head, Jazmin intently working. Obviously the silence was too much for the devil hunter.

"So, what are you doin' anyways?" He leaned forwards a bit and glanced at a few of the papers on her desk.

"Looking for guns," She said in a completely serious tone. Dante twitched ever so slightly then leaned back. She gave him a glance and wished she hadn't. He was scowling at her in such a way that made her want to drop the subject.

"And other secretary stuff," She added after a few moments, clicking a button with an air of finality. "Which I am now done with—hey!" Dante had suddenly stood and closed the lid on her computer, leaning over the desk to stare at her.

"No. Guns." He said then turned away suddenly, walking towards the couch.

"I'm going to take a nap."

Jazmin glared at him while he sprawled over the couch, despite its length, still not being long enough for the man. '_Yeah, you take a nap… let see how long it takes you to notice what's missing._' She thought with scowl, opening the laptop again. She was going to with this and get a gun, with or without Dante's approval.

* * *

...

* * *

_Yay Chapter 14~! i meat my dead line and got it in before the end of the month~! This chapter feels slightly less important to me, thought there is a lot of hitting stuff and set up for later chapters soo yeah... herp derp. I really liked writing the part after Dante's wakes up at night~! It made me feel epic with my writing and such. _

_Yeah, i didn't get my beta to read this before i put it up but i'll have an edited version up soon so any little mistakes are fixed *thumbs up* let me know if there is anything bug that i missed and needs to be fixed right away. _

_Oh, and please check out my new announcement on my i guess its called and account page? Or a home page? well whatever *thumbs up* check it out ^ ~_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!** i know there are more chapters, but when you give me your opinion on each it helps me out so much more when i come back to fix stuff. The reader's opinion means so much to me. So being harsh is okay but along as it is constructive. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **I, sadly, do not own any characters from the various Devil May Cry series, nor do i make any money from this reproduction. If i did own these characters Dante would wear less clothing more often and Kyrie would have died... *thumbs up*_


	15. How much do you really want it?

**: fifteen :**

"Where… Where are my guns?"

Jazmin did not glance up from the sleek computer; she continued typing as she had been for the past few hours. She did not glance up because she knew exactly what she would see. Dante, standing at the bottom of the stairs… once again, hands on his hips, that same look of confused frustration. And just like the last ten times the devil hunter had stopped in the same position and Jazmin had happened to look up she was sure his chest would be just as defined, shoulders just as enticing and by now that little bit of sun that had been working its' way up his body would be making the tanned skin of his neck glisten just so…

Jazmin sighed and pushed her glassed back up her nose, the action not necessary but kept her focused on the computer screen. It was like he was trying to be sexy… well sexier than he usually was. For the most part she could ignore him, but maybe her slight nervousness from the fact that she knew where his guns were was making her more attentive to his husky masculinity. And then again, maybe it was because she was missing Nathen and all the little similarities the two of them had. Jazmin had thought on that fact before. Dante and Nathen were _so_ different. Nathen was dependably, responsible, quiet, sweet and sometimes awkward. Jazmin couldn't help the little happy sigh that slipped past her lips at the thought of him, her man. But on the other Hand there was Dante, a loud, obnoxious jackass who liked being lazy and occasionally doing a few jobs. He was messy and didn't care about anything but his weapons, for they seemed to be the only clean things at Devil May Cry. Jazmin felt like punching him in the face at least once a day… but at the same time he had that easy-going laid back persona that was just easy to be around. The only thing was that… Nathen had that too. The both of them made her feel safe, protected; like she didn't have to worry about anything –though that didn't stop her from doing so anyways. Then, to top it all off, they both had that almost dangerous air of power that would sometimes send shivers down her spine.

She then shuddered, that same chill lacing down her back. She had stopped typing and being deep in thought hadn't originally noticed she was now being watched. Jazmin didn't have to turn around to be able to tell Dante was standing right behind her. He then put a hand on the back of her chair and leaned over her shoulder.

"What are you still doing on that thing?" He asked quietly, trying to make sense of the various pages and programs she had up and running. As she froze, her fingers hovering over the key board; his soft breath, which was surprisingly cool, floated over her neck, serving to send another shiver down her spine. Shit… that was not okay. No, no, no. Not okay at all. Jazmin shifted uncomfortably in her seat, discreetly rubbing a hand over the disturbed skin.

"Just stuff… do you really have to read over my shoulder?" She asked quietly, going back to typing, though far more slowly than before.

"Nope." He practically breathed. S-s-shit! He did it again. Breathing on her neck like that… he had to have been doing it on purpose. What was wrong with him? Oh… stupid question. Jazmin tried to quell the urge to shiver again, but didn't do very well at all. Though she couldn't see it, Dante had a very satisfied grin growing over his lips. Jazmin was going to say something when the computer 'pinged' and a little window appeared in the corner.

_Nathen Johnson is online_

Jazmin instantly clicked on the little window, which lead to a larger window opening that said 'video conference started'.

"Hello Nathen." Jazmin said, puling up a different window to type on for a few moments. Dante gave her a confused look. Nathen? He wasn't here. He glanced at her ear. Nope, no bluetooth… so what was she talking to?

"Hi Jazmin. Did you get those file finished that I sent you?" The sound came from the computer and Jazmin clicked on the 'conference' again. Oh… now he got it. The window was a video chat thing and Nathen was on the other end. He could see the pricks face very clearly.

"Yes, I'm almost finished with them…" Jazmin said and continued typing.

"Alright. After that I need you to contact those invested I emailed you about earlier. A few of them had questions and I need final confirmation on their agreements."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Can he see me?" Jazmin glanced at Dante who was still leaning over her shoulder. She gave him a weathered look then went back to working on the computer, just ignoring him completely.

"Yes I can see you Dante." Nathen growled and Dante looked back to the screen where Nathen was glaring at him. It was a little unnerving… "And don't lean like that over Jazmin."

Dante raised an eyebrow and smirked, only leaning farther over Jazmin and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"And who's gonna stop me? You?" He jeered at the boyfriend. Nathen was obviously pissed off and her ground his teeth, looking like he was going to say something rude. There was that over possessive attitude he always had when she was around other men. It was like he was worried she was going to be swept off her feet and whisked away. Though, at the moment she wasn't going anywhere. Jazmin rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"You two… can you have your 'who's more manly arguments' later… Dante shoo… go shoot something." She ordered waving her hand in his face so he had to lean back so not to be smacked. He frowned at Jazmin for a moment then glanced back towards the computer screen to see Nathen grinned victoriously. It was then Dante's turn to glare. He really didn't like that guy. So… he flipped him the birdy. Nathen's expression was priceless and Dante walked off towards the kitchen with a bit more swagger in his step.

"Jazzy… I do not understand how you put up with him." Nathen muttered when he had finally recovered from being flipped off. Jazmin shrugged, finished a few touches on an email before sending it.

"Eh, he's not that bad… I sent the files back by the way. You two just seem to get under each other's skin." She said smiling at Nathen then glancing towards the kitchen hoping Dante was just going to dig around in the fridge and ignore the trashcan.

"But still he's so… so…ARGH! And the way he touches you, you shouldn't let him do that." She could see him fidgeting and it made her grin- He was so cute sometimes-but now that she was looking she could see her was wearing his suit and behind him the stunning city view from his office windows. He really was always working. Jazmin shrugged, dismissing the statement.

"He's just Dante. So will you relax."

"AHH! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY GUNS!"

Jazmin winced at the sudden scream and glanced towards the kitchen again. Opps… she had told him to 'go shoot something'. Maybe she should just tell him and not let him get any angrier than he already was… She swallowed and gradually forced herself to relax again.

"What was that?"

"Oh um… Dante lost his favorite guns, and he's kinda freaking out."

"Yeah I gathered that much…" Nathen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Jazmin had to do a doubling take. Oh. My God. She felt the grin worm its way onto her face; then it got bigger and bigger… and then she couldn't contain her laughter. Nathen gave her a confused look, glancing at his hand then felt his hair quickly.

"What? Is there something wrong with my hair?" Jazmin shock her head, holding her stomach and unable to respond with words. Dante did the same thing! Running his hand through his hair like that when he was thinking. She just couldn't stop herself from laughing. If the two of them didn't seem to hate each other so much she was sure they would have gotten along just fine.

Dante came back into the office, beer in hand. He still looked pissed off and he glared at almost everything in the room as if it might be hiding his beloved weapons until he looked at Jazmin, who was still laughing. He gave her a weird look and she seemingly didn't notice him. He paused behind her chair again, and took a sip of the beer, glancing then at the compute screen and the perplexed Nathen. When he looked at him, the other man returned the stare. Dante frowned. He really didn't like Nathen at all… The devil hunter looked away, taking another sip and flipped Nathen off as he walked back towards the stairs.

Nathen glared after the shirtless man only looking back at Jazmin when she began to reign herself back in.

"Ha, ha… sorry, sorry…" She whipped a tear away from her lashes. "Whoo, okay I'm done now," She smiled at Nathen could blinked and couldn't help but smile back at her. "I'll get right on those calls Nathen."

"Okay," He pulled his sleeve back to check in the time on her watch. "I have a meeting to be getting to."

"Alright. I'll email you the results."

"Thanks sweetheart."

"Yep. Bye." Jazmin said and after another moment the 'conference' window closed. She continued working for a few moments till she heard Dante on the stairs again. Hum… should she ask? Well he was kind of in a bad mood… but that was the entire point of hiding the guns to make him listen to her. She was sure she could wear him down until he let her get a gun, holding his guns hostage was just leverage. Jazmin took a deep breath, closing her eyes. _Thump… thump… thump… creak_. She looked towards the stairs as Dante stepped off the last on and onto the floor that almost always creaked under his weight.

"I want a gun."

"God," Dante flinched backwards like he had been hit with a projectile, not a request. He took a deep breath then point at her with the hand holding his beer. "Jaz, babe, give me a break would ya? I'm not getting you a gun. We've already talks about this. You don't need one." The tone he took was very serious and mature, one he rarely took, but all the same, it made her feel like a child. Jazmin crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fine. Good luck finding them." She muttered and went back to the computer; grabbing her phone intending to dial the first number her was supposed to call.

"What?" Dante practically growled.

'_Oh shit._' Jazmin froze for a n instant.'_No, no don't look. He's just gonna be super scary looking and his eyes are probably red and you know that every time that happens you feel all weird._ Why? Why did she say that? It took all her self-control to not react and to just start dialing the number before you into the phone.

"I was just saying good luck. You seem to have lost them pretty well and I'm not going to put up with you tearing the place apart tonight to try and find them when you had a fit." She swallowed then held the phone to her head, still forcing herself to look at anything but the Devil Hunter. Her hands her shaking slightly—_shit_, he was scary sometimes—and now she was just freaking herself out even more thinking about it.

-Ring-ring-ring-…

She heard a heavy sigh from the other side of the room and then a few heavy foots steps followed by the thump of someone sitting on the couch. She let out a little breath and glanced over to see Dante kick his feet up onto the coffee table. She turned back to the computer. Woah… she had really dodged a bullet there… though, there really wouldn't have been any bullets to dodge because he didn't have his gun. She let out a nervous chuckle only to stop suddenly when the other end of the line was answer.

"Hello, this is Jazmin Garrick calling on behalf of Mr. Johnson. Yes. Yes… of course…"

* * *

Day two without guns…

Jazmin was sure Dante hadn't gotten any sleep last night. When she woke up he was sitting in his chair just staring at the door like he was waiting for someone. Jazmin had walked down stairs and into the kitchen only to jump out of her skin when Dante was suddenly behind her. He had been so quiet she hadn't even heard him move. Usually she could tell when he was moving around the shop, with his feet footsteps and the creaking wood floor. He didn't say anything but just sat at the table.

"H-hungry?" She asked quietly and he nodded. And that was about the entire day; Dante being super, unnaturally quiet and Jazmin trying to get some work done without getting unnerved and finding the Devil Hunter standing behind her. She didn't think of mentioning guns… she was too afraid Dante might explode out of that eerie silence and destroy something.

* * *

Day three without guns…

"Ah HA!"

Jazmin leaned out of her room to watch Dante practically crawling back out of the spare room turned storage. She had heard him digging around in there for the last few hours, loud banging noises followed by cussing mostly likely when he dropped something on his foot and a box finally falling from their precarious placements. But now he had obviously found what he was looking for. He was grinning at the long object in his hand. It looked like some kind of case but she wasn't sure. He walked past her quickly and she could hear him practically bouncing down the stairs.

"Hum what was that about?" She wondered absently and continued to dry her hair with the towel around her shoulders, staring after him for a moment before retreating back into her room and closing the door.

Later when she came down stairs she found Dante at his desk, sitting in his usually fashion but with one addition: A gun, a shotgun to be precise. She was lucky she knew what a shoot gun actually looked like because the gun was actually in a few pieces over the desk, one of which Dante had in hand and was cleaning expertly.

"What's that?"

"Its my shotgun." He held the pieces, which happened to be the handles and barrel towards her at arms length, playfully aiming down the nonexistent sights. She couldn't help but notice the improvement in his mood. Guess having a gun close by really did change his attitude…

"Pow~!" He said, lifting the end of the gun like it had actually fired off a shot. Jazmin put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "It's a Coyote-A. I have been neglecting her so I thought I'd dig 'er out and clean 'er up." He grinned at Jazmin and went back to scrubbing at the gun's various parts. Jazmin leaned on the edge of the desk and looked at the disassembled weapon. Wow, looked really complicated and Dante had just pulled it apart. Jazmin was convinced if she tried to do something like that with a gun she would never get the thing back together properly.

"Still can't find Ebony and Ivory?" She asked, picking up a pieces and looking at it quizzically. Dante sighed, holding at the pieces with was cleaning up to his face so he could look down its' length.

"Naw… I have no idea where they could have gone." He muttered.

"Well… maybe I could help you look for them. You know… if you did something for me first."

"And that would be?"

"A gun."

Dante groaned, leaning back in his chair. She glanced at him and his expression wasn't one of irritation but more of worry. Why was that? He dropped his feet back to the floor and swept all the gun parts to one side of desk then stood, setting down the piece he had as well. Jazmin watched him closely and the moment he stood his demeanor changed. We put his hands in his pockets and walked slowly around the desk. What was that change? She couldn't tell it was like he wasn't frustrated any more but more like he was going to do something mischievous.

He looked like he was going to walk past he for a moment but them he suddenly turned towards her, pulling his hands from his pants and slamming then against the desk on either side of her. Jazmin flinched, turned to face him in surprise. What the hell! She was about to say something but all thoughts of saying anything left her mind in a rush as the white haired devil hunter leaned towards her, that cocky little smirk in his lips. Jazmin felt her breath catch in her throat as he came closer and closer. She leaned back trying to keep the little bit of distance there was between her face and his own. Jazmin lost her footing on the floor and fell back onto the desk, no longer having anywhere to retreat to. Dante quickly closed the distance between the two of them. Oh shit, oh shit he was going to kiss her! She closed her eyes suddenly, wincing slightly. She was sure of it. He was going to kiss her. What in the hell had brought this on? Was it her asking for the gun? But that didn't make any sense he would have just gotten mad and told her no… not kiss her.

She waited, three seconds, seven… twenty but nothing happened. Gradually she opened her eyes and was forced to stare into the icy-blue eyes of Dante. They were dancing with delight, the same grin on his lip as he stared down at her, only an inch or two between their faces. Jazmin let out the little breath she had been holding, no longer to continue without air. She regretted that fact because she could now smell his cologne along with the mixture of leather and gunpowder. His white hair hung down around the two of them like a curtain secluding them from the rest of the world. Her heart flustered, and she looked away, lifting her hands to push against his chest. Despite her pushing he didn't even move, like she was pushing again a wall.

"Da-"

"Do you want to know what it will take for me to get you a gun?" He asked, cutting off her whispered attempt to say his name. She froze, glancing back towards his face noting his breath smelt like strawberries… he must have been into the pie in the fridge. She stopped pushing against his chest still giving him a wary look. He must have taken this as a 'yes' so he continued, his grin widening.

"Two things. One; you find my guns. And two…" He trailed off. And she caught his glance towards her lips. "Two, you have to kiss me for at least te—five seconds." He looked up and back into her eyes. Jazmin blinked a few times, rapidly. What? For her to get a gun and for the best guns men she knew to teach her how to use it she had to kiss him? Jazmin felt her heart stop, well not actually stop but that's the way it felt. She didn't move or say anything. What kind of deal was that?

"Well? Just how badly do you want that gun babe?" Dante whispered teasingly, slowly lowing his lips towards hers.

* * *

_Do you guys hate me or what? Haha~! ^ ^ so yeah... im getting good with these cliff hangers don't ya think? Alrighty well i'm getting a few different people to look over my story now so i'll begin doing more editing of older chapters. _

_Votes on my poll please ^ ^ _

_BTW i have been obsessing over Hellsing... Alucard is not a healthy obsession but who can deny his evilness... I don't know what will become of it but *thumbs ups*_

_Love you guys~!_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!** i know there are more chapters, but when you give me your opinion on each it helps me out so much more when i come back to fix stuff. The reader's opinion means so much to me. So being harsh is okay but along as it is constructive. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **I, sadly, do not own any characters from the various Devil May Cry series, nor do i make any money from this reproduction. If i did own these characters Dante would wear less clothing more often and Kyrie would have died... *thumbs up*_


	16. I am sure guns will kill me one day

**: sixteen :**

_"Well? Just how badly do you want that gun babe?"_

Jazmin couldn't breath. It was just too much. Dante was right there; his lips dangerously close to hers. She could feel each exhalation of his breath across her face, forcing her to smell him. His scent was overwhelming and the heavy weight of his body pushing against hers made her feel like she was going to pass out any second now. Along with all of that he was teasing her; teasing her! Practically dangling what she wanted before her eyes, but still just out of reach.

"Do you want it or not?" He breathed. She was sure it was on purpose so that his cool breath made her hair tickle her neck. That alone could have scent shivers down her spine not even needed the tone and the fake he was so close which only added to the sensation. God, she did want it. She needed that gun. But kiss Dante? Kiss him? The thought would have usually made her blush but it wasn't like her face was going to turn a deep shade crimson. Well kiss him or not? Kiss him? Punch him in the face? (That seemed like the only other option.) Kiss him, punch him, kiss him, punch him? Or escape? That one was always a good option, though seemingly impossible without getting to close to some part of him.

"I-i… sh, I just…D-Dante, I um…" She tried but only managed to stumble over her words sounding like an idiot. She wiggled, trying to move from under him, though it was a lot harder than she would have expected. She couldn't lift her head at all and from the angle her hands were pushed against his chest it wasn't like she could just push herself from beneath him. The devil hunter arched an elegant eyebrow at her.

"Yeah babe?" He got closer.

"No, I um… it's just that…" He came closer still. Jazmin stopped moving all together, giving up on escaping the situation. Her mind went blank again. She couldn't get anything to come out of her mouth, though her lips repeated the motion of a fish gasping for air. That's what it was, it was like he was suffocating her; suffocating her with his sexy man-ness and it was not okay at all. It made her heart race, adrenalin flooding into her system every time he so much as blinked. She could also feel _everything_. The hard wood pushing she was pushing her back into, the slight bite of the edge of the desk into her lower back. Dante's hair as it dropped to her face, brushing over her skin. The heat of his chest as her hands rested there, uncomfortably warm. His steady, rhythmic breathing, the whoosh of air over her face and the rise and fall of his chest. The fires that were seemingly burning through her legs where they were hanging around his. And then his smell… she didn't even want to get into _that_ sensation right now… but it was just intoxicating. It wasn't even that his cologne was that fancy or that she got her kicks from the smell of strawberries and gunpowder, but it still was just so… exhilarating.

This was not good. Not good at all. She was losing herself. The longer she didn't move the lower her lids fell. She couldn't look away from the icy-orbs that were casting his spell on her. Her lips parted slightly as she inhaled slowly and…

-JINGGLE!-

It was as if the usually quick tinkle of bells over the door where the loudest sirens in the world. Jazmin's eyes flashed open and she stiffened instantly, jerking her head to the side to look towards the doorway out of what one could call a 'knee-jerk' reaction. Dante was also surprised by the sudden noise; not enough to bothering pulling his head back but he also turned his gaze towards the entrance, a slight darkness growing in his eyes. The person who took a step into the Devil May Cry's main room froze, almost pulling back in shock at the scene before them.

"Am I interrupting something?" The voice was obviously Lady despite the uncommon sounds of uncertainty. It wasn't the first time she had walked in on Dante being intimate with someone… the last time he had actually been pissed off enough to shoot at her. At this point she wasn't going to put it past Jazmin to shoot at her as well… the chick did seem to be starting to pick up some of Dante's attitude issues. However, this time Dante didn't reach for a gun. He looked down at Jazmin and with the slightest of sighs looked back to Lady.

"No, I don't think so." He muttered then pushed off the desk, standing, and taking a step forward. "What do you want Lady?"

It took Jazmin a moment to collect herself when Dante was suddenly gone. For some reason she felt exposed, unprotected but she didn't linger on the reason; she was too embarrassed. By the time Dante had taken the second step that was necessary to be in front of his desk, she was on her feet, practically running from the room and into the relative safety of the kitchen.

Dante leaned back on his desk, hands in his pockets. He crossed his ankles, relaxed only to move to stand up suddenly when Jazmin dashed form the room. He sighed slightly and forced himself to look away from the dark entrance of the other room. Well at least she wasn't screaming at him yet, though hiding wasn't an uncommon thing for her to do. Unless faced with horde of demons (because then she would go for the baseball bat) she was fearless; she only ever hid from him.

Lady raised an eyebrow, also looking after Jazmin. She was slightly confused and lifted a hand to point towards the kitchen.

"Doesn't she have a-"

"Doesn't matter." Dante cut her off, shacking his head then looking towards the huntress through his bangs. "What do you want?"

Lady could tell when Dante was in a mood, even when he couldn't tell himself. What ever was going on between Dante and Jazmin was none of her business. Though, she was always a bit curious about Dante's love life, and sometimes, 'lack there of'. But now wasn't the time to pry so she cut to chase.

"I need some extra cash." She said leaving the doorway and letting it close behind her as she approached the devil hunter. Dante rolled his eyes and stood, walking around his desk as he pulled a key from somewhere inside his jacket. He fit the abused little thing into one of the draws and opened it.

"What for?" He asked, grabbing a roll of cash that was held together by a rubber band. She crossed her arms, cocking a hip dangerously, and watched the money with eyes hidden behind glasses. Dante sat back in his chair, licking a finger before thumbing through the bills slowly.

"I'm tired of waiting for you to get a job so I can win the money off you in a poker game." She said after a moment, switching hips and looking around the room. Dante grunted slightly, pulling a number of bills from the stack and tossing them across the desk towards the shorthaired woman. Lady scooped them up even before they had settled back onto the desk. She repeated what Dante hand done, licking her finger and flipping through the bills. After a moment Dante spoke up.

"That enough?"

Lady glanced over the top of her sunglasses. He had returned the money to it place in the dusty drawer; now his hands were full with a cloth and a pieces of his gun. She was instantly able to tell it was his shoot gun- she was a weapons expert after all-which then made her wonder what had happened to Ebony and Ivory.

"Yeah, that should be enough, for now." She muttered, leaning back slightly. She pulled the side of her shirt to the side and tucked the money away, not even caring how much skin Dante could see, though she doubted he would bother looking. "But anyways, I had another reason for coming over here… 'Got a job, might need a bit of muscle."

"So I'm muscle to you now? And how do you keep finding all these jobs?" He asked, leaning back in his chair a bit. He was giving her a suspicious look, his hands pausing on the pieces of his gun he was fitting back together before glancing towards the kitchen again. Lady followed his glance and now that she was paying attention she could hear that Jazmin was working on something. She looked back to the devil hunter before he returned his attention to her.

"Well for one I don't sit around just waiting for people to find me." She said, leaning on his desk and giving her a disapproving look. If he would get off his lazy ass and actually do some proper work he would pay her back sooner. He didn't answer her and for a moment she watched in silence as he continued to reassemble the Coyote-A. It wasn't long before a tick started working in her jaw and a moment later she put a hand up onto her hip and leaned forwards glaring at Dante.

"So are you gonna help or not?"

He didn't even look up at her as he loudly snapped the last pieces of the gun back into place. After an almost nonexistent pause he cocked the shotgun dramatically with one hand.

"Am I gonna get paid?" He muttered bringing the gun close to his face and squinting at something, possibly the guns alignment.

"Probably not." She said bluntly and straitened, a little smirk on her lips. Dante glanced away from the gun for a moment, looking thoughtful then he shrugged.

"Alright, fine… I need to blow off some steam anyways."

"Cool." Lady said lifting her chin so that she could look down her nose at the other hunter. "I'll be waiting outside." She stated and turning on her heels, walking back towards the double doors with the kinds of swing in her hips that should have been- and probably was- illegal.

"Hey, I'm driving!" He said loudly, point a finger at Lady just as her hand reached the doorknob.

"Ha! Not likely!" She yelled back, jerking the door open, letting a flood of midday light fill the dusty office. Dante frowned after her for a moment as the door began to swing shut once again returning the room to a dim lighting. He threw the gun up so it rested on his shoulder, his hand on the hilt. He was beginning to like the feeling of the weapon in his hand again. He glanced from the door to the kitchen and back again, his finger tapping the edge of the trigger with an almost nervous rhythm.

"Jaz!" There was a suddenly loud crash from the kitchen. Dante ignored it and walked towards the kitchen doorway. "I'm gonna help Lady with that job… Look for my guns would ya?" His eyes widened slightly then he ducked, and watched as a large frying pan flew from the dark kitchen and clattered loudly into the main room. What the hell?

"Yeah? If I find them what makes you think I'm gonna give them to you after that stunt you just pulled?" Ah, so her embarrassment and shock had finally turned in a raging anger; this was the reaction he had been waiting for. If her anger didn't turn up almost immediately, it would fester and boil till she exploded. Last time it had been early in the morning and he had woken up to a bucket of ice water. Not pleasant.

"But I was just-" he started to make up an excuse only to have to… to dodge the spatula that Jazmin threw at him. Of all the things thrown at him, this was his first spatula. He just put his fist on his hip, giving Jazmin an astonished look as she hung on the doorframe panting, oddly enough. She was glaring at him; she didn't even need to try to look intimidating but her hair had fallen out of its bun into her face. He couldn't help the little grin but still did his best to hide it. She wouldn't be happy to know he thought it look hot; it looked like sex hair.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I get it." He said, shaking his head and looking down as he started walking backwards towards the door. "I won't be trying to kiss you anymore." Now his grin just couldn't be hidden and it spread across his face showing off his white teeth.

"You will have to be the one to initiate the kiss." He then punctuated the statement with a little bow, his jacket flaring out behind him as dramatic as always. He glanced up through his bangs, just barley noticing the glint of metal before something else was hurled from the kitchen doorway. He froze, his smile dropping with his coat tails. Was that… what he though it was? He turned his head mechanically then grimaced at the sight of the large…cutting… knife now embedded in the wall, the handle bouncing slightly. He swallowed. Okay, enough teasing Jazmin for the moment. Next time she might actually hit him.

"Okay, I'm leaving." He said quickly and quickly turned, almost running towards the door and grabbing the guitar case that sat beside it.

As the door jiggled shut once again Jazmin walked from the kitchen, her anger almost a tangible aura. She had every right to be furious with the devil hunter after all. She stalked over to the knife; handle still waving back and forth slightly. He grabbed it and jerk hard, expecting to turn around with the motion of the pull and return to the kitchen. That didn't happen because the knife didn't come out of the wall. She turned back, her anger slowly beginning to dissipate as a bit of reality settled in. Oh yeah, she had done that. Jazmin sighed softly and took the handle with both hands this time, wiggling it violently back and forth until she could wrench the piece of cutlery free. He frowned and leaned over slightly, peering at the hole before running her finger over it. She was going to have to fix that… well not really cause then she would have to fix all the holes in the walls. There were a lot of holes.

"Hemph, stupid Dante…" she muttered, dropping all her kitchen objects turned projectiles into the water-filled sink. "Stupid perverted Dante." What made him think she would ever kiss him? Oh, wait. Let's try that again. What made him think she would ever betray Nathen like that? While Jazmin and Nathen were in a relationship where something like a drunken kiss (because that is the only way she could possibly see that happening) wouldn't exactly mess them up. But, at the same time, if it were with Dante she was sure Nathen would be a little more than upset. For some reason the two guys really didn't like each other, at all.

Jazmin let out another sigh as she leaning on the counter, looking into the soapy water but didn't feel like cleaning. Her anger was waning quickly. She found that she wasn't really able to stay mad at Dante for very long, well, as long as he wasn't there.

Wait. She suddenly straitened. Dante was gone. She was alone. A wicked grin worked its way onto her face with this realization and it didn't long her the evil chuckle to follow. Jazmin turned suddenly and pulled the trash out. Reaching into the can she snatched the little bag she had wrapped Dante's twin pistol in. If Dante was gone, what was keeping her from using them? While there was a big difference between using the devil hunter's guns and having the devil hunter show her_ how_ to use the gun, she could still get in some kind of practice. After all, how hard could pulling the trigger be… right?

* * *

"Alright then." Jazmin said seriously, hands on her hips as she looked across the warehouse to her target. It was really just a few empty boxes with a black target she had drawn on the front.

She was in the warehouse behind Devil May Cry where Dante had more storage and such. She was sure there were at least three cars somewhere in here, but the pieces were kind of everywhere, so they were completely useless. Jazmin also had concluded that Lady and Trish must have had stuff out here cause of some more lady-like objects found. At least she hopped Dante wasn't into goddy jewelry and cross-dressing. She had no idea what to do if she saw Dante in a cocktail dress and, god forbid, goo-goo boots. She shook her head, dispelling the image and a few others that thrust themselves into her mind.

Each gun had three shot; She had taken the rest of the bullets out of the magazine The bullets added so much extra weight she couldn't even hold the gun 'properly', properly being with one hand. She had spent some time fiddling with each pistol, making sure that she looked up everything online so she didn't do something wrong and break the guns.

"Okay, bullet's in the camber, safety off, no one down range… I guess I can shoot it." She muttered then lifted the gun. God it was heavy! Just holding it out at arms length made her arms shake and the barrel practically jerk back and forth. She frowned and dropped her arm. What was that about? She had easily lifted the gun before, and even shot it with one hand. Now she could barely hold it up? Jazmin let out a frustrated sigh and took the gun with two hands, holding it up again. She rolled her shoulders and widened her stance slightly.

"Okay, just look down the sights let out a breath and pull the trigger. No big deal…It will be easy, just a little pull." She winced even as the words that came out of her mouth. '…_i t w i l l b e e a s y . . . j u s t o n e l i t t l e p u l l_…' She dropped her arms again. Shit… that's what that demon had said to her, and then she had ended up shooting Dante. A sharp pang ripped through her chest at the thought. She still hadn't apologized for that…

Jazmin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Well that was going to have to wait. She was going to shoot this gun and nothing was going to stop her!

Up, aim, brace, breath, pull…

-BANG-

* * *

-knock-knock-

Jazmin winced at the noise and looked from under the damp cloth turn ice pack she had pressed to her forehead. Who the hell knocked at this place anyways? Didn't everyone just brag in like they owned the place?

"Who is it? Dante's not here right now… go away…." She called grumpily but being loud seem to make her head hurt. She hissed and tipped her head back against the in-need-of-stuffing chair. She pushed back a bit more, making Dante's chair lean back father as she mimicked the devil hunter's usually pose. She could see why he sat like this all the time, the chair was _perfect_ for it, and it wasn't that hard to keep your balance.

-jinggle-

Jazmin growled under her breath, not bothering to whip away the icy drop of water that ran down the side of her face, stopping on her cheekbone. The light that spilt into the dark office made the throbbing behind her eyes stronger, despite the fact her eyes closed. Annoying person… Dante wasn't here to help you. Go away! She was about to yell something rather rude at the person when she heard him chuckle.

"Well good thing I'm not looking for Dante."

Jazmin lifted the cloth off her face a bit and spied…

"Nathen!" She couldn't help but smile as she walked in, hands in his pockets, hair all official looking. He must have just finished his meeting and came over to see her. A fuzzy warmth grew in her chest as it always did when Nathen was around.

"Hey, isn't that Dante's pose?" Jazmin blinked and looked down at herself realizing it was and that she wasn't alone anymore. She quickly dropped her feet from the desk and the chair slammed back onto the floor. The loud noise made her wince slightly but she didn't linger on the pain as she stood, dropping her 'ice pack' on the desk. She practically bounced over to hug her boyfriend. Nathen chuckled again and wrapped his arms around her gently. She could feel him pushing his face into her hair and taking a deep breath.

"Hi." She giggled like a little girl. "I've missed seeing you every day."

"You think you've missed me? Goodness, I have no idea how I make it through the day without seeing your beautiful face." He teased and let go over her. Nathen's smile faded tough when he noticed the red rectangle mark on her forehead, the edges of which where already starting to turn into a purple bruise.

"Oh my god, Jazzy? What happened to you head?"

Jazmin froze for a moment. Oh shit… she couldn't say the truth. What? Oh, well I stole Dante's guns cause wouldn't let me have my own and then I went and tried to shoot one only to have the thing fly back and attack me. No, nope, that was not something that would go over well with Nathen and on top of all the dangers she would have implied with the statement she was sure Nathen wouldn't approve of her having a gun. Yep, she'd go with plan B.

"Oh, I just hit my forehead when I slipped in the shower." She smiled hoping her expression appeared embarrassed.

"Sweet heart." He said in a very concerned tone, his eyes full of worry as he inspected her 'battle wound'. She could help but giggled a bit.

"Nathen you worry to much… what are you doing here anyways?"

"I was just in the neighborhood," she knew that was a load of crap but he seemed to busy looking at her forehead to add in the necessary sarcasm. "And I though maybe you would be interested in watching this new movie that came out." He muttered pulling a DVD case from his back pocket. Jazmin grabbed the case and squealed. She had been dying to see this movie before all this crazy stuff started happening in her life. It must have already gone through the theaters and everything.

"Yay! I'll go get my computer." She said with a happy grin then raced up stairs, DVD in hand. In her room she quickly gather up her computer and went to leave when she noticed Charles on her bed. He lifted his head and blinked slowly at her before meowing and dropping his head again. She paused. What was he lying on? Hey, wasn't that one of Dante's shirts? How did it get in her room? She sighed at her cat; silly thing was like a dog in some ways. He must have grabbed it from Dante's room and dragged it in here to sleep on.

"Charles I though I didn't like Dante." Charles's ear flicked towards her but the cat didn't open his eyes again. Jazmin then heard the creak of the stairs. She jumped slightly and frantically looked between her door and the shirt Charles was sleeping on. She had no idea why she suddenly felt so guilty, but she rushed from the room, almost running to Nathen in the hall.

"Whoa, careful sweety or your gonna hit your head again." He said with a grin. It took Jazmin a moment to return the look and even then her smile was nervous. "Do you want to watch the movie in your room or on the couch?"

"The couch." She said quickly and took a step towards the stairs. "My room's kinda a mess right now." God, another white lie; what was up with her? She felt like need to keep something secret, like she was guilty about something. She and Nathen cuddle on the couch as the movie started. What was she to be guilty about? Was it that thing Dante did with her earlier? Or was it that she had actually thought about kissing him? She blushed a little and felt another wave of guilt wash over her. But she didn't! She didn't so it was okay, right? Didn't everyone have problems like that but it was because they resisted the temptations that it meant they were faithful?

She shook her head slight and tried to focus on the movie. It was as good as she was expecting; hot guys fighting with swords and explosions and just the little bit of romance that was needed to keep the movie from being a totally war movie. By the end of the movie she had been able to forget about her guilt and smile and laugh with Nathen as he made silly comments on the characters. Of course by the time the credits actually started rolling Nathen was snoozing. It was a weakness of his, no mater how exciting the movie was he would zoon out and the end and fall asleep. Defiantly a cute aspect if Jazmin was asked. She wiggled out of his arms and closed the computer, going into the kitchen to get a drink. When she came back out Nathen was still in sandman land. Goodness, they had spent too much time apart these last few months.

Jazmin smiled softly and sat on the edge of the desk, looking over at Nathen. He smiled lasted a few moments and then the guilt returned, like a claw gripping tight around her chest and making hard to breath. Shit. Jazmin sighed looking away from her sleeping lover. What was she going to do? Well the easiest solution was to figure out why demons were after her and then fix that so she could get back to her normal life. She rubbed at her shoulder, the one with the bite marks. Could she actually go back to a normal life after all of this? After meeting Dante, after knowing what the world was really like. After finally learning was went bump in the night and the fact that there were people out there that bumped back. Could she go back to the old Jazmin who was happy smiling at work, laughing at lunch with her friends, visiting her folks on holidays? She left out a heavy sigh.

"What's that for?" She looked up suddenly and saw Nathen sitting up, rubbing her his eye and rubbing his hair, making it pleasantly messy.

"Just thinking." She said with a little smile that didn't really hide the feelings weighing one her mind. Nathen looked around a bit noting that the movie was over and then stood with a stretch.

"Guess I fell asleep?"

"You always fall asleep." Jazmin said, watching him as she walked over to her.

"Not always." He said with a pouty look standing between her legs as she sat on the edge of the desk. Her heart skipped a beat at the familiarities between this and what had already happened. Nathen put his hands on her knees and leaned towards her a bit.

"Are you sure your alright? You seemed a little stressed." Jazmin glanced away a little blush coloring her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nathen frowned then grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him so she head to wrap her legs around his hip or fall to the floor.

"I don't believe you." He muttered green eyes alight. "I know you well enough to be able to tell when you have something weighing on you mind. You get this little look and frown." He leaned over so that Jazmin was, again, lying on the desk. He poked her between her eyes making her blink.

"You get wrinkles if you frown too much." He muttered then kissed Jazmin. She gasped slightly then couldn't help but relax. His licked her lips the pulled back, looking as if he was still waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine." Jazmin said again, with more authority this time making Nathen chuckle.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me. But I'd still like to help you with the stress relief thing if I could." He muttered and pushing against her, a wicked grin spreading over his face. Jazmin gasped, a bit shocked.

"Nathen!" She smacked his shoulder softly. "We are in _Dante's office_…"

"So, he's not here."

"But it's still his _office_."

" We've done it in my office." Jazmin smacked him again a little harder.

"Okay, okay, but doesn't it make it a little more exciting?" Jazmin was blushing now and she didn't look at him, determined to keep her disapproving face on.

"Maybe but still. Its _Dante_… what if he comes back?"

"Oh… you have a point there." It was Nathen's turn to frown. He looked thoughtful for a moment then sigh. "Oh alright… I guess you right. Having sex on his desk is probably not the best idea." He laughed at Jazmin's face then stood, pulled her up with him and hugged her to his chest again.

"You're perverted." Jazmin muttered, still blushing.

"Yeah, I know." Nathen practically purred and Jazmin smiled again and then the door opened.

-jiggle-

Nathen leaned back a bit from Jazmin and looked to see who it was, as did Jazmin. Dante walked in, hand pulling on the guitar-case strap, his eyes turned to the floor. Nathen blinked a few times then started laughing. Dante looked up suddenly and scowled, obviously not happy to see that there was someone else in his house.

Jazmin scowled and punched Nathen on the chest.

"Shut up."

"Ow, I know, I know… it's just so funny!"

"Funny that I was right?" Jazmin turned away crossing her arms as Nathen leaned over and held his stomach. She scowled for a moment the turned towards the kitchen where Dante had disappeared and now reappeared beer in hand.

"How did it go?"

"Fine."

"You get paid?"

"Eh, she fed me." He said with a shrugged and sat in his chair. He frowned for a moment when he kicked up his feet and his knees ended up on the edge of his desk instead of his ankles. He gave Jazmin a looked then stood and pushed the chair back before trying again. Dante glanced over Jazmin then to Nathen who was beginning to contain himself before he took a sip of his beer.

"Abusing your girlfriend Nathen?"

"What?" He asked with a slight chuckle. Dante didn't look at hi but tapped his forehead. Nathen looked over and realized Dante was talking about the bruise on her head.

"No." He said like it was a ridiculous idea. "I do no hit my girlfriend."

"Well your girlfriend didn't have it when I left."

"Well my girlfriend said-"

"Hey!" Jazmin suddenly yelled and both men cringed slight before looking over at her. "This girlfriend is going punch both of you if you keep talking about her likes she not in the room."

Dante just shrugged and took another sip of his beer then he must have realized something cause he suddenly put his feet down and slammed the can on his desk. He stalked over to Jazmin and leaned over to stare at her forehead. Nathen gave him a extremely disapproving look until Dante's face lit up and he straitened.

"You found my guns!"

"Wha-? How did you kno-" Her grinned and tapped his forehead. Jazmin blushed and smacked her hands over her wound, trying to hide it.

"Where are they?" He begged like a little kid who had been told he was going to get his birthday present early. Jazmin sighed unable to keep it from him. She pointed up and closed her eyes.

"In your room, I put them on your bed." Dante's grinned widened and her walked towards the stairs at a reasonably speed only to race up the steps three at a time. Jazmin turned around and found Nathen giving her a look that said 'you-found-his-guns?' with a huge dose of disapproval. Jazmin blinked innocently as she could.

"What? He lost them and asked if I would look for them while he was out…" She muttered and Nathen sighed. Yep, he defiantly didn't approve of guns, shoot. Or maybe it was just Dante with gun Hum… a little smirk tried it get on her face with the thought. Dante was then back down stairs guns in hand.

"Oh gosh, I've missed these two." He muttered and sat at his desk again. "So, Nathen… what you here for?"

"Just visiting." Nathen muttered looking at the guns and crossing his arms. Jazmin let out a little sigh. They just couldn't get along could they? Dante started taking Ivory apart and Nathen just watched him, Jazmin just fidgeted trying to think of how she should start this fire.

"Um, I've been thinking," Nathen pulled his eyes away from Dante's gun and to Jazmin. "I should get a gun."

She gave Dante a quickly glance expecting some kind of reaction out of him but he did nothing, he didn't even look at her, just kept working at his guns. Was that a good or a bad thing? He didn't know, maybe he was backing off because of what he did this morning and then her reaction. She looked back to Nathen and was shocked by his dark expression.

"No."

Jazmin blinked in alarm.

"No, absolutely not. Guns are dangerous. You do not need one." Nathen said as smoothly as he could. Jazmin just scoffed. That was practically the same thing Dante said. Jazmin was about to start to argue the point when Dante burst out laughing.

"Ha ha! Jazmin you would bring that up." He chuckled and pointed a finger at Jazmin who frowned, now embarrassed. She had totally thought Nathen would have approved of that idea, at least she thought he would have like the thought of her being able to shoot Dante if he came on to her, which he had already…

"Now I just might have to get you one just because he said no."

Nathen turned to Dante with a glare, opening his mouth to yell something at the devil hunter. Jazmin read the entire situation and stepped in, covering Nathen's mouth before he could say anything that was give Dante an excuses to shoot him because, knowing Dante, he was looking for one.

Wow, what kind of mess had she made for herself this time?

* * *

...

* * *

_Hey guys~! I know, I know... I'm sorry it took my WAY longer than I thought it was going to. But here is Ch 16 AND its the longest chapter I have to far... so love me for that? There is a bit of fluffy between Jazmin and Nathen in this chapter soo... tell me what you think? I thought it was cute but most of you guys are die-hard Dante fans so *shurgs*  
_

_So as for my life... not only have a started school, I also got a job so when I'm not at school or doing homework I'm making ice cream and cakes... its a really fun job but keeps me busier than I would like. So that's that... _

_I recently fell in love with a new band and guess what... it has inspired me! Don't worry I'm not gonna start working on it till after i have this story mostly done and at least some of my Vergil story up... buts its a Hellsing fanfiction and hopefully original... i just need to figure out a main plotness... _

_Oh, I was recently told that i should write up character outlines, like bios, to make my character more human and likable. I also have an epic writing center at my college so *thumbs up* and i have someone with a education in writing ((sorry War still love you)) who is gonna start helping me as well... so yay~! And i'm thinking my writings are going to start becoming better. so wish me luck for that. Thanks you people who have voted on my poll... it still up so yeah... _

_**JUST IN CASE**! anyone who didn't get why Jazmin had a bruise on her forehead... when she shot the gun, it kicked back and it her in the face. *thumbs up* _

_Oh and i re-read this chapter so hopefully its better than most... love you guys... thanks for reading.  
_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!** I know there are more chapters, but when you give me your opinion on each it helps me out so much more when I come back to fix stuff. The reader's opinion means so much to me. So being harsh is okay but along as it is constructive. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **I, sadly, do not own any characters from the various Devil May Cry series, nor do i make any money from this reproduction. If i did own these characters Dante would wear less clothing more often and Kyrie would have died... *thumbs up*_


	17. Finally: Oh wait, I wasn't Dreaming?

Hello, hi... hi... i just realized that this chapter has been the wrong one for... i don't know how long... I feel so stupid... and this is a super important chapter for all you readers out there. I'm going to mention this in my new chapter when it goes up so hopefully i can get it all fixed... Sorry for any confusion. Here is the teaser that was its own chapter but i deleted and tacked onto here.

* * *

.

* * *

The brush of skin, the light touch of lips on lips, the warming sensation as breath rushed past the face. It was all so slow but at the same time, far too fast . Mind blowing yet numbing, exciting and shocking; Satisfying and still completely unfulfilling.

How could you just have this... expecting nothing more?

Pulled close, the beating of their hearts is all that echos in their ears. The push of lips against each other, the soft tug of teeth, this breathlessness like drowning. The want to touch, the need to feel, the desire for more. Completely unfulfilling... but so satisfying.

Well... maybe it was just a dream after all...

* * *

.

* * *

**: seventeen :**

.

_"Oh shut up. Nothing is gonna happen." _

_Jazmin frowned. She knew was Dante was talking about. He was talking about her kissing him. The words stuck a nerve that had been hit many times before. She knew he was yelling at Lady and Trish. They were outside, leaving it seemed. She looked to her right and saw the bottle in her hand. Beer. It was empty. Well that explained why her head was so fuzzy and things seemed to be brighter and louder than usual. She could hear almost every crackle from the jukebox as its songs hummed on and on. But… she didn't drink. Drinking made her irrational and gave her headaches._

_"She has had plenty of chances to kiss me. I don't think it's ever gonna happen." She took a deep breath and looked away from the dark bottle as Dante waved once more and shut the door. He turned around and put his hands on his hips, the expression on his face made her think he was laughing at her. Well he defiantly thought something was humorous. That idiot. That jerk. That asshole. How dare he? He was always like that. Thinking he had everything figured out, including her. Well that was it; the last straw. _

_He turned his back on her once again as he locked the front door, ignoring her burning glare. She snorted, irritated and pressed the bottle to her lips, tipping her head back and downing the rest of the drink. She controlled herself, setting the drink on the table quietly and standing slowly, far more elegantly than would have been expected from an intoxicated woman who rarely drank. The devil hunter turned from the door to flip off the light but she caught his wrist. _

_"Jazmin what are you-?" He questioned as she dragged him across the room towards the couch. She stopped abruptly, jerking him around in front of her and shoving against his chest. It wasn't very hard but he complied, taking a seat. He stared at her, a questioning look on his face. He was skeptical of her. She could see it in his eyes. He thought she was drunk. Damn right she was. Her head tilted back and she glared down her nose at him, fists clenched at her side. She wasn't going to let him have the upper hand. She was going to prove him wrong in so many ways. He was going to regret thinking she couldn't do anything. _

_ She let her ridged posture relax. Her shoulders dropped; her head tilted to the side ever so slightly; and her hips hit a dangerous angle. She knew she looked sexy. She could see it in Dante's eyes as they widened in blatant surprise. She didn't miss the half-devil's hurried glace up her person then back down only to catch himself and look but up to her face before finishing his inspection. She watched with growing satisfaction as he licked his lips and swallowed. She was throwing him a curve ball, and he had no idea what to do with it. _

_ They didn't move; for a solid minute they just stared at each other. Jazmin was more and more pleased as Dante had a harder and harder time not looking away from her face. The song that had been playing stopped. After a few moments of clicking and whirring, the jukebox chose a new song. The music was just right, just the song she was willing to come on. She stepped forwards slowly, having to concentrate so that her every move was controlled and elegant. It felt like she could only move so fast, like some unseen force was holding her back. But she didn't care about that. She didn't care about anything other than right now. To her, there was nothing outside that door, this was the world and she was going to take full advantage. _

_ As she moved towards him, Dante hurriedly adjusted himself on the couch, seemingly trying to sit in a more comfortable position, but he froze the moment she touched him. Jazmin slowly trailed her nails over his knee. The tickling sensation of her nails through his jeans sent an almost visible shiver through him as she trailed her touch up his leg slowly. She slid onto his lap, straddling his hips, her eyes never leaving his face, those icy-orbs that captivated her so completely. _

_ Now he wasn't even trying to hide the fact he was staring as he leisurely looked up her body, arms resting across the back of the couch. His eyes lingered on the curve of her hips, to that of her chest; the skin of her neck, then over her lips as her tongue slid over them before retreating back into her mouth. She watched the ghost of a smirk tug at his lips while his eyes moved higher to her eyes where he stopped. Jazmin felt the growl growing in Dante's chest long before the sound slipped past his lips. She didn't flinch at the inhuman noise, knowing it was a sound of approval. She kept her eyes locked with his, but he glanced away, distracted by what as she doing with her hands. She slipped them up his torso, stopping at the top buckle of his vest._

_She took her sweet time with undoing the clasp, watching as his eyes flashed from her hands to her face and repeated the motion. She moved methodically as it finally was undone and pulled the zipper down to the next buckle. She licked her lip unconsciously as she stared at the chest now revealed from under the clothing. She had the urge to touch him, so she did, sliding her hands into his shirt. She looked away from his eye, watching her hands as she ran them over his chest. He was like carved marble, a living piece of art. She leaned forwards and ran her nose along his collarbone. His skin felt hot against her's and she felt him shiver beneath her. She glanced to the side, watching as he clenched his fist. She smirked, resting her face against his neck, letting him feel her expression on his skin. She lifted her head; brushing feather light kisses under his jaw. His head dropped back and she sat back, smiling once again as his lips parted, eyes closed. He was trying to contain himself. She could feel it, see it, hear it. The heat of his skin and ripple of his muscles where her touch lingered, the rush of his breath past his lips, the tightening of his hands in to fists as he forced himself not to move. She, if just for the moment, had control of his man. She was controlling this devil hunter, this demon, this powerful man beneath her and it was completely exhilarating. How many chances would she get the change to feel this empowered? Few, if not ever again. So she might as well enjoy it. _

_For her lapse in attention, Dante cracked his eyes, peering at her with icy-blue slits. She expected from teasing remark to come out about then, the moment would have been perfect. But for some reason he remained quiet, his piercing gaze turning almost mournful, pleading. She really did have control. He wanted something from her, something that could not be taken; it was something that she could only give. _

_She didn't hesitate any longer. Jazmin leaned forwards, pushing her lips against his and it was like fireworks exploded behind her eyes. She held his face as she kissed him, softly at first, her hands tracing feather light touches over his features. His lips where soft and surprisingly full. She had never paid that much attention to them before but at this moment they had her full attention. The gentle kiss didn't last. She couldn't help but want more, more contact between them. This little bit seemed to be just teasing the fires. As she became more aggressive, Dante almost instinctually knew what she wanted. He opened his mouth, his tongue sliding across her parted lips, surprising her for enough time that he was able to plant a soft peck on her lips and lean back a bit. He smirked at her; his eyes alight with the same fires she felt growing inside her. She smashed her mouth back onto his. Repeating his action, he granted her entrance to his mouth. She indulged in tasting him. He tasted like alcohol, but there was the lingering and ever present strawberries and pizza. Just has he tried to mimic her, she pulled back, tugging on his lip with her teeth. She needed a moment; her mind was becoming nothing but a raging fire, growing passion. Dante growled; leaning forwards, he reclaimed her lips. He was letting her control the kiss, but wouldn't let her escape. _

_She had never been one for biting but, unexpectedly to Dante as well as herself, Jazmin bit his lip. He grunted in surprise but didn't pause in the exchange of kisses. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but she soon tasted the metallic twang of blood in her mouth. It was an odd sensation, the taste of blood mixed with the pleasurable feelings of a kiss. It was… stirring. She went to taste Dante again, but as her tongue past his teeth he suddenly nipped the appendage. She winced, but didn't pull back. She felt another growl rumble form Dante at the new sensation. The kiss only became more passionate, each now fighting for dominance. _

_Jazmin felt his hand on her neck, sliding up behind her head and he began to take control. His other hand fell on the small of her back and she suddenly opened her eyes. Without warning, Jazmin tore herself from Dante's grasp, stumbling backwards a few steps. She stared at him, her breath coming on short in gasps. After a moment she straightened; ignoring his shocked expression, she pointed a finger at the devil hunter. _

_"Don't you _dare_ underestimate me!" She growled at him and—_

.

"Merrrr-ow~!"

Jazmin frowned opened an eye and found…

"Charles…" She groaned at the cat on her chest. In response the black and white animal began purring and sniffed her nose before licking it. Jazmin flinched at the wet, cold tongue and sat up a bit, rubbing at her face.

"Ah, Charles. Don't lick my fa-oh… ow." She gingerly warped her finger around her head, falling back onto the pillows. Her head hurt…the dull throb of a headache. She lifted her arm, draping it over her eyes to block out the light from her open window. Oh god it had been a dream. She would have liked to claim it had been a nightmare but she would have been lying. As weird as it was… it had been… pleasant. But why had she stood up and yelled at Dante? It wasn't the first time she had erotic dreams, but they were usually more fragmented, hazy, vague. This dream had been almost real. There was even a metallic after taste of blood in her mouth. At this discovery she rolled her tongue in her month and winced at the tinder spot. Oh, she must have bitten her tongue while sleeping. At least that explained that part of her wacky dream.

She sighed, trying to ignore the throbbing of her head and let herself fall back into sand man land. As unpleasant as the headache was, the pleasant feelings of the dream lingered. Maybe if she fell back a sleep it would come back. But Charles would have none of it.

"Merrrrow!"

Jazmin cracked a once again, giving her cat a glare. "What?"

"Purrrrow~!" The cat answered and butted his head against her chin, purring loudly.

"Go on silly animal. If you are hungry go eat." She groaned, rolling over, making the cat jump off her chest or be smooshed. Closing her eyes again she tried to let go and fall asleep again.

"Meow!"

Now irritated, she grabbed a pillow half sitting up with the full intention of throwing it at her noisy cat, but when she took aim she noticed the fact the door was closed. Pushing herself up a bit more she frowned. Why was her door shut? Usually she left it open for the cat to come and go.

"Sorry Charles." She muttered and leaned from the bed, opening the door a crack. The cat meowed his 'thanks' as he slipped out of the room. With a little groan she flopped back onto her pillow. Well now she was awake, unhappy about it, but still awake. Her head was still throbbing as she rolled onto her back. If she got up she could drink some water and then some tea and it might go away. Yeah but she probably looked like total shit; hangovers always made her look like a zombie. And if she got up she would have to look at herself eventually and that would mean putting effort into not looking like a freak and then it would take longer to get to that tea and… she groaned holding her head. Still in the heat of his internal complaint the jingle of the front door reached her ears. She perked up, listened in to what was going on down stairs.

"Hey Trish."

"Morning Dante."

There was a long pause and Jazmin started to lose interested in trying to listen to the other conversation when…

"'You seen my guns?" It was Trish speaking.

"Nope." Dante snorted in an unsympathetic manner. "Ask Jazmin."

"Where is she?"

"Up stairs asleep."

Jazmin could see the victorious grin on Dante's face and the disapproving look Trish was more than likely giving him. Well that was a wake up call if she was if she ever heard one. She tossed the blackest aside and crawled out of the bed. She pulled on a pair of pants and a tank top. As she did she ran a hand over the scars ringing her shoulder, absently thinking as she did. Walking towards the door she caught a glimpse of her reflection. The face looking back at her make her to a double take. She had been expecting bags under the eyes, pale completion, messy hair, her common hangover self but instead… Jazmin leaned closer, touching her face. She could believe what she was actually seeing. Her face was, well it was perfect, practically glowing. The little blemishes she had poked as not a day before were gone. Her skin was unusually smooth and full of color. Even her hair, though a little bud tousled, was glossy. She stepped back suddenly only to squint and lean back in. Okay, she wasn't seeing thing… but this was a little weird as well.

"Well don't go wake her up." She heard Dante say as she exited her room. "It's not like her to sleep in so she'll be up in a bit."

Trish must have been more impatient then she had originally thought. Glancing towards the bathroom she turned towards the stairs instead, running a hand through her hair. She paused on the last step taking in Dante at his desk and Trish by the doors arms crossed and foot tapping… and then, the mess? The office was a wreck. Had she missed the party?

"Jazmin!" She shank back suddenly as the intimidating huntress stalked towards her. "Where are my guns?"

"You guns?" She glanced at Dante. He just shrugged and went back to his fashion magazine. Very helpful. "Yeah, sure…" She muttered, walking towards the kitchen. Why in the world would she have Trish's guns? O-oh… Now she remembered. Last night, or rather, yesterday Lady and Trish had returned from a big job. Pockets nicely lined with their earnings, the women had decided to celebrate at Devil May Cry. So poker and drinking had been in order, but drinking and gun happy hunters could have been a bit dangerous. So, Jazmin had swiped they ladies' weapons; though she made a point of not even looking at Dante's.

Upon remember all of this; she abruptly changed her direction from the kitchen to the jukebox. Leaning behind the antique, she pulled out the black pistols along with Lady's machine gun.

"Here." She muttered, returning the two guns to their rightful owner. "Sorry." She muttered meekly and gave the demoness an apologetic smile. Trish continued to look irritated look for a moment before she sighed and shrugged.

"Its alright Jazmin. I was a good plan. All right, I'm out of here. Jazmin, Dante."

"Bye." Jazmin said watching after Trish till the door closed, then she groaned, putting a hand to her head as she set the other weapon on Dante's desk. She didn't notice Dante watching her as she drug her feet into the kitchen. She took a few pills and drank three glasses of water after start a kettle of water to boil. While as mild as her hangover was, it still made her want to never drink again. Not to mention that crazy dream. Now that she was able to think over it again she wished she hadn't. God. Kissing Dante? Thinking about it made her blush and she clapped her hands over her cheeks. But she had been so aggressive, like she had been with Nathen rather than the devil hunter. The dream had been so vivid, the feeling of her breath on her lips, the warmth of his chest, rising and falling under er, the piercing look of his icy-blue eyes. Her face grew warmer under her hands even as a chill raced up her spine.

The dream was too much. She thought she should have felt guilt about it but the fact that it was merely a dream… it actually excited her. Jazmin groaned in frustration, these mixed feelings were going to drive her crazy. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to take a step back and relax. It was a dream, and she knew dreams could mean any kinds of things, and not the literal imagery.

The shrill whistle of the kettle caught Jazmin off guard and she yelled in surprise. As she pulled it off the burning she heard Dante chuckle. She sighed, making herself a cup a tea, a few moments later she returned to the office, sipping her hot drink. With the water and pills she was already feeling a better.

"Morning Dante." She said and sat on the edge of his desk, blowing on the tea, not really looking at the devil hunter.

"Morning Jaz." He muttered in an almost grumpy tone as he flipped to the next page on the magazine. She glanced at him in concern and got another little shock. As attractive as Dante usually was, he was even more so this morning. She couldn't quiet place what it was but he seemed more… alive than he had the last time she saw him. Maybe it was just the licking but his eyes seemed to glow as he glanced at her.

"What?" He asked, that same grump edging into his voice.

"Oh, nothing." She muttered quietly and looked back into her mug, taking a sip. Though, now Dante was giving her a look. She didn't look but she could feel him watching her, really studying her face. He suddenly leaned towards her and she straitened, dropping the cup from her face.

"What?" He didn't say anything, just continued staring. "Wha-at?" She almost whined leaning away from him ever so slightly. Was he staring because she had some unnatural beauty this morning? Her mind flashed to the dream and she felt her cheeks turn red. Was it about that? Wait, no. It was a dream, he couldn't know about that.

"Get you jacket." He muttered and stood suddenly, grabbing his own jacket and slipping it on before shoving his hands into his pockets. She frowned and took a sip of her tea. They were going out? She hopped off the desk and, after another drink, set the mug down and grabbed her jacket from the coat rack.

"Where are we going?"

"To get you a gun."

Jazmin froze jacket half on. "What?"

Dante turned back towards her, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"We are going to get you a gun." He said again, a bit slower. When she continued to stare at him with her slack-jawed expression, he faced her and leaned down a bit. He smirked at her, almost wickedly. "What? You don't remember? You definitely proved me wrong last night. Even gave me a nice little souvenir." He added and pulled his lip out, revealing a little cut. Jazmin's eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God."

"Though I have no idea why it hasn't healed yet." He muttered, still holding his lip out and trying to look down at his wound.

"Oh. My. God." He looked at Jamzin. She was in shock, it must have been.

"Jaz, you alright?" He asked then patted the side of her face gently being her out of whatever episode she was having.

"It was just a dream though."

"Glad you thought of it like that." He said with a cocky grin before he gave her a wink and turning around suddenly, his jacket flaring out behind him.

* * *

.

* * *

I don't remember what i original commentary was... 3 i love all you reader you are wonderful! What did you think of the kiss? Wonderful and corny right? Haha i'm obviously no goo at scenes like this...

Nero: Not at all.

Jinx: *smacks* SILENCE!

Nero: but you said you were... *holds head*

Dante: yeah, but we aren't allowed to agree with her...

Nero: well that's confusing... *pouts*

_**Reviews are the aphrodisiac of authors. **PLEASE REVIEW! _

_**DISCLAIMER: **I, sadly, do not own any characters from the various Devil May Cry series, nor do i make any money from this reproduction._


	18. Ooh, Shiny!

Hey guys. Yeah I know, I know. Its been too long. But here is ch 17. This chapter had been kicking my but, you guys have no idea i started writing it three different times and they all sucked. So here is the combination of the best bits so *thumbs up* Read it before you hate me

* * *

.

* * *

:** eighteen** :

.

Jazmin swallowed hard. Oh my god, she had actually kissed Dante! Not only had she kissed Dante, she had kissed him like THAT!

Jazmin walked in shocked silence behind Dante. He had been acting like nothing had happened; cocky bastard would act like it was nothing. Though if she watched carefully there was a bit more swagger in his walk, bounce in his step, and the unnatural glow about him that had appeared that morning was brighter than the usual. The asshole was happy she had proven him wrong, and she was slowly growing to regret it.

Ah she had kissed Dante!

Jazmin was poked on the forehead and she stopped suddenly, jerking her head back. Frowning, she looked up from the sidewalk to Dante's face; after all her companion was far for interesting to stare at. He had stopped leading the way down the street and turned around to face her. He was leaning over so he was at her level, poking finger out, his other hand still in his pocket.

"Stop it with that face. I can feel the bad vibes coming off of you. And if you keep frowning you're going to get wrinkles." Jazmin blinked in surprise at the familiar phrase. Who had said that to her before? She didn't have too long to think on it because Dante straightened and grinned again.

"Just lighten up. You're getting what you wanted and it's not like I'm gonna tell your boyfriend you made out with me." His grin only widened at her distressed expression.

"Dante, you demonic asshole!" She stomped her foot, the sound of it hitting the concrete was no where near as intimidating as she had wanted. And, still lacking a way to express her frustration, she came towards him, fists clenched. Dante merely walked backwards keeping his distance.

"Oh-ho, pulling my heritage into it? And my ass? You must really be angry." He gave her a wink and chuckled, still back peddling, hands shoved into his pockets once again.

"You. You!" Jazmin growled, grinding her teeth together and ringing her fists in irritation. Even if she did get her hands on him, it wasn't like she could actually hurt him. If she punched him it would probably hurt her more and then he'd laugh at her again. She stopped, suddenly glad the streets where particularly barren of people at the moment.

"If you tell a soul, you will regret it." She said evenly, pointing a finger at him to emphasize her point. Dante blinked at that and actually swallowed. Calm Jazmin was much more terrifying than pissed Jazmin. He held up his hands in submission, the smirk returning to his face.

"You have my word. I won't tell a soul," he leaned towards her, pointing a finger in her face this time. "But don't expect Trish and Lady to be oblivious to the fact when you have a gun." Jazmin frowned deeply, realizing that the women would notice the change even if she hid the gun from them. For a moment, the fact that she was getting a gun made he heart race with excitement. Her own gun. But, was the price worth it? She let out a heavy sigh, shoulders drooping.

"But give them that calm-fury look of yours and they might keep their mouths shut." Dante commented, turning back around and setting off down the street with all the more vigor in his step. Jazmin glared after the devil hunter and clenched her fists, sticking her tongue out at him in a childish manner. It was the best way she could think of expressing her frustration with his attitude. But then he was a half a block ahead of her and she ran to catch up with him.

After a few long strides and Jazmin's much short ones followed by a little jog to keep at his side, Dante started whistling. Jazmin gave him a side ways glance and he returned it with a little grin interrupting his tune.

"Oh come on Jaz." She felt a little chill rush down her back at the nick name. "Loosen up." He bumped her with his elbow and chuckled. Jazmin stumbled a bit and then couldn't help but smile.

"So where are we going?" She muttered, with a little smile.

"To get you a gun." He beamed at her.

"I know that! But where is it?" She whined and Dante just chuckled.

"Eh, you'll see."

Jazmin gave him a pouty look but was quiet, repeating her quick walk/jog routine to keep up.

They walked for some time. Gradually Dante slowed his pace to accommodate Jazmin's shorter legs, that was when she noticed the gradual change in scenery. Where empty warehouses and decrepit lots had once lined the streets, far less appealing shops stretched on. Run down pawn shops, liquor stores, and bars that seemed like they may not have been entirely legal and then… there were clubs. Oh, no, not the kind of club you wore a cute dress to and danced with your girlfriends. These were clubs that were filled with guys who had some level of disregard for the respect of women; these were strip clubs. Jazmin wasn't entirely sure what she thought about those establishments, but it wasn't completely positive.

Then she looked up at Dante. He still had a little grin on his face and was walking like he owned the street. While he walked like that all the time, she wondered if Dante was the kind of guy to go to strip clubs. Was he like that? As easily as she could see him in that kind of place, she still couldn't picture him being disrespectful to a woman in any way. Yeah, he may be rude and pick on the women in his life, Lady and herself to be specific, but he was never truly discourteous. Then Dante suddenly turned and walked into one of the clubs.

Jazmin faltered, hesitating as he pulled the door open and took a step inside. Then he paused and looked back over his shoulder to give her a raised eyebrow as if to ask 'Well?' You coming?' The answer was obvious, and she hurried forwards to duck under his arm as he held the door open for her. The walls were covered with posters and papers, the floor was littered with numerous things that sparkled, and more papers. Jazmin, unsure of what she was doing, fidgeted until Dante took the lead again, hands returned to his pockets. She followed him closely as they entered the main room. Most of the tables had chairs on top of them, the stage was empty and most of the lights were on.

"Dante!" The sudden shriek made Jazmin flinch. She turned away from looking over the room to see a slender woman appear from what she guessed to be backstage. Thankfully, she had a jacket on but their wasn't much else. Jazmin gave the woman a quick glance and instantly noticed she was gorgeous, her face as well as her body, and she was showing far more leg than should have been legal. Next to her, Dante chuckled.

"Hey Amber." He knew her? By name? Jazmin's surprised look turned sour.

The dancer's shriek caused some kind of commotion because it wasn't another ten seconds before Jazmin could hear quite a bit of noise and a few more gorgeous woman piled out onto the stage.

"Dante~!"

"Oh its Dante."

"Where have you been sexy?"

"Yeah you haven't been around in ages?"

"Who's she?"

"Probably his new squeeze."

"No fair!"

Jazmin crossed her arms and gave the group of woman a cold look as they gave her equally rude looks and even a few gestures. Dante was holding up his hands to quiet the ladies as he walked across the room.

"She's work girls. Don't go hurting her." He chuckled and gave Jazmin a little smile. It was almost apologetic before he made his way down the small hallway, his 'work' right behind him.

"Oh Dante! You had better come back and visit us!" And there was a chorus of 'yeahs'. Jazmin had guessed right, Dante definitely fit in well.

" 'Where have you been sexy?' " Jazmin asked, her tone laced with sarcasm that could have been amused but Dante wouldn't have put any money on it.

"Ah, well, bachelor." He said and gave her one of his most dashing smiles. "Don't tell me you are gonna ride me for that?"

"Depends. How long is 'ages'." This time she was amused and smirked back at him. Dante chuckled then turned down another hallway. Now over the initial 'shock', she was generally curious as to why they were in a strip club if they were going to get her a gun. Down another shorter hallway and Dante opened a door that led to a short flight of stairs which he descended quickly, Jazmin still on his heels. At the bottom they were met with a pair of glass doors, more like you would find facing the sidewalk, not in the back of a club. Dante took a step to the side and gestured to the doors.

"May I present one of my best kept secrets. Nell's Guns."

With that, Jazmin pushed open one of the doors and was greeted with a familiar jingle of bells above the door. Dante came in right behind her but she stopped and literally gaped at the small room they had just entered. It looked like an armory. It probably was. The room, for as small as it was, was completely covered with weapons, to be specific, guns. Shotguns, rifles, machine guns, pistols, sniper rifles, cross bows; there was even an anti-tank rifle hanging on the wall. Slightly distracted, Dante directed her towards the counter behind her which was a doorway leading to what must have been the 'back' of the shop.

"Alright, I got it."

The sound of a gruff voice brought Jazmin's attention to front and center as a man appeared from the back. And then her jaw just about hit the floor.

"J-Jenkins?" Jazmin stuttered and the clean-shaven bartender with his impressive mustache also stopped dead in his tracks.

"Jazmin? W-what in the world are you doing here?" He took a few steps towards her and the counter, looking her over as if he didn't believe he was seeing her for real. Jazmin just shook her head. Dante had an equally astonished look on his face at seeing the bartender, but he was not given a second thought at the moment.

"I'm getting a gun. What are you doing here?"

"A gun? You?" He shook his head and then rubbed his face, still tyring to recover from the shock. "My wife owns this place."

"Your wife!" Jazmin nearly yelled. While she had never meet the woman, Jazmin had always imaged the woman that got Jenkins frilly aprons or made him organize his ties according to the thread count to be some little, petite, sweet woman, not the owner of a badass gun shop where Dante the Devil Hunter got his heavy artillery.

"You are Nell's husband?" Dante spoke and they both turned to him and Jenkins had another shocked look take over his face.

"You!"

Dante blinked and pointed at himself. "Me?"

"You are the guy that killed those demons at the Melody when Jazmin disappeared." Dante opened his mouth a few times, much like a fish out of water. He was sure the 'bartender' was going to try and make him pay for something but Jazmin saved him from having to think about it too much.

"You know about demons?" It was Jazmin's turn to be surprised again.

"Well yeah. Nelly sells guns to all kinds of people, Devil Hunters included." Jazmin continued to gape but before she could ask anymore questions, Nell entered the picture.

"Jenkins, what are you doing? You are—oh." The woman that appeared the the back was just taller than Jazmin, her wiry blond hair was pulled back into a bun but was still sticking out in all directions. Her eyes were a bright gray, much like Jazmin's own ashen hues. The woman gave Dante a look and put her blackened hands on her hips.

"Dante Sparda. Where have you been?"

"Oh don't bring my dad into this." Dante groaned, throwing up his hands, but Jazmin could still see the little smile.

"He is Dante?" Jenkins asked, pointing to the man in red. Jazmin gave him a little shrug and nodded.

"Its been far too long since you've had Ebony and Ivory in here. You've been cleaning them properly right?" Nell went on, and then stepped forward, holding her hand out towards Dante.

"Of course I have. What do you take me for?" He questioned, then pulled out the black pistol, and handed it over to the woman. She hefted the heavy weapon and held it at arms length, closing an eye and staring down the sights. "Looks like you haven't been too hard on them this time."

"Don't make it sound like I mistreat my partners. When was the last time you actually had to do anything with them?" Dante asked and leaned on the counter, holding out his hand for the return of his gun. Nell raised an eyebrow and thumped the black pistol back into the devil hunter's hand before he turned to Jenkins and Jazmin with a sigh.

"You know this on Jenkins dear?" The blond woman asked, giving Jazmin a thoughtful inspection.

"I do."

Nell gave Jazmin a stern look over before she nodded. "Alright, what can we do for you? Being a friend of Dante's I'm not sure if I should give you a discount or charge you extra." She said then laughed. Jazmin found herself grinning as well.

"Well, seeing that the two of you have a history, I wouldn't blame you." She said and gave the other woman a wink.

"Ha! I like this one Dante."

"Yeah, me too. So do you think you can find a gun for her?"

"Hum, I think I can. Be right back." She muttered then disappeared into the back again. Jenkins watched his wife leave then turned back to Jazmin, opening his mouth to ask a question when a phone started ringing. He frowned then held up a finger and also left.

Jazmin might have been more interested in what was going on in the back if she hadn't been distracted by what Dante had said. 'Yeah, me too.' Hearing that he liked her made her heart race for some reason. Okay, maybe not for 'some reason' but she tried to tell herself she was reading into the statement too much. But no matter how much logic she had the words still made her happy, far happier than the earlier 'she's work'.

Jenkins turned to Jazmin and gestured towards Dante, ignoring the other man's arched eyebrow.

"So what are you doing hanging around this guy?"

"Hanging with Dante?" Jazmin gave him a glance and she couldn't help but smile. Dante shifted slightly from foot to foot and she caught him tapping the end of the gun at his side. He looked uncomfortable. "He's good company."

Jenkins crossed his arms and gave Jazmin a skeptical look.

"What? He isn't that bad and he keeps the demons away." She leaned towards the uneasy devil hunter and elbowed him with a wink. Picking up on her light hearted attitude Dante also took a breath and relaxed, returning her smile. Jenkins watched the little exchange with a slight hint of disapproval before he opened his mouth to say something else only to be interrupted by the ring of a phone.

"Jenkins! Get that please!" Nell's call from the back sent the other man hurrying to the back to answer the phone call. A few moments later, Jazmin heard Jenkins talking and a series of crashes, following by a string of curses. The crashes sounded a lot like falling boxes, at least to Jazmin's ears.

"So, how did you meet Nell?" She turned towards the devil hunter and copied his position, leaning on the counter, one ankle over the other. He shrugged, pulling out ivory and spun the weapon on his finger before pointing it out as if he were aiming at something.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, there's a lot of confusion surrounding that."

"Confusion?" He shrugged then pulled back the action of the silver gun, the bullet flipping from the chamber. Dante whipped his hand up, catching the projectile before holding the gun up to his face and looking inside. "Care to expand on that?"

He paused, looking up at nothing before continuing his inspection. "It was… a long time ago. Long story short, I needed someone to fix my gun real quick and Nell was the one who did it."

"And you still haven't paid me for that." Jazmin turned around as the other woman entered the room. She had a large case in her hands, and as she swung it up onto the counter Jazmin leaned in close, intrigued by the heavy object. What could it be? Well, it was a gun, obviously. But what kind? A pair of pistols like Dante and Trish? Or maybe a sub-machine gun like Lady had?

"This gun came in about a week ago and the person who ordered it broke it right off the bat and then returned it the next day." She clicked open the clasps on the silver case. "I thought it was a waste of a gun to just leave it in pieces, so I rebuilt it." The lid popped open and she turned it towards Jazmin. With the gun now in view, Dante also turned his attention from his own weapon and to the one in the black velvet interior of the case.

Jazmin took a deep breath and ran a single finger over the handle of the gun. It was beautiful. A silver revolver glinted in the light. While most revolvers had wooden handles, this gun was entirely silver, with an intricate design etched into the handle and up the barrel. At the center of the carving was a spade, and Jazmin instantly thought of an Ace of spaces when she traced the shape.

"A purely metal revolver, 7.5" barrel, iron sight, more accurate than the original. Because of the damages, I had to make some modifications. The gun is equipped with a seven round cylinder compatible with .454 casull bullets, hollow and exploding tips."

As Nell explained the gun, Jazmin reached for the weapon, wrapping her fingers around the butt.

"Hey, careful. It's…" Jazmin pulled the revolver from the velvet with ease. "heavy." Jazmin gave the confused looking woman a glace, then smiled.

"I'm pretty strong."

She held the gun vertically and pulled the cylinder release back, jerking the gun to the side slightly so the seven round camber opened. It was empty, so she jerked the gun again, the cylinder clicking back into place. She held the gun out at arms length, looking down the sights as she had seen Dante do moments ago and some many times before that. It felt good, surprisingly good. She had held Dante's guns before, obviously, but they had felt off, like they were too big for her, the wrong size or weight. But this gun, it felt smooth, like she could pull the trigger and she wouldn't even feel the recoil.

"So how does it feel?"

Jazmin glanced up, registering how long she had been staring at the gun in silence. Nell had been very patient. Dante shifted and held out a hand, asking for the gun and Jazmin handed it over for the 'expert' to inspect.

"It feels good. Really good." She nodded then both women turned and watched Dante. After a moment or two he returned the silver weapon to Nell.

"Alright, I can't find anything wrong with it except its too small for me."

"Well, alright then." Nell said with an air of finality and spun the case back around, replacing the gun on the velvet and closing lid. She then slid the whole thing towards Jazmin. Jazmin blinked.

"What? That's it?"

"That's it." She continued to gape and looked between Nell and Dante. "Relax, it not a gift if that's what your worried about. Ammo and tuning will cost ya, but I'm going out on a limb and thinking that you'll be coming to me for all that." Then Nell smiled and Jazmin saw a beautiful and radiant young woman. "So its yours."

Jazmin didn't know what to say as she took the case and pulled it from the counter, so she stuck with the basic. "Th-thank you."

"Your welcome. Now keep that idiot from breaking my guns and come back soon."

Jazmin giggled and gave her a little salute. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

.

* * *

Hello, I know its been a while. I had planned to have this up closer to new years but alas I have a hard time without dead lines. School is starting up next week and it appears I write better and more regularly when I have a set schedule. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Thanks for always reading. Love you guys.

_**Reviews are the aphrodisiac of authors. **PLEASE REVIEW! I know there are more chapters, but when you give me your opinion on each it helps me out so much more when I come back to fix stuff. The readers' opinion means so much to me. So being harsh is okay but along as it is constructive. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **I, sadly, do not own any characters from the various Devil May Cry series, nor do i make any money from this reproduction.  
_


	19. Flower's First Time, shotting that is

**: nineteen :**

**.  
**

_The sky glowed red as crimson hellfire licked at the horizons. Smoke covered the sky, turning the light hues of blood. The cities burned and the land smoldered, the decay of demons seeping into the earth and poisoning it. _

_She was nauseated by the vision but he face held no emotion. Her claws dug into the window seal, the frail wood cracking and smoldering like the world beyond the thin pane of glass. She couldn't feel the heat from the other side. She knew it was there. The world was burning. The screams of the people outside echoed in her ears and she feel pleasure from the sounds. She was revolted but still now emotion came to the surface. _

_"Don't fret precious, I'm here. Step away from the window." _

_Cool hands wrapped around her shoulders, gently pulling her from the enflamed lesion infecting the outside. She turned her gaze to the floor. _

_"Go back to sleep." _

_She obeyed that velvet voice, laying her head on the pillow. It was hot. Everything was hot. The only thing that seemed to be cold was his touch. She knew only him. She was safe with him. She didn't even recognize herself. Ash dusted skin, glowing claws, twisting horns. It was like she was trapped in another body, just a doll dancing on strings. He caressed as she lay, slowly leaving icy trails across her head, shoulder, arm, waist, leg. She shuddered. _

_"You're safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils. I'll be the on to protect you from your enemies, all your demons, your choices. I'll be your voice of reason; all you need."_

_ His words bond her like a spell she couldn't fight. She wished to see, to remain awake but her eyes closed. She felt a rush and as she eyes opened again they were atop a hill, over looking the burning cities. She felt nothing from herself, but the pure sensation of freedom emanated from her companion standing beside her. He turned to her and she to him. He had no face but she still knew him but no name came to her lips. _

_ "This is only the beginning." He smiled. It wasn't pleasant; it was sadistic. Then the cries of thousands reverberated within her mind. Her own voice was added to the clamor, clawed hands pressed over her ears and she sank to her knees. _

-BANG-

_The screaming didn't stop. _

-BANG-

_She could feel the fires again. _

-BANG-

Jazmin lurched; feeling as through something was trying to drag her back into the realm of dreams. She sat up suddenly throwing her blankets (sending Charles racing for the open window) as she woke. Her clothes clung to her body with a sinking dampness she knew was from sweat.

-BANG-BANG-BANG-

"Jazmin you alive in there?"

She rubbed a hand down her face and sighed. Why was her heart racing? And why was she soaked? She disentangled herself from her sheet and left the uncomfortable confines of her bed. She pulled open the door and peaked from behind it. She caught a half clothed Dante raising his hand to knock again.

"Yes I'm alive. What is it?" She watched his eyes dart over the little he could see of her person. His eyebrows rose and he made a face she didn't want to think about right now.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Sleeping."

"Mmhumm." It was a disbelieving sound.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned from the door, letting it creek open. "Did you need something?" Caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror and felt a wave of relief wash over her. Odd. She looked like shit; in desperate need for a shower. She made a disgusted noise and pulled open a drawer. Dante walked around behind her and sat on the window seal, petting the cat that had returned from the emergency staircase. Jazmin gathered what she would need for a shower and preparing for the rest of the day.

"You never sleep in." He muttered, focusing on the cat for the moment. She paused looking at him.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"What are you doing awake?"

He made a whining noise that was very unbecoming.

"You were the one who wanted to wake up early and practice." He stood and loomed over her with a little glare. She swallowed and scurried from the room, Dante on her heels all the same. "Don't run away little flower." He cooed and chuckled at her discomfort.

Who said he could laugh? She felt suddenly invigorated with a disposition that was unlike her. Jazmin stopped suddenly and turned to face him. So abrupt was her change of direction that Dante almost ran into her. Actually, he did. He bumped into her and she would have fallen from the force if he hadn't wrapped a strong arm around her back, bracing the other on a doorframe. His distinct aroma filled her noise and made her hazy. He muttered an apology and Jazmin blushed. She avoided eye contact. Since the night they kissed, they had had very limited physical contact. Probably for good reason, Jazmin had worse kind of temptation issues. The fact they from originated Dante made it worse. She swallowed again and tried not to breath through her nose.

"Flower's a new one."

"You like it?" He whispered back, not releasing his hold on her. She shuddered at the feel of his breath wafting over her skin. She chanced a look from the corner of her eye. She tried to hold those icy blue hues, but her gaze dropped to his lips. He noticed.

Jazmin turned, pushing away from him. He didn't try to hold onto her and she took a step from him. She stopped, staring at the floor. For a moment she wanted to say something, anything, but nothing coherent came to mind. She could still smell him; it was intoxicating. Before Dante could decide to fill the silence, she slipped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Oh god! What was she going to do with herself?

1. Get over it and give into it.

No. Option one declined.

2. Break up with Nathen?

She ignored that one.

3. Find a new apartment?

Now she was just running away from the problem.

4. Stand her ground and get over how undeniably sexy that damn devil hunter was?

She sighed and turned on the shower. She peeled off her ghastly clothes and stepped under the stream. She yelped and jumped away from the scolding water, fumbling with the knobs, adjusting the temperature. She let out a sigh and stepped back in, shivering at the relatively cold water raced down her head and neck. She eyes flashed open as the images of her dream flashed through her mind.

Holy shit! The influence of the reverie seemed to weigh on her shoulders like a dark burden. She pushed a hand against the wall to steady herself, eyes searching the water swilling around her feet as if it held the answer. What the hell had possessed her to dream about something like that? The end of the world? Being a demon? And that guy… he had white hair. No face but white hair. Some twisted version of Dante her mind dreamt up? She let out another sigh, putting her forearm over her head and leaning her forehead against the wall. It was just one thing on top of another today wasn't it? She needed something to vent these bottled emotions.

"Oh god Jazmin… really?" She scolded herself for the first idea that popped into her head. But now she was thinking about it. She tired to distract herself from the naughty thoughts whirling about her head with the process of showering.

* * *

"I think I need a hair cut." She walked down the stairs a good hour later, dress but hair still wet. She was rubbing at the auburn locks with her towel.

"Hum?" Dante he didn't look up from his magazine. She gave the glossy pages a glare, the explicitly of the contents in question.

"I said, I think I need a hair cut."

He flipped to the next page. No response. She dropped onto the couch with a huff.

"Fine don't listen to me…" She muttered and continued dying her hair with more vigor. Why was Dante so hard to figure out sometimes? First he was flirting with her, then provoking her, then ignoring her. Hair sufficiently dry she draped the towel over the couch and pulled a silver case from beneath the couch. She placed it on the coffee table, clicking open the clasps. The lid popped up and revealed a lovely silver gun in velvet. She had yet to decided on a name for the weapon. Dante named everything, possibly as a sign of affection or just because he could, but she felt odd not doing so as well. Only problem was coming up with the name.

"Your hair looks fine." She was surprised by the closeness of his voice before Dante sat at the other end of the couch.

"Does not." She muttered and traced the spade on the handle of the gun. She sniffed but he was too far away. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved. Silence dragged between them.

"You just gonna stare at it?"

"Are you going to give back my ammo?"

He grunted in irritation and looked toward the front doors as if he were waiting on someone. He had removed all ammunition from any known hiding places the moment they arrived home with her new gun. Could you really learn to use a gun without actually shooting it? He had taught her how to hold it, stand, aim. She knew how to take it apart and put it back together almost by heart, but she had no idea actually how good she was at shooting. He had had her go through the motion and 'shoot' targets, the all-seeing Dante being able to tell if she missed or not. She missed a lot apparently.

Dante stood suddenly and walked towards the kitchen. Jazmin snatched up revolver and pointed it at him as he walked. Breath, relax, squeeze the trigger, aim, shoot.

-click- _step_ -click- _step_ -click- _step_ click-_ step _-click- _step_ -click- _step_ -click-

She followed him all the way to the kitchen. He ignored he and she stuck out her tongue in a childish manner when he was no longer in the room. Maybe it was better he ignore her. She tried to spin the gun on her finger light she seen in old westerns. She got two rotations can caught it after a few minutes practice. She heard a sigh from the other side of the office. She spun it again and caught Dante with her imaginary shot in the next second. She raised the gun up and made a little noise as she pulled the trigger. She aimed again, taking a long moment to look down the sight, lining it up right between the hunter's eyes. He gave her a raised eyebrow and she lowered the weapon to keep their eyes from meeting.

"Come on." He motioned for her to follow with two curled fingers before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What?" She dropped the gun to her lap and tilted her head in confusion.

"Come along flower." He grabbed his jacket as she approached the door. Jazmin jumped to her feet, placing the gun in the case and looking around for her shoes as she locked the clasps. "You'll be needing that." She looked up and was just in time to catch whatever Dante had thrown at her: a holster.

She must have looked like a child on Christmas morning

* * *

"Stop fiddling with it." Dante muttered a few stride ahead of her. She glanced at him but his back was turned. How could he tell? She ignored his command and continued to 'fiddle' with the holster hanging on her hip. She revolver was now loaded and sitting in it new leather pocket. It felt heavier than it should and pulled on her the holster. It felt off.

She glanced at Dante again, eying the crossed double holster on him back.

Maybe she had put hers on wrong. She fiddled more not bother to watch were she was following the devil hunter. She knew they were still in the warehouse district but quite a distance from Devil May Cry, but which direction it was she could tell. She hadn't really been paying much attention to anything but her newly weapon's new home.

Now she absently noticed Dante stop and then changed course. He was easy to follow. Flaming red jacket that flapped around his ankles and his boots, with the way he walked (more like sauntered), clicked on the concert. Tap, tap, tap, ta-? Where did the tapping go?

Jazmin stopped abruptly and looked up. She stared into the dark interior of a seemingly abandoned warehouse. Where had her devil hunter gone?

"Dante?" She hesitantly stepped further into the musty air of the building, trying to force her eyes to adjust faster. He didn't respond and she took another step inside. Was he trying to scare her? She attempted to convince herself otherwise as her hand dropped to her revolver. "Hey Dante!" She called louder this time, still nothing. Now more irritated than suspicious she took a deep breath and walked between two towering stacks of creates. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed the majority of the space was filled with the same large wooden creates. As they loomed over her, Jazmin felt as though she was wandering though some eerie forest, maybe more like becoming lost in one.

"Dante~!" Still no response but this time she heard something. She spun to face the noise. "Jerk, why'd you ditch me like that?" She said as she rounded the corner to face the source of the noise. Her face dropped and she froze as terror stole any control of her body she might have had before. It was not Dante. She flinched at the sloppy snap as the creature snapped a bone between its teeth. Jazmin wasn't sure if she would have ben able to hold her stomach if that thing had been eating a human. Instead it looked to be feasting on a one of its own kind. It looked like some maggot, fat worm undulating as it ate, disfigured talons holding its face over the other demon.

Air hissed from between Jazmin's teeth and she realized she had been holding it. The wormy demon looked up and Jazmin flinched. It gnashed it blue stained teeth then turned towards her. Jazmin screamed as it threw itself towards her. She spun back around the corner as the thing flew past her, claws scratching at the floor as it tried to change direction. As terrifying as it was, it seemed to have a hard time moving, though Jazmin was too preoccupied with getting around the next corner to notice.

Pushing her back against the crates she opened her mouth to call for Dante again. She snapped her mouth shut at the sound scratching… and crunching. She shrunk into the box. Wood crunching. A splinter of wood dropped to her shoulder. She looked up and the demon grinned at her, its mouth too full of teeth as it crawled over the top of the crates. It lunged from the top of the tower, mouth open. Jazmin faced the monster and took a step back but she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of its way.

Before she realized what she was doing, she drew the revolver and fired. The shoot tore through the worm's open mouth and out the back of its head. It hit the ground with a wet slap.

Jazmin stared at the twitching mass for a moment, then shuddered in disgust. She retreated, gun still trained on the fallen demon. Having experienced this before, she was expecting the demon to get up again thought she still wasn't truly prepared when it did. She yelled when it growled at her and went to turn and run as she had before but found her path blocked. More demons; like the one that had been lunch for leaky maggot behind her.

"Are you kidding me?"

She regretted vocalizing her whereabouts because the first scraggly demons turned towards her with a very audible hiss. It took a step towards her, gouging its claws into the wooden crates next to it, seemingly showing off how sharp they were as they bit deep into the wood like it was warm butter.

She didn't cringe, she didn't flinch like she should have. She felt herself invigorated with an uncharacteristic attitude. Thought was brushed aside to make room for instinct. That silver weapon rose into place like she knew exactly what she was doing. The demon started towards her only to have its head removed along with the loud ringing of a gunshot. The other demons took the shot like a signal and bolted towards her. She took two steps back, squeezing off just as many shots to the next target. One hit high and the other its mark. She turned and ran, jumping over the corpse of the maggot demon.

She tuned a corner, then another in an attempt to loss her pursuers. She glanced back and felt an uncomfortable sensation race up her spine. Still on instinct she leaned back suddenly, barely dodging the demon that leaped from its hiding place. Another maggot, it was attacked by the others as they rounded the corner. The gunshots must have attracted the attention of the demon residents but she fired again. Then the gun clicked and she threw herself around the nearest corner. Shit, where were all these demons coming form? She pulled a bullet from her pocket, intending to reload when she heard rapid shots from the end of the warehouse. Dante. She loaded the bullet then heard a growl just to her right. She flipped the gun, grabbing the barrel and swung it around the corner. She felt it connect with a face but didn't bother to stop as she jumped up and raced towards the sounds of the shots.

Maybe she could get to Dante before, to late. She faltered for a moment when demons entered her path. Shit. She pulled out more bullets and hastily reloaded still running forwards. She reached a demon before she had finished; it was surprised by the fist in its face. Jazmin flicked the camber closed and shot the demon point blank.

She looked up suddenly as a yelled boomed from the other end of the warehouse followed by crashing and a cloud of dust to rise. She had to get to Dante. Then she was running again. Now she began to notice that a majority of the demons were fighting each other. The ones who gave her a look of interested received a bullet. Ahead, the crates where crushed and knocked over, she turned to go around the damage only to stop abruptly in an open, her gun pointed at the figure in her path.

She had two guns shoved in her face in return.

She panted as she looked up the barrel at Dante, the cold look in his eyes matching her own. She lowered her revolver and his pistols turned skywards. He opened his mouth to say something just as the crates behind him exploded. He spun, aiming and Jazmin dropped to her knee, pointing in the same directions. Another maggot, only this one was the size of a mini van. Dante went right, firing like he had machine guns. Jazmin went left, trying to make her shots count as the creature turned to follow the Devil hunter.

Three, four, five, six, seven. She paused, fishing the last few bullets from her pocket. She paused, five red tipped bullets. She looked towards Dante and gasp as he performed a gravity-defying jump to dodge the demon's swing. She reloaded then knelt, her holding her revolver with both hands.

"Breath, relax," She took a deep breath. She squeezed the trigger slowly, looking down the sight aim. "And shoot." The gun kicked back as the bullet left the barrel. In the next second one of the legs that demon was using to hold itself up exploded. It screeched and turned away from Dante. She repeated her process, aiming for the next leg. It hit and the creature stumbled, screeching again. It started moving forwards and Dante dashed towards her. The next shot missed and Dante was suddenly next to her.

How did he?

"Aim for the eyes."

"Right." Jazmin switched and aimed for the face as Dante left her side, his target changing to the legs. He made quick work of them because the demon stumbled again before she got her next shot off. It went high but still hit the face. One more shot. She stood suddenly and walked backward, as the demon came closer and closer.

"Jazmin! Get out of there!"

She took a deep breath. She couldn't get it. It was too far away and the eyes were too small. Just a little closer.

"Jazmin!"

The demon raised one of its remaining limbs to crush her. Jazmin stopped and fired. The bullet went right through the demons eye and out the back of its head. It froze for a moment then leaned forwards falling.

Jazmin yelped and jumped back just as Dante appeared behind her pulling her the last few feet to safety. They reminded motionless. Jazmin stared at the fallen demon, panting. She could feel Dante's chest pushed against her back, his grip just a little to tight around her wrist. His even breathing was interrupted by a sigh that ruffled her hair.

"Are you insane?"

"Exploding tipped bullets-"

"You're not a devil hunter Jaz."

"They tore right through that thing-"

"You can't be so reckless."

"I'm a marksmen." They spoke at the same time. He gave her a look that said 'how in the world did you get to that conclusions'. She didn't see. Then Jazmin felt her hands beginning to shake as the adrenaline rush past, that empowering attitude leaving with it. As it left, her reasoning returned. She pulled her hand from Dante's grasp and smacked him on the chest.

"Hey! I could have died! Why did you leave me alone?!"

"You could handle those little demons by yourself. Besides, seems like you can shoot unless you're life is threatened." He gave her a sly smirk. He had planned it from the beginning. Jazmin began vigorously searching all her pockets for another bullet.

"Hey, what are you doing? Don't you even think of point that shiny thing at me!"

* * *

.

* * *

I know, I suck. Chapter eighteen, you all deserved it sooner. Thanks to all you people who are still following my and this story. A special thanks to you people who read, reviewed and followed me while I was gone. I would have pmed you all if I wasn't lame so just be aware that I appreciate it. Hopefully I will slowly sink back into my antisocial tendencies and writing with become my focus once again. I think that second half of this chapter is lame; sorry. I'll fight with it more later like everything else. But I will be forcing myself to do more on Dancing with Guns & Swords. (I also have a better name for it *thumbs up* but no changes till its all done I promise.) Love all you guys. Love my crapy writing, let me know what you think.

Jinx: *Waves Nero's arm*

Nero: Leave me out of your moppyness!

Dante: oh be nice kid, you know she loves you and is sorry your not in there yet.

Nero: yeah whatever. I don't what to be in your stupid story anyways.  
*pouts*

Jinx: ; _ ;

Dante: now look what you've done.

Nero: *horrified face*

_**Reviews are the aphrodisiac of authors. **PLEASE REVIEW! _

_**DISCLAIMER: **I, sadly, do not own any characters from the various Devil May Cry series, nor do i make any money from this reproduction._


	20. Bad Fido

_Hello once again lovely readers! I'm back! Crazy life stuff with work and school sucked out every once of muse I previously. Only due to hardcore gaming and a new fandom am I back in action (thank you Leon Kennedy). Here is the long awaited Chapter 20! I don't know how much you guys have actually been WAITING for it, but it fought with me kicking and screaming but I finally beat it into submission._

* * *

**: twenty : **

.

She had had the dream again. She couldn't remember it but she knew it had happened because of the sickening dampness of her clothes. She peeled them from her skin and dropped them on the floor. Then turned and opened the window to let the damp inside. It was raining but still hotter than it should have been. The dreams had not stopped, nearly every night she would wake up in a panic, something in the dream was trying to hold onto her and pull her back in. And every time she felt like she was going to catch on fire. At least she had stopped screaming. Dante had started to worry after the third night he had to shake her conscious just to get her to stop. She didn't tell him what she remembered from the nightmares. She was afraid that the white haired man she continued to see was some twisted version of Dante. She didn't want to admit it to herself, let alone, him.

She grabbed the towel she used yesterday and wrapped it around her slender figure before leaving her room for the bathroom. She took a cold shower. She still felt hot.

-knock-knock-

"You alright?" Dante asked through the door.

"Hum? Uh, yeah? Do you need the bathroom?"

"No, you've just been in there for an hour."

Jazmin looked down at her fingers and saw they were pruning. "Sorry. I'm just…" She almost explained that she still felt hot, but caught herself and quickly turned off the water. She dried off and wrapped a new towel around herself. When she opened the bathroom door Dante was leaning against the wall opposite. Jazmin stopped, hand on the door.

"You sure you're alright?" He crossed his arms and his icy gaze drilled into her. She pulled the towel a little tighter, feeling like he might read her mind… or suddenly get x-ray vision.

"Y-yeah. Just this heat is getting to me." She looked away, glancing down the hall.

"I'll turn up the AC."

"Thanks…" He turned and started walking away. "Oh, wait." He paused then glanced back over his shoulder. "I, um kinda have a date thing… today… is it alright for me to go out?"

"With Nathen?" His voice was completely even.

"Yeah."

"Get dressed and we can talk about it." Then he left.

Jazmin pulled on a pair of cut off jean-shorts and one of her usual sweaters. She knew it would make her hotter than she already was, but she didn't want anything else to tip the Devil hunter off that something was wrong. Her high-top boots clomped on the stairs as she hurried down them. Dante was leaning on his desk, arms crossed. She paused at the bottom of the stairs and he looked up.

"A date? In this weather?" She noticed the light tone didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah. Rain's not too bad." She walked towards him, trying to keep her thoughts strait. "I know demons are a problem if I leave but it's kinda an important day."

"Anniversary?"

"Yeah…" She felt awkward discussing this with him. Almost… no, completely guilty about it. Whatever feelings Dante had for her and that she had for him, were being ground into the floor with every word. But she was with Nathen; she felt she did need to try to be loyal. Which brought up something else she had been mulling over. When to tell Nathen she had slipped up and been unfaithful. She had thought, maybe she could just keep it under wraps but the longer she thought about it, the more she realized the secret was going to eat at her, along with everything else she was hiding.

Dante let out a sigh then stood, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and pulled it on. "Fine… but I'm going to tag along."

"What?" She then regretted the irritation that was evident in her voice. "I mean…"

"Don't get your panties in a twist." He turned to her and gave her a heart-melting grin. "I'll be discrete."

"You? Discrete?" Jazmin crossed her arms.

"Hey, I've done my fair share of sneaking. You won't even know I'm there, flower."

* * *

"Jazmin!" She looked up and a smile spread across her face when she saw Nathen jogging across the street. He slowed for a passing car then jumped over the puddles on the side of the street. He smiled at her and she tipped her umbrella back to look at him.

"Hi."

"Hey stranger." He leaned down and kissed her. She could tell that he wanted to pull her close and not let go but she felt the prickle of eyes on her back. She cut the kiss short, suddenly uncomfortable, knowing Dante was watching. It shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did. Nathen didn't seem to notice anything off and he just smiled again.

"Did you wait long?"

"No, only a few minutes." He held his arm out for her and she looped her threw his as they set off down the street.

"Are you hungry? We have some time before the show starts." He glanced at his watch, and did his best to avoid a puddle. His shoes had a freshly polished shine to them, and his shirt was crisp and clean from the tailors. Nathen always was one to look clean cut.

"I could go for a bite to eat if—"

"Jazmin!" She stopped and turned back at her name just as she was nearly bowled over by a hug. She caught herself and hugged the lovely woman.

"Beth?" Her friend gave her another tight squeeze then held her at arms length, smiling.

"Jazzy! You're out and about! Why didn't you call and tell me you escaped lock down?" She pulled Jazmin back in for another hug. Jazmin was so surprised she just hugged her back, glancing toward Nathen. He had his arms crossed and she gave him an apologetic look. "Can I talk you guys into having a drink with me? It'll be my treat."

Jazmin exchanged a look with Nathen. He shrugged and dropped him arm, putting a hand on Jazmin shoulder and smiling at Beth.

"We would love to."

Beth's smile turn into a grin so wide she couldn't keep her eyes open. They followed Beth back to the restaurant's bar she had left. Beth almost instantly monopolized Jazmin's attention for the better part of a beer. She kept trying to include Nathen in the conversation but he didn't really seem to want to. She knew Beth annoyed him a bit. She was loud and boisterous and enjoyed flirting with him. Jazmin knew she meant nothing by it, that was just who Beth was and she was grateful for Nathen patients.

"Hey Beth, it about time we get going. Don't want to be late for our show." Jazmin said, slipping a bill under her glass.

"Okay Jazzy, but we have to catch up so I can give your warden a piece of my mind." She leaded over and gave Jazmin a kiss on the cheek. She gave her friend another hug before they left for the show.

"Warden?" Nathen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She mean's Dante." Jazmin said it was an embarrassed smile. "She came by to visit and Dante was not very happy she was in his house. Beth said he reminded her of some prison warden with the way he was… over protective." It probably didn't help that Beth flirted with him the entire time and he was having a hard time with Lady on top of everything else. Nathen nodded slowly and Jazmin wondered if that was going to be the end of the conversation.

They made it to the show with five minutes to spare. The play was "Little Shop of Horrors" and Jazmin enjoyed the production profusely. It hard started raining again during the show so Nathen called a cab, which they took to a little bistro a few blocks away. It was new and the outdoor patio had lights strung across the street from building to building and winding around the sparsely leafed trees. After the appetizer had come out, Jazmin caught Nathen starting at her. She swallowed and put her silverware down.

"What is it?"

"Hum? Oh nothing." He took a drink of his beer and made a point of not looking directly at her.

"It's not nothing. I can tell when you've got something on your mind. Was it Beth? I know you think she's annoying so I'm sorry we—"

"Jazmin." He took her hand from across the table. She stopped and looked at him. The look he gave her ripped at her heart. "It's nothing like that. I'm just going to be heading out of town again soon and I always miss watching you. It's been hard with you being at…"

"At Dante's." She muttered.

"It makes things difficult and I know it must be hard on you. But I was hoping I could talk to you about something though." He smiled and gave her a look that made her nervous.

"Before that can I get something of my chest?" He nodded. Jazmin took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. He was going to get mad, it was a normal thing to get mad and she could deal with him being mad about this.

"Nathen, I—" She wasn't able to finish as a scream covered her next words. Jazmin whirled at the sound, Nathen stood so suddenly he knocked his chair over. The people on the street and in the patio went running like ants, desperate to get out of the path of the two black hounds. They weren't normal hounds; their bodies emitted black smoke and their eyes glowed red; teeth stretching past their jaws irregularly as they snapped at anything that was within range. Jazmin stood and backed away from the dogs.

"Oh my god." Jazmin muttered slowly then looked across the street as three more of the big black dogs materialized from the shadows. "What are they? Demons?"

"I think so." Nathen said in voice forced but even. "Jazmin, you have to get out of here." He turned towards her and started pushing her away from the demons.

Jazmin nodded in agreement but another scream, higher than the rest caught her attention. She stopped and looked back across the street, ignoring Nathen when he pulled on her arm. The people who had been running form the first demons had ran across the street only to be faced with the second group. A woman had tripped, her foot twisted at and odd angle as she tried to crawl backwards from the hound stalking towards her. She could help, Jazmin could help; now wasn't the time to run away.

"No!" Jazmin jerked her arm from Nathen's grip. She knocked a chair out of her way as she jumped over the railing around the patio. Her boots where instantly soaked as she landed on the other side in a puddle. She didn't care and almost enjoyed the chill the cold water sent up her spine. She ran towards the woman and the hounds.

"Hey! Heeey!" She scream and grabbed a handful of gravel, chucking it towards the dog. A few hit its face and it jerked back, shaking its head. It looked up and growled when it spotted Jazmin. She panted and started walking backwards and the dog moved around the woman and focused on Jazmin. The two behind it followed. _Okay, new plan._ Jazmin looked frantically around the street, looking for a flash of red to indicate where the devil hunter was hiding. Instead she saw the other two hounds closing in on Nathen even as he tried to get to her.

"Jazmin, run!" He yelled at her, but she took a deep breath and reached behind her, pulling her silver revolver from beneath her sweater. Thank goodness for baggy clothing. She saw Nathen's eyes widen as she aimed the gun at the two dogs nearest him. The first shot ricocheted off table but it was enough to get the hound's attention. She didn't have time to try and shoot again because the three after her were closing in. She walked backwards, trying to keep her hands steady despite their shaking. She was still over thinking it, her adrenaline only making her more agitated. Was it because Nathen was in trouble? Why couldn't she just hold the gun still? Where the heck was Dante!

One of the dogs jumped at her. Jazmin yelped and threw herself to the side. Her shoulder hit a car and she jerked her gun around pulling of a wild shout. With pure luck it hit the dog in the shoulder. It screeched and Jazmin watched in shock as four more eyes, gleaming red eyes opened along his head, all staring at her.

She scrambled back, away from the hounds, noticing the two that had been after Nathen jump the railing and darted towards her. She walked backwards as quickly as she could, shooting at the dogs. She hit the hounds more than once, but now it just seemed to piss them off.

"Jazmin!" She glanced away from a second at the sound of Nathen's call. He was running towards her.

"Nathen, no! Stay back." She waved her hand at him and one of the hounds lunged at her. She threw her arm across her face and flinched back. She lost her footing and tripped only to fall against something hard and warm. A hand was on her shoulder and she opened her eyes, looking up at Dante. She was so happy to see him she would have smiled, if the next thing she saw wasn't the hound gnawing on his arm.

"Ouch. Bad Fido."

Jazmin shoved her gun against the hound's chest and pulled the trigger again and again until it let go of Dante's arm, falling to the ground writhing. Dante grabbed her other shoulder and pulled her to the side as he turned and stomped suddenly on the demons head. Jazmin flinched and the crunching sound of breaking bones.

"Reload." Dante said as he put a new magazine in Jazmin's hand, walking around her. He drew his guns from beneath his jacket each spinning as he advanced on the hounds. For a second, it looked like they were going to retreat. Jazmin clicked the slide and dropped the empty magazine on the road. She slammed the new one in and pulled back the hammer. She lifted her revolver just as two dogs changed Dante, a third trying to dash around him for her.

Her hands weren't shaking anymore as she pulled the tigger, the gun kicking back as the bullet left the chamber and nailed the demonic dog in the throat. She quickly stepped back and then to the side, continuing to fire at the hound. A few missed but most still ripped through skin and flesh untill left the hound thrashing on the ground.

Jazmin lowered her gun for a second as she turned toward Dante. One dog was already on the ground motionless and Dante was working the second one. The last hound, the one she had first shot suddenly jumped at Dante from his blind spot. Jazmin jerked her gun up, pulling the trigger even as she moved it. The bullet caught the demon between two of its red eyes, throwing it to the side. It hit the ground after the second dog, both bodies steaming in the cold air.

Jazmin let out her breath, then clicked on the safety. Dante whistled and squatted next to the hound Jazmin had shot to save him.

"Look at that. Nice shot." He poked the demons head with the muzzle of Ebony.

"Thanks." She said as she walked up next to him. "Where the heck where you?" She gave him a gentle kick, just enough to make him loose his balance.

"I was trying to give you some privacy."

"Well… thanks for that. Good timing by the way."

"Yeah, I hope someone got a camera out cause they jump off the roof was Olympics worthy." Dante said with a grin, holstering his pistols. Jazmin snorted then looked away from Dante, her smile fading when she saw the expression on Nathen's face.

"What the hell was that?"

Jazmin gaze darted to Dante who shared her concern. She had some explaining to do.

.

* * *

_I don't know if anyone know this, but Dante is STUPIDLY OVER POWERED._  
_Dante: Am not._

_Dante, can you breath underwater?_

_Dante: yes._

_Heal instantly from nearly any injury?_

_Dante: err... yes_

_Are you FREAKING TELEKINETIC? _

_Dante: no?_

_Can you move stuff with your mind._

_Dante: oh... yes..._

_Then you are telekinetic. You are ridiculously strong and all that stuff is cannon... Just thought I should make you all aware of how stupid strong our sexy devil hunter is. _

_Hopefully this muse will stick around and Ill have some new stuff for you guys soon! Love ya all!_

_**Reviews are the aphrodisiac of authors. **__PLEASE REVIEW! I know there are more chapters, but when you give me your opinion on each it helps me out so much more when I come back to fix stuff. The readers' opinion means so much to me. So being harsh is okay but along as it is constructive. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I, sadly, do not own any characters from the various Devil May Cry series, nor do i make any money from this reproduction._


	21. I know it Hurts

_Hello once again lovely readers! Quick turn around for me this week ^ ^ I blame this beautiful muse that I pulled out from under a rock. This chapter was actually fun to write but at one point I had to go take a chill pill and the other I was on the verge of crying. I'm still feel like I'm gonna cry... CURSE YOU FEELS. I hope you guys get them too and don't think I just sound stupid. *hugs Jazmin protectively*_

* * *

**: twenty-one :**

.

"What the hell was that Jazmin?"

They were back at the Devil May Cry. Any clean up needed the demons took care of when they started to disintegrate into shadows. After his outburst in the street, Nathen remained silent on the way back. Dante could feel the tension building between the two of them but Nathen didn't say a thing, until now, moments after the doors closed behind him. Dante raised and eyebrow and removed his jacket as Jazmin faced her boyfriend. Her sweater was soaked and clung to her small figure. She must have been cold, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"What do you mean?"

"First the thing with Beth. You know how I feel about her. She gets under my skin and just rubs me the wrong way. And then you just throw yourself at those demons?" He said this, practically glaring at Jazmin but when she looked up at him, Dante saw the man glance away.

"That woman was in danger." Jazmin said with an even tone. Dante was a little surprised she was so calm. He leaned on his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to get involved but he sure as hell wasn't going to leave.

"I know she was, but that doesn't mean _you_ needed to save her!" He held his fist to his forehead for a moment. Dante could see his shoulders quivering, with anger or just frustration he wasn't sure.

"So I was just supposed to walk away?"

"Yes! Yes you were! It's not your job to put yourself in danger like that. What were you going to do if those damn demons got a hold of you? You couldn't have fought them off! You're not as indestructible as you think, Jazmin!" She put her hands on her hip and her expression darkened in a way he hadn't even seen it. He was suddenly very glad he was not in Nathen's shoes. "You're not a devil hunter. Speaking of which, why were you even there!" He turned on Dante. The hunter raised an eyebrow and just looked irritated. He may have spat out a snarky retort but he could tell Jazmin was on top of this one and he felt like he needed to stay out of her way.

"Why does it matter if he was there or not?" She stepped between Dante and Nathen, pointed a finger at Nathen so his attention was focused on her. "Dante save me, and he saved you too. If he hadn't been following us, all of those people could have died." She didn't look nearly so small anymore.

"So you knew he was following us."

"Yes, it was his idea. And it was a good one."

"And I bet the damn gun was another of his good ideas? Where the hell did you get a gun like that anyways? Even after I told you you couldn't have one, you go and get one anyways? Do you have any idea how dangerous they are? You could hurt yourself worse than a demon could if you mishandle a gun."

"Excuse me? What right do you have to say if I can't own a gun or not?" The tone in Jazmin's voice suddenly changed and Nathen took half a step back. "I am attacked by _demons_ every time I step out of this building! Demons! Do _you_ not understand the severity of that?"

Nathen didn't look her in the eyes, "Yes, I do-"

Jazmin cut him off. "No. No, I don't think you do, Nathen. Demons, fucking demons are trying to _kill me_. I have to live with a professional demon hunter so I can just sleep at night. And on top of that I _can't _fight. I don't know how and even if I did, it wouldn't matter. I am helpless against them and the only thing I can possible do to stand on my own is learn to use a gun!" She pulled her silver revolved from behind her back and forcefully dropped it on Dante's desk. Nathen took another half step back when she did it but Jazmin didn't seem to notice. "I can't see my friends because just being around them could get them killed! Damn it, I haven't seen my best friend in weeks. And of course, the first time I do, you are going to bitch about it afterwards."

Dante felt something that made his skin crawl. Something wasn't quite right. He stood and touched Jazmin on the shoulder. "Hey Jaz-"

She whirled, smacking his hand away. "Stay out of this, Dante." She snapped and forced herself not to look at him. She clenches her fist and suddenly walked to the front doors. She pushes them open and stormed outside. For a second Nathen and Dante didn't move out of pure shock. Nathen was the first to recover the will to move and he turned, giving Dante a dark look as he did, before hurrying outside after Jazmin.

Dante ran a hand threw his hair, holding out of his face for a few moments as he let out a long breath. He knew Jazmin had a bit of a temper, but he had never seen her angry like this. It was almost unlike her. Maybe this was what had been weighing on her; why she continued to have that nightmare she wouldn't talk to him about. She had kept all of this frustration bottled up inside and then Nathen had poked it with a pointy stick. Dante hadn't realized how hard it was for her to be stuck in side all the time. She was on the phone all the time, talking her friends or her parents when they had access to a phone. He now wondered how much they knew was going on in their daughter's life.

He looked up when he heard Jazmin shouting again, taking a step towards the door out of pure instinct but stopped when Nathen shouted something back. He glanced between the doors and the stairs, wondering if he should get out of the way before Jazmin came back inside or leave altogether. The door opened before he could make his decision.

"Two years Nathen, we've been together for two years and you still haven't met my parents. I haven't met you parents. What does that say about this relationship?"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does! You know how badly I wanted to meat you're father! And its not like we could just hope on a plane to the middle of Africa to meet mine." She stepped back suddenly, "Just go Nathen. Go." She closed the door and flipped the lock. She leaned her back against the door and he could see her face was red. Her eyes were closed but that didn't stop the tears from welling around her lashes but her knuckles were white, she was clenching her fists so tightly.

"Jazmin. Jazmin, come on." Dante could still hear Nathen on the other side of the door. Dante bit his lip to keep from saying anything. Jazmin sniffled and let out a shaky breath. She didn't look at him but he could see she was holding her self back from simply running to her room. The moment her foot touched the stairs though, she took them three at a time and he heard her door close. He let out the breath he'd been holding. Well that was extremely awkward. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. When he hung up, he walked to the front door, undid the lock and opened it only about six inches. He filled those six inches as looked down at Nathen who was still standing outside. They stared at each other for a good ten seconds.

"I called a cab for ya." He stared to close the door.

"Dante," He paused. "Let me talk to her."

He opened the door wider and pointed a finger at Nathen. "I don't know what's going on with you and her, but it is for her sake alone that I haven't beat the shit out of you. So hit the road, before I change my mind." He closed the door before Nathen could say anything else.

Dante locked the door and flipped off the lights to make his point.

* * *

_You are loosing her. This is unacceptable. _

_What am I supposed to do? It isn't working as well as it had been. It's wearing off faster than I can renew it. _

_Are you making excuses? Do not make excuse to me, you pathetic little piece of shit! Fix it and fix it now. I do not care what needs to be done but we cannot lose her or else all of these preparations will be for not… When will it be ready? _

_Very soon, and… there is one other thing… it's waking up. _

_Already? Hum, I see. It must happen before it is released. Finish the preparations. I'm tired of waiting. _

_Yes, I understand sir._

* * *

Jazmin wasn't sure how much sleep she had managed to get last night. She thought it would have been because of the fight. She had never fought with Nathen like that; she couldn't even remember actually arguing with him about anything serious. She thought that this sudden explosion between them would have kept her up all night but that wasn't it. After the initial shock and frustration had faded away, a hyper awareness set in. She thought it was brought on by adrenaline but it didn't fade. It was how she had felt after the demon had bit her. She could hear everything; smells made her gag they were so intense and she eventually just kept her eyes closed because even with the lights off her eyes hurt. She remembered felling this way the morning after the attack, but it wasn't this intense; and she hadn't been angry.

She didn't understand where this rage had come from. She had always had a bit of temper, but she had never wanted to physically hurt someone like she had wanted to when Nathen yelled at her. No, not when he yelled at her, when he had tried to tell her what to do. What she couldn't do. How dare her? Who did he think he was? He may have been her boyfriend, but that was all her was and during these last few months she had seen him less than a blue moon. What in the hell made him think he had any say in what she could or couldn't do with her life? He wasn't her father; he wasn't her husband or even fiancé for Christ sake.

And, he was weak. He was weaker than she was. She could fell it when he looked at her now. When she looked at him, he would look away or break eye contact. How dare he think he could command someone more powerful then he was?! The only person she would ever submit to was-!

An image of the white haired man in her nightmares flashed in her minds eye and Jazmin was suddenly frightened of herself.

Who was this? Who's rage was she feeling?

Jazmin spent the rest of the might trying to calm her senses and the fire burning in her chest. At some point she had fallen asleep on the floor and woke with the sunrise. She then crawled into her bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to will herself back to sleep. The anger and rage had dissipated while she slept making her feel deflated and melancholy.

Jazmin sighed again for what must have been the hundredth time in the last hour. She tried not to think about anything but breathing, slowly in and out. It was almost meditative. Charles started meowing but surprisingly not at her closed door. Instead, he was down the hall, assumingly, at Dante's door. He was quiet and after a few minutes, meowed once more. Jazmin could hear the floorboards creaking slightly as Dante got out of bed.

"Okay, I hear you. Little fuzz ball." Charles meowed excitedly. "Go on. Keep walking under my feet and I'm gonna squish you." The door at the other end of the hall opened then closed and she heard the shower turn on. She closed her eyes; they weren't hurting anymore but it still seemed like she could hear way too much.

She woke up to a soft knock on her door.

"Hey, Jazmin…" His voice was soft and she heard the rattle of his hand on her door.

"Please go away, Dante."

"Are you alright?" He took his hand off the handle and leaned on the doorframe.

"I'm fine." Jazmin muttered and rolled over on her pillow. She was surprised by the wet pressed against her cheek.

"You don't sound alright."

She touched her face. Her cheeks were damp and her eyes felt swollen. Had she been crying her sleep? Whatever she had been dreaming about escaped her completely but now that she was awake, her heart felt like it was being crushed in her chest. Like she couldn't breath anymore. It was painful. She rolled over and tried to choke back a painful sob.

"Please go away." She whispered. He didn't go away. Dante let out a heavy sigh and he leaned his back against the wall as he slid to the floor.

"It hurts to fight with someone you care about. Like you're ripping part of your heart out, like they are taking some of it. It feels like you'll never be able to fill that hole again, like you'll always have this dark pit in you that needs to be filled and no matter what you do it just need more." He let out another sigh.

Jazmin dug her nails into her chest to try and counteract the pain. Why did it hurt? The fire she had felt before was gone and now it really did feel like something was being ripped out of her. She forced herself to take a deep breath through the pain. As she let it out, the bite seemed to lessen. She took another deep breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She crawled out of her bed and moved towards the door on all fours. She sat against the wall by the door and reached up, opening it a few inches.

Dante glanced towards her and she looked away, wiping at her face again. She felt pathetic. "You sound like you've been through it yourself."

Dante shrugged and bent on of his knees, resting his arm on it. He was just wearing pants and a button up shirt. His hair was still wet from his shower. He looked like he had shaved and Jazmin imagined he would smell more like aftershave than leather at the moment.

"I did." He was quite and his eyes had a far away look in them. "I had a brother. He was… he was the only person I had for a long time. And then…" He ran a hand through his hair and leaned his head back against the wall. He didn't look like that indestructible devil hunter that had saved her life. He just looked like a man. "And then he was gone. I didn't have my brother anymore and it does… it does take something out of you. Something you'll never get back." His voice got quite until it was nothing more than a whisper.

Jazmin felt a knot tighten in her throat as Dante talked. It was all she could do to stop the welling tears in her eyes. She could feel it, the hole; it was just little but it was there.

"But you can't hide in you're room. That hole will just get bigger and bigger until it consumes you. You will find other people to help fill the hole, to patch it up. That's what I've got Lady, and Trish and Patty," He glanced at her. "And you around for." His grin was gentle. He cleared his throat and looked away again. "But, for you, he's not gone. You can fix that hole if you really want to Jazmin. He was wrong to make you feel like that, like this, but you can fix it. You're strong enough."

When he looked at her again his eyes widened. "Flower, I was trying to comfort you not make you more upset."

Jazmin couldn't stop her tears now. She wasn't sure what it was, but Dante's words had touched her and she couldn't hold her feelings back anymore. She moved towards him and leaned against his shoulder, crying softly. Dante tsked and wrapped his arms around her, pulling against him. Now she really felt pathetic. Crying like this in front of him over some other guy. He pet her hair and she tired to focus on his breathing as his chest moved her.

"Just give it a little time, flower. If he really cares and is half the guy you make him out to be, he'll try to make things right. I mean-"

Jazmin reached up and touched a finger to Dante's lips. He stopped and glanced down at her. Jazmin rubbed her eyes and sniffled, shifting so she could rest her head against his chest.

"I didn't know you had a brother."

Dante was quite for a long time. The pain in Jazmin's chest had faded almost completely when he spoke again. "It was a long time ago."

"Thank you for telling me." Dante tried to see her face but her hair was in the way. "Can I ask you something about him?"

He shrugged.

"What was his name?"

"Vergil."

Jazmin felt the fire spark to life in her chest.

.

* * *

_Okay, thought like seriously, how many of you guys get into a big fight with a boyfriend, loved one or whatever and don't have something like this happen... if you say nope you're lying or heartless. I really hope I didn't over do her drama... but like... it'll kinda explain itself later... yep ^ ^; Love you guys~~_

_**Reviews are the aphrodisiac of authors. **__PLEASE REVIEW! _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I, sadly, do not own any characters from the various Devil May Cry series, nor do i make any money from this reproduction._


	22. Let's Get Out of Here

_Hey hey hey! How are you all doing? Its been forever but i finally got over my writers block! *victory pose* So here's a new chapter. A special thinks to all my new followers/favoriters and reviews! Its always great to see that people are still reading my story even when I'm not around. So I love you guy~ You're the best! Hopefully there isn't too much talking in this chapter and you enjoy it! No promises on the ETA for my next chapter. School started so that's going to be fun..._

* * *

**: twenty-two :**

.

"Hey… Jazmin. You're phone's ringing." Dante said loudly as he watched the phone buzz dangerously close to the edge of the coffee table. Jazmin pocked her head out of the kitchen and glared at the phone before her face change to an almost too pleasant smile.

"Yes, I know Dante." She walked over to him with a wooden spoon in her hand. She held in in front of his mouth and the red sauce on the end steamed. "Here, taste."

Dante shrugged and obeyed, humming his approval. "Yum, I'll take three bowls to go. My compliments to the chief." He slid his finger along the end of the spoon before she could take it away. She smacked his shoulder.

"I'll let her know." Dante smirked and licked his finger, savoring the taste of the sauce as much as Jazmin's expression when she 'accidentally' watched him. The phone started buzzing again.

"Can't you just turn it off or something?"

"No. If I turn it off it'll go right to voice mail and I want him to wait and have the slightest bit of hope I'll pick up. And then I won't." She perched on the edge of the devil hunter's desk. It must have been a thing for women to do, or she just picked it up from Trish or Lady. Either way it was the only 'seat' that made Jazmin's sweater flattering. He whistled at the venom of her words. Again, he was glad she wasn't mad at him. She glanced at hi, her spoon on her lips, as she tasted her handwork as well.

"What?" He was watching her.

"That's pretty harsh."

She shrugged. "This isn't the first time I've fought with a boyfriend… just the first time I've fought with Nathen." She muttered.

"You get all upset again, the foods gonna taste like crap."

"Where did you hear that? _That's_ crap."

"It's not. Would this face lie to you?"

Jazmin sighed a little shakily then leaned closer, scrutinizing his face. Dante smirked and leaned towards him, resting his elbow on the desk between them. He couldn't quite read the look in her eyes as she stared at him. Her gray eyes looked like rolling storm clouds over the ocean but a grin turned up the corners of her lips. She abruptly tapped the spoon on the end of his nose. Dante jerked back and Jazmin fled to the kitchen, laughing.

"Why you little…" Dante stood and stomped into the kitchen after her.

"Hey, hey wait wait wait!" Jazmin said as she tried to keep the table between herself and the devil hunter. The front door jingled.

"Hey, Dante. Are you here?"

It was Lady. He pointed at Jazmin then slid his thumb across his throat. "Yeah." He whipped the sauce off his nose and nodded at Lady as she entered the kitchen.

"Why do I always show up when you two are doing something weird?"

Dante shrugged as he licked his fingers. "So what do you want, Lady?" He asked as he sat backwards in one of the chairs.

"_You_ called _me_." She said and leaned against the doorframe.

"…Right… I figured Jazmin could do with some time out of here and Trish called me for something." He glanced up and took the bowl Jazmin handed him. Lady nodded her thanks when she gave her one as well.

"I figured we could go shopping or something." Jazmin said and leaned on the counter with her own bowl.

"Oh, twist my arm why don't you." Lady said then took a bite of what was in the bowl. She blinked in surprise and looked at Dante who just nodded with a grin on his face. "Oh my god, Jazmin this is amazing."

"See why I keep her around."

"Cause the money you're getting paid has nothing to do with it." Dante made a face at her and she stuck her tongue out. Lady just rolled her eyes. They got along so well and they didn't even seem to realize it. Lady had seen Dante dealing with woman, heck she was a woman who had to deal with him regularly and he didn't always do it well. So the fact Jazmin and the hunter still seemed to enjoy each others company probably meant he was doing something different or Jazmin was just very understanding. She heard buzzing in the other room.

"Jazmin, I think you're phone it ringing."

Dante grumbled, "Don't remind me."

Jazmin just shrugged and started cleaning up a bit from her cooking. Lady hurriedly ate the rest of the food in her bowl. Dante got a bowl of seconds.

"I'll give you the recipe if you'd like, Lady."

"I think I would actually." She said as she put her bowl in the sink.

"Just give me a second to grab my bag and we can go." Jazmin added and left the kitchen. Lady and Dante sat in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"You gonna charge me for this one?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If I want to or not." Lady said and Dante sighed.

"Whatever, just stay on guard. It would be weird if demons _didn't_ show up."

She winked at Dante and walked from the kitchen. "Why do you think I said yes in the first place? Work has been so slow, I haven't had nearly enough blood and gore in my life."

Dante chuckled as the door jingled. He heard them chatting and then the door closed. He returned to his seat behind his desk, bowl still half full. He figured he wait for Trish to give him a call before heading to the rondevu, that was, until Jazmin's phone started ringing again. Dante grumbled about being chanced out of his own home as she grabbed his weapons and jacket then left, locking the door on the buzzing phone.

* * *

Dante looked up at the sound of crunching gravel. Trish pulled up next to him and rolled down the window. He couldn't see her eyes behind the black sunglasses but she arched an eyebrow at him.

"You're early."

"Is it that _shocking_?" He asked, still leaning on the seat of his motorcycle. Trish just smirked and parked the car. She was wearing her usual outfit, lots of leather, lots of skin and lots of heel. She walked up to him and pulled off her glasses, looking across the open space between the gravel road they were on and the large factory building on the other side.

"Are they all inside?"

"Yeah. Locked up a few minutes ago. I'm glad you called me in on this one. There are a lot of demons in there, even for you."

Trish squinted at the building. "Good thing you're on time then. Shall we get started?"

"There is one more thing. They had prisoners, and not all of them seemed to be human."

"Demon prisoners?"

"You sure there wasn't any intel on this place?"

"It's not a demonic site or a gate as far as I can tell. The only thing I could dig up was a fire some fifty years ago. Nearly sixty people died." Trish pulled her guns from behind her back and rested one on her shoulder. Dante frowned.

"Alright, let's crash this party."

They weren't subtle about their entrance, just knocked really hard on the front door. It flew into the darkness of the building and they both step inside, guns up. The scene in the hall was not what hey had been expecting. Bodies littered the floor, demon shifted and still in human skins, bloodied and broken. It was as it they had suddenly turned on each other and fought to the death.

Dante lowered his guns and Trish held a hand over her nose.

"How many demons did you see?"

"A lot for the little time I was waiting."

He carefully stepped around the corpses and walked deeper into the building. As they made their way threw the maze of halls that finally lead to a large open room, the number of dead just seemed to increase. The entered the room, again, ready for a fight but their was no signs of life. Dante looked more frustrated this time.

"What the hell is going on?" By now the bodies were starting to denigrate or burn or just reek. Farther into the room he noticed an obviously empty space. He caught Trish's eye and nodded that direction. She nodded and moved around the edge of the room as he went strait for the empty space. The demons around what was a large circle were defiantly the more powerful of the ones they had seen, but not nearly enough to control so many underlings. Dante noticed odd markings in the circle and he put away his guns.

"Hey Trish,"

She shushed him loudly and he gave her a 'what?' look then mentioned for her to come over.

"That look like magic to you?" He pointed at the circle. It appeared as if some kind of circle and symbols had been painted in the dirt but wind had blown away what had been there. Trish knelt and rubbed a bit of the white 'paint' between her fingers, then smelt it.

"Ew. Yes, that was probably magic and from the number of dead, whatever they were doing require a lot of blood sacrifices."

Dante sighed, "Well I don't like the sounds of that."

There was a noise and they both spun around, guns trained on a closed door. Dante went first and Trish flowed her gun nonchalantly on her shoulder. He paused and listened for a moment, then sniffed. Dante glanced at Trish and she winked at him, she already knew. Dante holstered his guns and pulled open the door. It was a closet and someone was hiding inside. When the door opened the man scrambled back, now the smell of fresh blood was over powering. Dante crouched.

"Hey, you're gonna to bleed out if you just sit in here."

"There wer-the monsters, they were monsters. Demons! They said it was a ah, a thing that… oh my god, there was so much blood." The man broke down into quite sobs. Trish knelt next to Dante in the doorway.

"Looks like he's in shock. He's going to pass out from blood loss if we wait much longer."

"I'll call someone." She said and walked away a few paces.

"Hey," Dante snapped his fingers in the man's face. "What happened? How did you get away?"

"They, um, the big ones… started arguing. And then, and then um, everyone started fighting. Then something appeared in the air and and…" He zoned out for a moment and started muttering about the blood again.

"Did it look like a portal?"

"Y-yes it did, it got bigger and bigger and then—"

"Something came out." Dante finished for him.

"No… they went in. They were all fighting to get into the portal."

"What?"

"They took everyone… everyone's gone… so much blood…"

Dante stood suddenly. "Trish, do you see any humans?"

She had a phone to her ear but she looked around and shook her head.

What was going on? Every demon he had ever run into was always trying to get _out _of the demon world, so what kind of demon would try to get _into_ the demon world? And why would they bring humans with them. Dante felt like he was missing a piece of the puzzle, and it was right in front of him.

* * *

"So, what's the story with you and Dante?" Jazmin asked, as she pulled off her shorts in the changing stall.

Lady snorted in the one next to her. "What do you mean?"

"You two seem to have this love-hate relationship thing going on. And he always seems to own you money."

Lady laughed. "I should be asking _you_ that."

"Dante doesn't owe me money." Jazmin said, fanning innocence of what Lady was implying.

"You two obviously have a thing for each other." Lady said and peaked over the door of her stall. Jazmin leaned on her door for a moment then shrugged.

"I'm not going to deny that he is a very attractive man." Lady snorted again and stepped back into her stall. "But, like, I'm kinda in something."

"Kinda in something? You sound like you're looking for an excuse."

"What, are you trying to get me to hook up with him? I mean, isn't he _Dante_?" She did air quotations as she stepped form the stall wearing a pair of pants and a turtleneck. "Don't tell me you got yourselves some."

"I don't kiss and tell." Lady said with a wink and then took a second look at Jazmin. "Seriously, go back in there and put on the shirt I picked out for you."

"But," Lady motioned with her finger and Jazmin rolled her eyes, walking back into the stall. "No, but seriously, I've been in a relationship for two years. It… _might_ be something." Jazmin sounded like she was trying to convince herself. "Even if he's being a total dick right now. But, should I risk something stable for Dante?"

"For Dante no, but for a weekend of fiery passion you seem to so desperately need, yes." Lady said.

"A weekend?" Jazmin asked with a raised eyebrow and she exited the stall again.

Lady whistled. "Damn girl. Why don't you dress like that all the time?"

The shirt Lady had picked out was tight in all the right places with a low neck line that showed off all the curves Jazmin tried to hide with her sweaters. The pants were something she may actually wear if they hadn't been leather. She felt like they were something Trish would wear well but she was starting to understand why the demoness liked them. Even though they were tight, the leather gave and stretched when she moved. Jazmin turned and admired her reflection. She felt equally dangerous and beautiful standing next to the devil huntress.

"Wear that anywhere and you'll every guy for miles at your feet."

"Is that how it is for you?" Jazmin asked with a smirk and Lady laughed.

They collected the things they liked, leaving on their newest outfits, and paid. Arms full with bags not only form this store, but from the last three as well, they headed for the salon.

"I never would have pegged you for a rich kid."

"Most people don't. I just enjoy working, so people think I'm so busy because I don't have any money. My parents are unreasonably loaded." Jazmin shook her head. "Mom wrote a book series and they ended up getting movies deals. Dad inherited and had a lot in stocks."

"Don't tell me or I may have to _make_ you employ me."

"Or I could just take you shopping again." Jazmin shook the bags in her hand.

"True."

"But, you still haven't told me what's up with you and Dante."

"Fine, but then you have to tell me the-honest-to-god-truth about the two of you."

"Deal."

"Dante and I met on the job. He was eighteen or nineteen; ass still won't tell me how old he was. We were each hunting someone down, and we crossed paths. I thought he was a demon and we fought. By the end, we were on the same side. He borrowed Kalina Ann to go save the day, but he brought her back all banged up. He never paid me back for the damages and the debts just been adding up ever since."

"So you knew him when he was younger. What was he like?"

"A punk assed devil hunter."

"So… about the same?"

"Only more loud." They laughed and dropped their bags in the salon. The receptionist said it would be a few minutes before they could take them. She waved at them dismissively with a hand that seemed to be missing a cigarette. Jazmin pulled Lady out of the store when it looked like she just might threaten the woman to let them in right then.

"You're turn." Lady said as she sat on the rock wall surrounding some plants inside the mall.

"Well, I guess… he scares me." Lady looked very serious and Jazmin shook her head. "No, I'm not scare of what he is, more of who he is and what he does. Dante fights demons. He risks his life and even though he seems pretty indestructible, I feel sick from worry when he leaves. And he's _Dante_. I'm sure he could have any woman he wants, and I'm sure for a while he did. So if I did let something happen between us, who's to say it wouldn't mean more than a fun night to him." Jazmin collapsed onto a bench. "Wow, way to spill you're guts Jazmin." She punched the air.

"Makes since, but I thought you…" Lady stopped suddenly. Jazmin cracked an eye at her then felt that familiar spark ignite in her chest. She sat up and followed Lady's line of sight. Down the hall, it was growing increasingly dark, the walls seeming to crawl with singular shadows and what Jazmin could only describe as corruption. Lady stood slowly; suddenly producing a firearm Jazmin may have to ask its hiding place later.

"Demons… about time."

"What?" Jazmin asked, a little more than on edge. She could see the creatures beginning to pull themselves from the walls, manifesting from the shadows. Their bodies oozed and dripped the darkness; every spot it touched became tainted and tarnished. One let out a gutter screech and the people who hadn't already noticed, scattered in all direction. Lady cocked her machine gun with a grin.

"You're all crazy." Jazmin muttered as she fished for his pistol in Lady's bag. "What are those?"

"Rot. They are technically all over the place, following other demons, but I've never seen them this size." She eyed Jazmin's pistol and she flicked the safety off with a nervous smile.

"Waiting on me?" Jazmin asked then stood up on the bench and whistled. The demon's eyeless head jerked up at her. Lady took the opening and opened fire, her bullets tearing through the first rot. Its body didn't seem solid as the bullets left gapping wholes that seems to melt back together before the damage was too much and the demon fell into an oozing puddle.

"Watch it!" Lady shouted. Jazmin jumped back, stumbling over the back of the bench as a rot flung itself towards her. The wood decayed under the creatures touch. Lady shot the demon's limbs and it's chin cracked against the tilted floor. Jazmin continued to shoot the rot as it tried to crawl towards her. Itcrumpled to the ground and Jazmin continued to move backwards, firing down the hall at the other rots. Lady was obviously making more progress, her sub-machine gun being far more accurate than Jazmin would have expected.

"Jazmin, get back!"

She stepped back as Lady sent a spray of bullets towards the demons before her. Jazmin continued backwards into the salon. Bullets didn't seem to do much of anything to them as she watched the ones that had melted start to reconstitute themselves. She was nearly out anyways. At this rate, they were going to be out of ammo and them overwhelmed.

Shaky movements caught her eye. The receptionist was sitting on the other side of the podium, hands shaking as she tired to light a cigarette. Jazmin glanced form her to the wall of hair products on the wall. An idea popped into her head.

She ducked to the side, next to the receptionist who looked white as a sheet. Jazmin shoved she gun down the back of her pants and took the lighter from the girl. She grabbed the largest can of hair spray she could reach. She flicked the lighter on and felt her hair moved on the side of her head. She looked and a rot was peering at her from around the edge of the podium. The receptionist let of a shriek and ran away, distracting the demon for just a moment. Jazmin aimed the spray can behind the flame and hoped she wasn't about to burn her fingers off.

The fireball that enveloped the demon's face did the moves credit. The rot let of a horrid noise and shrunk back. Apparently they were flammable and as Jazmin stopped spraying, the creature remained on fire. She stopped, aimed her new weapon again and bathed the demon in more fire. It screeched and began to writhe on the floor. The other rots that had followed after her stopped, eyeless heads turned towards their burning counterpart.

Jazmin walked around the burning rot as it stopped moving, shaking the can.

"Okay, who's next?"

All Lady saw was two rots backing out of the salon, followed by a third and a fireball that was coming from Jazmin.

"What the…"

It didn't take much fire for the rots to catch and once they started burning it just spread until they were twitching heaps on the floor slowly burning to nothing. None seem intelligent enough to run away as Lady practically herded the demons towards Jazmin.

Jazmin shook the can as Lady came to her side, eyeing the last burning rot.

"I'm impressed. Never would have guessed they where flammable."

Jazmin let out a stressed chuckle. "Yeah… I'm just really glad that worked." She looked around and made a face. "You don't think they are going to make us pay for these damages do you?"

Lady looked at the blacken corpses littering the mall. People were starting to show up again, gawking at the lefts overs.

"Lets not stick around to give them a chance."

"Good plan." Jazmin said and they both grabbed their things and took off, but not before Jazmin left something for a second can of hair spray.

* * *

Back at the Devil May Cry Lady and Jazmin walked in, carrying Jazmin's purchases. They laughed about something as they pushed open the door. Trish was on the couch to greet them. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Jazmin.

"Coping my look?"

Jazmin smiled, "Lady insisted." She then pulled something out of a bag and tossed it to the other huntress. "Thought you'd like them." Jazmin added as Trish opened the case and admired her newest pair of sunglasses. Jazmin took her things from Lady and hurried up stairs as best she could.

Dante appeared form the kitchen with two beers and a sandwich. "Hey, you're back." He tossed the second beer to Trish then leaned on his desk then paused before he opened his. "Wanna drink?"

"Sure." He handed his beer to Lady and returned to the kitchen.

Jazmin came back down the stairs and Trish nodded at her, "You look a little ruffled."

"We ran into some demons at the mall." She explained. Trished arched an eyebrow.

"Rots. Jazmin took care of herself rather well."

"I take full credit for that." Dante said as he came back into the room then stopped, eyes on Jazmin. She didn't noticed right away but Lady smirked, looking rather pleased with herself. She frowned and looked over her shoulder, her eyes meet Dante's. He was staring. It was obvious. Jazmin turned towards him and crossed her arms.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, turn back around, you butt looks great in those pants." Dante said with a dastardly handsome grin. He leaned on his desk and winked at Jazmin.

"Uh!" She tried to look mad but her grin snuck in there anyways. "Jerk." She said and smacked his shoulder as she past him. "Who else is hungry?"

"Me." All three of them said. Jazmin rolled her eyes and Dante watched her disappear into the kitchen.

Trish leaned back and gave Dante a look. He ignored her.

"Lady, you heard anything weird about demons activity recently?"

"Besides around here?" He nodded and took a drink. "Well, we always have a really high concentration of demonic activity here, but some of my contacts have been talking about high profile attacks."

"What do you mean?"

"People are seeing suddenly large numbers attacking and then those attacks suddenly stop. This has been going on for almost a year now but only recently has it been increasing in consistency."

"Couldn't that just been from gate activity?" Trish asked.

"Yes, but a lot of these have are happening in places without gate or even rifts."

"As far as you know."

"True, but the attack today with Jazmin—"

"You guys were attacked?" Dante interrupted. Then glanced back towards the kitchen.

"Yes, we are both fine. But my point is that the demons that attack were only lower level demons. Rots, but they were the size of dogs."

Both hunters looked surprised. "Never seen 'em that big."

Trish nodded, "They are usually scavengers and only get left overs. Its shocking they would be that big."

"Exactly. And you said you say black hounds too. When was the last time any of us when after something big."

"I had hit a bug nest a few weeks back, Jazmin tagged along." Dante said. Trish shook her head.

"The closet thing to a fight I have seen was today." Lady looked to Dante for more. He explained what they saw.

"That confirms my suspicions. The attacks in the other cities were all lower level demons being a lot more aggressive than normal; like the attack with Jazmin today. The only reason why they gather was because Jazmin."

Dante frowned, "This doesn't sound good at all."

"What doesn't?" Jazmin asked, as she came back in the room with sandwiches.

"Nothing," He said and grabbed a sandwich from her as she turned to hold them out of reach. Trish stood and grabbed one as well.

"Thanks, I'm going to look into something." She said then left.

Jazmin frowned after her. "She never seems to stick around much."

"She says you make her uncomfortable." Dante said around a mouth full.

"What?"

"You probably just intimidate her." He added.

"Ha! Me? Intimidate her? How beers have you had?" She asked as she sat on the couch next to Lady. They both started eating.

"One."

Both woman glanced at each other and started snickering. Dante lowered his beer from his mouth.

"Of course it was a bad idea to let you two have bonding time." He shook his head with a smirk.

.

* * *

_Yay or Nay? Hope you liked it. _

_**Reviews are the aphrodisiac of authors.** PLEASE REVIEW!_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I__, sadly, do not own any characters from the various Devil May Cry series, nor to i make any money from this reproduction. _


	23. Leaving You

_Hey there readers! Hope life is treating you all well. Here is another chapter of my story! Things are winding down, I am SUPER excited about the next to chapters! Can't wait to hear your feed back for this chapter. Love you all!_

* * *

**: twenty-three :**

.

_The terror was instantaneous. She was back in that pit, that deep hole that swallowed everything. It smothered the light, drowning her fire leaving her weak and powerless. She desperately reached for anything, her fingers finding nothing. She could feel the blackness weighing down on her making her limbs feel unmovable. She didn't care how hard it was, how impossible it should have been to escape this pit, she wasn't going to let it have her again. _

_ A hand was powerful and cold as it wrapped around her arm. She opened her eyes and saw his face close to hers. She wasn't in the pit. She was safe now, protected. She followed him through the destruction. He had direction and he gave her a purpose, but she was still weak and powerless against him. She need power, more power. It was their common goal, the desire for more. And nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted; she just hoped she didn't end up in the way. _

Jazmin opened her eyes and for a moment she was very confused. She didn't recognize the room. She sat up slowly, eyes slowly scanning the room. It was her room. Obviously it was her room. Why did she feel so disoriented? She stood and felt smaller than she remembered. She shook her head and dismissed it.

She wandered down stair and started making coffee. As she was filling her cup she heard footsteps behind her.

"Good morning."

Dante grunted in reply. He was in sweats and his hair was an unusual mess. He leaned over and started scrounging thought the fridge.

"Sleep well?" She asked with a smirk. He squinted at her and then rubbed his bed head, trying to calm it down.

"Yeah. Crazy dream."

"Want breakfast?"

"No, but a cup of that sounds nice." He said as he walked through the kitchen into the laundry room at the other end. Jazmin filled him another cup and he returned with a pair of wrinkled jeans and dark shirt.

"It's laundry day." He said with a much more awake grin. He took the cup with a thanks and handed her a crisp newspaper.

"What's with this?"

"It's a newspaper. You read it." He said very slowly. Jazmin smacked him with the folded paper. The devil hunter chuckled, "Job hunting."

Jazmin gave him a skeptical look but wandered back into the office glancing at the paper. She sat at his desk and opened the paper.

"Read some headlines for me." He said as he started setting up the pool table for a game. Jazmin rolled her eyes but indulged him.

"Headless body found in Topless bar."

"Sounds like my kinda bar." Dante said and broke the rack. "Next."

"Bat child found in cave."

"It's a hoax. Everyone knows bat people live in the sewers."

"Federal agents raid gun shop and find weapons? Man ate stolen ice cream sandwich he kept in pants? Jellyfish apocalypse not coming? Dante, what in the world is wrong with your paper?" She asked, folding it to look at the front page again. He chuckled quietly sounding satisfied with himself. Jazmin rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee when someone knocked on the front door.

"You gonna get that?"

"Nope…" Dante said slowly as he lined up his next shot.

Jazmin gave him a look but hopped up and answered the door. It was a package. She signed for it and shut the door tearing the unmarked envelope open. Inside there was a velvet case. She had her suspicions as she opened it to reveal an elegant necklace. The centerpiece was a square cut emerald with two small diamonds on either side. Jazmin let out a heavy sigh. She knew exactly whom it was from.

"Fancy." Dante muttered over her shoulder, making her jump. She hadn't heard him ninja his way over.

"Very." Jazmin snapped the case closed and set it on the coffee table.

"From Nathen?"

"Yes. He thinks gifts are the quickest way to forgiveness." Dante sunk a ball and raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not saying women don't like gifts, it's just that there is an appropriate time to wait before sending gifts. Not to mention he knows 'things' mean little to me… And women are not machines you can put presents in until forgiveness comes out."

"I've had some luck with shots and sex coming out."

Jazmin scoffed, shaking her head at his ridiculous comment. She returned to her coffee and the newspaper at Dante's desk. It wasn't long before reading and pool turn to laundry and dishes followed by lunch.

"I just don't get it, how can you not like mayo?" Dante pointed at her with his sandwich.

"I just don't, its like sour butter."

"I don't think we can be friend anymore."

"Not even if I make you another?"

Dante thought about the offer, then handed her his plate.

"You're easily appeased." She said getting up. There was another knock on the door. Dante answered this time. He shut the door looking at another package.

"Who was that?" Jazmin called form the kitchen.

"Another gift for you." He shook it softly next to his ear then set it on the table. He heard Jazmin sigh from the other room. She came out of the kitchen walking faster than necessary and threw the towel in her hand on the table, grabbing the package. She ripped it open; another velvet box. She opened it and then closed it almost immediately. Dante watched her walk away, leaning over to grab her phone off the floor under the coffee table. As she dialed a number, he picked up the box and looked inside: a pair of matching emerald and diamond earrings. They looked very expensive. He glanced back to Jazmin and watched her pace, hand on her hip, and phone to her ear.

"Nathen Corbin Johnson! You call me all day and when I call you, you don't pick up? Call me back, we need to talk." She hung up and her knuckles turned white as she gripped her phone.

"You alright?"

"I will be fine." She said then leaned on his desk, staring at nothing.

"Hey. Are you gonna finish making my sandwich?" Jazmin didn't move. "Fine," He got up and finished the sandwich himself. When he came back she still hadn't moved. "I'm gonna take a nap. Care to join me?" He chuckled at his own joke, but she didn't respond. "…Fine, ignore me then." He grumbled and left her standing there.

Jazmin hadn't heard him, she hadn't even been aware he had left.

'_Why am I trying so hard? Do I need to?_

'_No, I don't need to._

'_But do I want to be with him, I mean—_

'_No. I don't want him!_

'_But does that mean these two years mean nothing?_

'_This weakness is pathetic… It has not been two years…_

'_Yes it has… two years… I remember…_

'_Remember what? There is nothing there! Weak and pathetic. _

'_I am not!_

'_Then blind! Blind to what is right there!_

'_What is right there then?_' An image of her mother and parents appeared in her minds eye.

'_He hasn't met them._

'_No… they have been out of the country._

'_How long? How long have they been gone?_

'_…About four months… oh my god. If I have been with Nathen for two years, how could he _not_ have met my parents if they had only been gone…? _

'_Blinded by something…_

'_But I don't understand I _remember _doing things with him that were more than a year ago. How can I have memories of something if it didn't happen?_

'_Magic._

'_Seriously? Now my subconscious has a sense of humor… there is no—'_

"Jazmin!" A sudden shake made Jazmin look up at Dante, his icy-blue eyes unexpectedly close.

"What?" She practically whispered.

"You've been standing there for almost two hours." He said in an equally quiet voice.

"No I haven't – Ah ow, ow!" Jazmin sank to the floor as she tried to take a step back but her leg wouldn't hold her weight. "Ooow." She whined rubbing her legs vigorously.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked hovering over her.

"My legs are asleep!" He leaned back and laughed. "It's not funny! It hurts…" He walked away from her, still laughing. "Come back here you jerk, and help me up…"

The earrings were not the last gift to arrive: an extravagant bouquet, a bottle of Bordeaux Red from France, reservations for a weekend spa get-away. Jazmin had tried calling again with had no luck. The next morning, her patients were wearing very thin when there was yet another knock at the door. She yanked the door open, startling a delivery boy with his hands full of a very large box.

"I have… a delivery for a Miss DeVault?"

She signed for it and wrestled the box inside. It wasn't exactly heavy but a little awkward. She opened it and inside with the packing peanuts was a shiny new guitar. Jazmin stared at for a moment before pulling it out. It was beautiful and she hadn't played anything since this ordeal began on account her other was broken into pieces. Her back ached slightly as she remembered the night the demons attacked her, the first night she had meet Dante. She remembered when she thought she was going to die, her thoughts didn't go to Nathen, they went to her parents, to Beth and to mysterious man she had just meet, Dante.

She returned the guitar to the packing peanuts and grabbed her phone. She dialed Nathen once again but this time he answered.

"Jazmin!"

"Hello Nathen."

"Jazmin, I'm so sorry I didn't see you're calls earlier. There was a very important meeting."

_That took two days? _"It's fine. Nathen, we need to talk. Will you come over?" She deadpanned.

"Um… yes. Is everything alright?" Nathen sounded uneasy.

"Yeah, everything's fine. We just need to talk."

"Okay, I'll be over as soon as I can. "

"No rush. I know how _important_ your work is." She said, a bit of venom seeping into her voice. She hung up before he could say anything else and before she could get angry.

"Are you drinking?"

Jazmin looked up but didn't lift her face off the table as the devil hunter walked inside. He dropped his 'guitar' case by the fount door and grabbed her drink. He sniffed it, whistled and returned it to its space.

"No… thinking about it though." She muttered, stirring the melting ice cubes with a finger.

"It's not even three yet."

Jazmin sighed.

"Okay, what's goin' on?" He poked her forehead making her sit up. He sat in the other chair and kicked his feet up on the table. Jazmin moved her chair over and laid her face on the table again.

"I think… I'm gonna break up with Nathen."

Dante didn't say anything and a few minutes past.

"You seemed pretty upset when you two fought, but breaking up just because of one fight?"

She glanced at him but his boots blocked his face. "Its not the fight. Well, its part of it. I just don't feel like I should."

"You don't feel?"

"Part of me doesn't feel anything for him. A part of me wants to stay with him and another part of me… well… hate seems too harsh a word."

Dante whistled. "How many parts of you are there?"

"At least five." She muttered and grabbed the drink. She took a sip and cringed. Dante chuckled and she took another sip before sliding it towards him across the table. "I don't think he realized that's what I wanted to talk about when I told him to come over."

Dante shook his head and took a drink. "Should I get out of here? I don't want to be the third party in a shouting match."

"Naw. It'll be a while and that's why I'm drinking."

"What would _bold_ Jazmin do for you?" He said with smirk.

She made a face at him and leaned across the table, taking the glass back. "Only vodka does that. I'm _usually_ super chill." She took another sip. "Could I talk you into showing me how to use a sword?"

"I'll need more than a sip before you can convince me to do that."

She pushed the drink back towards him.

* * *

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Jazmin muttered shaking the pool stick at Dante. Dante just snickered and smacked the end of her pool stick with his.

"Come on, keep your _sword_ up."

Jazmin grabbed the weapon with both hands and sung at the devil hunter as he chuckled at her, easily nocking the stick away from his head. Jazmin couldn't move the stick like Dante could, even with two hands it was long and awkward. It seemed to take too much time to move the end for point A to point B. He also happened to have a lot of practice with his big-ass swords.

She jabbed at him but he turned and she stumbled forward a step. He flicked his pool stick around and smacked her hip softly. Jazmin swung the pool stick widely towards him but he knocked it away again. She made an irritated noise and Dante took pity on her, still chuckling.

"Choke up on it." He tapped under her hands. She obeyed, moving her hands up higher on the stick. He immediately smacked the ends together, taking a few steps back. Jazmin felt the difference in control with her hands higher on the weapon.

"Come and get me." He taunted, arms held wide. Jazmin felt a grin tug at the corner of her lips. She jabbed at him again and he paired, moving back again as Jazmin advance. With the 'shorter' stick, she could move it faster, but needed to be closer to her opponent, to Dante. The grin grew as the fire started in her chest. She tried to strike at anything, but the devil hunter blocked her every attack.

"Get mad! You got to want it. You're not going to hurt me so stop holding back." He jeered and tapped the end of his pole against her cheek. Jazmin jerked her head back, but the fire suddenly roared brighter and she glared at him.

"What? You just gonna stand there looking angry?" He flicked the pool stick towards her again but this time she smacked it away then aimed for his head. Dante twisted his body away from the blow, a slight tap to direct it away from his face. Gradually, her steps became more confident, her movements faster. Her arms seemed to move on their own. _More, more! Harder, faster!_ She didn't know where this innate knowledge was coming from but she felt like she was one fire… literally.

She didn't notice Dante's expression change from smug mocking to concerned confusion as he had to move faster and faster to keep Jazmin's attacks at bay. He saw something in her eyes, an expression he knew but was foreign on her features. It must have been just a trick of the light. He suddenly countered. He hadn't even started to pull the blow before she blocked him and countered back. He pairyed and attacked again. This time, Jazmin stopped the pool stick with such strength that they both broke, leaving a jagged stake in her hands. She saw a violent image of herself stabbing the shattered end into Dante's chest. To her horror, before she could stop herself, she jammed the weapon toward him.

Dante moved with blinding speed, grabbing Jazmin's wrist and knocked the broken pole from her hands. Neither moved for a moment as Jazmin panted quietly.

"I thought you didn't know how to fight with a sword."

"I don't…" she said not looking at him. What the hell had just happened?

_Weak… so close._

"Then what was that?"

Jazmin met his eyes. "Good teacher I guess."

"You guess?" He muttered then his eyebrows furrowed. He took a hold of her chin and brought her face closer to his. Her reaction was to pull away from he held her still.

"What is it?" she asked. His eyes widened as he watched a dark ring of red fade from the center of her iris. This wasn't a trick of the light this time, and it wasn't the first time he had thought her eyes were red.

"You're really hot." He said avoiding the truth; he didn't know what the truth meant though. Who would? Maybe Trish? He needed to call her.

Jazmin blinked rapidly and her cheeks blushed. Dante smirked.

"I mean you're warm," Then put the back of his hand to her forehead. "Do you have a fever?" Or dose it have something to do with you're eyes? His mind raced, trying to connect all the dots that were no longer random.

Jazmin took a step back, drawing her arm from his. "No," she lied. "I feel… fine." She felt the fire fading from her chest as she spoke. Dante watched her in a way that made her shiver; it was like the first time they meet at that bar. His eyes were icy and it was like they could see into her soul. A feeling of unrest rose inside of her as the hunter watched. She felt anxious. Part of her wanted to move away from Dante, to run away from him. She tired to ignore the feeling along with her confusion and embarrassment from her actions. Neither of them said anything, remaining locked in the increasingly tense stand off.

Her phone vibrated breaking the stalemate. She glanced towards it quickly but when she looked back Dante had turned away. She swallowed and retrieved her phone from the table. It was a text from Nathen.

"Nathen's around the corner," she said and Dante settling into the chair behind his desk. "I'm going to step outside to meet him."

Dante gave a quick nod. "Don't go far. I don't want to have to run if demons show up." She said matter-o-fact-ly, seemingly over as unease he had been experiencing moments ago.

She didn't respond as she pushed the door open and stepped outside. Nathen arrived a few minutes later and she met him at his car. It was dark, clean; it looked out of place in this run down part of the city. He stepped out looking just as clean and sharp as his car. She hadn't ever taken notice of how much time he seemed to put into hi appearance. He hugged her and she hesitantly returned the gesture, even as her subconscious warned her against it. She pulled away from him as she started to feel uncomfortable

"Walk with me?"

Nathen frowned, glancing back to the door. "Are we not going inside? It's a bit chilly."

"It's a nice night," She said, trying not to look at him. She knew she should have felt guilty, it was why she looked away, but she really didn't. No, she felt indifferent about Nathen and even slightly irritated. Perhaps that was just her response to Dante; her anxiety lingering.

Nathen followed her in silence as she walked down the street. Her unease was obvious and Jazmin could feel his intense gaze on her. She turned into an empty lot between two buildings no more than a few blocks from the DMC. It had been some kind of picnic area. Barely standing wire fences and the remains for a basketball hoop hung on the wall. The concert was cracked and scrawny weeds grew around an old metal picnic table bolted to the ground. People hadn't occupied this space in quite some time.

Jazmin sat on the tabletop and Nathan stood in front of her.

"You… wanted to talk?" Nathen asked. He looked tired, his eyes just had no spark to them, and now she noticed the bags under his eyes. Jazmin looked away. May as well just say what she had to say…

"Yes, I wanted to talk about us." He nodded but remained quiet. "We… this relationship… Nathen, we are both after thoughts in each other's lives. We started dating because work made it continent. But now, without that consent interaction, I've noticed some things, about myself. I don't feel the way I should when I think about you. I don't feel the way that you deserve from someone. I don' feel the was I did… I really haven't felt the same about anything since…" She trailed off.

"Since what?"

"Since all of this started; the demons and the fighting for my life. I feel like any day could be my last if I didn't live with a devil hunter." She stopped, feeling a wave of apprehension at mentioning Dante. "In truth," She was practically whispering now. "I have been feeling different since… that incident." Her mind raced with the almost forgotten story.

"The incident with your ex?"

Jazmin waved her hand dismissively. She didn't know why she had thought of that. She couldn't even remember the event besides what she had been told.

"It doesn't matter. I am changing. I have already changed a lot. I felt comfort from the stability our relationship brought me, even happiness, but I no longer feel that way. Part of me is so restless for something else. I want more from this relationship, I want more from you, but I know you can't give me what this lacks."

"I can change." It sounded desperate, but Nathen didn't look upset or even surprised by what she had said.

"I don't want you to change. I wouldn't want anyone to change who they are to please me. I would be selfish for my to expect that from anyone… but, there is another thing that lead me to this decision… I cheated on you… I kissed Dante." She steeled herself against the anger that never came.

"Do you want more from him?"

Jazmin's cheeks burned. "I don't know."

Nathen let out a deep breath and almost to himself, "I assumed this would happened…"

Jazmin didn't know if it was an insult to her or a backhanded compliment to Dante.

"You _knew_ this would happen?" The strain in her voice was evident.

"Jazmin, I'm not mad-"

"And why not?" She cut him off, standing suddenly. "I cheated on you, and then I lied by not telling you. I just said I didn't want to be with you anymore and you're not mad? You don't even seem like you care." She turned away from him, shaking her head. She didn't care about the relationship anymore, so why should she expect him to? Anger was what she had prepared herself for, what she was ready to cope with. She didn't know how to handle his indifference.

"Would being ma make you change your mind?"

She said nothing.

"Then I won't be like that." He let out another sigh and reached for her hand.

_Don't touch him... _

She disregarded the thought as he held her wrist.

"Please give me another chance." His eyes held none of the emotion his voice portrayed. They looked empty. It was like he was acting. She started to pull her hand away but she suddenly felt content under his touch. It was as if a warm blanket had fallen over her shoulders, soothing away her irritation and anxiety.

_Do not touch him! Pull away!_

Jazmin ripped away from Nathen's grasp. "Do not try to manipulate me." She heard herself say and that familiar fire started to burn faintly in her chest. The content feeling was gone. Nathen looked shocked, but quickly regained his composure.

_Weak…_

The fire started to fade.

This was werid, her instincts where telling her something was wrong.

_Go. Go now._

She stepped away from Nathen, frowning. He returned the look until she turned away from him, walking from the lot and back onto the street.

"Jazmin, wait."

She didn't and walked faster. He followed her.

"Please, don't just give up on us."

"I'm not giving up, I'm choosing to leave."

"So you are going to turn to Dante? Leave me, for him?"

Jazmin stopped, turning towards, but not facing him. She couldn't say she hadn't thought about it. She had an undeniable attraction to the devil hunter that sometimes unnerved her. But, he was Dante… her anxiety returned. Either way the accusation was a low blow and hurt her pride.

"I am not leaving _you _for _him_. I'm just leaving you."

He suddenly grabbed her hand again and she looked at him at the same feeling on content fell over her.

"Don't stay with Dante." For the first time that night she saw some kind of emotion cross his face; a dark expression. "Please, give me just one more chance." He spoke quickly. "My father is here, in the city. Come have dinner with us. Please let me it up to you."

Jazmin felt her resolve slipping as she looked into his dark green eyes. They seemed sincere. Maybe she should give him another chance. It's not his fault his work demanded a lot of his time, that he was controlling and absent… maybe…

He suddenly let go of her hand and she saw a flash of pain on his face.

"Just think about it Jazzy…" He said softly. The look of exhaustion returned. "It will be the end of me if I loose you." He lifted his hand as if to touch her face, but he stopped and walked past her.

She watch him drive away from the steps of the shop. That hadn't been at all what she had been expecting. She leaned against the front doors and slid to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees. She didn't know how to feel.

_Weak…_

She pushed the thought out of her mind. She watched the street, not really looking at anything, just remaining aware. She felt like she was waiting for something, longing for something. Her eyes began to play ticks on her in the dark. The shadows seemed to move and shift, taking forms she could only watch out of the corner of her eye. She watched, waiting for someone to stop from the shadow, just there. She watched the darkness of an ally intently, willing someone to emerge.

Instead the door net to her opened and she jumped slight.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked haughtily.

"Watching." She snapped, suddenly irritated.

"But it's freezing cold out here."

"Is not…" She reaffirmed.

"Whatever…" He didn't close the door so she looked back out at the street. He looked too.

"What are you looking at?" He asked after a long pause.

"Nothing! Sheesh…" She stood, and pushed past him into the shop. "Can't I just have from time alone?" She whispered to herself, but he heard anyways.

Dante looked back onto the street, his gaze lingering on that same ally until a dark form receded from the space. He watched for another minute then closed the door. Something big was coming; he could feel it in the air.

.

* * *

_Yay or Nay? Hope you liked it. _

_**Reviews are the aphrodisiac of authors.** PLEASE REVIEW!_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I__, sadly, do not own any characters from the various Devil May Cry series, nor to i make any money from this reproduction. _


	24. It's the end

_Oh my goodness! This is a 8000 word chapter o.o I tried to split it up but there was just not enough and the splits left me with really short chapters. So yeah, the climax of my Devil May Cry story~ I'm super excited about finally finishing this 'first draft' of my story. I think there may be two, MAYBE three more chapters before this is DONE. You guys have no idea how stoked I am to finally be writing this. I'm also working on some concept art for a few scene in this chapter. Anyways, I was too excited to put this up for you guys so I'm sure this is a bunch of crap and needs at least three more read through... oh well!_

_(please excuse Jazmin's crazies... all will make since by the end...) Love you readers SO MUCH!_

_Edit: AH! **WARNING** this is kinda violent... idk if it will bother you guys much but just a heads up!  
_

_Enjoy~  
_

* * *

.

: twenty-four :

Jazmin was still restless. Her dreams had been stressful and she felt like she had spent more time tossing and turning than actually asleep. She felt torn in so many directions. Nathen's words made her feel guilty and she felt like she should leave just to prove him wrong. Part of her wanted to be away from Dante. He had this presence that could be smothering. But, then again, she felt safe here. Being here had began to feel natural.

"You're eggs are burning." Dante said next to her as he filled his mug with cheep coffee. Jazmin cursed, shoveling the remains of her breakfast onto a plate. She thrust the pan away and turned on the stove in frustration. She leaned over the counter with a sigh.

"You seem distracted."

"It's nothing a cup of coffee won't fix." She said, avoiding his comment. She didn't want to talk about what was bothering her; he was one of the things that were bothering her. "Since when do you drink coffee?" She asked hoping to distract him.

"Since I was up all night."

"What for?"

"Work." He smirked, being purposefully vague. "You gonna tell me what happened last night to both you so much?"

"What makes you think it's any of your business?"

"You confided in me about wanting to break things off with Nathen, so I'm genuinely curious as to how it went down." He said, setting his mug aside. Jazmin staled, making her cup of coffee, mixing in cream and sugar. She took a sip from the mug and glanced at him. He hadn't stopped watching her. _He_ was uncharacteristically patient. She sighed.

"I told him the truth about how I felt. What I wanted and… what happened between us." She motioned between the both of them. Dante raised an eyebrow. "He didn't seem to care. He just kept asking me for 'one more chance'."

"And what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything…"

"So you're not going to?"

She looked at her mug and took a sip.

"You _are_ considering it?" He sounded surprised.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I don't know what I want. Is that such a bad thing to not know how to feel?"

It was his turn to shrug. "I guess I don't know either… but I do know that there was a reason you wanted to break it off so you shouldn't let him guilt you into going back."

"Why not?"

Dante shook his head, crossing his arms. "You're better off without him. He's not the _person_ you think he is."

Jazmin mockingly crossed her arms. "And you know him so well? You do realize he is going to stop paying you when he gives up on me coming back."

"I've lived without money before." He regarded at Jazmin for another minute. "You really don't realize… you know why I don't like him?"

Jazmin snorted, she could guess. Dante scowled at her reaction.

"He's a demon, Jazmin."

"Wha… what?" Her surprise was obvious. "Why… why would you say something like that?" Then she realized her was serious and she became angry. "Why didn't you tell me before?!" When he didn't respond she paced away from him a few steps then turned back, "You say it like its such a horrible thing, like you had to keep it a secret until now."

"I didn't think it mattered." He snapped, irritation rising to meet her sudden hostility. "You liked him; he seemed to like you. I've seen demons that love a person and been happy together. Why threaten a relationship you seemed happy in?"

"Oh! So you tell me now, as reason not to go back to him?" Her anger turned into a fire in her chest, burning hotter and hotter. It felt like he was tyring to manipulate her.

_'That's right, get mad. _

She turned on him. "So him being a demon makes him bad? Then what does that make you, Dante? Hum? Do you think I should I stay away from you too?"

Dante's expression grew dark. The argument had turn south unexpectedly fast. "Don't make me the bad guy, Jazmin. He was using you for something. There is something wrong with you."

"Something wrong with me?" The fire in her chest threatened to explode from her person. She felt like if she touched something it would catch fire.

_'Get mad. Get mad! Its what he said to do after all… _

Jazmin clenched her firsts, taking a step toward Dante. His expression hadn't lessened but he dropped his arms and stood, looming over Jazmin. Dante didn't scare her, and she was even the least bit intimidated by him now. He may be bigger than her, but she wasn't going to back down. She was going to give him a piece of her mind.

_'Show him who's in control. Beat him down till he submits! Fight him! Fi-_

Jazmin felt the hum against her chest before the air suddenly grew hot. It was pushed away from Dante in a rush and it blew her hair back, making her squint and shield her eyes. The hum rose until it was a pressure against her chest, pushing down the fire until it was nothing. Jazmin took half a step back from the partially triggered hunter. His eyes glowed red as the veins around his eyes pulsed faintly. He slowly crossed his arms and his arms and staring at his forearm, his skin faded to dark maroon claws.

She realized she had felt the urge to strike him, to actually hurt him. She had never felt blood lust before but what else was that feeling his trigger had just dispersed?

"Are you afraid?" It sounded as if he spoke with two voices, the second deep and sinister.

_'Yes…_

It was a whisper in the back of her mind she barely heard.

"No." She said, ignoring the voice inside her head. The fire gone, it felt as though her anger had faded with it. She wasn't afraid of Dante. She knew what he was, she had accepted that, and she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

_'But what about his demon?_

She tried to ignore the doubt. Dante had trigged before, but his time it felt different, like she could actually feel the power coming off of him in pulsing waves.

"Why not?" He asked.

_'You could kill me. _

"I trust you." She almost couldn't hear the voice or feel the terror it held. Jazmin watched as Dante let the trigger fade. He almost deflated as his eyes faded back to their regular icy-blue.

"How come?"

Jazmin shrugged.

"Then why won't you trust what I have to say?"

_'Don't trust him. He is dangerous, get away. Leave!_

"I… don't know?" The urge was suddenly stronger now that the power from his trigger was no longer stiffening that fire.

_'run-_

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me?"

_'Get out-_

"Jazmin, are you alright?"

_'Get away now!_

He put a hand on her shoulder. "You look pale."

She suddenly couldn't hear anything over the voice in her head. She clamped her hands over her ears as if that would make it quieter. She stumbled back shouting. What the hell was going on?!

"Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up_!" She didn't even realize she had run from the kitchen heading for the door. Dante wrapped an arm around her waist her before she could grab the handle, practically lifting her off her feet.

_'Get away from him! Go! Go Now! Escape before-_

Dante grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. Jazmin felt the sinking rush of horror. She looked up at Dante suddenly. He was staring into her's. His eye widened and then that same dark expression fell across his features.

_'No! No! Get away from him! He can see _me_! Run! RUN!_

She couldn't control herself, the overwhelming impulse to escape. Jazmin tried to beak from Dante's grip. She had to get the screaming to stop. She couldn't hear him saying her name; all she could think was escape. His hold became tighter as he immobilized her.

Jazmin felt a rush. She stopped moving, the voice in her heard drowned by the roar of a new fire. It wasn't the one that would burn in her chest, this fire filled all of her and made her feel as if she might burst. She hadn't felt this satisfied in quite some time… if ever.

She opened her eyes and found Dante's face touching hers. She could feel his lips against her and his hand on her arm, the other moving up her neck and holding the back of her head. She swallowed, staring at him. She wanting to return the kiss but was unable to move. He opened his eyes. Slowly, he pulled his lips from her. She started at him, deer in the headlights. She moved her mouth trying to make words come out.

"You wouldn't stop yelling." He said in a low voice.

She swallowed again. The voice in her head was gone, but the remnants of the kiss still burn through her.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean 'what was that'? I should be asking you that question. You just freaked out and went from trying to fight me to running out the front door. Something unnatural is happening to you, Jazmin. You can't tell me you haven't noticed." He didn't move away.

She nodded slowly. "I've noticed some… things."

Dante sighed and ran a hand back through his hair as he straitened. "You just need to just calm down. No need to freak out. I'm going to try to get ahold of Trish. She may know what's going on."

Jazmin looked dazed, like she wasn't listening.

"Okay?" He asked, getting close to her face again.

"Yeah, okay."

The phone on Dante's desk started ringing. Dante didn't react. "Have you had any odd urges? Cravings?"

_Yes and Yes,_ she thought but didn't answer his questions. "Shouldn't you answer the phone?" Dante glanced towards it. "It may be important." She added and he sighed. He walked away, answering the phone and she watched him listening to the person on the other end of the line. After a moment of speaking he hung his head and reached for a pen, jotting something down. When he hung up, she knew what he was going to say.

"It's a job. I own the man a favor, so I can't turn him down."

She nodded and he couldn't read her expression. She just looked tired. He pointed at her as he slipped on his jacket. "Don't go doing anything stupid, alright? I'll be back later."

"Okay." She said sounding a little whiney. She walked past him and toward the kitchen. "Be safe." She said before he left.

The moment the door closed behind Dante, Jazmin fell to her knees holding her head. The voice was screaming at her and the urges it was forcing on her were almost suffocating. It returned quickly after Dante had walked away from her. It wanted her to leave, to go. It pushed her towards something she couldn't comprehend.

"Just shut up!" She yelled, pushing against it mentally. The voice dimmed, but didn't stop.

_'Get out! Go! Go! Go! Get away while he is gone!_

"I don't want to leave…" It screamed louder and she ground her teeth in determination. If it wanted to leave, "Fine then…"

* * *

Dante handed the driver a few of the bills he had just been paid with. It had been a simple demon raid on the other side of the city, a few lesser demons that had started collecting around an old factory. He had cleared them out quickly enough without incident. He walked inside feeling a little drained. He almost immediately noticed the stillness of the office.

"Jazmin?"

No response.

He cursed loudly and grabbed the phone. He practically held his breath as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Jazmin, what the hell?!"

"Sorry… I needed to get… some air." She sounded uneasy.

Dante rubbed his temples. "You could have at least let me know."

She muttered an apology. They were both quiet for a moment.

"There's something else... You're not gonna like it." She said. Dante couldn't control his frustrated growl. "Nathen called. He said he understood and was going to respect my decision. He just asked I come get my things that I left at his place."

_Civil… and quick…_ he grew suspicious.

"Was this before or after you left?"

"After." She answered quickly.

"And you are going to his place?"

"Nosey."

"Protective," He countered, "It's my job, remember?"

She laughed quietly and sounded tired. "I'm heading to the company, he's at his office."

"I'll meet you there."

"Dante, I've dated this… man, for a while now. He's not going to suddenly become dangerous because I suddenly know he's a demon."

_He was always dangerous. _

"Besides, I have Ace."

"Ace?"

"I decided on a name for my gun."

"Uh-huh… I'm coming anyway."

"Alright." She said, giving up. He hung up and ran up stairs. He returned a few minutes later adjusting his guns in the holsters on his back.

As he reached the last step, the front door opened suddenly and a slender silhouette stood in the doorway back by brewing storm clouds. Trish staggered into the DMC. Dante was beside her instantly, catching the huntress as she sunk to the floor on weak knees. She was shaking from exhaustion and her hair clung to her face, bloody and wet. She had numerous wounds and abrasions that had torn through her clothes; most of them were not healing.

"Trish, what the hell happened to you?"

She coughed and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Demons. They-" She started coughing, blood coloring her lips. Dante reached inside his jacket and pull out a small vial of a red liquid. He made her drink it and the coughs resided, her shaking stopped.

"Nathen Johnson is a demon, the spawn of Zigor. He's a high level devil, he had other spawns come after me when I started looking into what they were working on." Dante rose, lifting Trish off the ground. His mind was racing. Trish was badly hurt, Jazmin was walking into what he could only guess was a nest of demons and he didn't have a car.

"Which was?" Dante said, laying her on the couch, not caring if the upholstery was stained yet again. Trish grabbed his jacket, commanding his attention for a moment.

"Dante… They have a hellgate."

* * *

Jazmin felt as if the elevator ride to the top floor of the Johnson and Johnson building was the longest ride she had ever had the misfortune of experiencing. She felt on edge, uneasy, feeling them form another source. She was so confused. What was going on? What was happening to her? She was changing… some_thing_ was changing her and she wasn't sure if it was for the better.

The elevator dinged and Jazmin stepped off, expecting to be greeted by the receptionist. Instead there was no one and the floor was oddly silent. Was it a holiday she had forgotten about? The unease rose and she felt a pressure against her chest again. This was different that before. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The fire that had been burning warm in her chest turned hot, as it grew stronger. Despite the urge she felt to leave, she slowly pushed open one of the tall black doors to Nathen's office. It was the same room; black walls and floors with white, modern furniture. The two walls of windows showed threatening storm clouds growing over the city.

Nathan was standing looking out at the storm, hands laced behind his back. Jazmin walked towards him and he turned. The man was not Nathen. He was of the same height, had the same tall figure but his face was older, similar but older.

The door behind her opened and she turned, seeing Nathen, appearing flustered.

"Jazmin." The disappointment on his face baffled her. As he looked past her, his expression changed to something she had never seen on him.

"So this is Jazmin DeVault." The man behind her spoke, his voice was deep and commanding. Her unease flared to apprehension and her heart started to race.

_'Get out._

It whispered in the back of her mind. The pressure on her chest increased. She turned to face the older man as Nathen walked past her, standing between them.

"Yes… this is my father." Nathen said blatantly agitated.

Mr. Johnson had a disdainful smile on his lips and as he moved away from the windows, there was something off about him. The man took a step forward and Nathen almost seemed to jump out of his way when he extended a hand to Jazmin.

_'Run. Run. Run!_

The urge was stronger now.

"Sir." She didn't take his hand. "I think there has been a misunderstanding."

"No, no misunderstanding. I understand my son has been courting you for a time, but you have recently left my employment and then him. I merely wanted to extend an olive branch and introduce myself. I am Edmond Johnson."

Jazmin swallowed. The weight against her chest seemed to vibrate now and she glanced to the side as if she could locate the source. She only saw the black stonewall, then hesitantly excepted the man's hand. The thought crossed her mind just as their hands meet. If Nathen was a demon… was his father? She saw the sadness and disappointment on Nathen's face just before the pain laced up her arm. She screamed, knees no longer holding her and she fell to the ground, only being held up by the hand Edmond did not release. She tried to pull her hand away but her body refused to move. The pain ran up her arm and flooded through her body like firecrackers, exploding white-hot paint that made her see stars. The pain dulled slightly and Jazmin found herself lying on the floor. She tasted blood in her mouth.

_'Move. _

_'I can't_

_'Move weakling! _

She tried, but it only made the pain flare and she screamed again. When the ringing in her ears faded she heard the laughter. She glanced up and Edmond was laughing hysterically and sadistic. He slowly faded to a dark snicker and look down at Jazmin. Now she could see them; his eyes glowed red, like hot coals in place of a soul. The fire in her chest suddenly flared brighter than she had ever experienced. It burned though her, washing away the pain, slowly but surely.

He leaned down to her. "That's right, try to fight it you little pathetic human." He pushed her shoulder with his foot, rolling her onto her back. She tried to bite back the scream as the pain started in on her again.

Nathen took a step towards her and Edmond turned suddenly, striking him across the face. He slid back, stumbling until he took a knee. Despite herself, she suddenly feared for him. Nathen did not rise, but looked up at his father, holding his face in silence. Edmond sneered.

"And you'll just take it like the little bitch you are, won't you worm." He practically spat the words, like just talking to his son left a bad taste in his mouth. "Years of planning, hundreds of souls and you almost fuck it up because you couldn't keep a simple _girl_ under the control of your magic."

Nathen didn't say anything. Edmond scowled then turned back to Jazmin. She tried to pull away from his hand but he grabbed the front of her shirt, hauling her up. They were face to face and her feet were off the ground. He gave her a little shake and she whimpered at the pain again.

"You're pathetically weak aren't you?" He studied her face as she grabbed his hand, to hold on or to fight him off she didn't know. He came a little closer and then snorted. "You've been sleeping with a demon? Did you know that?" Jazmin glared at him.

"Oh-ho, you knew." He glanced to Nathen. "That must have been the reason she left you… I'll take that mistake out of you hide, slave." He jerked his head. "Begin the preparations."

Nathen didn't move immediately, and his eyes met Jazmin's. For a moment she thought he might say something, a glimmer of hope that he might help her, but he looked away and she was alone with Mr. Johnson.

_Fine… _She thought, even as her heart sunk and grew heavy in her chest.

_'Now!_

Jazmin suddenly reached under her jacket, grabbing Ace. She pushed the revolver against Edmond's forehead, right between his eyes, which grew wider, red and shining. She pulled the trigger. She felt a misting spay across her face but it didn't stop her from pulling the trigger again and she repeated the action until Edmond dropped her, stumbling backwards.

Jazmin hit the ground and let herself fall into a crouch as her knees weren't ready for her weight. She rolled backwards, away from the bleeding man as he clutched his face, falling to his knees and then to all fours. Jazmin rose to her feet and continued walking backwards, training the gun on Edmond. Her mind raced as she felt like she was on fire. The pain was nearly gone and her mind was no longer clouded. She no longer felt tired, she wasn't afraid anymore.

_'Fool. Be afraid. _

Edmond started to laugh again. She listened to the voice and her heart raced. He looked up at her, blood covering his face but the hole she knew should have been between his eyes was gone. He slowly rose to his feet and tugged on his suit, straightening it, despite the blood staining it.

"You are going to regret that." The smile was instantly gone and he stalked towards her. Jazmin shot at his knee, and just before reaching its target, the bullet sparked and she heard it clatter on the stone floor behind him. In horror, Jazmin watched as the fabric on his arms tore apart and the skin beneath, also ripping from the inside, tentacles spilling from his limbs, undulating and dripping red. She didn't hesitate any longer, emptying the rest of her bullets at the demon. He merely lifted an arm, those fleshy tendrils slicing through each bullet with blinding speed.

Jazmin reached for the second magazine in her holster when Edmond pointed his arm at her, the tendrils stretching towards her. She shouted, jumping back, trying to stay out of reach. She felt her body moving as if on it's own accord, she dropped to the ground, rolling to the side as they moved past her then slammed to the ground where she had been. She dropped the magazine from Ace and slammed in a fresh one, cocking the gun. As she rose from her knees she squeezed off three more rounds. Two were blocked but the third hit him on the shoulder. After a moment the suit ripped as hard, armor-like flesh protruded from his upper arm and shoulder.

Edmond roared, sweeping his arm to the side, knocking furniture out of the way as he aimed for her. Jazmin couldn't move fast enough this time and those dark tendrils struck her, sending her sliding across the floor. She coughed, wanting to hold her stomach in pain but the voice in her head said no. Jazmin looked up as Edmond stabbed the tendrils at her again. She yelped, out of instinct holding Ace up to protect herself. Two sharp tips struck the silver weapon, two more sliced through the flesh of her arm and leg. She grunted then moved, letting the force push her back across the slick floor until she could roll out of the way and stand. She panted, clutching her arm and only standing on her good leg. Her fire felt weak.

How could she fight him? Every shot she landed seemed to make him stronger. She was barely surviving and if things went on much longer she was going to die. The realization almost made her heart stop. She couldn't die… not now… not like this.

_'Keep moving then, weakling._

She obeyed, ducking to the side as Edmond threw a white chair that was splattered with red. She paused behind Nathen's desk for a second. Dante was coming. He said he was on his way. She just needed to keep moving and survive until he got here. She felt a rush and she rolled out of the way as those dark coils sliced through the desk just where she had been sitting. She stood and fired instinctively. Two more shots hit their mark; one in the chest and the second tearing through the side of his face, removing most of Edmond's cheek. She started in horror for a moment as he slowly turned his mangled face to her, bloody teeth grinding. She crossed her arms across her face and he swung the tentacles that had cut through the desk toward her.

Jazmin waited to hit the ground hard, but instead someone caught her a good fifteen feet away. She froze when she saw Nathen. He quickly set her on her feet and stepped between her and Edmond.

"What are you doing?" Edmond growled and Jazmin felt a tremor of fear.

"Protecting the woman I care about," Nathen said defiantly.

"You were supposed to make her fall in love with you! NOT FALL IN LOVE YOURSELF!" In a rage, he whipped the ground and the stone floor cracked under the blow. Nathen stood rebelliously. Edmond sneered at him. "I can't believe one of _my_ spawn is so weak."

Nathen suddenly lifted his hand toward Edmond. His fingers sparked with energy before it shot at his father. He lazily brought up his still human arm, the magic hit, seeming to doing nothing before it exploded into a dense shimmering cloud of smoke. Edmond shouted angrily, tentacles waving about, trying to disperse the cloud.

Nathen turned to Jazmin, pulling a short sword from an ancient sheath.

"What are you doing?" she said, guarded.

"I came to my senses. I couldn't stand by any longer and watch you being hurt." His green eyes sparked, fearful but very alive. Maybe he really did care for her… but-

_'Don't have time to think about that right now._

Jazmin nodded, taking the sword as he held it out toward her.

"I assume Dante taught you how to use one?"

"After some convincing," she muttered, spinning the blade, testing the balance. The blade was far shorter then she had been expecting, only about arms length, broad and double edged. It felt heavy and sluggish in her arms but she didn't have time to complain. Those dark tentacles abruptly burst from the dissipating smoke. Jazmin held the sword defensively, but Nathen was faster, throwing his hands up. The tips of the tentacles stopped on a virtually invisible barrier. She waited for them to pass through the magic barrier but it held despite her disbelief.

Edmond stepped forwards, his face stoic and Jazmin saw tiny cracks spider web across the barrier as the pressure increased. Nathen was struggling; the exertion of maintaining the wall obviously taking its toll as sweat began to bad on his forehead.

Jazmin ducked to the side, firing the rest of her clip at Edmond. He pulled his tentacles away to deflect the bullets just as the barrier shattered. Nathen fell to a knee and Jazmin moved slowly away, returning Ace to her holster, keeping Edmond's attention for the time being. She put two hands on the hilt of her sword as she continued to circle the demon.

Two more wounds in Edmond's chest festered and boiled with dark tendrils as he stared at her with indifference. He extended those tentacles towards her again and Jazmin let go, listening to her instincts. She sidestepped at the last second; bringing the blade up, slicing thought two tentacles. Edmond's face slowly changed as he continued to sweep and stab the dark appendages at her. Jazmin felt her body move with grace she didn't know she had, listening to the voice in her mind as it guided her though the fight.

_'Move, to the left… Sidestep and turn. Swing right, higher… faster._

She moved faster and faster, the fire in her chest so hot, so bright, it was consuming her. She couldn't contain the smile that slid across her lips as she continued to hold the demon at bay. She wasn't worried about anything; nothing existed beyond the reach of her sword. It was as if she were dancing, the sword her partner, and her opponent was another partner, directing her dance as she directed his. The feeling felt like it would never fade…

That was until he started moving faster, and Jazmin's momentary confidence faded with her smile. She began to feel the burn of her arms as she strained to move the clunky blade fast enough to protect herself. The voice started to fade, as if it was tired.

Edmond must have noticed her loss of strength as he stabbed at her with the tentacles. A few abruptly stopped. Nathen was on his feet again, protecting her. Jazmin tried to sidestep but the pain from her leg suddenly flared and refused to hold her weight any longer. She collapsed onto her knee, wildly swinging her sword to block one of the tentacles. The last tentacle cut across her shoulder, ripping through her clothes and holster strap.

_'Run…_ it whispered.

Jazmin rolled to the side, biting her lip to distract from the many pains that began to return to the surface. Her fire was going out! No, she couldn't fight without it.

_'No! Give the fire back to me!_

Nothing, the voice didn't respond. She stumbled back to her feet, clutching her torn holster in one hand, Nathen's magic still protecting her.

"This is ridiculous. Enough!" the demon roared, ending his attack. He grabbed the torn side of his face and proceeded to rip the rest of his flesh from his head. His now bare skull steamed, and the bone was distorted, no longer appearing like a human skull. Jazmin felt her stomach turn in disgust and horror at the feat. The demon's skin turned translucent, as if it was being stretched. No longer able to contain the boiling mass of dark tentacles beneath, his skin burst in a dark red mist.

Jazmin retched as she felt something splatter against her skin. Nathen just looked on grimly. Barely containing herself, Jazmin fumbled with the few loose bullets from her torn holster, loading them into her revolver. The swirling, twisting mass of dark tentacles slowed and an enormous clawed limb reached out, slamming into the floor. The stone puffed dust as the limb continued to grow larger.

Jazmin rose to her feet as the true demonic creature known previously as Edmond Johnson rose from the ground. Its armored flesh was murky and it glistened a dark iridescent green, blood still staining its body. As he rose, twisting horns, that originated at the corers of his mouth, reached past his head and scrapped against the ceiling. One arm was a mass of undulating tentacles, twisting and moving as though each were an independent eel, reaching out and searching for something to squeeze.

Nathen stepped in front of Jazmin again, quickly moving back, forcing her away from the demon. Even as she watched, he grew even taller until he's head was bent under the ceiling. He lifted his now clawed and armored arm and it broke thought the ceiling. The entire room shuddered as he continued to rip away the building, opening the room to the stormy sky.

Jazmin threw herself out of the way as steel and concrete were torn like paper, thrown to the side and threatening to crush her. When the dust settled, the room was destroyed, save for a section of stone wall. She could now see the still standing wall stood much taller than the room; the eerie black stone called to her with a vibration she felt with every part of her person.

_'A hellgate._

The voice whispered and was in awe, almost holding admiration for the looming structure.

Before she recovered from the shock and awe she felt at seeing the gate, the giant demon whipped its tentacles toward her. Nathen shouted and threw up a barrier, angling it so they stuck, but slid to the side from the force. Nathen grabbed her, pulling her back to her feet. Jazmin spun, gun in one hand, sword in the other. She fired at the demon's face as her sword sliced trough the nearby tentacles. The severed end appeared to melt, but as he pulled them away, she saw the end growing back. Her bullets had bounced harmlessly off his face, her sword was useless and this devil had the strength to tear apart a skyscraper. What chance did they have… what chance did she have?

The demon laughed quietly, the sound making her cringe.

"You realize the inevitability of your defeat. Good, then we can be done with this."

He suddenly moved so fast Jazmin almost didn't see the tentacles shoot towards Nathen. He desperately threw his arms up again, to protect himself. It was too late.

Jazmin froze. The barrier hovered in front of Nathen, but the tentacle was already behind him. His eyes were wide, face paling rapidly. It appeared as though in slow motion as his hand moved to his torso, fingering his shirt as a dark red line spread into the dirty white fabric. The cold breeze tugged at his hair as he brought his bloody fingers to his face. Everything was still, then blood bubbled past his lips and he fell back, body no longer in one piece.

Jazmin shrieked. She tired to take a step towards him but she suddenly felt the tendrils around her neck. She gasped, gripping uselessly at the appendage now denying her oxygen. She could hear Edmond starting to laugh, even as she swung the sword to free herself. Instead, a second tendril wrapped around her hand and relieved her of the blade as she was lifted off the ground. She began to see stars as she desperately glanced to Nathen's still body. She felt tears streaming down her face, head growing light. She tired to pull the Ace's trigger, to shoot at the demon that had just killed the man she had once cared for. She had never wished anything bad upon him, especially not death. In the end he had fought for her and because of that he was dead. It was her fault…

Ace slipped from her fingers and she desperately pulled at the coil around her neck. She couldn't see anymore, she couldn't breath and her fire was gone. She was going to die.

Air suddenly filled her lungs and her eye flashed open. The tendril holding her neck had released her, and now two others were wrapped around her arms, stretching them to the point of pain. She felt hot air waft over her, a stark contrast from the cool damp air from the storm. She was right before the demon's face. He exhaled; and his breath smelt of sulfur, his lips curling into what she could only guess was a smile.

"You realize now, just how weak you are in the company of a _real_ devil." His voice was loud enough to make her ears ring. "But, I do have to give you credit for trying-"

"Why?" It was a horse whisper. "Why did you kill him? He was your son."

The coils around her arms twisted righter.

"He was a spawn; one of many, all of which are disposable to gain what I desire."

Jazmin screamed as the same pain as before ricocheted through her body. Her other cuts and wounds were drowned out by this paralyzing agony. He seemed to enjoy her torment.

"And I desire pain, power, eternity. And nothing, especially not him, especially not a pathetic little human whore, is going to stop me."

The pain from his magic faded enough for her to feel the tip of the blade she had been using press against her skin through her shirt. She couldn't move as he slid it into her flesh, forcing the sword between two of her lower ribs. She didn't have enough breath to scream again.

He studied her pained expression. He enjoyed it. "So much trouble. You have caused me so much trouble, but I'm not going to let you die… I need you. I need your blood. You have the power of a demon inside of you. Its power now runs through your veins. I am going to bleed you dry and your power is going to open my hellgate." He twisted and tilted the blade as he pushed it deeper, letting her feel every agonizing millimeter of the metal invading her body. "This gate is going to stay open when you fade from existence, and the demons the flood into this world are going to bathe in the blood of hundreds of innocent humans… all thanks to you." He abruptly ripped the sword from her and she gasped, feeling warmth spill down her stomach and leg.

"Oh, and don't worry. You are going to die slowly in excruciating pain. That demonic power will keep you conscious for hours… maybe even days."

The pain and dread Jazmin was experiencing could not be put into words. She could barely think beyond the confines of her broken body. Her head hung limply as the demon wrapped her hands in a tentacle and strung her form a jutting support of the destroyed ceiling...

.

The hellgate stood taller than three stories. The floor below the once stunning office had been reinforced to support the enormous collection of stones. Each had been found, cut and fitted together just so, from three different destroyed sites. The same stone that made hellgates was not something naturally found in the human world and was ever more rare in the demon world. Whatever created the original gates had used a substance rare beyond words, for just this reason. Now, only the remains of long dead gates allowed for the construction of a new one, and a gate this size had taken years and years of planning and effort to construct. This location had taken just as long to secure; a place in the world where the ancient magic separating the worlds was thin enough to open a proper gate, The kind that could allow extremely powerful devil to pass between worlds unhindered.

Slowly, the black stone grew warm to the touch. A blue glow rose through its depths. Its surface, as if melting from the light, began to warp and distort.

The gate was opening.

.

Jazmin wasn't aware of how long she had been hanging. It was just the unyielding waves of pain. She faded in and out of consciousness, but every time she could no longer hold on, couldn't withstand the pain any more and simply let go… something pulled her back as if saying, no, not yet… just wait a little longer. And she felt cold for the first time in a long while.

As she was pulled back to consciousness once again, the pain was less and she was aware of something happening, loud noises and rapid movements and then the building shook. Suddenly, her weight was no longer straining her arms and then she was falling. She expected more pain but the stop was soft and something was pressed against her lips, a burning liquid racing down her throat. Jazmin's eyes shot open as the fire in her chest roared to life, burning away the pain and bringing her to acute awareness. The blue eyes that met hers made her heart melt with relief.

"Dante." She would have hugged him if she wasn't already in his arms. She still felt weak but no longer on the verge of death.

"You look like shit." He commented as he stood, letting her lean on him for support. She was sure she did, but she was intently looking amongst the rubble for a corpse or sign of the demon. The floor shook and Jazmin saw a dark claw digging into the floor as the giant demon pulled himself over the edge. He roared incoherently, glaring at Dante and then Jazmin.

"I need to get you out of here." Dante said, looking for their fastest escape route.

"But what about Nathen?"

Dante's expression darkened and he didn't look at her.

"He saved me…"

He handed her a vial of purple liquid and pointed to the doors that were barley standing. "Over there. You may not want to." He slowly drew Rebellion from his back as he trained his gaze on the demon. Jazmin just clutched the vial, staring at him. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He muttered, walking away from her. When the demon followed Jazmin's with it's eyes, Dante shouted. "Hey, party's right here, ugly!"

The taunt got his attention and he attacked Dante, who knocked the arm away as if it weighed nothing.

Jazmin swallowed the contents of the vial as she stumbled in the direction Dante had pointed; it burned her throat like hard alcohol but the fire burned brighter afterward. She crawled over a chuck of fallen ceiling and then she saw the blood. There was so much of it… too much. Her jeans were already stained and splattered with her own blood, so she didn't care as she knelt next to Nathen's pale body. She could hear Dante fighting before her but didn't look. Her hands trembled as she started at Nathen. The wound that had separated his upper torso from his legs gaped and even as her stomach turned, she pulled off her jacket and draped it over him. He almost looked like he was sleeping now; despite how pale he was. She hesitantly reached towards his face. Just before she touched him, his hand shot up, grabbing her fingers. Jazmin almost screamed as he wheezed, eyes flying open. They quickly found her.

"Jazmin?" His voice was filled with confusion. A bit of color returned to his face and he smiled for a moment. He looked around and appeared as though he might try to sit up. "You're okay, how did you-?"

"Dante saved me," she said grabbing his hand with her other. He let out a sigh and relaxed.

"Good…" He started to close his eyes. Jazmin didn't understand how he could still be alive. The injury should have killed him, even if he was a demon.

"Nathen," she squeezed his hand and he eyes opened. "Nathen, you saved me too. If you hadn't helped me…"

He reached up and held the side of her face. "I was an idiot. From the start I should have realized what I was doing was wrong. I shouldn't have tricked you… in the beginning, I was just doing what I was told… but later, when I was with you, we didn't need magic. You made me forget why I was supposed to be with you. You made me feel human, Jazmin." He winced and she worriedly looked back toward his wound. "I... should have never lied to you." His voice was softer.

"You shouldn't speak," Jazmin said, trying to keep her voice even, as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Nothing is going to stop this now, I just want to tell you before its too late, Jazmin." He took a deep breath. "I am a demon. A very weak demon, but I had a talent for manipulation magic. It was told to find an individual who possessed enough demonic power to open a gate and to seduce or control them with my magic… I found you… I made you think that we had been together for longer then we actually have. It was only three months. Three months… that was all it took for me to fall in love with you, but I was too much of a coward to fight for you until it was too late."

"Nathen…" She was at a loss for words.

* * *

Dante dashed to the side as a rolling mass of tentacles came toward him. He sliced through the few that came to close but even as he cut down the next, the last grew back. He stopped and slammed his sword into the ground, the blow knocking rocks and derby into the air, slowing the tentacles.

"Come now! I expected better from the son of the legendary Dark Knight, and the destroyer of Abigail. You're not even trying."

Dante didn't try to hide his cocky smirk as he rested Rebellion across his shoulders. "You're right… I'm not." He threw Rebellion at Zigor: it sliced thought the tendrils that tried to stop it, and it sunk into his upper arm. As it landed, Dante drew Ebony and Ivory, firing rapidly at the tentacles. The rounds almost exploded on impact and they ripped the appendages apart. Before they could heal themselves, he dashed past them, running right at the demon. Zigor lifted his clawed first, driving it down, intending to crush the devil hunter into a pretty stain on the floor.

Dante stowed his firearms and summoned a third weapon. Unearthly metal slid across his face and covered his arms as he punched up. Their firsts met and stopped even as the floor beneath Dante buckled and the air was pushed away by the force of the punch. But then, the tentacles were driving towards his back. Dante shoved the demon's first upwards, and ducked out of the way at it slammed into the floor. He dove through the mass of tentacles, expertly maneuvering between them until he was past and landed lightly on his feet.

"Ready or not, here I come," he said with a smirk and smacked his Gilgamesh gauntlets together as if dusting them off.

They had been at it for a good while. Before, he had used the element of surprise to force Zigor off the building, but now, after testing the waters, Dante could tell Trish hadn't been lying. This was an extremely powerful Devil, like himself, and very interested in just stalling until the gate opened. His gamble with the devil star vial he had given Jazmin had been enough to cause her wounds to heal, and without her bleeding the gate's progress seemed to have slowed to a stop. But there were still two other demons here, and if they split too much blood, the gate would continue.

Dante was glad he had retrieved Gilgamesh from the hidden space behind the false back in his closet; blunt force was going to spill less blood. He watched as Zigor reached for Rebellion, still protruding from his arm. Dante raised a hand, summoning the sword. It flew past the demons hand and he caught his trusted blade by the hilt.

"Shall he continue our dance then?"

"You won't be able to keep me distracted for long. I will defeat you; devil hunter, and then I will rip that bitch apart, piece-by-piece and feed her to the hounds."

Dante's face grew dark, and the demon grinned.

"She's important to you, too? Not just a job is she. Perhaps I'll need to find out why she has so many demons wrapped around her little finger before I kill her."

Dante yelled as he swung Rebellion from his back over his shoulder. The arch created a shock wave that streaked toward the demon. He moved back, trying to get out of range. As he did, Dante pulled his fist back, letting Gilgamesh charge before he slammed it into the ground. The floor cracked and exploded, radiating away from him. The floor near the edges began to fall away under Zigor's feet. The demon jumped from the crumbling floor, reaching out even as he started to fall. The tentacles reached for anything to grab onto. One found a steel rod. It bent under the weight for the demon, but held for long enough that the demon was able to find more holds, beginning to haul himself back up. Dante charged him, slicing through any tentacle he could reach. He was aiming for the arm; if he removed the arm, perhaps the tentacles would no longer be able to grow back. He wasn't worried about being impaled, but then the possibility of those tentacles ripping him apart was a very unpleasant thought.

The demon lost its grip as Dante was removing its tethers. It swiped at him with its clawed arm, causing Dante to dodge to the side. He brought out Ebony and Ivory again, firing at the demon's face, but it wasn't as effective and the demon managed to get its feet onto something strong enough to support its size. Dante didn't give it any more time to recover, he suddenly stomped on a large slab of black stone flooring, flipping it into the air and kicked it at the demon. Zigor reached up to grab the stone but as it did, Dante shot the stone. It shattered and the demon had to switch arms, reaching for the stones with his tentacles. He caught many, but some still struck him, almost knocking him off balance at he had to grab the floor, digging in his claws, to keep from falling back. It wasn't until it was too late that the demon saw Dante. With a grin, the devil hunter swung Rebellion through the demon's upper arm.

Zigor screamed, grabbing the stub of his arm as the end flopped about on the floor, the tentacles writhing. In the moment, Dante turned towards the still unopened hellgate. He had taken a risk but it looked as his the gate was still stuck, he should destroy it now, while the demon was otherwise preoccupied.

"Dante-!" it suddenly growled and he looked back to see the demon throw that same long steal pipe at Jazmin. The end was jagged and the throw had enough strength behind it to pierce stone.

"NO!"

.

Jazmin felt a rush of panic before something hit her back. She went numb then was horrified when she glanced down. A large steel rod was protruding from Nathen's chest.

"Oh my god." She reached forward to garb the rod but felt a sickening movement in her own chest. She slowly looked down and found the same rod was jutting from her own body. She swallowed, in shock, and tasted blood. The edges of her vision were rapidly growing dark. Nathen coughed and sputtered blood, his hand stretching towards her, but it never reached her. His eyes glazed over and his body became permanently still.

Jazmin opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. Her vision dimmed even as she weakly tried to pull the rod out of herself. Her fire was gone, and she let her eyes close as a cold feeling enveloped her.

"Jazmin!" Dante yelled, a second voice echoing his. He turned back to Zigor, his hair fluttering in the wind as his eyes glowed red. Gilgamesh on his partially triggered firsts suddenly changed, extending father up his arms and projected jagged spikes along the sides and even on the knuckles.

Zigor chuckled wickedly as he pushed his dismembered arm back to the stub and the limb reattached its self with rolling tentacles. The chuckle grew to a laugh as the blue light behind Dante suddenly exploded. Dante didn't look. He knew what had happened. The gate was open... which meant Jazmin was... Dante took a step toward Zigor and his trigger slowly growing, spreading over his body.

Dante gave his demon control and attacked.

.

.

.

.

.

A tear slipped past Jazmin's closed lashes and she became still. Jazmin was dead.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_o0o duh duh DUH! The next chapter is finished BUT super short. I'll have it up in about a week if you guys give me some reviews. Can't wait to hear all of you're reactions ^ ^_

_**Reviews are the aphrodisiac of authors.** PLEASE REVIEW!_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I__, sadly, do not own any characters from the various Devil May Cry series, nor to I make any money from this reproduction. _


	25. The Devil Inside

_Everything was darkness. _

_'Where am I?_

_There was no movement. She could not feel, emotions, senses; it was just... the void. No, she remembered the void. It had been full of turmoil and swallowed everything. This was just nothing. What was this?_

_'You're dead._

_The voice was familiar, she knew it well but it wasn't her own. She wanted to face the source but it wasn't here, it was inside of her. _

_'What?_

_'You died. You are dead. _

_It responded, frustrated, angry. It blamed her; it hated her but couldn't exist without her. She found it. It didn't have a shape or a form but it was enshrouding her from something. She needed that something._

_'Give it to me._

_'You are weak. You have nothing. _

_'Give it to me._

_She repeated._

_'The weak are always meant to fade to die. It is stronger than you. How will _you_ control it? It is greater than you and your weak human soul._

_'Give it to me._

_It was there, beyond her reach and the voice was keeping it from her. She needed it, if she just could reach it, she could control it. She had tasted the power and now she wanted all of it._

_'Give it to me now._

_'You are weak you can not—_

_'_You are weak_!' She suddenly exploded, 'you cannot control what was once yours! Now stand aside and let me take it! I am NOT weak, I will NOT give up and if you stand in my way I will cast you out. _

_She held her ground and the apposing force shrunk under her demand. _

_'It will consume you…_

_The voice whispered. _

_'I will not let it burn me away. I will not give up. So give it to me._

_The voice faded and the separation did as well. A fire bloomed before her and she could see herself again. She reached out, gentle wrapping her hands around the little flame. It licked at her fingers and she could feel the heat. It tried to burn her but she didn't release it, instead she embraced it and it consumed her. She could sense it covering her, burning her but she felt no pain. She forced it inside of herself and the flames dimmed, melting into her skin until she glowed with the fire now burning through her veins. And then it was hers and she understood. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

**: twenty-five :**

.

The blue glow leaked out across the city, illuminating it under stormy skies. The towering pillar of unnatural, black stone hummed, shaking the air around it as wispy trails followed after the entities that rushed from its gaping maw. The screams of demons and monsters fighting each other to crawl from the opening were a symphony of pain. They had to battle, tooth and claw, forcing the weaker out of the way as they reach forward, out of the pits of the demon world. And they were free, released unto the unsuspecting world of humans; they disappeared into the night or faded into the shadows.

Once again, a true hellgate had opened once again and hell was leaking in the world around the battle at its base. Two great devils exchanging blows the battlefield around them slowly turning to dust beneath their feet. The foolish demon that exited the gate into their paths was cut down without thought and the space soon turned red.

One glowed in the night, its rage turned into a darkness that clung to his form and gripping at the night with wispy fingers illuminated by the light that grew from his chest with a rhythmic pulse. The light ran between the layers of black armor jagged and accented by the glint of silver that had meddled into the trigger. His claws pulsed and the gauntlets around his arms rippled, changing as he willed them. His lips were set in a grim line, though the glowing gashes where his eyes should have been revealed no emotion. His tilted back his horned head, the weight different but suddenly as natural as the thorned tail and wings that extended from the center of his back. His demon reveled in its freedom and the power in this shape.

Dante stood in a complete trigger as Zigor reeled from an attack. Neither was making progress. In a rage, his demon was merely fighting for blood, but the wounds inflicted on its looming opponents had no effect other than a moment of pain and then Zigor healed. While the devil was huge, his speed was not hindered and it prevented Dante from truly making any headway. The ancient devil knew how to prolong the battle, waiting for the devil hunter's trigger to fade so he could finish this mêlée.

Dante reigned in his demon and recovered his control. This had gone on too long. The gate behind them was open and he needed to destroy it, not waste time letting his rage control him. He tried to focus but his demon itched to rip things apart again, to be let free to kill and wreck havoc.

He looked back at the gate and Zigor laughed low and quiet.

"It's too late, Dante. Even you would be unable to close that gate now. I won't even try to stop you if you tried." The great devil stood threatening over Dante who glare cockily up at him. "To close a gate you must kill the demon that opened it, but that demon is already dead."

Dante sneered, his voice not his own. "Guess I have to settle for the next best thing." He pointed his sword at Zigor and slashed the air, the echo if his sword cutting the great devil across the face. The giant devil stumbled back, stunned and they began to exchange blows again, fighting as if there was no tomorrow as rain began to fall around them.

Neither noticed that slowly rising presence.

Jazmin's corpse remained slumped over the pole impaling her. Her blood had run down its length, seeping into the white shirt of the dead man before her. Both had been beyond the destruction of the two devils and the cold raindrops began to turn their clothes dark. Her jeans were splattered with blood, a rip on the side where a tentacle had sliced into her leg. Her originally white tank top had tears and holes, dirty, dust and blood streaked across it. The skin visible through her clothes had faded from gaping holes to angry red scars, shimmering like the ring of spots on her shoulder. The tear still clinging to her pale cheek threatened to fall from her skin. But, instead the liquid suddenly evaporated in a puff of steam, leaving behind a crust of salt. The air around her bodies rapidly grew hotter; the previously wet stone floor swiftly growing dry, hissing and steaming as the rain fell on it.

The air began to move around her, her hair tossing as the hot breeze tugged at her, as if urging her to rise. Then, Jazmin's eyes opened. They were not the usual gray, but burned like they were on fire. She lifted her head, unseeing as she gripped the pole in her chest and pushed herself up, back along the length. She felt no pain, as she slowly stood, moving backwards until the offending object was no longer invading her body. The blood that followed her path over the pole dried and cracked on the pole, the end almost red hot as she stepped away from it. The air swirled around her, whipping her hair back and forth, the stone floor around her feet growing dry around her feet. She blinked and fires seemed to lick along her eyelashes, the air growing so hot the rain turned to steam before it could even touch her body. The gaping hole in her chest glowed and swirled, appearing as if molten lava was burning inside of her, burning the hole away until it seemed to be covered by ash. As it was blown away, her skin was beneath, healed over the wound.

She turned towards the battle. The devils clashed, spark flying from the force of their blows. Jazmin took a step towards them, suddenly felt a rush pulse through her body. She let it go and the air caught on fire around her as she triggered as an echo. The luminescent devil that appeared around her leaned back and let out a blood-curling scream.

The devils stopped, both staring in shock at the risen girl. The giant devil moved back, as if disbelieving of what he was witnessing. The second stared, the darkness clinging to his body blowing away in the wind.

Jazmin reached over her shoulder and the echo gripped a large jagged horn that protruded from its back. She gripped it and swung it over her shoulder. The echo mimicked her movement, pulling free the horned handle of a sword from its back and swung it toward Zigor. Fire exploded from the sword, streaking across the ground and setting the devil on fire.

Zigor roared in rage as the fire engulfed him, the dark tentacles shriveling and dropping to the ground, curling into ash. He shirked, flailing in an attempt to put the fire out. She looked from the devil she had just set on fire and meet eyes with the Devil hunter. It was as if an unspoken word past between them and Dante pulled his eye away from the reanimated corpse of Jazmin. He drove his sword towards Zigor. The fire that clung to Zigor's body licked Dante's body and he could feel the intense heat as his sword now sliced through the other devil's armored flesh. The wounds no longer were able to heal, as the fire devoured each new gash.

"NOO!" Zigor bellowed, collapsing to the ground as the fires engulfed him. Slowly, the flames dimmed, running out of fuel to burn. "How could she… she was just a human, she could she posses such power?" His voice faded to a dry whisper as his body charred and began to fall to embers around him. Dante stalked to his face, looking down on him as the great devil lay dying, defeated by the girl he had just killed.

"Humans have more power than you could ever understand." He said quietly, gripping Rebellion tightly. Then, he decapitated the devil. He watched for a moment as the glow fled the demon's eyes and he turned to ash.

He turned back to see Jazmin watching him. Her eyes glowed and fire licked around her face and in her hair as if it was praising her. She watched him and he could see an understanding in her eyes, an ancient knowledge that had not been there before. In his triggered form, he approached her. She looked up at him and slowly raised a hand, trailing her fingers gently across his black and demonic face. Fire danced form her finger to his skin. She turned from him without a word and approached the still open gate. The blue light pouring from the gaping hole had a great force behind it, pushing against them even as they approached, threatening to blow them away.

Jazmin reached out, the echo copying her as she placed her hand on the dark stone. The echo's hand disappeared into the gate and Dante watched in stunned silence as she closed her eyes, head falling back. Then the gate began to still. The blue hole seemed to collapse back into itself, even as the last desperate creatures slipped from its depths. Her echo trigger faded to barely larger than her body as the hellgate turned cold again. Dante reached for his sword, ready to destroy the remains of the gate but as Jazmin stepped away the gate, it began to melt, tumbling down and separating from itself. As it finally lay still, the charred remains of the gate looking like the now cold forms of molten stone, now blowing away into the wind and melting into the rain.

Jazmin stood, watching the remains, until she stumbled as the echo completely disappeared. Dante extended a hand to keep her balanced, his trigger unraveling around him as his finger touched her. She sunk to the ground on weak legs and Dante knelt next to her. The rain finally touched her skin but it still grew dry too quickly. He could feel the heat radiating off of her body, far hotter than any fever a person could survive. She tilted her face back, as if feeling the rain for a moment then opened her eyes to the heavens. Her eyes were gray again, but lighter then he remembered. She blinked and he watched as her eyes faded to an almost white, icy blue.

"Jazmin." He whispered and she looked at him.

"Dante… I am a demon, aren't I?"

His face grew serious; he was still trying to comprehend what had just transpired. "I don't know what you are."

She sighed and he could feel her body cooling in his arms. For a moment he was afraid she was going to continue cooling until she was a corpse again.

"I'm not afraid anymore." She said and closed her eyes.

Dante, unsure, held her close and looked back toward the gate as it disappeared with the rain.

* * *

No one was aware of the singular figure that had slipped through the gate just before it had closed. He was covered in red; so dark it was almost black, and as he stood on a distant building, looking across at the figures next to the dead gate, the rain began to wash away the blood. The blood of so many demons he had fought and slaughtered to escape from the demon world. He stood, staring, unaffected by the chill of the rain as it slowly revealed a strong face framed by white hair. A long jacket torn and tattered, but obviously once a proud blue and the long gently curved of a sword gripped in a hard fist

"You have something that is _mine_… so enjoy her while you can," A toothy grin spread across his face as he turned his back on them and stepped off the edge of the building. "…Little brother."

.

.

* * *

_Oh my. Just one more chapter! Then part one is done of Jazmin's story and I can start working on part two! I'm so excited! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE please please review and tell me what you think. _

_**Reviews are the aphrodisiac of authors.** PLEASE REVIEW!_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I__, sadly, do not own any characters from the various Devil May Cry series, nor to I make any money from this reproduction. _


	26. Dunno

**: chapter 26 :**

The authorities had arrived by the time they reached the lobby. Dante could have left by other means just as easily as the elevators that, amazingly, still work, but Jazmin was drained and needed his help to stay on her feet. Dante was not pleased when he saw the glass doors illuminated by countless spotlights. Jazmin didn't notice. She was quite absorbed in her own feeling of anxiety and uneasy, she felt like she had forgot something important she needed to do. Her body felt heavy like she was moving through molasses and she hurt, down her bones she ached. She didn't remember what had happened to her shoes, but the title under her feet burned and her light shirt was restricting and hot. Even the air she inhales was uncomfortable, like it was air on the hottest day of the year in a place was just a bit too close to the equator.

Dante jostled her, lifting her up a bit more as she tried to sit down.

"Jazmin, you need to stay awake a bit longer. They are going to try to ask you questions but you shouldn't say anything about what happened."

She didn't respond, her throat was too dry, it felt cracked like a dried up lake. She tried to swallow and it hurt. Dante muttered under his breath at her unresponsiveness then shoulder the front door open.

Outside the spotlights steamed slightly as the rain fell on the hot glass surfaces. The odd collection of swat, paramedics and other authority types stopped abruptly when they stepped from the building. For a few moments no one moved, as if they weren't sure whether to arrest the pair or rush them to the hospital; someone decided on both. The swat team approached, on guard. Dante all but ignored them trying to hold onto Jazmin as a few paramedics tried to help her down the stairs. He eventually let her go, watching as they lead her over to a stretcher. They were panicked by the amount of blood covering her clothing though they failed to noticed there was none on her body; that had all burnt away. Her shirt had more than one holes in it and was more red than the original white, her jeans were in a similar condition.

Dante brushed off the paramedics that were trying to check if he had a concussion, trying to get to Jazmin as they took a pair of scissors to her shirt, slicing it from hem to neck. They suddenly stopped, shocked and surprised to see her torso uninjured.

"Hey, it that really necessary?" He yelled, standing and pushing an officer back.

A few men in swat uniforms reacted by turning their guns on Dante. They were extremely jumpy and immediately started yelling at him to sit back down.

Jazmin blinked, coming back to some level of wakeful consciousness and sat up, shying away from the paramedics crowding her. They were trying to put a needle in her arm and she yelled, jerked her arm away from the little stab of pain. The sudden pull of her arm and the close proximity of the other people caused her to strike someone in the face. That unlucky individual crumpled to the ground, the force snapping their head back and knocking them unconscious. The other paramedics responded by grabbing her arms, trying to restrain her. She screamed in anger and continued fighting, confused and unaware of what was going on.

Dante cursed and shoved the officer's gun out his face suddenly, moving towards Jazmin as she pushed someone so hard they stumbled back and fell to the ground. Dante shoved an officer off his arm and then forced his way between the people trying to hold Jazmin still. He grabbed one of her arms as she tried to hit someone. She turned towards him, her teeth bared in a growl and her eyes lined with red around the unfamiliar icy-blue. The red instantly faded when she recognized him, then a gunshot caused everyone to duck, the crowd instantly quieting. Jazmin flinched at the sound and her hand tightly gripped Dante's.

A man remained standing straight, his suit in disheveled, his tie just hanging around his neck, his smoking gun in the air. He turned and recognized the man.

"Roymonger?"

The detective lowered his weapon as the crowd of people began to calm down.

"Dante?" He looked surprised for a moment then shook his head. "Should have known." There was a very evident edge of resigned frustration in his words.

They were distracted for long enough that a cop snuck in and snapped a pair of handcuff onto Jazmin's wrists.

A few tense moments later; Jazmin was glaring out of the window of a police car. Her hands still cuffed. She watched Dante talking with the tired looking detective. She had heard him call Roymonger. Dante gestured towards her and the detective shook his head, talking back to the devil hunter. They obviously knew each other. Jazmin could see the tension in Dante's shoulders as he tried to talk to the other man. She could see a group of men in swat uniforms standing near by, watching the two men wearily. They didn't seem to trust Dante, that or they were just trying to hear what was happening.

Jazmin jiggled the door handle then pull her wrists apart experimentally, feeling the strength of the handcuff links. She then let out a heavy sigh as the heavy weight returned to smother her body. She leaned back into the seat and let her lids droop.

"Vince, she's not dangerous."

"I don't care if she's not dangerous, she knocked someone unconscious."

"Yeah, but you can't arrest her. That's not going to help the situation."

"Listen Dante, I know the Captain owes you quite a few favors, but I'd rather not have people anymore on edge than they already are." The detective said and turned, walking away from Dante and the conversation. Vince Roymonger was a detective who had been through his fair share of unsolvable cases. A few of those had turned out that way at the end of the Devil Hunter's sword. So, while he respected him and the agreement he had with his boss, he wasn't about to take orders from the hunter.

Dante turned, watching the detective walk away. He looked back to Jazmin who looked comfortable enough, now that her head was leaned back against the headrest. Dante followed the detective. They had done a fair job keeping the reports back and closed off a few roads where parts of the building had fallen onto the streets. For the most part, the higher ups in this city were starting to get the hang of handling the unusual circumstances that he was usually the center of. They knew when to look the other way and when to stand back, for the most part. This was one of those situations that they needed to stand back. Dante didn't know how Jazmin was going to behave. Unstable was barely scratching the surface.

Somehow Jazmin was in possession of demonic power, and a lot of it. When she triggered he could feel the pressure pushing against him. He was sure any lesser demons would have been suppressed. Very few times in his life had he felt power that ancient, and somehow, he had been living with it and been completely unaware. Well, perhaps not completely. The last few weeks of his demon's odd behaviors started making sense.

Whatever dormant power Jazmin had, it was now awake. Her demon was awake and she was slipping in and out of consciousness. So… who was in control was the question of the day.

Vince stopped when they were relatively alone. He put his ands on his hips and stared at that ground.

"What really happened up there? Off the record."

Dante snorted. "Off the record? There is no off the record with you."

"Yeah, but I can't go putting the truth in my report without being shipped of to a loony bin."

"Fair enough. Demons. Or, more precisely, a really big one. It was trying to use Jazmin and her boyfriend to open a hell gate."

Vince cursed.

"Relax. Its been taken care of."

"And the gate?"

"Gone."

"Good." Vince said rubbing his chin. It had a healthy growth of stubble. "Hold on, you said boyfriend."

"Yeah." It was Dante's turn to pause. "Nathan Johnson."

Vince was shocked. "Seriously. He owns this building, or his father dose."

"Hey, don't start asking me questions you know I don't got answers too. He had been paying me to watch out for Jazmin. I don't know if he knew, or if he was involved but… he didn't make it. It was pretty gruesome and Jazmin saw. That's why she doesn't need handcuffs, she just needs to be away from here."

Vince was quite for a time before he pulled a crumpled pack of cigarettes out of his jacket.

"Thought you quit."

"I don't expect to live long enough for the cancer to get me." He muttered around the cigarette. His face was illuminated by the orange glow of a lighter for a few before he took a long drag and blew the smoke into the sky. He held the box towards Dante.

"I haven't smoked in years."

Vince scoffed. "Not like it'll hurt you will it." He sighed and put the box away then fished out a ring of keys. He pulled one off and tossed it to Dante.

"She'll probably need therapy."

"Probably."

"Shit, I need therapy." He muttered and put his hands in his pockets as he took another drag, not watching as the devil hunter walked away from him.

* * *

Jazmin gave up of walking before they were half way home. Dante carried her in his arms, balancing her as he unlocked the front door. Inside he found a conscious and bandaged Trish.

"Looks like you survived." She said and at up on the couch.

"Barely." He replied and set Jazmin in the armchair next to the couch. She curled up, sleep.

"She looks like shit." If she hadn't been injured, Date was sure Trish would have been checking on Jazmin. Dante sat down with a groan. He felt like he was deflating into the couch. Trish continued staring at Jazmin, her expression growing more and more confused.

"She's…"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Dunno."

"How could she have been a demon this whole time and neither of us noticed?"

"People keep asking me questions I don't have answers to."

Trish didn't say anything else.

"Have you ever heard of anything that can melt a hellgate? Like, not just break it, but actually turn the stones to ash."

"I didn't think it was possible to completed destroy a true gate. Just break them."

"Well, she did. She triggered and touched the gate and it turned to ash."

She leaned back gingerly and crossed her legs. Dante closed his eyes. He was almost to the point of falling asleep when she answered his question.

"I don't see how it would be possible, but… there were legends, more like whisper in the demon world, of the faction of demons that once created gates. I don't see why they couldn't destroy them too… they were called Ember Demons."

.

.

* * *

_**Reviews are the aphrodisiac of authors.** PLEASE REVIEW!_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I__, sadly, do not own any characters from the various Devil May Cry series, nor do I make any money from this reproduction. _


End file.
